La Mujer Que Llego De La Nieve
by steffy17
Summary: No Summary
1. Chapter 1

Capítulo 1

Kinfairlie, Escocia

24 de diciembre de 1421

La nieve caía rápida, espesa; el cielo sin estrellas era más oscuro que el añil. Ya bien pasada la medianoche, Renesmee comprendió que no podía continuar huyendo. La pequeña aldea que se alzaba ante ella parecía enviada por el cielo; no había allí altas murallas ni portones trancados. En verdad, ella no creía que hubiera algo tan apacible en sitio alguno de la Cristiandad, pero aun así la tranquilidad de la población resultaba seductora.

No sabía cómo se llamaba ese lugar; tampoco le importaba. Apenas ver la iglesia decidió inmediatamente que esa aldea durmiente, con su serena certeza sobre la bondad del mundo, era el sitio que escogería para descansar.

La noche no duraría mucho más, pues la oscuridad ya iba dando paso a la luz del alba. Renesmee ignoraba adonde iría después, pero comprendió que no podría tomar ninguna decisión mientras estuviera tan agotada.

La puerta de la iglesia no estaba cerrada con llave; ella suspiro de alivio al comprobar que su último temor resultaba infundado. Se adentró en sus sombras, que la abrazaron, y dejó que la puerta se cerrara pesadamente tras de sí. Aguardó, casi esperando que la ilusión de tranquilidad se hiciera trizas, pero a sus oídos sólo llegaba el silencio. De pie en el umbral, inhaló profundamente el aroma de los cirios de cera, el aire de plegaria y devoción, el aura de todo lugar sagrado.

Asilo.

Por encima del altar había un solo cristal pequeño; la luz reflejada por la nieve lo atravesaba e iluminaba el interior desnudo de la capilla. Era una iglesia humilde, sin duda; se la notaba vacía aun en la penumbra. El altar estaba desprovisto de cáliz y de custodia, prueba de que hasta esa comunidad creía que era menester guardar tales tesoros bajo llave.

Renesmee vio el banco próximo al altar, quizá el que utilizaba el sacerdote, y se sentó en él. Se detenía por primera vez después de pasar una eternidad corriendo.

Luego escuchó, temiendo lo peor.

No se oía ruido alguno, salvo el fuerte palpitar de su corazón. No había ruido de cascos que la persiguieran. No ladraban sabuesos que hubieran hallado su rastro. No gritaba nadie para anunciar que habían descubierto sus huellas.

Esa nieve que caía deprisa bien podía ser una bendición, pues no tardaría en ocultar su trayecto y disimular su olor. Se acomodó en el asiento, decidida a esperar el tiempo necesario hasta tener la certeza de que estaba a salvo.

Percibió, uno a uno, los dolores de su cuerpo exhausto; sólo entonces se percató del frío que había cogido: no sentía la punta de los dedos; se cruzó de brazos, con las manos metidas bajo las axilas. Su estómago debía de estar vacío, pero estaba tan cansada que no lo notaba. Eso sí, estaba sedienta, sin duda.

¿Habían pasado sólo tres días y tres noches desde que todo cambiara irrevocablemente? No se atrevió a preguntarse qué sería ahora de ella; estaba demasiado cansada para pensar en algo que no fuera el objetivo, casi imposible, de escapar.

Era mejor quedarse allí, sentada; la maravillaba oír sólo el leve rumor del mar. Era un sonido suave, de efecto similar al de una canción de cuna. ¿Era posible que los parientes de Ewen hubieran abandonado la persecución?

Renesmee no podía creerlo. Permanecía alerta, vigilante, pero poco a poco empezó a sentirse más abrigada. Esa tibieza la traicionaba, socavando su decisión de permanecer despierta, instándola a sucumbir al agotamiento. Aunque luchaba contra el sueño, últimamente había soportado demasiadas cosas. No pasó mucho tiempo sin que recogiera los pies bajo el cuerpo, sin quitarse las botas, y se ciñera el manto forrado de armiño; por primera vez desde la muerte de Ewen se atrevía a pensar en dormir.

Murmuró una plegaria, pero no rezaba por el alma de su esposo, recientemente fallecido. Sabía que Ewen estaba perdido, más allá de toda redención; sin duda ardía en el infierno.

Más aún: en el fondo de su corazón se alegraba de eso. También era lo bastante perversa como para creer que él no merecía otra cosa.

Cuando amaneciera, comenzaría a purgar sus pecados de pensamiento y de obra. Por el momento, empero, sólo alcanzó a cubrirse el pelo con la capucha antes de cerrar los ojos y recibir de buen grado la bendición del sueño.

Quienes asistían al primer oficio de la mañana en la capilla de Kinfairlie eran sobre todo las mujeres, tanto las del torreón como las de la aldea. Aun en la víspera de Navidad, esa mañana no fue diferente.

Rebecca llegó con sus cuatro hermanas: Rachael, Annelise, Isabella y Elizabeth. Tanto Rebecca como Rachael estaban ya avanzadas en sus respectivos embarazos; las otras aún eran doncellas. Formaban un grupo bullicioso, pues las dos mayores no visitaban el hogar de Kinfairlie desde sus nupcias, hacía ya meses; las cinco hermanas Black continuaron parloteando después de entrar en la capilla de la aldea.

La mujer arrodillada frente al altar dio un respingo al oírlas llegar y echó una mirada por encima del hombro, con una exclamación ahogada y el miedo grabado en el semblante.

Era tan bella que Rebecca quedó boquiabierta de asombro.

Y era desconocida. En Kinfairlie había pocos forasteros, sobre todo a esa altura del año. Rebecca se sintió tan intrigada como debían de estarlo todos los que entraban en la capilla con las Black.

Esa mujer no era soltera, puesto que se cubría la cabeza con un velo de gasa y una diadema. Lo que se veía de su cabellera era más oro que platino. En el momento en que miró a las hermanas, Rebecca vio una piel tan clara que semejaba tallada en alabastro. El verde de sus ojos sorprendía por lo vivido; sus labios eran rojos como rubíes. Parecía tener su misma edad.

Pero su miedo era casi palpable. Después de observar a las recién llegadas giró abruptamente y se echó sobre la cabeza la capucha del manto color zafiro, a fin de ocultar sus facciones; luego volvió a inclinarse para continuar sus plegarias. Rebecca se preguntó a qué horrores se había enfrentado, puesto que parecía temer a los desconocidos.

Hasta su manto era notable: paño de lana muy finamente hilada y forrado con unas pieles de armiño que podrían haber pagado el rescate de un rey. Por ende se trataba de una mujer noble, pues ninguna persona del vulgo podría haber costeado semejante prenda.

Sin embargo, no llevaba escolta y no había ningún caballo de raza ante la capilla. ¿Era acaso posible que una mujer así viajara sola o a pie?

No, a menos que corriera un gran peligro. Rebecca contuvo el aliento ante una verdad tan simple; inmediatamente sintió el deseo de prestarle ayuda. De hecho, cualquier otra dama de noble cuna habría golpeado a las puertas del torreón para requerir la hospitalidad de otros cristianos.

Pero esa mujer no tenía corcel; llevaba las botas enlodadas y había polvo en el ruedo de su manto. Tal vez había temido pedir ayuda, lo cual no decía nada bueno de sus circunstancias.

El padre Malachy dirigió una sonrisa benévola a la mujer que oraba y un gesto ceñudo a las bulliciosas hermanas. Las Black se arrodillaron mansamente al frente de la capilla, junto a la forastera. Rebecca podía casi palpar las preguntas de sus hermanas; no le sorprendió encontrarse al lado de la desconocida, como por silencioso y mutuo acuerdo.

Por ser la mayor, la habían designado para averiguar algo más.

El oficio se le antojó increíblemente largo; se descubrió pensando más en la dama sentada a su lado que en sus oraciones. Al fin el sacerdote acabó con lo suyo. La mujer trató de abandonar la capilla pegada a los talones del clérigo, pero las hermanas tenían otra idea. Ella dio un respingo al sentir que la mayor le tocaba el codo, pese a la barrera del manto que las separaba. Cuando la forastera se detuvo, Annelise e Isabella se escabulleron para bloquearle la salida.

—No sois conocida en estos parajes —observó Rebecca.

A la mujer se le dilataron los ojos al notar que la habían rodeado, pero asintió con la cabeza.

—No tengo intención de hacer ningún daño. Sólo me he detenido a rezar. —Trataba de salir, pero las hermanas se plantaron, resueltas.

—Pero alguien tiene intención de haceros daño a vos —adivinó Rachael, llena de convicción—. De otra manera no habríais buscado refugio en la casa de Dios.

La forastera entornó los ojos, suspicaz.

—¿Quiénes sois? ¿Y de quién sois aliadas?

—¿No sabéis adonde habéis venido? —inquirió Rebecca.

La dama negó con la cabeza.

Eso, por sí mismo, ya era intrigante. Debía de estar muy lejos de su hogar. ¿Qué la habría obligado a huir en medio de la noche, sin destino definido? Rebecca, que en una oportunidad había hecho lo mismo, sintió cierto vínculo con esa mujer.

—Soy Rebecca FitzHenry, antes de Kinfairlie, ahora señora de Caerwyn —se presentó, suavizando sus palabras con una sonrisa—. Éstas son mis hermanas. Nos hemos reunido a celebrar la Navidad en nuestro hogar ancestral de Kinfairlie. Ningún huésped es aquí mal recibido.

—Kinfairlie. —La mirada de la forastera fue de una a otra—. Pues entonces debéis de estar emparentadas con los Black. He oído hablar de ellos.

—Black es nuestro apellido —confirmó Rachael.

La mujer inspiró hondo, como para serenarse; se habría dicho que no le era grato saber dónde se encontraba.

—Se dice que los Black no se alían con nadie durante mucho tiempo.

—Es una acusación algo dura en boca de alguien que no nos conoce... —comenzó Isabella, pero su hermana mayor la acalló poniéndole una mano en el brazo.

—¿Por qué os importa saber cuáles son nuestras alianzas? ¿Necesitáis ayuda? ¿No os sentís segura junto a quienes puedan tener alianzas en esta zona?

La desconocida recogió sus faldas e hizo nuevamente ademán de salir.

—Os agradezco el interés, pero será menos peligroso para vosotras no saber más de mí.

Y giró en redondo. Isabella y Annelise, frente a su gesto decidido, se apartaron. La capilla ya estaba desierta, con excepción de las hermanas y esa mujer, que se alejaba con el porte de una reina.

—¿Y qué sería menos peligroso para vos? —preguntó Rebecca en voz baja, aunque sus palabras resonaron en todo el templo.

—Decidnos de quién huís y por qué —pidió Isabella, que nunca tenía miedo de esos detalles.

La mujer se detuvo, como si aquello la tentara.

—¿Cómo sabría que puedo confiar en vosotras?

—¿En quién más podéis confiar? —preguntó Rebecca—. No tenéis siquiera corcel, mucho menos doncella que os acompañe. Creo que no podréis recorrer mucha más distancia. Y también creo que estáis en peligro. Os ofrecemos ayuda.

Entonces la dama pareció flaquear y bajó la vista a las piedras del suelo. La mayor de las Black alargó hacia ella una mano consoladora, pero la desconocida irguió la espalda y echó hacia atrás la capucha.

—Mi historia no es tan extraña —dijo con majestuosa decisión—. Mi padre me casó con un hombre de su elección, muchísimo mayor que yo. Algunos años después, cuando enviudé, mi padre volvió a casarme con otro.

—Quien también ha muerto —arriesgó Rachael, que tendía a adivinar la parte siguiente de cualquier relato.

—Pero no antes de que yo quedara huérfana. No tengo más parientes que la familia de mi esposo: mi madre murió hace mucho tiempo y no he tenido hijos con ninguno de mis maridos.

—Por cierto, recobrasteis vuestra dote, ¿verdad? —preguntó Isabella.

La desconocida sonrió con ironía.

—No, por cierto. —Algo centelleó en sus ojos, una decisión más potente que el miedo. Rebecca comprendió que a esa mujer no le gustaba la familia de su esposo. Ese rechazo debía de ser muy potente para que hubiera abandonado su dote.

—Siempre se ha dicho que la mujer se casa la primera vez por obligación y la segunda por amor —comentó Rachael—. Casarse dos veces por obligación sobrepasa lo que se espera de una.

—¡Y contra todos mis deseos! —exclamó la mujer con un destello en los ojos—. He hecho cuanto me era posible para evitar ese destino. He abandonado mi antigua morada sólo con la ropa que llevaba puesta, sin llevarme lo que debería ser mío. Pero a ellos no les basta. Me persiguen como sabuesos a la presa. En verdad no me atrevo a confesar a nadie el nombre de esa finca, por temor a que me hallen nuevamente.

Sus labios se tensaron en un estremecimiento que desgarró el corazón de Rebecca.

—Necesitáis protección en vez de continuar huyendo.

—¿Y qué tonto se atrevería a protegerme?

—Si os casarais otra vez, vuestro esposo os defendería —señaló Rachael.

—Un esposo escogido por vos —agregó Elizabeth.

—Imposible. —La mujer sacudió la cabeza—. Lo siento. No debería haberos cargado con mis pesares.

—Pero ¿adónde iréis? —preguntó Elizabeth.

—Tan lejos como sea necesario —respondió. Y se envolvió en su manto para alejarse deprisa por el pasillo—. No me atrevo a permanecer aquí más tiempo. Sólo he llegado a Kinfairlie —susurró, casi para sí misma—. Deben de venir pisándome los talones.

Después de subirse la capucha, alargó la mano hacia el pomo de la pesada puerta de madera.

—No podemos dejarla ir —decidió Rebecca. Sus hermanas se mostraron de acuerdo—. Jamás podrá alejarse tanto que no la persigan.

—Sin duda exagera sus temores —insinuó Rachael—. Los parientes de su esposo pueden haberla amenazado; hasta es posible que la sigan. Pero en cuanto se case con otro abandonarán la persecución. No sería razonable continuarla, sobre todo si ya se han quedado con su dote.

—No creo que haya tenido oportunidad de ordenar sus pensamientos —reflexionó Rebecca, que se solidarizaba con esa mujer—. Quién sabe cuánto tiempo ha pasado sin comer.

—O sin dormir, por el miedo a que sus avariciosos parientes se lancen sobre ella en plena noche. —Rachael sé estremeció ante la perspectiva.

—Necesita un defensor leal —manifestó Elizabeth con entusiasmo—. Como los valientes caballeros de las leyendas. Alguien capaz de vencer a todos sus enemigos.

—Haría falta un hombre excepcional y honorable para defender su causa —terció Annelise.

—Un hombre audaz, que no tema enfrentarse a cualquier adversario con tal de librar a su dama de todo peligro —agregó la menor, a quien le encantaban los cuentos—. Alguien capaz de matar dragones por ella y de hacer que los malvados huyan de sus puertas.

—No hay dragones que derrotar —adujo Isabella, irónica—. Sólo parientes codiciosos.

Rebecca intercambió una sonrisa con Rachael, pues al parecer la idea se les había ocurrido a ambas al mismo tiempo.

—Hum —murmuró—. Un caballero valiente, soltero, pero en posesión de su herencia y, por lo tanto, en condiciones de casarse.

—Un hombre empeñado en que se cumpla lo que es justo —agregó Rachael, ensanchando la sonrisa.

—Un hombre que sepa cortejar a una dama y tratarla con el honor que ella merece —contribuyó Annelise, pues leía con claridad los pensamientos de su hermana mayor.

—¿No sería perfecto que conociéramos a un hombre así? —exclamó Rebecca.

—¿Sobre todo si sus votos nupciales sirvieran para pagar la deuda que tiene con sus propias hermanas? —continuó Rachael.

Elizabeth rompió en risas. Isabella, en cambio, aún parecía confundida.

—Jacob nos buscó esposos cuando nosotras no teníamos ningún deseo de casarnos —explicó la mayor—. Propongo que le retribuyamos el favor y, al mismo tiempo, ayudemos a esta dama atribulada.

—A Jacob le sentará bien probar una dosis de su propia medicina —aseguró Elizabeth con cierto apasionamiento—. Aunque me parece que ella es demasiado buena para él.

—Tendremos que buscar el acuerdo de la señora —adujo Rachael sin prestarle atención. Últimamente su hermana menor estaba muy enfadada con Jacob y expresaba sobre él opiniones muy poco halagüeñas.

—¡Señora! —llamó Rebecca. Las hermanas corrieron tras ella como una sola persona—. ¡No huyáis!

Y salieron tempestuosamente de la capilla para detenerla. La dama se paró en el camino de ronda, hundida hasta los tobillos en la nieve fresca, y echó una mirada atrás, como si temiera concebir la esperanza de que alguien pudiese auxiliarla.

—Mi hermano, el señor de Kinfairlie, necesita esposa —dijo Rebecca.

Las hermanas rodearon una vez más a la mujer, con los ojos encendidos por la perfección de su plan.

—Es un hombre honorable —dijo Rachael— y se encargará de protegeros. No es de mal ver y sabe mostrarse encantador.

—Es algo travieso —advirtió Isabella a la desconocida.

—Pero toma sus responsabilidades muy en serio y se desempeña bien como señor de Kinfairlie.

—Pero no podéis pretender que me despose. Apenas me conocéis. Y él no me ha visto siquiera.

—Concertar matrimonios es cosa cotidiana —replicó Rachael con una sonrisa.

Elizabeth se echó a reír. La mujer las miró a ambas, sin comprender la referencia. Rachael se adelantó para enlazar su brazo con el de la forastera.

—Venid a verlo. Si os despierta interés, casaros con él si os parece adecuado...

Rebecca la cogió por el otro brazo.

—Entonces podéis dejar los detalles por nuestra cuenta.

—Esta noche habrá muchos invitados en el salón —agregó la segunda hermana—. Nadie reparará en otra presencia. Y si desecháis la idea, mañana podréis continuar viaje.

La desconocida aceptó el plan con una inclinación de la cabeza, pero Rebecca no se dejó engañar por su aparente reserva. El solo hecho de tener una opción daba nuevo vigor a su paso. Y la joven sabía que esa noche Jacob estaría más cordial que nunca. Tal vez postergara su obligación de casarse; hasta era posible que protestara por el entrometimiento de sus hermanas, pero una vez que viera a esa belleza en su lecho, una vez que tuviera a un niño brincando en sus rodillas, les estaría agradecido por haberlo ayudado a conseguir una esposa así.

Rebecca estaba segura.

Jacob Black, laird[1] de Kinfairlie, estaba harto de tantas responsabilidades. Las cuentas de la finca no se nivelarían jamás, a menos que recibiera un gran aporte financiero de alguna fuente inesperada. Ese año había casado a dos de sus hermanas, por consejo de quienes sabían más que él sobre la administración de una propiedad, pero no lograba ver qué beneficio económico había obtenido al tener dos bocas menos que alimentar: después de todo aún había decenas de residentes entre sus muros.

Desde el salón ascendían los ruidos de la celebración. A pesar de ser la víspera de Navidad, él trabajaba con los registros contables de Kinfairlie, tratando de hallar algún denario extraviado.

No había ningún denario extraviado y él lo sabía muy bien. Más aún: detestaba ser laird de Kinfairlie. Habría querido que sus padres estuvieran allí, sanos y salvos; habría querido preguntar a su padre cómo se lograba cargar con tanta responsabilidad, qué se hacía cuando la lluvia se llevaba la simiente y los campesinos que dependían de él pasaban hambre.

Más aún: habría querido que su tío Tynan, que lo había respaldado tanto tras el fallecimiento de sus padres, saliera de las cuevas que se extendían bajo su castillo y le explicara que no había muerto después de todo. Habría querido que su tía Rosamunde, también perdida entre los escombros de Ravensmuir, surgiera de entre las ruinas para decirle que la noticia de su muerte era pura exageración... y que le regalara alguna reliquia antigua junto con el relato. Rosamunde no era su tía, en verdad, pero Jacob y sus hermanos continuaban considerándola como tal, aun después de saber que ella había sido adoptada en su infancia.

Jacob quería respuestas y consejos; quería recuperar la alegría de su vida anterior. Pero sólo tenía cargas. Sus hermanas ya no eran pasto para sus bromas y sus travesuras, sino doncellas a las que era menester buscar esposos adecuados. Las dos mayores ya estaban casadas, pero no podía negar, ni un momento, que él no había manejado bien esos acuerdos nupciales. La suerte le sonrió en ambas circunstancias; sólo por eso Rebecca y Rachael tenían ahora matrimonios felices.

Por sugerencia de tío Tynan, sus dos hermanos varones recibían instrucción en Inverfyre y Ravensmuir; eso le aliviaba el costo de mantenerlos, pero también lo privaba de su alegre compañía. Peor aún: Malcolm había heredado Ravensmuir, aunque era más joven e inexperto que el propio Jacob, y recurría a éste en busca de consejos que él rara vez podía darle. Ross estaba en Inverfyre para ganarse las espuelas bajo la dirección de su tío; Jacob consideraba eso como un señalado favor del Halcón de Inverfyre, pero aun así echaba de menos la compañía de su hermano menor. Sería un gran desencanto no tenerlo allí esa Navidad.

Se sentía solo y frustrado, sin perspectivas de cambio en el futuro. Había fracasado en todos los aspectos, pese a que en otros tiempos todo solía salirle bien. Clavó una mirada ceñuda en esos condenados libros, en tanto oía aquella música que no sabía, por cierto, cómo iba a pagar, y lanzó un vigoroso taco.

Era Navidad. Él había querido agasajar a los campesinos de Kinfairlie, como mandaba la tradición, pese a la falta de dinero en su tesoro. Sería mejor disfrutar también de las festividades.

Tal vez fuera la última Navidad alegre de Kinfairlie.

Cerró violentamente los registros contables de su finca, y los dejó caer en el baúl donde se guardaban para saborear el ruido sordo contra el fondo. Luego bajó sonoramente la tapa del baúl y echó la llave. Apenas pudo contenerse para no arrojar la llave por la ventana, hacia aquella nevada que no había cesado en todo el día.

De hecho, tenía el puño en alto cuando una discreta tos de su castellano[2] detuvo su gesto.

Jacob giró sobre sus talones con elegancia y, después de guardar la llave en su taleguilla, sonrió a Anthony como si el hombre no le hubiera interrumpido un saludable impulso.

—Buenas noches, Anthony. Supongo que en el salón todo está bien, ¿verdad?

—Bastante bien, milord. ¿Puedo deducir que habéis equilibrado las cuentas de este año?

—Podéis —respondió el joven, con una alegría que llevaba mucho tiempo sin experimentar—, pero os equivocaríais.

El castellano frunció el entrecejo.

—Vuestro padre no habría salido de su alcoba sin haber completado su trabajo.

—Mi padre ha muerto, y, si bien sus hábitos eran ejemplares, no son necesariamente los míos. —Al pasar junto al anciano, olfateó con aire apreciativo—. ¡Venado! Sois una maravilla, Anthony.

—El molinero derribó dos machos. Se supone que fue accidental, milord. —Se acentuó su ceño—. Detrás del asunto hay más de lo que se cuenta, pues todos sabemos que los plebeyos no tienen derecho a cazar venados, y es bastante difícil confundirlos con otro animal. Me parece que deberíamos llegar al fondo del caso, para evitar que cualquiera crea que puede cazar sin repercusiones...

—Pues a mí me parece que debemos dejar las cosas así; antes bien, disfrutemos de la carne y de las fiestas —replicó el joven, decidido.

—Pero...

—Es que tienen hambre, Anthony. La cosecha ha sido escasa, y las huertas, en su mayoría, tampoco han rendido bien. Ya tiene mérito que compartan el botín con todos.

El anciano irguió la espalda con aire disgustado.

—Vuestro padre jamás habría permitido que se transgredieran sus derechos de semejante modo...

—Tampoco habría permitido que sus subordinados pasaran hambre. —Jacob suavizó el tono y apoyó una mano en el hombro de su castellano—. Este año ha sido algo muy fuera de lo común, hombre; no castigaré a mis invitados por cuidar de que los platos estén bien llenos. La Navidad es una fiesta de regocijo y perdón. Recibamos con esperanza este nuevo año.

Anthony inspiró profundamente, pero su amo no quería continuar discutiendo sobre su propia falta. En vez de escoger a unos pocos campesinos de la aldea para agasajarlos en el salón del señor, el joven los había invitado a todos. En el curso de ese año, las malas condiciones habían mermado la población de la aldea; él quería que todos (hombres, mujeres y niños) participaran de lo que pudiera ofrecerles.

No dejaban de llegar desde la misa de la mañana; cada uno llevaba su servilleta, su cuchara e, indudablemente, su apetito. Muchos aportaban al festín los pollos y las velas que debían al laird.

Jacob brindaba a sus aldeanos lo que podía: cuidaba de que tuvieran justicia y trataba de proporcionarles semillas para los campos; esa noche, fuera cual fuese el coste, se encargaría de llenarles el estómago.

Era Navidad. Anthony podía decir lo que quisiese.

El día anterior había llegado su hermana Rebecca con su esposo, Rhys FitzHenry. A petición de Jacob, Rhys y los hombres que lo acompañaban habían salido de cacería con dos de los halcones de Kinfairlie. Regresaron con cuatro docenas de conejos.

Rachael y su esposo, Erik Sinclair, habían pasado por Inverfyre en su viaje hacia el sur; allí recogieron cinco cestas de anguilas; además, su hermana había llegado con media docena de cabras lecheras para aumentar el ganado de Kinfairlie.

Por su parte, Jacob había mandado que le enviaran de York seis jamones curados. Los hijos de sus aldeanos agregaron huevos de aves silvestres que habían recogido en el campo. Los músicos habían llegado ese mismo día, acompañando a los jamones; cuando pidieron alojamiento y limosna por las fiestas, él no pudo protestar.

Lo más asombroso de todo aquello era que se descubrió pensando en el inventario. Sumó y calculó hasta llegar a la conclusión de que podía alimentar a la considerable congregación durante cuatro días, quizá; pasado ese tiempo se encontraría con problemas.

Cuando menos faltaban cuatro días para eso.

Jacob pasó deprisa junto a su atónito castellano y se detuvo en lo alto de la escalera. Allí chasqueó los dedos y se giró para enfrentarse a Anthony, cuyas cejas plateadas formaban una única línea de poblado reproche.

—Según los registros quedan todavía dos toneles de vino en la bodega. Ordenad que los lleven al salón. Esta noche los abriremos.

Aquellas cejas se dispararon hacia el firmamento.

—Milord...

—Obedeced inmediatamente, hombre —replicó el joven en tono seco, sabiendo que la orden sorprendería al castellano tanto como su tono—. Y no dejéis de probar el vino vos mismo antes de permitir que lo escancien.

Un poco de alcohol sentaría bien a aquel decoroso anciano, sin duda. Jacob bajó enérgicamente la escalera, con el corazón aligerado por la música, y resolvió beber también una cantidad de aquel vino.

Jacob se alegró de ver que sus hermanas habían llevado follaje al salón, pues él, inmerso como estaba en sus libros, había olvidado ese rito. Ardían cientos de velas y en el hogar se quemaba el leño de Navidad. Afortunadamente alguien había recordado también ese rito.

El salón estaba tibio y dorado, lleno a reventar de mesas de caballetes y gente que parloteaba. Había olor a carne asada; incitada por los músicos, la concurrencia cantaba una alegre melodía. En la mesa principal estaban sus hermanas, risueñas y ataviadas con sus mejores galas. Esa noche no lo atribulaba ni aun el ver la cabellera suelta de sus tres hermanas solteras.

Jacob podría haberse detenido en la escalera para saborear el espectáculo, pero lo sorprendió que su presencia fuera saludada con bulliciosos vítores. Los campesinos de Kinfairlie se pusieron de pie y alzaron hacia él los vasos de cerveza, gritando al unísono:

—¡Milord!

Lo saludaban. Ese inesperado tributo provocó que le escocieran los ojos por las lágrimas. ¿Qué había hecho para merecer tanto respeto? Se esforzaba, claro que sí, pero los hados conspiraban contra su éxito. Siempre dispuesto a la broma, se volvió para mirar hacia atrás, lo cual arrancó una sonora carcajada a los presentes.

—¡Dios bendiga al señor de Kinfairlie! —exclamó el molinero, a quien obviamente habían escogido como portavoz—. ¡El señor más bello que haya existido!

Hubo otro murmullo de risas. El hombre enrojeció.

—He querido decir que su alma es bella y que en sus tribunales hay justicia. —El molinero sonrió de oreja a oreja—. Aunque mi esposa me dice que tampoco es de mal ver.

Los presentes rieron.

—Lo que necesita nuestro señor es una esposa —exclamó un audaz.

—¡No! ¡Lo que necesita es una docena de críos! —gritó otro.

Pero el molinero levantó una mano para pedir silencio. Ya más sobrio, sostuvo la mirada de Jacob.

—Éste ha sido un año de desafíos inesperados para Kinfairlie. Aunque ninguno de nosotros habría podido desear la súbita pérdida del laird anterior y su dama —prosiguió, y muchos de los presentes se persignaron ante esa referencia a los difuntos padres de Jacob—, he sido designado entre todos para agradeceros, señor, que hayáis asumido vuestras obligaciones con tanta valentía.

El joven inclinó la cabeza.

—Me educaron para asumirlas, como bien sabéis.

El portavoz sacudió la cabeza.

—No son muchos los que habrían podido afrontar este último año con tanta entereza, milord; mucho menos con tanta gracia y generosidad. Hacéis honor a la memoria de vuestro padre, Jacob Black. Quiera Dios que prosperéis en Kinfairlie durante muchísimos años.

Dicho eso, el molinero alzó su copón aún más.

—¡Viva, viva el señor de Kinfairlie! —gritó alguien.

Y los presentes repitieron la bendición. Después de elevar los copones en un brindis bebieron con entusiasmo.

Jacob, aunque profundamente conmovido, disimuló su reacción con una broma, como era característico en él.

—Os lo agradezco sinceramente —dijo con una profunda reverencia—, pero debéis saber que he ordenado traer vino antes de saber que pensabais recibirme así.

Los presentes rieron. Luego los músicos entonaron una cancioncilla sobre los méritos del vino, algo relativamente raro en esa región. Jacob se paseó entre los campesinos, para saludar a cada uno por su nombre e intercambiar bendiciones navideñas. Se sorprendió celebrando con risas algún cuento y pellizcando la mejilla regordeta de una criatura; se divertía, a pesar de todo.

El peso de una mirada sobre él le hizo levantar la vista; una mujer a la que no conocía lo observaba con fijeza. Debía de pertenecer al cortejo de Rebecca o al de Rachael; tal vez era amiga de sus hermanas. Jacob se sintió intrigado. Ella lo observaba desde la mesa principal; sus ojos eran del verde más claro que él hubiera visto nunca.

Pero había tristeza en esos ojos; en sus labios, una curva descendente que atrapó la atención del joven. En cuanto sus miradas se encontraron, ella desvió la cara y se perdió entre las sombras. Llevaba el velo de las mujeres casadas, pero no la acompañaba ningún hombre. Peor aún: no se la veía alegre en esa noche de festividades. En ese momento él decidió cuál sería su misión.

Haría sonreír a esa dama. En otros tiempos había sido hábil para arrancar risas a las señoras. En otros tiempos disfrutaba de la compañía femenina. El desafío le aceleró el pulso, pues en el curso de ese último año no había tenido mucho trato con mujeres. Sería bueno demostrar (o siquiera demostrarse) que no se había sacrificado por entero a sus obligaciones de laird.

El castellano le llevó un copón de vino rojo como el rubí. Aún tenía los labios tensos.

—Gracias, Anthony. —Jacob alzó la copa hacia los huéspedes reunidos en el salón—. Y a vosotros os agradezco, no sólo vuestro gentil saludo, sino también que me acompañéis en esta gran noche. Regocijaos en nuestro salón de Kinfairlie, todos y cada uno. Que este festín de vísperas sea sólo el primero de muchos.

Con un rugido de asentimiento, los presentes bebieron del vino y la cerveza del amo. Jacob levantó el copón hacia la bella dama sentada a su mesa, quien fingió no advertir su saludo. Pero bebió un sorbo y sus mejillas cobraron algo de color; ya era algún progreso.

Jacob Black no se dejaría derrotar con tanta facilidad.

Al contrario, avanzó con decisión para sentarse junto a ella, sin preocuparse ni pizca por la distribución de asientos tan cuidadosamente elaborada por Anthony para la mesa principal.

Conquistaría la sonrisa de esa dama, fuera cual fuese el precio.

Renesmee no era voluble, pero le bastó echar un vistazo a Jacob Black para cambiar de idea por completo. Se había equivocado al aceptar el ofrecimiento de sus hermanas. Al ver al hombre en cuestión supo que no podía casarse con él.

Pues el señor de Kinfairlie no era lo que ella esperaba. Renesmee había imaginado un hermano viejo y rollizo, tal vez hijo de un matrimonio anterior, mucho mayor y menos atractivo que sus bonitas hermanas.

Pero Jacob no poseía ninguno de esos rasgos. Para empezar, era joven; apenas tendría cinco o seis años más que ella. Además, era terriblemente guapo, algo de lo que ella desconfiaba mucho. Y peor aún, era obvio que tenía conciencia de sus méritos. Como la misma finca de Kinfairlie, presentaba un atractivo que, sin duda, debía de ser superficial. No podía existir un soltero guapo y amable, así como no podía haber una finca totalmente apacible. Tanto el laird como su propiedad eran ilusiones y, por ende, indignas de confianza.

Es más, los campesinos le demostraban un cariño tan insólito que Renesmee llegó a la conclusión de que era un afecto fingido. Sin duda le daban coba por temor a algún capricho de su temperamento.

Más aún: a juzgar por lo que estaba a la vista, no había motivos para que el laird de Kinfairlie tuviera dificultad alguna en hallar esposa por su propia cuenta. ¿Qué sabían de él sus hermanas que Renesmee ignoraba? Se le ocurría un millar de defectos horrorosos.

Poco importaba cuál fuera la debilidad que lo aquejaba: ella rompería el trato inmediatamente. Y para sellar su decisión abandonaría Kinfairlie. Nadie la perseguiría mientras hubiera un banquete que saborear en un salón caldeado.

—Ya he decidido —susurró a Rebecca, quien la miraba con optimismo—. No me casaré con vuestro hermano.

La sonrisa de la joven desapareció.

—¡Pero no podéis hacernos eso!

—Por supuesto que puedo. —Renesmee se puso de pie.

—Quedaos a comer, al menos —protestó Rachael.

—¡Pero si no sabéis nada de él! —adujo Rebecca, tan pragmática que, en otras circunstancias, la forastera se habría dejado convencer—. Tratadlo personalmente siquiera antes de decidir.

Renesmee negó con la cabeza y cogió su manto.

—Ha sido mala idea, aunque bien intencionada —dijo, obligándose a sonreír educadamente a las hermanas—. Os agradezco la cortesía. Mis mejores deseos para vosotras.

Y giró en redondo. Iba a huir, pero encontró a Jacob de pie ante ella.

No parecía dispuesto a moverse. Aunque su estatura y su corpulencia eran un obstáculo formidable, fue su encantadora sonrisa lo que hizo que la forastera dudara en mostrarse descortés. Bajo su mirada se sentía confusa y ruborizada; sin duda él lo sabía.

—No es posible que os marchéis si aún no hemos sido presentados, ¿verdad?

¿Y si las hermanas le habían contado su plan? ¿Y si era a ella, no a Jacob, a quien empujaban al matrimonio? La aterrorizaba que, una vez más, la buscaran por la fortuna que podía aportar a su marido.

—Os pido disculpas por mi prisa, pero es más tarde de lo que pensaba y debo partir de inmediato.

—¿Buscáis a vuestro esposo? Podemos mandarlo llamar —ofreció él, con una amabilidad que a Renesmee no le inspiró confianza.

—No tengo esposo. He enviudado —replicó.

Trató de pasar por su lado, pero él la sujetó por el codo. Renesmee se zafó bruscamente del contacto, aunque era suave. Él retiró la mano de inmediato.

—Perdonad. No tengo intención de haceros daño —murmuró, en tono tan contrito que cualquier otra mujer lo habría creído.

Pero Renesmee había oído muchas disculpas como ésa y se había visto atrapada por hombres ambiciosos. Sus pensamientos eran un torbellino. ¿Cómo era posible que las hermanas supieran lo de su herencia, si ella no les había dicho siquiera cómo se llamaba? Pero cuando hay una fortuna que conquistar, la noticia viaja con pies ligeros, tal como ella había descubierto.

Pero aun si los parientes de Ewen hubieran pasado por allí mientras ella dormía en la capilla de Kinfairlie, ¿podían haber revelado el verdadero motivo por el que la buscaban? Al fin y al cabo, cualquier hombre soltero y con atributos viriles podía adueñarse de su fortuna.

No lo sabía. Tampoco le importaba. Se sentía acorralada e inquieta bajo la mirada firme de ese hombre; la perturbaba que él hubiera reparado en su aversión al contacto. Era menester huir lo más lejos posible.

—Os agradezco vuestra hospitalidad, pero debo partir inmediatamente.

Ella misma percibía el miedo en sus palabras.

—Pues entonces os acompañaré a los establos —decidió Jacob, en un tono que no daba lugar a objeciones.

—No podéis marcharos sin haber comido —terció Rachael.

—¡Nadie debe viajar en Nochebuena! —protestó Rebecca.

—Debemos respetar los deseos de la señora —dijo él con firmeza.

A Renesmee le sorprendió que defendiera su decisión. Inesperadamente el laird le guiñó un ojo. El corazón de la joven se detuvo un instante: ¿qué hombre había coqueteado nunca con ella?

—Y yo me encargaré de que así sea —añadió muy decidido. Luego ofreció el brazo a la forastera.

Ella, atónita al ver que un hombre cedía ante su voluntad, aceptó su brazo, aunque sin permitirse reducir su desconfianza, y salió con él del salón. Le pareció extraño no sentirse más tranquila en el corredor, donde sólo había sombras y los ruidos distantes del festín.

Pero es que la acompañaba el laird en persona, desde luego, y mantenía toda su atención fija en ella.

—Quiero pediros algo antes de que abandonéis Kinfairlie —dijo el caballero, desviando una mirada hacia ella.

Tenía los ojos azules, poblados por un millar de chispas, como si no pudiera contener el buen humor, y las pestañas negras acentuaban lo impío de ese azul. Su pelo era negro como ala de cuervo. Tenía leves arrugas junto a los ojos, como si sonriera a menudo, y estaba bronceado; sin duda pasaba mucho tiempo al aire libre. Sus modales eran perfectos; su elegancia no tenía igual. Ella reunió fuerzas para resistir la atracción, obligándose a recordar que no podía confiar en nadie. ¿Cómo saber qué mentiras era capaz de decir un hombre empeñado en cazarla?

—Tengo poco que ofrecer y aún menos inclinación a entregar lo poco que poseo —aclaró ella, apartando la vista.

Jacob rió entre dientes; un sonido encantador, por cierto.

—Sólo os pido vuestro nombre. Soy Jacob Black, laird de Kinfairlie, y os doy la bienvenida a mi residencia, por muy breve que sea vuestra visita.

—Estaba aquí sólo por la amabilidad de vuestras hermanas, pero os agradezco la hospitalidad. —Renesmee no dijo más, pero percibió que él esperaba. Sentía su mirada fija en ella y el leve rubor que le subía a las mejillas.

—¿No tenéis nombre? —preguntó, algo divertido.

—¿Para qué necesitáis saberlo? —replicó. Caminaban a pasos medidos, pese a que ella intentaba darse prisa—. Mi intención es partir para no regresar.

—Pues tal vez os busque, como hacen los caballeros dedicados a una gesta. Y será mucho más fácil cumplir la hazaña si conozco vuestro nombre.

La joven tuvo la certeza de que él se reía a su costa y le echó una mirada. Descubrió que aquellos ojos aún chispeaban, pero la observaban con avidez, como si en verdad le interesara la respuesta. Ella pensó en la fortuna de su padre, algo digno de fascinación para cualquier hombre.

—No tenéis ningún motivo para buscarme —repuso remilgadamente.

—Claro que lo tengo.

Jacob lo dijo con tal convicción que ella se vio obligada a mirarlo otra vez. Su boca se tensaba en una sonrisa. Tenía un hoyuelo bajo una de las comisuras y parecía la imagen misma de la travesura. Él agitó un dedo.

—Queréis hacerme creer que no sois curiosa, pero ya veo que sí. Tal vez no deseáis alentarme, pues sabéis que el ogro que tenéis como tutor me devoraría de buen grado.

—¡No hay tal ogro!

Jacob asintió con aire sabio.

—Quizá expresáis vuestro interés por mí al temer por la suerte que pueda correr mi pellejo si asumo semejante gesta. Eso demuestra un carácter bondadoso, aún más atractivo que vuestra belleza.

—Quizá no expreso tal interés.

Él rió, sin dejarse amilanar, y Renesmee sintió la tentación de sonreír.

—Pero no es posible que estéis libre de curiosidad —la provocó él—. Ni siquiera preguntáis por los detalles de mi gesta, aunque os concierne con exclusividad.

—Sospecho que es como las de tantos hombres que van tras las mujeres. —Se atrevió a clavarle una mirada severa—. Una cópula, por las buenas o no, y un hijo varón, legítimo o no.

Los ojos de Jacob perdieron el brillo, sin que ella experimentara triunfo alguno por haberlo insultado.

—Tenéis una opinión muy sombría de mis congéneres.

—He aprendido a no esperar más ni menos que eso.

Él la observó antes de hablar.

—Qué extraño para una damisela. Y qué infortunado.

—No soy doncella —replicó Renesmee—; he enviudado dos veces. —Levantó el mentón para mirarlo con firmeza—. Muchos me considerarían ya bien experimentada. En cuanto a la Fortuna, es una compañera caprichosa.

—Bien que lo sé. —Jacob lo dijo con tanta ironía que ella osó echarle otra mirada. Él le sonrió—. Pero no creo que el mérito de una mujer se mida por su inocencia.

La suave convicción con que hablaba incitaba a creer que en verdad pensaba así. Pero los hombres eran mentirosos. No se podía creer en ninguno de ellos, mucho menos en alguien tan seguro de su propio encanto como ese Black.

Sin que ella hubiera respondido, cruzaron el último portal para salir al camino de ronda. Renesmee inspiró profundamente el aire frío y revigorizante. Aún nevaba, aunque no tanto como la noche anterior, y estaba oscuro. En los tejados de la aldea de Kinfairlie centelleaba la nieve. La tierra parecía amortajada en silencio; ella aguzó el oído, pero no percibió ruido alguno de cascos que se acercaran.

—Conque me suponéis del mismo jaez que esos hombres a los que habéis tratado. Sin embargo, no lo soy. ¿Cómo puedo persuadiros?

Ante esas palabras ella comprendió que la había estado observando, y se preguntó qué porción de sus pensamientos habría adivinado. Nuevamente la asustaban sus posibles intenciones.

—No me persuadiréis.

Entonces él sonrió. Por lo confiado de su sonrisa ella comprendió que no lo había disuadido. Por el contrario, parecía haber hecho lo opuesto.

—Pues entonces mi gesta será interesante, por cierto.

—Aunque me busquéis, no compartiréis mi lecho.

—No es ésa mi intención.

Ella ya no pudo contener su curiosidad.

—No comprendo. ¿Cuál es vuestro objetivo, entonces?

—Veros sonreír. Ni más ni menos.

Renesmee quedó tan impresionada que lo miró con fijeza. Él le sonrió; hasta su expresión era incitante, provocativa; la tentaba a continuar con el plan de sus hermanas. Tenía labios firmes y una mirada serena. Acostarse con él no debía de ser tan horroroso. El corazón de la dama dio un brinco nada habitual.

Entonces, burlona, vio la trampa oculta en sus palabras.

—Ah, pero sin duda exigiréis un tributo a vuestro éxito.

Jacob sacudió la cabeza.

—Si quisierais brindarlo, yo lo aceptaría, pero no es mi costumbre forzar a las mujeres que no me quieren.

Ella había olvidado que iba de su brazo; lo recordó en ese momento, ante su mirada firme. Bajo sus dedos aquel brazo era fuerte y cálido; creyó percibir el pulso de la sangre bajo la piel, pese a la barrera de la ropa. Aquél no era un anciano decrépito, sino un hombre joven y viril, a quien ella intrigaba. Lo miró otra vez; al detectar la curva traviesa de sus labios supo que, diez o doce años atrás, habría entregado su corazón a Jacob Black sin un murmullo de protesta.

Pero ya no era una doncella inocente. Desde luego, habría preferido ignorar las lecciones aprendidas, pero eso no cambiaba la forma en que habían moldeado su vida.

Apartó bruscamente la mano de aquel codo y se separó un paso, casi segura de que él se estaba burlando.

—Vuestra despreocupación es notable en un hombre tan cargado de responsabilidades como debe estarlo todo laird. —Cruzó los brazos contra el pecho; ahora sentía el frío, puesto que se había alejado un par de pasos de su calor—. Tal vez no seáis laird.

Entonces Jacob recobró la seriedad; su mirada pasó rápidamente por la aldea que tenía ante sí. Cuando volvió a Renesmee, su sonrisa era menos traviesa; su voz, más grave.

—Quizá es porque esta noche he decidido olvidar mis obligaciones.

Si su actitud juguetona era incitante, su seriedad lo era más aún. Renesmee nunca había podido resistirse a los hombres reflexivos. Era preciso marcharse, marcharse de inmediato.

Se obligó a sonreír, aunque fuera un gesto triste, y se encogió de hombros.

—Ya habéis cumplido con vuestra gesta, Jacob Black. Ahora me iré. Aunque vos descuidéis vuestras obligaciones, yo jamás olvidaré las mías.

—¿Ni siquiera durante una noche?

—Ni siquiera durante un momento.

Dicho eso, Renesmee volvió la espalda a ese hombre desconcertante y, después de ceñirse el manto, empezó a alejarse.

Kinfairlie no era buen refugio si tenía como laird a alguien como Jacob, capaz de hacerla dudar, siquiera un instante, de todo lo que sabía cierto.

Era mejor alejarse de esa falsa protección. Cuanto más lejos, cuanto más pronto, tanto mejor.

* * *

><p>[1] Noble latifundista escocés.<p>

[2] Alcaide o gobernador del castillo.


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2

Era evidente que las habilidades innatas de Jacob se habían marchitado durante el último año. En verdad, su facultad de cautivar a una mujer estaba sumamente erosionada. Nunca antes se había visto que una mujer le diera la espalda, que desdeñara su presencia con tanta facilidad.

Pero esa dama se alejaba a paso resuelto, como si prefiriera pasar la noche en la nieve a su compañía y a los placeres de su salón.

No lo consolaba, por cierto, que ella fuera la mujer más misteriosa de cuantas había conocido. Además de ser encantadora, tenía un ingenio rápido que lo había sorprendido más de una vez.

Jacob quería saber más de ella; no podía permitir que se alejara y desapareciera para siempre.

Se pasó bruscamente la mano por el pelo. Podría haberla cogido del brazo para detenerla por la fuerza, pero recordó el modo en que se había apartado al primer contacto.

Con que, además, le resultaba repugnante. ¡Sí que había perdido sus encantos!

—¿No tenéis caballo? —preguntó, alzando la voz.

Ella no se volvió, como si la respuesta le pareciera evidente. Tampoco aminoró el paso; mucho menos se detuvo. Era como si él no hubiera abierto la boca.

Jacob, maldiciéndose por ser tan fácilmente olvidable, marchó agrandes pasos tras ella. Luego se quitó el manto para cubrir con él los hombros de la joven. Parecía delicada; ni siquiera el suntuoso manto que llevaba bastaría contra el frío de esa noche.

Ante esa leve cortesía ella levantó la vista; la sorpresa de su expresión indicaba que no había mentido. Casada dos veces, maltratada en ambas ocasiones: él se habría atrevido a afirmarlo. Eso reforzó su intención de demostrarle que no todos los hombres encajaban con su experiencia.

—No podéis alejaros de Kinfairlie en la víspera de Navidad —dijo con falsa alegría—. Como señor de esta finca, lo prohíbo.

—Vos mismo habéis decidido dejar a un lado vuestras obligaciones. Si esta noche no sois señor, no podéis darme órdenes.

Jacob sonrió.

—Es muy cierto. En ese caso aduciré mi interés por vuestro bienestar. Esta noche no hallaréis ningún hogar que os reciba.

—¿En la víspera de Navidad? ¡Qué mala opinión tenéis de la caridad de vuestro prójimo!

—Están todos sentados a mi mesa. No habrá nadie en ninguna casa cuando llaméis a la puerta. No digo más que la verdad.

Ella se mordió el labio, reflexiva. Entonces le pasó una sombra por las facciones, como si recordara algo urgente, y apretó el paso.

—Aun así no me atrevo a quedarme aquí.

—¿Tan horroroso os parezco? —inquirió él—. En mi salón no seréis molestada por ningún hombre; yo cuidaré de eso.

La joven le echó una irónica mirada de soslayo.

—¿Qué me decís de vos mismo?

—¡Pero si sólo busco una sonrisa! Os costará muy poco prestaros a mi gesta por espacio de una sola noche.

Ella vaciló antes de responder; luego habló con cautela:

—Sin duda vuestra señora esposa se ofenderá si buscáis ese favor en otra mujer.

—Nada de eso, pues no tengo esposa.

—¿Por qué? —El tono de la forastera revelaba que eso no la había sorprendido—. Puesto que sois dueño de una finca, podéis casaros. Ya estáis en edad de hacerlo y, obviamente, poseéis cierto encanto.

Ante eso Jacob sonrió de oreja a oreja; al ver que ella no compartía su placer, sacudió la cabeza.

—La cuestión no es tan sencilla como podría parecer. Aún tengo tres hermanas que casar con felicidad y mucho que aprender sobre la administración de mi finca. Mi tío me aconsejó no casarme hasta que hubiera asegurado la estabilidad de Kinfairlie, aunque temo que ese objetivo no es tan fácil de lograr. —Le echó un vistazo, temeroso de aburrirla, pero vio que lo observaba con ojos evaluadores—. Pero ¿por qué os aburro con tales detalles? —continuó—. Mis preocupaciones no son asunto vuestro. —Y agitó un dedo juguetón ante Renesmee; ella desvió abruptamente su atención hacia la nieve—. No me prestáis mucha ayuda en mi propósito de olvidar mis obligaciones esta noche.

—Ya veis que sería mejor dejarme partir.

—Ah, pero no tendré bastante tiempo para buscaros antes de retomar mi carga de responsabilidades por la mañana —argumentó él con simpatía—. De modo que sería mejor que regresarais a mi salón esta noche; así me sería más fácil triunfar en mi gesta y vos estaríais abrigada y a salvo. ¿No puedo tentaros con el vino de mis bodegas?

—Debéis de estar en buena posición, por cierto, si tenéis vino en las bodegas, sobre todo si lo compartís con vuestros campesinos.

Jacob se echó a reír.

—Soy el más empobrecido de los hombres —admitió—. Pero tenía parientes en Sicilia y otros que se dedicaban al comercio; por eso he tenido la suerte de recibir varios toneles de vino, que aún están en mi sótano. —Le dedicó un rápido guiño—. Es mejor beberlo antes de que se arruine.

—Y más de un hombre es mejor cuando está bebido, aunque eso pueda llevarlo a la ruina.

Esa réplica lo hizo reír otra vez.

—Solamente los hombres de genio vivo mejoran cuando están ebrios, pues entonces no pueden actuar según su capricho —repuso—. No obstante, os aseguro que no me cuento entre ellos.

—¿Es verdad? —inquirió ella suavemente, como si no estuviera convencida.

Jacob no habría sabido decir si ponía en duda su apreciación de los ebrios o lo que había dicho de sí mismo. Se estremeció ostentosamente.

—Me cuesta poner fin a nuestra conversación, pero en verdad hace demasiado frío para estar bromeando en el camino. ¿No creéis que ya podríamos presentarnos? ¿Cuál es vuestro nombre, bella dama? Sin duda tenéis un nombre, por mucho que os resistáis a decirlo.

—Renesmee —admitió ella, para asombro de su acompañante.

—Renesmee. —Él lo saboreó, en tanto se preguntaba cómo continuar. Lo maravillaba que ella le hubiera dicho su nombre, pero notó que no había agregado el de su casa, aunque obviamente era de noble cuna. ¿Quién era en verdad? Se dijo que tenía poco que perder si la provocaba—. Dudo que os llaméis así.

A juzgar por la indignación de la joven, debía de ser su verdadero nombre o, al menos, parte de él.

—¿Qué broma es ésta?

—No es normal que una dama oculte parte de su apelativo. No habéis mencionado ni el título ni la casa. Tal vez ése no es vuestro nombre.

—Tal vez no soy noble.

Jacob, al ver que a ella le inquietaba su perspicacia, bromeó:

—¿De dónde proviene, pues, ese vestido? No creo que hayáis encontrado semejante prenda abandonada en el arroyo.

Renesmee se mordió el labio, como si no tuviera una respuesta.

Él le tomó el borde colgante de la manga y frotó el paño entre el pulgar y el índice. Tan cerca de su piel como estaba, sintió la tentación de tocarle la muñeca, pero no se atrevió a presionarla.

Ella apartó bruscamente la mano y puso cierta distancia entre ambos. El joven no hizo comentarios, pero la reacción no le pasó inadvertida. Era obvio que a ella no le gustaba revelar sus secretos; lo fastidioso era que tuviese tan pobre opinión de él. Decidió al fin presionarla un poco.

—Un paño tan fino sólo puede provenir de las Tierras Bajas —musitó—. Y con ese tono intenso debe de haber sido teñido en Francia. Además, el bordado es suntuoso. Este vestido no pertenece a ninguna de mis hermanas, o yo recordaría muy bien su precio. En cuanto al manto... —Silbó entre dientes—. En estos tiempos el costo del armiño dejaría en la ruina al mismo rey. —La miró nuevamente a los ojos—. Ninguna plebeya podría comprar un atuendo así; por lo tanto habéis de ser de casa noble. Apostaría a que vuestros esposos tampoco eran pequeños propietarios.

Ella contuvo el aliento y apretó el paso.

—Tal vez lo he robado.

Jacob, muy sonriente, ajustó con facilidad su paso al de ella.

—¿De quién? Tendríais que haber recorrido mucho camino con vuestro mal ganado botín antes de encontraros en mi morada.

Ella levantó la barbilla, con los labios tercamente apretados.

—Podría ser la concubina de un hombre rico.

Jacob fingió estudiar la idea; luego sacudió la cabeza.

—¿Y os asusta tanto la caricia de un hombre, después de haber perdido a vuestro benefactor? —objetó suavemente—. No, no lo creo.

Ella le clavó una mirada centelleante.

—¡No me asusta!

Él se encogió de hombros, aunque en verdad lo cautivaba esa reacción.

—Cualquier cortesana buscaría un nuevo protector. Y yo soy el mejor candidato de estas comarcas. —Abrió las manos con una sonrisa—. Os invito a seducirme, Renesmee.

Pero ella no compartió su regocijo.

—¡Ah! Estáis muy seguro de vuestras opiniones, aun sabiendo tan pocos detalles —rabió. Se le encaró con los brazos en jarras y los ojos chispeantes como el mar bajo el sol—. Quizá tengo un protector posesivo y la prudencia me obliga a ser fiel a mi señor. —Un desafío le encendió los ojos—. Quizá me dirijo deprisa al encuentro de mi amante.

—¿Adónde? —Jacob echó una mirada significativa a su propia casa—. La experiencia me dice que los hombres de fortuna no saben pasar desapercibidos, ni siquiera como invitados.

—Tampoco sientan a su concubina a la mesa cuando se reúnen con su familia para una celebración religiosa.

—Ni dejan de proporcionar cabalgadura a quien aprecian. ¿Por qué evitáis mis establos? ¿Acaso pensáis abandonar aquí el caballo que os ha facilitado vuestro protector?

Ella frunció los labios y se abrazó con más fuerza.

—Sois insistente —dijo con los dientes apretados.

Jacob rió.

—Muy cierto. Pensad en lo irritante que sería que yo fuera tras de vos.

Ella lanzó una exclamación de fastidio. Él chasqueó la lengua, como si la compadeciera por tan dura prueba. Renesmee lo observó; parecía divertida, lo bastante para que Jacob se sintiera alentado.

—Tengo frío; os propondría una apuesta, bella Renesmee.

—Que me resultará muy cara, a juzgar por vuestra expresión.

Él volvió a reír.

—No tanto. Otorgadme una noche para conquistar vuestra sonrisa.

—¿Entre las sábanas?

—En el salón, a la mesa y en compañía.

—Hay sitios en que esas condiciones no impedirían el intento de meterse entre los muslos de una mujer.

Jacob sonrió ampliamente.

—En mi casa, sí. Esta noche intentaré conquistar vuestra sonrisa con palabras y galanterías. Eso será todo. —Se llevó una mano al corazón—. Os doy mi palabra de honor.

Ella enarcó una ceja.

—Pero no sé cuánto vale.

Irritado, él se inclinó para acercársele y bajó la voz, más serio que nunca.

—Si deseara violaros, ya lo habría hecho, puesto que no hay aquí un solo testigo.

Renesmee dio un paso atrás. El joven se maldijo por haber despertado otra vez su recelo.

—Son muchos los hombres que se fingen honorables para ganarse la confianza de una dama.

Jacob se encogió de hombros.

—Sólo existe una manera de que podáis verificar mis méritos. —Y le ofreció la mano.

Ella clavó la vista en aquella palma vuelta hacia arriba; luego, cuadrando los hombros, lo miró con serenidad, el mentón en alto, como si lo desafiara. Y en verdad así era. Se la veía majestuosa como una reina e indomable como un guerrero. Jacob quedó totalmente cautivado.

—Me atrevo a pensar que, si triunfáis, pediréis un precio mucho mayor que una simple sonrisa.

—No deseo más que veros sonreír —insistió él—. Si gano, esa imagen será suficiente recompensa. En verdad vuestro rico amante no os ha dado mucho, puesto que no os ha brindado alegría.

Renesmee no respondió a eso, pero advirtió:

—No me tocaréis.

—Os ofrecería ayuda para caminar, a fin de que no resbaléis —dijo él un poco fastidiado—. Seréis vos quien decida si aceptáis mi brazo o no, así como una comida caliente, un tazón de vino y un jergón abrigado para pasar la noche.

Ella inspiró brevemente y luego le entregó la mano. Era pequeña y estaba fría; Jacob experimentó un impulso casi abrumador de rodearla con sus brazos, pero se contuvo y se limitó a sujetar aquella mano bajo su codo. De inmediato giró hacia el torreón; su preocupación por el bienestar de la visitante daba celeridad a sus pasos.

—Os advierto, bella Renesmee, que no pienso fracasar.

—Aplicáis a esto más empeño del que merecería una sonrisa.

El se cubrió el corazón con la mano, seguro de que la joven tomaría sus palabras a broma, aunque había verdad en ellas.

—Lo aplicaré todo a esto. Si esta noche no logro arrancaros una sonrisa, será porque durante este último año he perdido más de lo que he ganado. —Al notar que su actitud la sorprendía, le guiñó un ojo—. Y lo cierto es que si quisierais entregarme como premio algo más que una sonrisa, no protestaría demasiado.

Ella resopló, aunque una chispa renuente le encendía los ojos.

—Ninguna mujer podría sentirse tan cautivada por vos como lo estáis vos mismo.

—Ya veremos si es posible corregir esta situación —replicó él con nueva decisión. Y tuvo la certeza, o poco menos, de que ella luchaba por contener una sonrisa.

Renesmee decidió que en el fondo debía de ser por el agotamiento.

No podía haber otra causa por la que hubiera sucumbido a la súplica de Jacob. Ella no era de las que cambian de idea a capricho, mucho menos por la persuasión de un hombre.

Al fin y al cabo, no creía que ese joven poseyera encanto alguno. Después de echarle una mirada de soslayo se corrigió: sí, tal vez tenía cierto encanto.

Le gustaba que fuera tan alto, tan decidido, que su risa fuera tan sonora. Le gustaban su ingenio y su extravagancia. Y el brillo de sus ojos. Le gustaba que ya hubiera detectado su aversión a ser tocada por hombres, aunque fuera sin ninguna intención. Aún más le gustaba que, tras haberlo descubierto, se abstuviera de tocarla.

También le había encantado que reconociese melancólicamente su falta de dinero, pues había quitado importancia a la cuestión en vez de volver esperanzado los ojos hacia ella. Eso la convencía de que Jacob no conocía su verdadera identidad; tampoco sabía, por cierto, de la fortuna que ella podía aportar a su esposo. Eso calmaba sus temores. El hecho de que él no viese en ella la solución a todos sus problemas resultaba muy seductor.

Pero lo más asombroso era que Jacob encontrara encanto en ella misma.

Eso era una novedad para Renesmee. Al mirarla, los hombres siempre veían la fortuna que podía aportarles; ninguno la había cortejado por sus propios merecimientos. Y ninguno, por cierto, había procurado únicamente una sonrisa suya.

Durante ese provocativo diálogo se había preguntado, más de una vez, qué se sentiría al ser el exclusivo punto focal de ese hombre guapo y seductor.

Tal vez en su decisión había tanta curiosidad como agotamiento, pues Renesmee decidió en ese momento permitirse el capricho. Llevaba soportando muchas cosas y, sin duda alguna, debería soportar muchas más. Pero viviría esa noche con tanta despreocupación como su anfitrión. Permitiría que él tratara de arrancarle una sonrisa, como si ninguno de ellos tuviera ante sí cuestiones más acuciantes que esa gesta antojadiza.

Cuando cruzaron el umbral los abrazó la calidez del salón; la luz dorada fue lo más acogedor que Renesmee hubiera visto jamás. Se olía a carne asada, a velas de cera, a varios cientos de personas apiñadas. La música era fuerte y alegre; las risas, bulliciosas.

Ante la aparición de Jacob hubo un grito de júbilo que desgarró la sala. Él guiñó un ojo a su compañera; luego hizo una profunda reverencia a sus invitados. Por lo visto el vino estaba recibiendo una buena acogida, pues muchos de los presentes lo aplaudieron con entusiasmo.

—¿Me habéis dejado algún bocado? —preguntó con fingida indignación.

Una exuberante muchacha de la mesa más próxima le ofreció su propio tajadero.

—La carne está sabrosa, milord —dijo sonriéndole con audacia.

Renesmee no dudó de que su ofrecimiento incluía mucho más que la porción amontonada sobre el pan. Jacob se inclinó un poco más para examinar ostentosamente aquella carne.

—¿Es venado, Anna?

—Con salsa de pimienta, milord —confirmó ella—. Picante, pero también sabrosa. Os deja en la lengua un calor delicioso.

Renesmee casi se atragantó ante la audacia de aquella mujer, pero su compañero eligió un bocado con aire solemne. Ella notó que había cogido el mejor trozo del tajadero. Apenas tuvo un segundo para pensar en la mala educación que eso revelaba, pues él giró en redondo y le acercó la carne a los labios.

—¿Bella señora mía? —murmuró, invitándola a compartir el alimento.

Durante un minuto Renesmee no supo qué hacer. Era demasiado íntimo eso de que un hombre diera de comer a una mujer en la boca; que lo hiciese en un salón atestado, con todas las miradas fijas en la escena, la horrorizaba hasta la médula. Pero le gustó que la muchacha quedara desencantada por el fracaso de su estratagema. Por su parte, los buenos modales aprendidos la obligaban a aceptar el presente. Aun así no quería mostrarse tan vulgar como la mujer que lo había ofrecido. Sus preceptores no la habían preparado para un momento así.

Lo que resolvió su dilema fue el destello desafiante que vio en los ojos azules de Jacob. Él suponía que rechazaría la ofrenda. Eso bastó. Después de todo, se había presentado como cortesana. Y, además, esa noche quería permitirse caprichos.

—Os doy las gracias, milord —murmuró.

Dejó que sus facciones expresaran placer, aunque sin llegar a la sonrisa, y recogió la carne que sostenían aquellos dedos con un mordisco lánguido, sin parar de mantenerle la mirada. Cuidó de acariciarle los nudillos con la lengua para retirar de ellos la última gota de salsa. Masticó lentamente, dando vueltas a la carne por la boca. Por fin se lamió los labios con la punta de la lengua.

Jacob tragó saliva visiblemente.

—¡Delicioso! —musitó ella, reduciendo la voz a un ronroneo—. Debía de ser un macho muy robusto.

—¿Tenéis predilección por las bestias viriles? —preguntó él. Le bailaban los ojos.

—En ocasiones me resultan placenteras —reconoció—. Por cierto, ese bocado me ha despertado el apetito por la carne viril.

—Pues entonces debemos sentarnos inmediatamente a la mesa. —Jacob sonrió para que la audaz muchacha no se sintiera insultada; luego se llevó a la visitante hacia la mesa principal—. Me tentáis a propósito —murmuró.

—¿Y vos, en cambio, no tenéis intenciones de tentarme? —susurró Renesmee mientras lo precedía—. Soy una cortesana, tal como os he advertido. No conozco otro juego.

En los ojos de Jacob se encendió entonces una chispa, tan traviesa que el corazón de la forastera dio un brinco.

—¿Es ésa la verdad? —musitó el dueño de la casa—. ¿Cómo es posible lograr que una cortesana sonría sin hacerle algunas cosquillas íntimas en el lecho? Tendré que estudiar la cuestión.

Renesmee no dudó de que no se limitaría a estudiarla. En verdad sentía un escozor de expectación, pues no adivinaba qué haría él.

Las hermanas se daban codazos; tal vez pensaban que su plan volvía a ser factible. Renesmee no las sacó de su engaño. Todas le fueron presentadas formalmente: Rebecca, Rachael, Annelise, Isabella y Elizabeth; luego, también Rhys y Erik, los esposos de las dos primeras, respectivamente. Dos niñitas, hijas del primer matrimonio de Erik, espiaban ocultas tras las faldas de Rachael. Fueron presentadas como Megan y Astrid, aunque Renesmee no habría sabido decir cuál era cuál; ambas parecían entusiasmadas por la perspectiva del festín.

La visitante permitió que Jacob la sentara a su izquierda, sin que le importara lo que otros pudieran pensar de eso, y aceptó el copón de vino escanciado por la propia mano del laird.

Él le tocó la copa con la suya; alguna idea traviesa le bailaba nuevamente en los ojos. Luego alzó la voz.

—Por la risa —brindó, antes de sorber el contenido de su copón.

Renesmee bebió con cautela, suponiendo que el vino sería a lo sumo pasable, pero enseguida se le dilataron los ojos: era un buen vino francés que habría merecido elogios en el salón de un rey.

—¡Habéis sonreído! —susurró Jacob, triunfal.

—No ha sido por vos, sino por el vino —dijo ella, inmediatamente seria—. Vuestra gesta no está completa, señor.

—Eso no es justo —adujo de buen talante. Obviamente no estaba ofendido—. ¡No he de permitir que me gane una simple bebida!

—Este vino tiene un encanto considerable —admitió Renesmee. Y bebió otro sorbo.

—Pues aún no habéis tenido ocasión de apreciar el mío en todo su alcance —replicó él.

La joven tuvo que sofocar el impulso de reír.

Pero no podía permitir que un hombre tan seguro de sí mismo se saliera tan fácilmente con la suya.

La forastera pretendía hacerle creer que era una cortesana. La sola idea resultaba ridícula, dada su resistencia a que la tocaran, pero Jacob estaba dispuesto a seguirle la corriente si con eso lograba que permaneciera esa noche en su morada.

No obstante, eso no impediría que bromeara con ella sobre el tema. Cuando le pusieron prontamente el venado en el tajadero que iban a compartir, preguntó:

—¿Es verdad que las concubinas dan de comer a sus protectores con sus propios dedos?

Y ofreció un trozo de carne a Renesmee, con cuidado de no mancharle el vestido.

Ella aceptó ese bocado con mayor precipitación, en tanto le lanzaba una mirada de advertencia.

—Hay quienes lo hacen; al menos eso dicen. Por mi parte, prefiero mi propia cuchara.

Y utilizó ese utensilio para recoger otro poco de carne, pero Jacob bajó la cabeza y se lo comió antes de que ella tuviese tiempo de adivinar sus intenciones. La sorpresa de la joven fue encantadora; sus labios rojos se redondearon en un círculo de estupefacción.

Él le quitó la cuchara para ponerla fuera de su alcance, junto con la suya propia.

—Confieso que prefiero los dedos. ¿No os encargaréis de saciar mi hambre? —Miraba con mucha intención el tajadero que tenían delante.

Renesmee cogió entre el pulgar y el índice el trozo más grande y se lo ofreció, pero cuando Jacob iba a morderlo, ella se lo metió entero entre los labios.

—Eso os mantendrá en silencio algunos segundos —dijo en tono asombrosamente juguetón. Luego se dedicó a comer con calma, mientras él se esforzaba por masticar aquella porción.

Sus hermanas, a cada lado, sonreían burlonamente.

—Tenéis una gota de vino en el labio —murmuró él a la visitante cuando pudo hablar.

No era cierto, pero ella se apresuró a pasar la punta de la lengua por los labios. La visión disparó una chispa a través de Jacob.

—Al otro lado —mintió, sólo por verla repetir el gesto.

Ella lo hizo; luego volvió a mirarlo a los ojos.

—No. —Jacob sacudió la cabeza con solemnidad—. Se os ha escapado. Algo más a la derecha.

En esa ocasión la joven agachó la cabeza para limpiarse la boca con la servilleta.

—Parece huidiza, cierto —comentó él suavemente—. Permitid que os haga el favor.

Antes de que ella pudiera protestar, le deslizó la punta de un dedo por el labio inferior. Comenzó por una comisura de la boca y fue acercando el dedo a la otra, con torturante lentitud, sin dejar de sostenerle la mirada.

La plenitud color rubí de aquel labio pujaba bajo la yema de su dedo; su tersura lo tentaba a prolongar el gesto. Renesmee lo miraba con los ojos bien abiertos y parecía estar conteniendo la respiración.

Jacob sintió la tentación de besarla, pero adivinó que ella temía algo así.

Eso no la haría sonreír, desde luego.

A cambio se lamió la punta del dedo, como si saboreara la gota de vino que le había quitado del labio.

—Dulce —declaró. De inmediato enarcó una ceja—. Pero podría parecer agrio al primer contacto con la lengua. Un hombre poco observador no reconocería su valor.

Renesmee se ruborizó; su cara quedó absolutamente carmesí; luego bajó la vista a su lado del tajadero y comió cinco o seis trozos de carne, tan deprisa que sin duda no pudo percibir su sabor. Jacob sorbía su vino, seguro de que ella no era tan inmune a sus encantos como quería hacerle creer.

Pero aún no había podido conseguir que sonriese.

Llevado por un impulso, decidió cómo lograrlo.

Jacob se puso de pie y dio algunas palmadas. Misericordiosamente, al hacerlo apartó la mirada de Renesmee, quien se estaba preguntando si había sido prudente buscar sus atenciones, pues él las había concentrado en ella con gran decisión. El hombre era inquietante, sin duda alguna, y le provocaba desasosiego.

Lo extraño era que, al mismo tiempo, se sentía tan llena de vida como no se había sentido en años. Toda fibra de su ser vibraba. Tenía aguda conciencia del calor musculoso de esa pierna tan próxima a la suya, del rumor grave de su voz cuando hablaba con otros. Sentía hasta su mirada cada vez que se posaba en ella.

Ese hombre despertaba en sus pensamientos preguntas poco gratas... o tal vez despertaba sólo una: ¿era posible que el lecho ofreciera más placer del que ella había experimentado? No resultaba difícil creerlo; Renesmee se descubrió poseída por una apasionada necesidad de conocer la verdad. Y no dudaba de que el hombre sentado junto a ella se mostraría encantado de satisfacer su curiosidad.

¿Cómo trataría Jacob a su compañera de lecho? La sola idea encendió dentro de ella un fuego nada familiar. Observó las manos de aquel hombre: esbeltas, fuertes, bronceadas; se le secaba la boca con sólo imaginarlas sobre su piel. Tocaba con suavidad (ella ya lo sabía) y era más observador que los hombres que conocía. Pero sin duda habría pocas diferencias entre él y los otros, una vez que su lascivia quedara saciada; poca diferencia, una vez que ella fallara en satisfacer alguna de sus expectativas.

Mientras tanto en el salón se había hecho el silencio y todos los ojos estaban fijos en Jacob. Él sonrió a los presentes y alzó la voz para que sus palabras fueran oídas por todos.

—Una vez más, os doy la bienvenida a mi mesa. Confío en que esta noche hayáis comido opíparamente.

Los invitados rugieron; más de un par de tazas de loza volvieron a entrechocar. Se oyó un aullido gozoso en la parte trasera, como si en alguna mesa se hubiera bebido en exceso; luego comenzó el golpeteo de pies.

Jacob dio otro par de palmadas, risueño.

—Interpretaré eso como una respuesta afirmativa —dijo, aunque pocos podían oírlo con semejante bullicio.

Puesto que no se hizo el silencio, sacudió la cabeza; luego emitió un silbido penetrante, de temible volumen. Sus hermanas protestaron, en tanto se cubrían los oídos con las manos; pero el salón volvió a quedar mudo.

El joven laird se inclinó en una leve reverencia.

—Si bien es obvio que todos estáis ya muy divertidos, os propondré un entretenimiento. —Los músicos empezaron a tocar una melodía, pero él los acalló con un gesto—. Hay una tradición comúnmente observada en otros salones, pero nunca en el nuestro, cuando menos en la víspera de Navidad. En otros tiempos reservábamos las locuras para la Noche de Reyes.

—¡Decidnos cuál es vuestro plan! —rugió algún intrépido.

Renesmee notó que las tres hermanas solteras se mostraban cautelosas.

—Disfruta demasiado de este momento —murmuró Elizabeth, la menor—. Es un mal presagio para nosotras.

Sí, a Jacob le bailaban los ojos con tanta malicia que hasta Renesmee sintió algún temor por lo que iba a proponer.

—¿Qué os parece si nombramos un Señor del Desgobierno? —gritó.

—Siempre que no pueda celebrar casamientos —replicó Isabella.

Su hermano se fingió insultado.

—¡No seas absurda! Mis hermanas escogerán esposo por sí mismas, pues he aprendido la lección.

—No confiéis en él ni un momento —gruñó Elizabeth.

Pero nadie le prestó atención. Los comensales aprobaban a voces la propuesta de Jacob y golpeaban el suelo con los pies, con ensordecedora energía.

El laird volvió a silbar.

—Me reservo el derecho de designar el nuevo puesto que ocuparán las personas presentes en este salón. Durante toda esta noche cada uno representará su papel; por la mañana regresaremos a la normalidad. Nadie podrá hacer daño a otros ni actuar con crueldad. Esto es travesura y diversión, nada más. ¿Queda entendido?

La compañía gruñó en señal de asentimiento. Más de uno hizo un gesto de aprobación.

—Comenzaremos ahora. —Jacob giró en redondo para estudiar a los comensales, pícaro como un duende—. Marjorie, la cervecera, cambiará su puesto con mi hermana Rebecca; esta noche será la señora de Caerwyn.

Quien se incorporó era una mujer mayor, de rostro amable, obviamente azorada por ser el centro de atención, pero también llena de entusiasmo. Cuando sus compañeros la vitorearon, se puso escarlata. Rebecca, sonriente, se levantó con gracia para cambiar su asiento por el de la mujer. Marjorie iba a hacerle una reverencia, pero ella se le adelantó; luego le besó la mano. La mujer quedó boquiabierta, más aún cuando la señora le colocó en la cabeza su propio velo de seda y su diadema. Luego Rebecca se sentó entre los parientes de Marjorie, como si hubiera estado allí desde un principio.

—Ve a ocupar mi sitio ante la mesa principal —indicó a la nueva señora de Caerwyn, viendo que vacilaba.

La cervecera, con los ojos encendidos por el entusiasmo, cruzó el salón entre risillas y se instaló en la porción de banco que Rebecca había desocupado. Rhys, su esposo, le besó la mano con galantería. Ella rió como una criatura.

—Rose, la esposa del cocinero: esta noche ocuparéis el lugar de mi hermana Rachael y seréis la señora de Blackleith —dijo Jacob.

Otra matrona corrió hacia la mesa principal, emocionada; Rachael, a su vez, le entregó su velo y su diadema. Al sentarse junto a Erik, Rose le echó una mirada coqueta.

—No vayas a pensar que el señor de Blackleith será ese mismo hombre dentro de un minuto —bromeó su esposo, el cocinero.

Los presentes rieron y él dio un sonoro beso en la mejilla a Rachael, que llegaba en ese instante al sitio dejado por Rose. La matrona puso tal cara de indignación que hubo una carcajada general.

—Habéis dicho la verdad, por cierto —coincidió Jacob. De inmediato designó a dos hombres para que ocuparan el lugar de sus cuñados: un servidor ya entrado en años y un mozalbete que sólo se adelantó al recibir el empellón de otro hombre.

—El talabartero y su aprendiz —reveló Isabella a Renesmee.

Jacob fue avanzando a lo largo de la mesa principal y reemplazando a sus parientes por campesinos, con tal celeridad que el salón se convirtió en un caos.

—Elizabeth cambiará su sitio con la hija mayor del herrero; Annelise, con Ellen, la hilandera; Isabella será la esposa del pastor. El padre Malachy intercambiará su puesto con el molinero. Y Owen, el jefe de caballerizos, con Siobhan, la esposa del panadero.

El jefe de caballerizos, hombre corpulento y de mostacho formidable, se puso el delantal de la esposa del panadero, que no era menuda, por cierto. Luego cogió de la mesa dos hogazas redondas y las deslizó bajo su camisa. La multitud aulló de risa al verlo pestañear con coquetería.

La esposa del panadero le clavó un dedo en el hombro, en suave reprimenda; era obvio que estaba habituada a sus bufonadas. Luego se remetió las faldas en las botas y, después de echarse al coleto un jarro entero de cerveza, se limpió la boca con la manga y eructó como para sacudir las vigas.

Aquello debía de ser una buena imitación del jefe de caballerizos, pues hasta él la encontró divertida.

Luego Jacob guiñó un ojo a Renesmee.

—Esta noche mi bella dama desea ser una cortesana. —Hizo una pausa, en tanto los comensales aprobaban a gritos la idea. La huésped se ruborizó otra vez. Jacob bajó la voz, con una actitud tan seria que nadie podía dudar de sus palabras—. Tened la seguridad de que tendré muy en cuenta cualquier descortesía que ella pueda sufrir y la cobraré por la mañana, cuando retome mis tareas habituales. —Alzó una mano para acallar las amables protestas que siguieron a esa amenaza—. Pues bien: Anna ocupará el lugar de mi dama.

La criada que había querido tentar a Jacob se levantó y se acomodó el corpiño, con un brillo malicioso en los ojos. Renesmee se dispuso a intercambiar su puesto con ella; por su parte, no se habría quedado tan fresca ante esa sutil calificación de cortesana.

A menos que fuera la verdad y todos lo supieran.

Las dos mujeres se cruzaron en el trayecto, rozándose los hombros, pero Renesmee no dio a la otra ninguna prenda con que representar su papel.

En ese momento Anna susurró, sólo para los oídos de Renesmee, en tono triunfal:

—Ya veis que es mío, después de todo. A cualquier hombre le gusta más el fuego que el hielo.

Pero no tuvo tiempo de presumir, pues Jacob tornó a alzar la voz.

—Y yo entregaré mi puesto, hasta que suene la medianoche, al nuevo laird de Kinfairlie y Señor del Desgobierno.

La concurrencia contuvo el aliento. Renesmee se giró a mirar: el joven sonreía de oreja a oreja.

—¡Matthew, el hijo del molinero! —llamó—. ¡Ven a ocupar mi sitio!

La expresión horrorizada de Anna hizo que más de uno riera a todo pulmón. Se levantó un joven esmirriado, con los ojos dilatados por la incredulidad.

—¿Yo, milord?

—Sí, tú, Matthew —confirmó Jacob—. Date prisa, ven aquí.

El zagal miró a la pareja madura con que compartía la mesa; el molinero, que ahora lucía la casulla del sacerdote, lo alentó con un gesto. Matthew, convertido en el centro de atención, se puso carmesí; no parecía tener valor para acercarse a la mesa principal. El padre Malachy lo animó con una palmada en el hombro. La madre se enjugó una lágrima.

—Anda, ve, Matthew —dijo sonriente—. Pórtate bien y haz lo que te manda el laird.

—Pero no puedo ser laird —objetó el mozo, con tal terquedad que Renesmee se preguntó si sería lento de entendederas.

—Sólo esta noche, hombre —lo instó su señor, en tono de halago—. En tan poco tiempo la carga no podrá aplastarte. Se requiere un laird para que todo marche bien en Kinfairlie; debe ser una persona de buen corazón. Y sé que tú eres el más adecuado para la tarea.

Como Matthew seguía sin moverse, el molinero le cogió la mano y le susurró algo al oído; luego lo empujó hacia el estrado.

Cuando el muchacho llegó a donde estaba su señor, su asombro era evidente para todos. Jacob se quitó el tabardo por la cabeza; luego, ayudado por el molinero, atavió a Matthew con los colores de Kinfairlie.

—No faltaré a vuestra confianza, milord —dijo el mozo; era obvio que reverenciaba a su amo.

Jacob sonrió.

—No espero otra cosa. —Luego fingió hablar en susurros, como si le revelara algún secreto, aunque su voz fue lo bastante alta como para que todos la oyeran—. Cuidad de que nadie cace venados en vuestras tierras, milord, pues lo prohíben las leyes de su majestad, nada menos.

Ante ese consejo, el molinero se puso rojo como una remolacha; entre los comensales hubo varias risas. Jacob dedicó una gran sonrisa al molinero. Renesmee comprendió que se refería a alguna vieja historia personal.

—¡Durante esta noche y sólo esta noche, Kinfairlie queda bajo la autoridad de Matthew, Señor del Desgobierno! —gritó el joven señor; luego bajó la voz—. Os ruego que cuidéis de que todos se diviertan sanamente.

Después de guiñar un ojo a su suplente, le puso en el dedo su anillo de sello y le besó la mano con una profunda reverencia. Matthew quedó boquiabierto al ver la sortija de oro en su propia mano encallecida.

El castellano lanzó una exclamación de reproche.

—¡Milord! No deberíais entregar con tanta facilidad una pieza de tal valor.

—Es sólo por espacio de una noche —adujo Jacob, con una mano apoyada en el hombro del zagal—. Estoy seguro de que Matthew lo cuidará bien.

Había afecto entre los dos, un afecto que sorprendió a Renesmee. No era frecuente ver que un laird se tomara tanto interés por quienes trabajaban en sus tierras. Pero el padre de Matthew estaba radiante y ella supo que ese calor no era simulado.

—¿Puedo tomar más vino? —preguntó el mozuelo con ojos esperanzados.

—Más aún: por esta única noche puedes ordenar que todos hagan tu voluntad —explicó el molinero.

—¿Y todos tendrán que cumplir?

—Sólo esta noche —aconsejó su padre, que obviamente preveía dificultades.

Él y Jacob rieron. Los ojos de Matthew se encendieron en una súbita decisión.

—Pero si soy laird, necesito una dama.

Jacob se giró hacia la moza que había designado para ocupar el sitio de Renesmee.

—Pero si Anna...

—No quiero ser su dama —espetó la muchacha. Y les dio la espalda.

—Mientras no haya besado a Matthew, Anna no habrá recibido a todos los hombres de Kinfairlie —gritó algún audaz.

Todos rieron, aunque Anna, furiosa, buscaba al autor de ese comentario. Matthew no se dejó atribular.

—Querría una dama a mi lado —dijo. Y miró nuevamente a Jacob—. ¿Podría ser Ceara mi señora?

Una jovencita regordeta, que se encontraba al otro lado del salón, ahogó una exclamación de sorpresa; al ver que todos los comensales se giraban hacia ella se puso completamente roja. Se levantó, tornó a sentarse y al final se encogió como para esconderse. No era una belleza, pero tenía una cara agradable; el hecho de que mantuviese la mirada gacha sugería que era tímida.

Y tal vez correspondía a la admiración de Matthew.

—El hombre de honor debe solicitar el favor de una dama —insinuó Jacob.

—Ceara, ¿queréis ser mi dama? —gritó el jovenzuelo a través del salón.

Varias manos solidarias instaron a la tímida muchacha a abandonar su escondrijo. Ella asintió con un movimiento de la cabeza, como si tanto honor la hubiera dejado muda.

Mientras tanto, Elizabeth había tejido un par de coronas con el follaje del salón. Se las ofreció con un ademán garboso y los nuevos señores fueron coronados para deleite de todos. La pareja se sonrió con azoro. Matthew tragó saliva; luego cogió a su dama de la mano. Esa intimidad pareció abrumarlos, tímidos como eran, y ambos apartaron la vista, furiosamente ruborizados. Jacob y el molinero intercambiaron una mirada astuta.

Renesmee se conmovió al comprender que el señor había otorgado a ese muchacho lo que su corazón más deseaba. Nunca había conocido a un laird que se interesara por la felicidad de sus campesinos.

Matthew inspiró hondo; luego señaló al clérigo.

—Padre Malachy, una vez dijisteis que os gustaría bailar, pero que eso no era digno de un sacerdote.

—Es cierto, Matthew. Pero esta noche soy molinero.

—¡Pues entonces debéis bailar, padre Malachy! ¡Quiero veros bailar toda la noche! —El joven miró en derredor, buscando ávidamente una persona a quien mandar. Su mirada cayó en Renesmee—. Y debéis bailar con la dama del señor.

—¿Con Ceara?

—No, con la dama de milord Jacob.

El padre Malachy, de buen talante, se acercó a la forastera con una profunda reverencia.

—Como mandéis, lord Matthew. —Y guiñó un ojo a Renesmee—. Bailar con una cortesana será para mí un raro privilegio, por cierto.

Sin duda pensaba que ella lo acompañaría en alguna danza formal, pero los juglares arrancaron de inmediato con una canción soez.

—¡Que bailen todos! —gritó Matthew—. ¡A fin de cuentas, es Navidad!

Los músicos cantaron una alegre pieza que contaba la historia de un marinero y una sirena, obviamente muy conocida en la región; la letra no dejaba mucho lugar a la imaginación al describir la íntima dicha de la feliz pareja. El sacerdote era un hábil bailarín; Renesmee descubrió que disfrutaba de los pasos rápidos y la música vivaz. El hombre la hacía girar con elegancia, cortés como nadie, lo cual la alivió aún más de sus preocupaciones. El salón de Jacob estaba caldeado; su gente era feliz; su vino, excelente, y esa noche era para celebrar.

Esos trabajadores no temían al señor: confiaban en él. Ella también confiaría... durante una sola noche.

Más de una pareja se les unió en la danza; a una melodía siguió otra. Pronto el salón fue pura jarana. Renesmee ya estaba sin aliento, pero no le faltaban compañeros. Por lo visto, no había hombre que no quisiera bailar con la cortesana: hasta el jefe de caballerizos, con su delantal. Jacob aparecía sólo por espacio de segundos, en tanto circulaba por el salón.

Renesmee bailó como rara vez había bailado, pues las canciones eran vigorosas, y contagioso el palmoteo de los presentes. No tenía obligaciones; no había hombre alguno que la vigilara con ojos de censor; más tarde nadie le exigiría cuentas por sus pasos. A cada oportunidad le llenaban la copa de vino. Y los juglares parecían conocer un centenar de piezas.

Matthew estaba siempre dando órdenes desde la mesa principal. Doquiera mirara, la forastera veía hacer alguna tontería. Un hombre trataba de mantener una cuchara en equilibrio sobre la nariz, por mandato del Señor del Desgobierno, hazaña que le resultaba complicada por su previo consumo de cerveza. Otro intentó beber tres jarros de cerveza en rápida sucesión, mientras sus compañeros lo animaban a voces. Una doncella fea recibió un beso de cada uno de los hombres presentes, entre rubores furiosos. Era una diversión inofensiva, sin malicia alguna, y Renesmee decidió que Jacob había escogido bien a su sustituto.

—¡Un beso! —gritó Matthew, de pronto—. Todo hombre debe recibir un beso de su compañera.

En ese momento el compañero de Renesmee era el jefe de caballerizos. Era, por cierto, la primera vez que ella besaba a un hombre de denso mostacho, delantal y dos considerables hogazas de pan a modo de pechos.

Al final no fue el justo castigo de Anna lo que hizo sonreír a Renesmee, ni las veinte tonterías que se estaban ejecutando en el salón de Kinfairlie. No fue el «pecho» fugitivo del jefe de caballerizos, que debió gatear bajo las mesas en busca del que se le había escapado al fingir un desmayo tras recibir el beso de la forastera en la mejilla.

Fue la expresión arrobada de Matthew, cuando Ceara le dio un beso fugaz en plena boca, lo que curvó los labios de Renesmee. El joven quedó aturdido por tanto honor, al tiempo que su compañera parecía estupefacta ante su propia audacia. Los dos se miraban con tanto ardor que no cabía duda sobre la proximidad del idilio.

—Dios bendiga a milord Jacob —dijo una mujer desde muy cerca. A tres pasos de distancia, la madre de Matthew tenía la mirada fija en su hijo—. Ese hombre sabe mirar y tiene voluntad para arreglar lo que ve. Ya me temía yo que este muchacho no se atrevería jamás a acercarse a esa niña, embobado como está con ella, pero milord se ha ocupado de resolver el problema.

Renesmee sintió que su sonrisa se ensanchaba. ¡Qué regalo de Navidad el que Jacob había dado al hijo del molinero! Se volvió en busca del responsable, pero no necesitó mirar muy lejos: tenía la mano del caballero en la cintura y su voz grave se oyó tras ella.

—Si me perdonáis la interrupción, señora panadera —dijo Jacob al jefe de caballerizos, que bufó de risa—, os robaré a la compañera para la próxima pieza.

—¡Naturalmente, milord! —exclamó el hombre con voz de falsete—. Pero os advierto que ya he recogido su beso.

—Ah, pero el premio que yo busco es algo mejor —replicó él, mientras atraía a Renesmee a sus brazos para comenzar la danza—. ¿Es verdad que estáis sonriendo?

—Cierto, vuestra gesta está cumplida.

La joven lo observó; así parecía más joven y más peligroso: sin tabardo y con el pelo revuelto; aunque la camisa era de excelente lino, su aspecto no era el de un terrateniente con una finca en las manos, sino el de un pícaro encantador. En verdad maravillaba ver cómo le chispeaban los ojos.

—Y la noche es joven aún —musitó él con una sonrisa maliciosa—. ¿Os parece posible que se os pueda arrancar otra sonrisa?

—Esta noche, en este salón, no me atrevería a apostar lo contrario.

Él sonrió mostrando los dientes.

—Interpreto eso como un cumplido a mi hospitalidad.

—Esta noche la hospitalidad es de Matthew, si no me equivoco —lo corrigió ella. Jacob se echó a reír. Renesmee se puso seria—. Le habéis hecho un gran regalo. Ha sido un bonito gesto.

Él se encogió de hombros.

—Posee un buen corazón y merece tener suerte. No he hecho sino apresurar su éxito inevitable.

A Renesmee le gustó que no buscara gratitud por lo hecho. Le agradaba también que se interesara por su gente y que ellos le tuvieran tanta confianza. No los trataba con mano dura, y, obviamente, ellos apoyaban su buen criterio. Se había equivocado al sospechar que lo temían. Y también al suponer que ese hombre sólo se cuidaba de su propios placeres. Descubrió que ya no tenía tantos deseos de huir por la mañana.

—¿Más vino? —preguntó de pronto una de las jóvenes Black, junto a ellos.

—Recordáis a Isabella, ¿verdad? —dijo él, cortés, para recordarle sutilmente cuál de sus hermanas era. Ella se sorprendió sonriéndole otra vez. Se las habían presentado tan deprisa que, sin duda, habría confundido sus nombres.

—La segunda que Jacob deberá casar a continuación —aclaró Isabella con una mueca.

—Pues al menos no será esta noche —aseguró él, esquivando cordialmente su mirada sombría—. A su debido tiempo, tal vez encuentres tú misma un candidato adecuado; eso me haría tanto más feliz.

—Bebed, bebed —los instó la muchacha entregándoles las copas—. Ésta tiene más. Para ti, Jacob.

—Ah, pero Renesmee gusta del buen vino y ha dicho que éste le agrada.

Galante, le ofreció la copa más llena, pero la dama vio que en los ojos de Isabella se encendía una luz de alarma. La muchacha sacudió la cabeza, aprovechando que su hermano estaba atento a otra cosa, y Renesmee comprendió que la copa más llena, por algún motivo, estaba destinada a él.

—Ya he bebido demasiado —dijo, cogiendo la otra—. Tomad ésa, Jacob. Que no se malgaste.

—Si os parece...

—Pues claro. —Renesmee vio que Isabella asentía con alivio. Entonces se preguntó qué habrían puesto en el vino del hermano.

La duda no le duró mucho tiempo. Tres danzas después, el hombre se tambaleaba de una manera alarmante.


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3

Renesmee acompañó al grupo que subía serpenteando hacia la alcoba del laird de Kinfairlie; el ruido de las festividades se oía a través del suelo. Erik y Rhys llevaban a Jacob prácticamente en vilo; entre ambos se encargaron de que lograra escalar hasta su cama. Rebecca y Rachael seguían a Renesmee; las otras hermanas iban detrás. La triquiñuela planeada contra Jacob preocupaba a Renesmee más de lo que habría esperado.

—Podrías ayudar un poco —gruñó Rhys al laird, que parecía incapaz de poner un pie delante del otro.

Jacob no respondió.

—Dudo que pueda —comentó Renesmee. Se preguntaba qué poción era esa que le habían suministrado. Deseó que no se hubiera cometido ningún error en su preparación.

—No sé qué le habéis dado, pero ojalá el efecto pase pronto —dijo Erik—. Lo ha derribado en menos tiempo de lo que yo había creído posible.

—Yo también ruego que no le hayáis hecho daño —agregó Renesmee.

—No es peligroso —aclaró Isabella, seca—. Eso ha dicho Jeannie.

—Cualquier tipo de poción puede ser peligrosa —protestó Rhys—. Es una lección que tengo bien aprendida.

—Pero conocemos bien a Jeannie; tiene una amplia reputación por lo hábil que es con las hierbas. —Rebecca le apoyó una mano en el brazo—. No temas, Rhys; podemos confiar en ella.

Renesmee dedujo que en el pasado ambos habían tenido experiencia con algún brebaje de dudoso mérito, ya que Rhys se mostraba muy molesto. Eso no la tranquilizó, pues compartía su desconfianza con respecto a tales elixires.

—Podríamos haber utilizado algún otro recurso para dormirlo —murmuró él.

—Pues sí, le debo uno o dos golpes —aprobó su cuñado.

Y los dos guerreros intercambiaron una gran sonrisa. A Renesmee se le antojó increíble que un hombre como Jacob pudiera merecer semejante cosa. Cabía esperar que esos dos estuviesen bromeando, pues ambos eran formidables.

—No pongáis esa cara de miedo —le pidió Elizabeth a Renesmee—. Jacob está bien sano.

—Esa poción no hará sino mantenerlo profundamente dormido hasta la mañana —añadió Isabella—. Jeannie me lo ha asegurado.

Se detuvieron en un rellano, donde Rachael se adelantó a los tres hombres y extrajo una llave de entre sus faldas. Después de abrir la puerta se hizo a un lado, a fin de que pudieran entrar con Jacob en su alcoba.

—No puedo descansar —murmuró el joven laird, con voz tan gangosa que costaba entender sus palabras—. Tengo invitados. Tengo una gesta. Debo recorrer toda la Cristiandad para conquistar a unos ogros...

Renesmee contuvo el aliento; le inquietó que los pensamientos de Jacob divagaran tanto. Los cuñados lo depositaron en el lecho, sin demasiada suavidad.

—Tus invitados se irán bien pronto —dijo Rhys.

—En cuanto a tu gesta, puedes continuar mañana —añadió Erik.

Pero Jacob ya se había dormido, tirado, todo lo largo que era, en la cama, el pelo revuelto y la cara enrojecida por lo que le habían puesto en el vino, fuera lo que fuese. Renesmee lo vio muy joven, pero también atractivo. No podía apartarse del lecho; tampoco resistió el impulso de alzarle un párpado. Aunque él hizo un movimiento brusco, ella comprobó que tenía la pupila muy contraída.

Al verlo sintió que se le detenía el corazón. Tal vez ese hombre necesitaba que lo protegieran de su propia familia.

—¿Qué contenía esa poción? —inquirió.

Pero Isabella se limitó a encogerse de hombros.

—Sólo Jeannie conoce los secretos de sus elixires.

Renesmee apoyó la punta de los dedos en el cuello del joven; lo acelerado de su pulso no era tranquilizador.

—Nunca lo he visto tan alegre como esta noche —comentó Rhys.

—Antes era siempre así —afirmó Elizabeth, que observaba a su hermano con los brazos cruzados contra el pecho—. Antes de convertirse en laird, Jacob era divertido. Ésta es la primera vez en todo un año que volvemos a verlo así.

Erik le apoyó una mano en el hombro.

—En la actualidad tiene muchas obligaciones. Deberías compadecerlo. La muerte de vuestros padres fue muy difícil para él.

La muchacha hizo una mueca.

—Lo compadecería si no actuara siempre con tanta solemnidad. Y si no estuviera tan decidido a deshacerse de todas nosotras. ¡Se diría que quiere a Kinfairlie todo para él!

—Pero si ya tenéis edad para casaros —osó apuntar Rhys.

La más joven de las Black se giró hacia él, furiosa.

—¡Mamá y papá esperaron para casarse! —exclamó—. Esperaron hasta encontrarse el uno al otro, hasta hallar un amor que no se pudiera negar. Mamá no fue subastada, ni raptada, ni tratada indignamente...

Rhys capturó la mano de Rebecca, que iba a decir algo.

—Pero una subasta puede terminar muy bien —observó.

Su esposa le sonrió en tanto se acercaba a él.

—Eso es muy cierto.

Rachael dio un paso hacia Erik, que le rodeó la cintura con un brazo.

—Y también un rapto —añadió él, dedicando una sonrisa a su mujer.

Ella apoyó la mejilla contra su pecho.

—Sí, en verdad.

Renesmee se sintió conmovida ante el obvio afecto que había en esas dos parejas. Jacob no había errado tanto al casar a esas dos hermanas. Los maridos eran hombres jóvenes y sanos, dueños de tierras, y a ambas se las veía dichosas. Dedicó una mirada al hombre tendido en la cama, que ahora dormía profundamente; al parecer, sus esfuerzos recibían una mala recompensa.

Desde luego, Elizabeth no estaba dispuesta a reconocer mérito alguno a su hermano.

—Aunque las alianzas que concertó para vosotras hayan acabado fortuitamente bien, eso no significa que suceda lo mismo con nosotras —adujo.

El calor de su furia revelaba su miedo. Un miedo que Renesmee podía comprender bien, aunque en ese caso le parecía injustificado.

—Cabría esperar que la Fortuna se volviera contra él —insinuó Annelise en voz baja.

—Por dos veces ha tenido éxito, contra todos los cálculos —contribuyó Isabella. Las tres menores se mantenían juntas, tan unificadas en su postura como en su actitud—. Sería increíble que esa tendencia continuara.

—Por eso queremos que él mismo se case —agregó Rebecca con autoridad.

Rachael sonrió de oreja a oreja, con la misma expresión traviesa que Renesmee había visto antes en Jacob.

—El matrimonio lo tendrá tan ocupado que no podrá imponer su voluntad a estas tres.

Elizabeth asintió vigorosamente.

—Le hará probar lo que ha impuesto al prójimo. —Pero miró a Renesmee con cierta duda, mordisqueándose el labio—. Siempre que aún queráis casaros con él, después de lo que habéis presenciado hoy.

Todo el grupo se giró hacia Renesmee. Ella comprendió perfectamente sus temores; al haber sobrevivido a dos malos matrimonios, sospechaba que eran más frecuentes que los felices.

Pero lo cierto es que su simpatía era para Jacob, cosa que la hacía dudar de su propio juicio. Sólo había tratado a ese hombre durante una velada, pero su encanto y su apostura ya la impulsaban a ponerse de su parte. ¿Acaso no resultaba demasiado bueno para ser real?

—¿Puedes ver sus cintas? —preguntó Rebecca abruptamente. Luego sonrió ante la evidente confusión de la forastera—. Elizabeth predijo que nuestros matrimonios serían felices, pues podía ver que de cada una de nosotras emanaban cintas que se entrelazaban con las de nuestros esposos.

—Elizabeth puede ver al hada —añadió Rhys, con demasiada solemnidad como para que fuera una burla—. Tiene un raro don.

La niña bufó:

—Desde que Darg desapareció ya no veo nada fuera de lo normal. —Se enfrentó a la mirada inquisidora de Renesmee—. Darg era una spriggan, un hada que convivió durante un tiempo con nosotros.

—Pero regresó a Ravensmuir con Rosamunde —agregó Annelise en voz baja.

Sobre el pequeño grupo se asentó una nube lóbrega.

—Y ninguno de ellos salió ya de Ravensmuir —concluyó Isabella.

—Ah —murmuró Renesmee, sin saber qué otra cosa debía decir. Aquella familia era muy rara, sin duda. Quizá en sus venas corría cierta porción de locura.

—Pero esta noche eso no tiene importancia —aseguró Rebecca con forzado optimismo—. Ya habéis visto que Jacob no es tan desagradable como podíais temer.

—Y no debéis temer que sea frívolo. Por lo general no es como se ha mostrado esta noche —la tranquilizó Annelise.

—Habitualmente es muy sobrio y responsable —completó Isabella.

—¡Demasiado sobrio y responsable! —se quejó la menor, aunque nadie le prestó mucha atención.

—Es cortés con las mujeres —aseveró Rachael—, pues nuestro padre no habría permitido otra cosa.

—Kinfairlie, como ya habéis visto, es una buena finca —contribuyó Rebecca—. Está bien provista, aunque no sea tan rica como otras.

Renesmee dio un respingo ante ese comentario y volvió a estudiar aquellas caras, que la observaban llenas de expectación. No encontró en ellas sospecha alguna de lo difícil que era la situación de la morada familiar. Las jóvenes ignoraban que los cofres de Kinfairlie estaban vacíos.

Sólo una persona podía haberles ocultado esa realidad. Renesmee cruzó la alcoba hacia la cama para contemplar a Jacob. Ese hombre hacía creer a todos que sólo le interesaban sus propios deseos, pero había protegido a sus parientes de una verdad que los habría inquietado profundamente.

Guardaba el secreto desde hacía un año entero, aun mientras luchaba con la nueva carga de administrar la finca y el dolor de haber perdido súbitamente a sus padres. Una vez más sintió admiración por Jacob Black, ese hombre que había dado impulso a un noviazgo entre dos almas tímidas de su aldea, por pura bondad. No era un simple bromista; sabía proteger a quienes dependían de él. A Renesmee le gustó que fuera así.

En verdad él tenía una peligrosa habilidad para ablandar las formidables defensas de Renesmee contra los hombres. Se inclinó para apoyar la punta de los dedos contra su cuello; le tranquilizó comprobar que su pulso empezaba a tomar un ritmo más normal. Si bien al partir no se había encaminado hacia Kinfairlie, se preguntó si era quizá alguna fuerza divina la que se había encargado de que llegara a esas puertas.

Pues contra todo lo que cabía esperar, ella tenía la clave para salvar a Kinfairlie, aunque ni Jacob ni sus parientes lo supieran. Resultaba asombroso que le ofrecieran un sitio en la familia sin preguntarle nada, aun ignorando que ella podía darles mucho, basándose sólo en su condición de mujer y en la compasión por un aprieto del que poco sabían. Pero eran una familia. Se les veía el afecto mutuo, el consuelo que se brindaban, la facilidad con que cada uno expresaba sus miedos y sus gozos.

Renesmee nunca había tenido una familia así. Al mirar nuevamente a ese grupo vigilante, descubrió que las menores no disimulaban su miedo. La observaban con una mezcla de esperanza e incertidumbre. Y ella podía hacer que se casaran bien, como las dos mayores.

Pero sólo había una manera de lograrlo: como esposa de Jacob.

—Me quedaré en Kinfairlie y me casaré con Jacob —dijo con súbita decisión; su voz sonó más ronca de lo que esperaba—. Cumpliré con nuestro pacto.

Para asombro suyo, las tres hermanas pequeñas lanzaron un grito de júbilo y la abrazaron de forma espontánea. Por un momento la desorientó semejante muestra de cariño.

—Esto acabará bien, no lo dudéis —aseguró Isabella—. Le gustáis, es evidente.

—Y despertáis lo mejor de él —añadió Elizabeth, estrechándole cordialmente la mano—. En todo este año no lo habíamos visto tan alegre.

—Haremos lo que podamos para que seáis feliz —susurró Annelise contra su hombro.

Renesmee sintió que se le llenaban los ojos de lágrimas. Ella era virtualmente una desconocida, pero le expresaban compasión y solidaridad.

Y le ofrecían un refugio, sin saber lo precioso que era. No podía faltar a tanta confianza.

—Debéis salir de aquí —dijo resuelta—. Y quitadnos toda la ropa, para que Jacob no tenga dudas sobre lo que ha ocurrido esta noche.

Rebecca arrugó las cejas.

—Pero esta noche no habrá consumación. No puede haberla.

Rhys y Erik rieron, en tanto las doncellas se ruborizaban.

—Dadme un cuchillo afilado —pidió Renesmee—. El corte en el dedo es un recurso antiguo, pero no por eso menos afectivo.

Aunque se hubiese reconocido dos veces viuda, eso no era garantía de que no fuera aún virgen. Por lo que había visto de Jacob, dedujo que si él creía haberla desflorado, se apresuraría a casarse con ella.

Lo apartó un poco hacia un costado, y después de hacerse un corte en el dedo, dejó que la sangre goteara en las sábanas, en el centro del colchón.

Luego ordenaron salir a las tres chicas menores; los hombres desvistieron a Jacob, en tanto Rebecca y Rachael formaban pantalla para que Renesmee pudiera quitarse la ropa sin que la vieran los hombres. Luego ellos salieron de la alcoba, desviando la mirada, y la dejaron sola con las dos mayores.

—Es un buen hombre —le aseguró Rebecca y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

—Mientras no lo engañéis, se esforzará por haceros feliz —agregó Rachael antes de besarla al otro lado.

A ella no le pareció prudente observar que el hecho de cortarse el dedo era un comienzo engañoso para la alianza, desde cualquier punto de vista.

—¿Estará bien por la mañana? —preguntó.

La mayor rió entre dientes.

—Está más sano que un buey. Esa pócima no le dejará más que un dolor de cabeza.

—Como si hubiera bebido demasiado vino —apostilló la otra—. No temáis por él.

Jacob, con un resoplido, se tendió de espaldas; luego comenzó a roncar enérgicamente. Las hermanas, entre risas, se escabulleron llevándose el vestido de Renesmee y cerraron la puerta tras de sí.

La llave giró en la cerradura, en tanto Renesmee cruzaba los brazos contra el pecho. Las pisadas y los susurros de las jóvenes se fueron perdiendo, pero ella permaneció largamente de pie en el mismo lugar.

Una vez sola con el hombre en la alcoba cerrada, no pudo menos que maravillarse por la locura que acababa de cometer.

La nevada había cesado; frente a la ventana del señor de Kinfairlie, el cielo estaba claro y refulgían las estrellas. El aire glacial hizo que Renesmee se estremeciera. Cruzó la habitación con pasos prudentes y con la madera fría bajo los pies, atraída por la tentación de la cama abrigada.

Jacob dormía como los muertos; ella comprendió que no había ninguna posibilidad de despertarlo pronto. Las gotas de su propia sangre se destacaban contra la blancura de las sábanas, echándole en cara el peso de lo que había hecho.

Al día siguiente, a esas horas, Jacob sería ya su legítimo esposo. Se reunirían de verdad en el lecho. Ella le pertenecería. Y tendría muchos años para descubrir si lo que esa noche creía ver de su carácter era o no la verdad.

En muchos sentidos, era una perspectiva temible.

Renesmee apartó el cubrecama para mirar a Jacob, con más audacia de la que tendría cuando él estuviera despierto. Lo encontró tan bien constituido como sospechaba; muy en el fondo sintió cierta emoción ante la perspectiva de copular con un hombre que no fuera viejo ni gordo.

Jacob era musculoso, prueba de que se adiestraba activamente con las armas. En las manos y la cara se esfumaba el último vestigio del bronceado. Tenía una maraña de pelo oscuro en el pecho y otro más bruno algo más abajo; en los antebrazos y las piernas, un poco de vello fino. Las gruesas pestañas de ébano habrían sido el orgullo de cualquier muchacha, pero no cabían dudas sobre su sexo. Ella observó los labios firmes, aún algo curvados en el sueño, como si soñara con alguna broma divertida. Era su alegría lo que la hechizaba, ese humor tan en contraste con su actitud reflexiva.

Pasó largo rato de pie, observándolo. Tranquilizada al ver que no despertaba, no se movía ni espiraba, se tendió en la cama a su lado, cuidando de no tocarlo en punto alguno, a pesar del frío que sentía en los miembros.

Pero en cuanto hubo tirado del cobertor hacia arriba, Jacob se curvó detrás de ella. Renesmee se puso tensa; espantada al sentir que él le deslizaba un brazo en torno de la cintura, abrió súbitamente los ojos. Él la atrajo hacia sí con un gruñido, instándola a apoyar la espalda contra su pecho, las nalgas contra sus muslos.

Ella quedó rígida, sobresaltada, a la espera del ataque amoroso que no dejaría de sobrevenir. Pero pasaron los segundos sin que Jacob le cogiera un pecho ni forzara su erección contra ella.

En verdad no parecía haber erección alguna. Su respiración le agitaba el pelo, profunda y lenta. Y estaba tibio, gratamente tibio. Le había apoyado los labios en el hombro, la frente contra el dorso del cuello, como si se hubiera dormido mientras le posaba un beso en la nuca.

Estaba dormido. Desde luego. El elixir se había ocupado de eso. Yacían juntos, como dos cucharas en una balda, en un abrazo íntimo pero no sexual.

Nadie, nunca, había abrazado a Renesmee sin tener específicamente una intención sexual. Ella se atrevió a apoyar una mano sobre la de Jacob, que descansaba en el colchón, delante de su vientre. De manera inmediata e instintiva, él entrelazó los dedos a los suyos; luego acomodó mejor las rodillas contra las de ella. Una vez más la joven contuvo el aliento, pero los dedos entrelazados parecían ser el único objetivo. Eso la maravilló. Se sintió mimada, rodeada por el calor de ese hombre, protegida.

A salvo. Dejó que el ritmo regular de su pulso la sedara como una canción de cuna. Cerró los ojos; el santuario que Jacob le ofrecía era increíblemente acogedor.

Por fin la Fortuna le sonreía. Y Renesmee no era tan tonta como para desdeñar una ofrenda de esa dama.

A la mañana siguiente Jacob despertó con un gruñido.

Se tumbó de espaldas, haciendo una mueca ante el clamor que sentía en la cabeza, y abrió los ojos cautelosamente, con intención de buscar la rata que parecía haber dormido dentro de su boca. Lo atacó un rayo de sol vagabundo. Entonces volvió a caer contra las sábanas, aturdido.

Debía de haber remoloneado en la cama, pero le resultaba imperativo llegar cuanto antes al cubo situado debajo de la ventana. El estómago se le revolvió y tornó a asentarse, dejándolo desorientado y aturdido. Al menos no había vaciado el contenido de su vientre. Por la espalda le corrió una gota de sudor; se sentía mal.

Se apoyó contra la pared, extrañado de encontrarse así. ¿Cuánto había bebido la noche anterior? Más aún: ¿qué había sucedido durante la noche? Sus pensamientos eran una confusión nada común.

Sin abrir los ojos, estudió su proceder. Obviamente ya era por la mañana, pero estaba exhausto. ¿Cuánto tiempo había dormido? Era poco lo que recordaba de la noche anterior, tan poco que desconfiaba de la verdad. Había bebido: eso lo recordaba. Y había rehuido sus responsabilidades.

Vino, música y despreocupación... y una hermosa mujer llamada Renesmee. Jacob gimió, seguro de haberla ofendido imperdonablemente. Sentía la lengua espesa y sucia, extraña dentro de la boca. Le dolía la cabeza; en verdad le dolía hasta la médula de los huesos.

¿Qué había hecho?

Su anillo de sello había desaparecido; notó en el dedo la ausencia de su peso familiar. Recordó entonces, con alivio, que había nombrado un Señor del Desgobierno; sin duda Matthew tendría aún el anillo.

—Os deseo una feliz Navidad —dijo una mujer, sobresaltándolo con su proximidad.

Jacob se irguió con un chillido, los ojos ya bien abiertos. Afortunadamente el muro no manifestaba ningún deseo de moverse, pues se vio obligado a apoyarse en él para no perder el equilibrio.

Boquiabierto, vio allí a Renesmee, reclinada en su lecho, cubierta sólo con una de sus sábanas. Su cabellera estaba suelta; las guedejas doradas le caían sobre los hombros desnudos y formaban un charco en el colchón. Se mantenía rígida, como si no supiera qué esperar de él; su mirada, si no condenatoria, era al menos desconfiada.

De pronto había una cantidad de detalles correspondientes a la noche anterior que Jacob habría querido recordar aun a costa de su alma. ¿Cómo había llegado Renesmee a su cama? ¿Y qué había sucedido una vez allí?

Él también estaba desnudo, lo cual habría sido promisorio si la dama hubiera tenido una expresión más complacida. Él nunca se había embriagado al punto de defraudar a una mujer (mucho menos al punto de no recordarlo siquiera). A su modo de ver, esa mañana y esa señora eran mala ocasión para iniciarse en el hábito.

No obstante, no recordaba nada.

Se lavó con gran dedicación, mientras se esforzaba por ordenar sus pensamientos. Alguien le había dejado un copón de cerveza: el considerado Anthony, probablemente, quien sabía que le haría falta más bebida para contrarrestar los efectos de la bebida. Se enjuagó la boca tres veces antes de echarse un buen trago, tranquilizado al ver que su vientre lo recibía bien.

Luego regresó a la cama para tenderse junto a Renesmee, apoyando el peso en un codo, esforzándose por fingir que su presencia allí no le sorprendía. Aun así era difícil que la mirada penetrante de esa mujer pasara por alto su estupefacción.

Lanzó un suspiro de burlona consternación.

—Veo que aún no sonreís.

—¿Abandonaríais, pues, vuestra gesta?

Jacob la observó, sin hallar sentido a ese tono duro. ¿Qué había olvidado? Algo importante, sin duda. No solía olvidar nada, pero en sus recuerdos de la noche anterior había grandes espacios vacíos.

—Cuando se trata de ir tras un objetivo soy muy persistente —aseguró. Luego alargó una mano para tocarla—. Aún debemos tratar de haceros sonreír. Al fin y al cabo, no es el hombre que se da pronto por vencido el que alcanza la meta más elevada.

Su mano estuvo a punto de posarse en la cintura de la mujer, pero los dedos se cerraron en el aire vacío: en el último instante Renesmee se había escurrido fuera del lecho, eludiendo su caricia; hasta se llevó las sábanas para envolverse en ellas con un gesto fiero, a fin de que él no pudiera echar el menor vistazo a su desnudez.

¿Cómo la había insultado? Pues no cabía duda de que se sentía insultada. Tenía los labios apretados en una línea fina, y en sus ojos saltaba un fuego que habría sido muy seductor si hubiera nacido de la pasión, no del enfado.

—Quizá preferiríais reuniros con esa descarada que os ofreció un bocado de su tajadero.

Jacob hizo un esfuerzo por recordar ese detalle.

—¿Anna, la hija del jefe de caballerizos? —Se rascó la cabeza; hasta eso dolía—. Supongo que a estas horas ya habrá conseguido otro pretendiente.

—Aun así es ambiciosa, puesto que trató de tentar al mismo laird. Es posible que esté al otro lado de esa puerta, esperando vuestros favores.

Jacob sonrió de oreja a oreja.

—¡Difícilmente! Anthony no lo permitiría.

—¿Quién es Anthony?

—Mi castellano. A su modo de ver cada uno debe dormir en su sitio. No descansa hasta que todo esté como debe ser.

—Lo cual explica, naturalmente, mi presencia aquí. ¿Tiene por costumbre permitiros el capricho de traer mujeres a vuestro lecho?

—Nunca traigo mujeres a mi lecho...

Renesmee tosió cortésmente para corregirlo.

—Puede que me sedujerais —bromeó él—. Tal vez eludisteis el ojo alerta de Anthony para reuniros conmigo en esta cama. Después de todo, dijisteis que erais una cortesana.

—Puede que no lo sea. —Entonces señaló el colchón con un solo dedo.

Jacob miró hacia abajo, ceñudo y confuso; la vivida mancha roja de las sábanas silenció cualquier comentario sagaz que hubiera podido hacer.

Quedó boquiabierto. Parpadeó. Sacudió la cabeza. Pero la mancha de una virginidad quebrada seguía allí, en sus sábanas.

Eso explicaba que ella estuviera irritada. En verdad, él mismo se sentía irritado por no recordar nada de esa cópula.

Cuando levantó la vista, mudo por una vez en su vida, Renesmee lo miró con frialdad. Se había envuelto por completo en la tela de lino, con un extremo echado sobre el hombro y los brazos cruzados contra el pecho.

—No sois cortesana —dijo él.

—En eso estabais acertado.

Jacob sacudió la cabeza, buscando aún sentido a esa sangre.

—Pero dijisteis que erais dos veces viuda.

—Y que no tenía hijos de esas dos uniones —le recordó ella en voz baja. Luego enarcó una ceja, como si lo desafiara a calcular cómo podía haberse producido esa circunstancia.

Jacob cayó de nuevo contra el colchón, increíblemente perplejo. Renesmee, la mujer más tentadora de cuantas hubiera conocido en muchos años, había estado casada dos veces, sin que esos dos hombres hubieran consumado su matrimonio con ella. Tal vez eran ancianos o enfermos; aun así, no imaginaba que fuera posible renunciar a la consumación con Renesmee, ni aun estando muerto.

Tal vez fuera la dama quien se había negado.

Pero en ese caso, ¿por qué se había entregado por entero a él en la primera noche de su relación, y mientras él estaba ebrio? Le echó un vistazo; ella seguía tan impasible como antes.

Oh, qué manera de errar.

—¿Por qué? ¿Por qué conmigo?

Renesmee se encogió de hombros.

—Por curiosidad.

—¡Pero si yo estaba borracho!

—Aun así os mostrabais amoroso.

—¡Es que no recuerdo nada de eso! —Se incorporó para recorrer la alcoba con la vista, conteniendo el impulso de protestar por tanta injusticia—. Ni siquiera tengo memoria de haber regresado aquí.

Ella lo observó con expresión astuta.

—Puede que eso fuera parte de vuestro atractivo.

—¿Qué queréis decir? —Jacob se levantó de un salto, arrojando los cobertores a un lado para acercársele. El suelo estaba frío, pero no le importó. A Renesmee se le dilataron los ojos; tal vez sujetara la sábana con más fuerza, pero no retrocedió. Quedaron de pie, cara a cara; él percibió el dulce olor del sueño en su piel, vio en sus ojos mil matices de verde.

—¿Me escogisteis porque lo olvidaría todo? —inquirió, incrédulo al ver que ella asentía apenas—. ¿Qué clase de mujer quiere un amante insensible? ¿Qué clase de mujer es la que usa a un hombre para su propio placer sin darle nada a cambio?

Ella inclinó la cabeza para observarlo.

—¿No sabéis de ningún hombre que actúe así?

—¡No! ¡Sí! —Jacob se mesó el pelo y empezó a pasearse por la amplia alcoba—. Eso no importa.

—¿No lo habéis hecho vos mismo?

Él enrojeció. Luego le clavó una mirada fulminante.

—En todo caso ha sido distinto.

Renesmee cruzó los brazos más estrechamente contra el pecho.

—Esto también. Poco importa lo que yo haya hecho, mucho menos por qué. Lo que ha pasado pasado está.

—Lo que ha pasado no ha hecho sino comenzar —replicó Jacob.

Antes de que ella pudiera retroceder, le cogió el mentón con una mano para besarla. No fue un abrazo prepotente, pero obviamente la sorprendió. Se puso rígida; aun así Jacob pegó la boca contra la de ella.

Quería siquiera un beso para recordar.

Ella besaba como una virgen: sin respirar, dudando, temerosa de lo que él pudiera hacer. Se habría dicho que nunca antes había abrazado a un hombre. Jacob veía en su mente aquella mancha roja; tal vez aún estaba dolorida; tal vez él no había sido todo lo suave que habría debido. Tal vez le había hecho daño.

Lamentaba no poder recordar. Con un arrebato de compasión, apartó los labios. Por un momento ella lo miró con estupefacción; luego dio un paso atrás.

—Confío en que esto baste para saciaros —dijo con voz ronca.

Jacob se sintió canalla, pero estaba decidido a no dejar las cosas así.

—No basta ni para comenzar —murmuró, saboreando su rápida confusión.

—¿Qué queréis decir? —Estaba insegura, tan insegura que no podía ocultarle sus pensamientos.

¿Era posible que esa mujer no tuviera conciencia de sus muchos encantos?

Jacob sabía cómo alcanzar una mejor relación con esa dama. La desarmaría con sus caricias. Aunque requiriera años anteros, le enseñaría el placer que se puede encontrar en el lecho; la cortejaría, la seduciría hasta conquistar esa sonrisa.

Y sólo había una manera de hacerlo honorablemente, pues ya había tomado más de lo que le correspondía.

Sonrió con una seguridad que no sentía.

—Nos casaremos esta misma mañana —dijo resuelto, convencido de que ella lo rechazaría—. Que no se diga que el laird de Kinfairlie no acaba lo que ha iniciado.

Renesmee entornó los ojos, pero no dio ninguna otra señal de estar sorprendida, aunque sin duda lo estaba. Echó un vistazo hacia la cama, tragando saliva, y luego asintió con una mansedumbre que él no le conocía.

—Sea —accedió en voz baja.

Durante un segundo Jacob vaciló. En cualquiera de sus hermanas esa complacencia habría sido un síntoma de conspiración, pero aquella mujer lo miraba con los ojos cargados de inocencia. Una vez más cruzó, sonriente, la distancia que los separaba,

—Un acuerdo así debería sellarse con un beso —murmuró.

—Supongo que ya basta con uno —adujo ella sin aliento.

—De ninguna manera. Vuestro beso es muy reconstituyente, mi bella dama. Tal vez llegue a devolverme la memoria de nuestra primera noche juntos —añadió. Los ojos de Renesmee se ensancharon ante la perspectiva—. No creo que eso os inspire miedo —bromeó.

Puesto que ella no decía nada, le guiñó un ojo y volvió a adueñarse de sus labios.

Fue un beso que lo cambió todo.

Renesmee nunca había sido cortejada con un beso. Los hombres la habían magullado y usado para su propio placer; la habían montado por obligación, tratándola como a cosa de su propiedad.

Nunca la habían seducido.

Nunca le habían otorgado el don del tiempo. Jacob besaba como si no le importara cuánto pudiera tardar ella en habituarse a su contacto, cuánto se requiriera para despertar su ardor. Besaba como si esperara dar tanto placer como recibía.

Fue maravilloso ese beso suyo, y ella se permitió disfrutar del goce recién descubierto. Algo helado se fundió en su interior; algo se abrió como un pimpollo tocado por el calor del sol.

Renesmee cerró los ojos, pues era sólo un beso, y se perdió en la sensación. Entreabrió los labios para invitarlo a acercarse y contuvo el aliento al intensificarse el beso. Él aún la engatusaba. Ella aún sospechaba que podía detenerlo con la punta de un dedo. Y aún le entregaba más.

Su beso era hechicería pura. No había en su abrazo ninguna violencia desatada, y esa seguridad disolvía la resistencia de Renesmee. Él no la juzgaba ni le encontraba deficiencias; no deseaba de ella sólo una cosa.

La cortejaba por sí misma. Renesmee descubrió que sus manos se deslizaban por los hombros de Jacob, que sus dedos palpaban esa fuerza musculosa para luego entrelazarse en las densas ondas de su pelo. Se descubrió recibiendo su abrazo de buen grado, como la cortesana que había dicho ser; descubrió que respondía a él, caricia por caricia, y que ansiaba aún más.

Jacob alzó una mano hasta un pecho y lo abarcó; el pulgar se deslizó por el pezón, incitándolo a empinarse. Renesmee arqueó la espalda, casi apretada contra él, y lo oyó emitir un sonido de placer que le resultó apasionante. Sólo quería incitarlo a aproximarse más. No podía pensar con sensatez. No podía continuar enfadada porque él hubiera olvidado su propia gesta victoriosa. Nada le parecía importante más allá de la presión persuasiva de ese beso.

Y era peligroso, por cierto. Nunca antes había conocido a un hombre decidido a cortejar sus favores sólo por ella misma. Renesmee habría deseado, de todo corazón, que en verdad hubieran hecho el amor aquella noche, que él la hubiera desflorado, que todo eso no fuera un engaño.

Al recordar su triquiñuela recobró la sobriedad e hizo un esfuerzo para interrumpir el beso. Empujó a Jacob para poner distancia entre ambos. Y mucho más.

El la observó con una mirada bullente; luego apoyó los puños contra la pared, junto a sus hombros. Aunque no la tocaba, la mantenía atrapada en el círculo de sus brazos. Verse así encerrada, ver su decisión, reparar en los puños apoyados contra el muro, todo se combinó para despertar viejos miedos. Renesmee contuvo el aliento.

¿Era posible que un beso dulce la hubiera hecho olvidar cuanto sabía?

—Aún estoy dolorida —mintió deprisa. Y se agachó para pasar bajo su brazo y poner entre ambos toda la amplitud de la alcoba.

Jacob la dejó ir, para gran alivio suyo.

Cuando osó mirar atrás lo vio allí, con los pies afirmados contra el suelo y los brazos cruzados contra el pecho, espléndidamente desnudo. Su expresión era difícil de interpretar; se mantenía extrañamente inmóvil.

—¿Os he hecho daño durante la noche? —La pregunta, enunciada con suavidad, pareció resonar en la habitación y pender en el aire, exigiendo respuesta.

No era así, desde luego, aunque la insinuación ofrecía un medio fácil de reducir sus caricias a un mínimo. Renesmee se encogió de hombros.

—No más de lo que hubiera hecho cualquier otro, supongo. —Y le volvió la espalda, como si no pudiera mirarlo, pero no antes de haber visto su mueca de dolor.

Entonces se sintió mala: él no recordaba la verdad y ella se aprovechaba de esa ignorancia. Pero si le daba pie acabaría nuevamente en sus brazos, y si decía la verdad él retiraría su ofrecimiento. Nunca había sufrido tanto la disyuntiva entre la verdad y sus propios objetivos. No sabía qué decir.

Peor aún: le ardían los labios con el recuerdo de la caricia de Jacob y eso la inducía a pensar en asuntos más terrenales. Ella no era de las que ansían la caricia viril. Necesitaba un momento para ordenar sus ideas, para pensar con claridad.

—Lo siento —dijo Jacob. Ella oyó sus pisadas cruzando la habitación—. Brindadme la oportunidad de ganarme vuestro aprecio, Renesmee. Casaos conmigo y permitid que os corteje de nuevo en el lecho. Permitidme demostraros que nuestras noches conyugales no serán repeticiones de la primera. —Entonces le ofreció la mano. A ella le gustó su decisión—. Dadme la mano, Renesmee, y casaos conmigo; dejemos atrás este mal comienzo. Es posible hacerlo.

Ella irguió la espalda.

—Pensaba que erais de los que valoran la gesta.

—Y lo soy. —Inclinó la cabeza para mirarla; en sus ojos bailaban nuevamente esos destellos encantadores—. Sin duda no os será muy pesado el que un caballero se esfuerce por ganar vuestro favor cada día y cada noche.

—Pero ya habéis obtenido mi sonrisa. ¿Me diréis acaso que habéis olvidado hasta vuestro propio triunfo?

Él la miró fijamente, horrorizado. Entonces Renesmee comprendió que no lo recordaba. ¿Era posible que la poción le hubiera robado los recuerdos? ¿O tal vez le importaba tan poco obtener los favores de una mujer que lo habría olvidado aun sin el brebaje?

Habría querido saber la verdad.

También habría querido no sentirse tan perversa por haberle robado la risa de los ojos.

Jacob se pasó los dedos por entre el pelo.

—Pues entonces tengo una doble deuda con vos y debo trabajar con empeño para conquistar vuestros favores. Os pido disculpas, Renesmee. No sé qué me ocurrió anoche.

Ella desvió la mirada, incomodada por su propio conocimiento.

—Concededme la oportunidad de ganar de nuevo vuestro favor. —Él se inclinó profundamente hacia su mano. En su desnudez debería haber resultado cómico; en cambio Renesmee reparó en su complexión, su masculinidad. De pronto lo deseó con tal vigor que se encontró sin aliento—. Confiad en que estoy a vuestro servicio, como todo hombre de honor debería estar al servicio de las damas en peligro.

—No estoy en peligro —se apresuró a corregir.

Jacob le dirigió una mirada severa.

—Desde luego que sí. Estáis en peligro de entregar el corazón, pues tengo intenciones de conquistar esa prenda. —Apoyó un dedo en la piel desnuda que la sábana dejaba al descubierto, justo por encima del sitio donde el corazón de la joven palpitaba locamente en respuesta a su mera presencia—. Podéis tener la certeza de que, cuando lo tenga en mis manos, jamás renunciaré a él.

Renesmee sintió que se le dilataban los ojos. Percibía el olor de su piel. De ese pequeño punto de contacto emanaba calor; notó que los ojos de Jacob se oscurecían hasta el añil. Se humedeció los labios sin poder contenerse; él contempló con gula la punta de esa lengua y susurró su nombre en tanto se acercaba un paso. Ella percibió su erección contra la cadera, con la suave tela por toda barrera entre ambos, y le extrañó no sentir el impulso de escapar.

—Pero ¿por qué? —preguntó. Su voz sonaba tan sensual que no parecía suya.

Él sonrió.

—Porque es correcto y adecuado que el hombre retenga el corazón de su señora esposa, tal como ella debería poseer el de su esposo.

Renesmee clavó la vista en él, estupefacta ante esa caprichosa defensa del amor. Nunca había sentido tanto la presencia de un hombre; nunca había ansiado tanto sus caricias como en ese momento. Quería reunirse con Jacob en la cama esa misma mañana, aunque la asombraba la potencia de su propio deseo.

Jacob inclinó la cabeza y le tocó los labios con los suyos. Fue un beso vacilante, como si le pidiera permiso para continuar, y su efecto resultó más embriagador que el mejor de los vinos.

La joven cerró los ojos y alzó los labios con más decisión. La boca de Jacob se apretó contra la suya con posesiva facilidad; sus manos le ciñeron la cintura. La levantó contra su pecho para besarla, esa vez a fondo.

¡Maravilla de maravillas! Renesmee no sintió miedo. Abrió la boca, imitó cada uno de sus gestos y lo saboreó en tanto él la devoraba. Se olvidó de sí misma, de su pasado, de sus temores, consciente sólo de que ansiaba tener dentro de sí el calor de Jacob Black.

De inmediato.

En ese momento una llave giró, súbita y ruidosamente, en la cerradura de la puerta de la solana.

—¡Feliz Navidad! —gritó la familia de Jacob. Cinco hermanas y dos cuñados cruzaron el umbral en masa. La expectación por lo que encontrarían era casi tangible.

Lo que encontraron los hizo lanzar una exclamación atónita.

Jacob soltó un taco y empujó a Renesmee detrás de él. A ella le ardía la cara. Dejó caer la frente contra el hombro de su compañero, saboreando el escudo que le ofrecía, aunque era ella quien tenía las sábanas. El se irguió desnudo ante sus arreboladas hermanas y acalló con una mirada las risas sofocadas de sus cuñados. Los dos hombres se apresuraron a formar una barricada para que las menores no lo vieran, entre las carcajadas de sus esposas.

—¡Jacob! —exclamó Rebecca—. ¡Grandísimo pícaro!

—Es más pícaro de lo que imaginábamos —coincidió Rachael.

—Supongo —dijo él, mientras cogía un extremo de la sábana de Renesmee para envolverlo a sus caderas— que os resulta muy divertido interrumpirme cuando estoy en el lecho con mi futura esposa.

—¡Esposa! —repitieron las dos mayores al unísono, fingiendo estupefacción. Luego intercambiaron una mirada conspiradora que, a los ojos de Renesmee, no dejaría de revelar a Jacob la participación de ambas.

—Esposa, sí —replicó él, como si no se hubiera percatado—. Elizabeth, por favor, comunica a Anthony que esta mañana se celebrarán mis nupcias. Isabella, avisa también al padre Malachy, por favor.

—Pero los bandos... —protestó la muchacha.

—Serán omitidos —dijo Jacob muy resuelto—. Si él quiere discutir el asunto, que lo haga cuando mi dama y yo lleguemos a la capilla. —Y cogió la mano de Renesmee con una mirada que, sin duda, quería ser tranquilizadora—. La discusión será muy breve.

—La evidencia está de vuestra parte —observó ella, refiriéndose a las sábanas.

Él asintió con un gesto seco.

—Cierto, así es. Rebecca, ¿quieres recoger las sábanas del lecho? Y Annelise puede encargarse de que las vean el sacerdote y los servidores de la casa —indicó. Renesmee notó que había despachado inmediatamente a las solteras para que salieran cuanto antes de la solana—. Y agradecería que mis encantadoras hermanas se ocuparan de ataviar adecuadamente a Renesmee. Sería de buen augurio que luciera algún vestido nuevo en nuestra boda.

—¡Oh, cómo nos halaga! —exclamó Rachael con una sonrisa—. Sin duda esto anuncia problemas para todas nosotras.

—¿Tenéis hermanos varones, Renesmee? —preguntó Isabella con burlona inocencia; Jacob lanzó un rugido que los dispersó a todos.

—Debo buscar alguna vestimenta más apropiada que estas sábanas —le dijo a Renesmee cuando quedaron solos.

Por todo aviso le guiñó un ojo con aire travieso; un momento después le arrancaba la sábana, dejándola desnuda. Ella se cubrió los pechos con las manos antes de comprender que era una tontería.

Sin prestar atención a ese gesto, Jacob cruzó la alcoba para apoderarse de la llave, y arrugó el entrecejo al advertir que estaba por fuera de la puerta. Renesmee tuvo la seguridad de que entonces comprendería que los habían encerrado dentro, en vez de ser ellos los que dejaban fuera a los otros. Pero él sacudió la cabeza y echó la llave con un ademán garboso; luego se giró nuevamente hacia Renesmee. A ella casi se le detuvo el corazón por lo familiar de las circunstancias.

Un hombre desnudo en plena erección, un hombre formidable con los ojos brillantes de decisión, acababa de encerrarse con ella en la alcoba y de quitarle su único atuendo. A pesar de lo que Renesmee creía saber sobre Jacob, el pánico se apoderó de ella.

La situación le era demasiado familiar; el final, demasiado sabido. Dos o tres besos la habían dejado tan tonta como antes. Dos o tres besos y ya olvidaba de qué era capaz un hombre cuando se le negaba el más pequeño capricho.

—¿Qué estábamos haciendo antes de que nos interrumpieran tan groseramente? —musitó él. Su actitud confiada y su desnudez aumentaron el terror de la joven.

—¡Nada! —exclamó, para obvia estupefacción de su compañero. Y se lanzó hacia la puerta, aunque no tenía siquiera una hilacha con la que cubrirse.

Como él intentó cogerla por la cintura, le puso la zancadilla.

Jacob cayó con una maldición.

—¿Qué os pasa? —gritó. De inmediato agregó un taco: se había golpeado la rodilla contra el suelo. La llave escapó de su mano y se deslizó en una danza.

Renesmee se arrojó sobre ella, o poco menos, y corrió hacia la puerta.

—¡Señora! ¡Hace apenas un momento me habéis besado de buena gana!

Ella, con dedos trémulos, introdujo la llave en la cerradura y salió corriendo al pasillo; detrás quedaba un hombre estupefacto.

—¿Qué he hecho? —bramó él.

Pero ella no le prestó atención. Aunque lo oía maldecir, no la perseguía.

Renesmee huyó escaleras abajo. Logró descender sólo un tramo antes de que las hermanas la rodearan, todas parloteando sobre lo que podía ponerse, y la condujeran a sus habitaciones. Temblaba entre ellas, tratando de calmar su enloquecido corazón. Por todas partes se veían sedas y terciopelos, zapatillas y medias amontonadas delante de los baúles. Una criada regordeta gritaba en vano pidiendo orden.

Renesmee se dejó caer pesadamente en un arcón y lanzó un suspiro de alivio al ver que cerraban la puerta para impedir la entrada a los hombres. Su respiración se hizo más lenta; al fin se tranquilizó lo suficiente como para comprender que, lo más probable, Jacob sólo quería completar el beso.

Y entonces se sintió absolutamente estúpida por haber huido de su lado. Sin duda el hombre la creería imbécil. Y en verdad ella no habría podido aducir lo contrario, pues sus propios actos bien podían costarle el respiro que tan ardientemente deseaba de Kinfairlie.

En la casa de Jacob rondaba un tipo especial de demencia que él no sabía cómo interpretar. No lograba entender el súbito miedo que Renesmee parecía tenerle ni tampoco explicar, satisfactoriamente, su propio empecinamiento en calmar ese miedo. Esa mujer era un enigma y un acertijo, empeñada como estaba en reservar sus secretos. El habría debido conformarse con permitirlo.

En cambio quería ayudarla.

Y en verdad deseaba llevarla nuevamente al lecho, pues en esa ocasión no dejaría de recordar lo acontecido. No olvidaría, por cierto, la visión de su sonrisa, si alguna vez ella le brindaba otra. Necesitaba tiempo para identificar y exorcizar los muchos demonios que la acosaban. Y el matrimonio le otorgaría ese tiempo.

Por cierto, cuanto más lo pensaba más se convencía de que la fascinación que le provocaba esa dama era un buen presagio para el futuro en común..., aunque ese argumento habría sido más persuasivo si ella no hubiera huido aterrorizada.

¿Era posible que él le hubiese levantado la mano durante la noche? La posibilidad detuvo sus pasos. No lograba imaginarse haciendo algo semejante. ¿Habría destruido cualquier posibilidad de conquistar la confianza de esa dama? Le habría gustado tener la certeza de que no era así.

¡Qué extraño haber dormido tan profundamente! No creía haber bebido tanto vino, dado su empeño en arrancar una sonrisa a Renesmee. Doblemente extraño resultaba que la llave de su alcoba estuviera en el lado exterior de la puerta. ¿La había oído girar antes de que su familia interrumpiera el delicioso beso de Renesmee?

¿Y por qué esa visita a su alcoba, como si esperaran alguna cosa de él? Eso era algo muy desacostumbrado. Habitualmente se reunían en el salón, pero cabía suponer que durante las fiestas se quebraban los hábitos.

Tal vez lo habían visto cortejar a Renesmee más de lo que él recordaba. Tal vez adivinaron qué (o a quién) encontrarían en su alcoba.

Por si no bastara eso para desconcertar a cualquiera, tanto más a alguien que tuviera un dolor de cabeza como el suyo, en su casa había otras cosas extrañas. Tuvo la sensación (cierto, esa mañana no era el de siempre) de que todo el mundo sabía de sus nupcias antes de que fueran anunciadas. Jacob sabía perfectamente que el cotilleo tenía pies ligeros, pero en verdad se habría dicho que todos en Kinfairlie conocían sus intenciones de casarse esa mañana aun antes de que él mismo las hubiera descubierto.

Anthony ya había hecho los preparativos para el festín; las cocinas olían a carne asada y guisada; había pan en el horno, huevos y verduras puestos a hervir. Y todo eso ya estaba en marcha cuando él salió de su alcoba, pocos minutos después de persuadir a Renesmee para que aceptara su proposición. En el salón se estaban instalando las mesas y ya había campesinos arracimados en torno del portal, expectantes, armados de cucharas, cuencos y servilletas.

Era Navidad, sin duda, pero lo habitual en Kinfairlie era un festín la víspera en el salón del laird, que no se repetía hasta la Noche de Reyes.

Sin embargo, todo el mundo parecía saber que ese año se alteraría la tradición; más aún: sabían que se alteraría con una boda.

Jacob supuso que debía de haber cortejado apasionadamente a Renesmee la noche anterior, puesto que hasta sus vasallos habían interpretado con tal claridad sus intenciones.

¿O quizá había otra explicación?

Las risillas colectivas de sus hermanas, por cierto, le hacían sospechar que no todo era lo que aparentaba. Tal vez todo aquello era una travesura compleja, montada con la participación de Renesmee, quien en realidad no tema intenciones de casarse con él.

Tal vez el hecho de que ella escapara de su beso era un anticipo de lo que sobrevendría. Jacob creía a sus hermanas capaces de idear algo así. Mientras imponía el orden en su hogar y daba indicaciones para su boda, se preparó para lo peor. Sí, bien podía imaginar que, a los ojos de Rachael y Rebecca, hacerle pasar un bochorno público ante el altar fuera una retribución adecuada por los enlaces que él les había buscado.

Tal vez no sabían que la dama se sentía un poco atraída por él, o quizá no esperaban que así fuera. Jacob conocía un poco a las mujeres; aunque Renesmee era más misteriosa que la mayoría, no cabía duda de que había recibido su beso de buen grado.

Quizá pudiera convencerla de que lo aceptara de verdad, pese a lo que sus hermanas tuvieran planeado. En tanto se ocupaba de sus obligaciones matutinas, la perspectiva dio elasticidad a su paso.


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo 4

Renesmee se permitió soñar.

Era la mañana de Navidad y ella estaba de pie en el umbral de la capilla de Kinfairlie, con el calor del sol en la cabeza y los hombros, el brillo de la nieve fresca en derredor. El aire era seco, y desde los acantilados, más allá en la costa, llegaba el rumor del mar.

Vestía de vivido carmesí, con la cabeza cubierta por un velo de sutil seda dorada y zapatillas rojas, de piel gloriosamente patinada con oro. Las hermanas de Jacob habían asaltado sus propios guardarropas a fin de ataviarla de modo adecuado para sus nupcias. Se sentía resplandeciente así, rodeada por cinco mujeres risueñas, tan empeñadas en que luciera espléndida como si ella fuese su propia hermana.

Sin duda las jóvenes habían logrado su objetivo, pues cuando Renesmee entró en el salón, los ojos de Jacob refulgieron. Le cogió la mano para besarle los nudillos; desde entonces no le había permitido que se apartara de su lado. Ser el centro de su atención resultaba intoxicante; Renesmee se atrevió a soñar que ese día no acabaría jamás.

Él no la presionó para que le explicara por qué había huido de su lado, pero parecía decidido a retenerla consigo, cosa que ella agradeció. Ni siquiera había querido escuchar sus disculpas; por el contrario, ofreció las suyas.

A Renesmee le palpitaba el corazón de una manera muy extraña y sabía que estaba arrebolada. Tal vez sus ojos reflejaban algo de esa luz estelar que se veía en los de Jacob. Estaba aceptando un riesgo, contra todo lo que había aprendido, pero en verdad la esperanza de un futuro mejor resultaba un cebo muy potente.

Jacob le había brindado esperanza, un regalo precioso para quien hubiera visto y experimentado tanto como ella.

Ahora, mientras el padre Malachy levantaba el brazo para bendecirlos, él le sujetaba la mano con firmeza. Sus parientes formaban un grupo tras ellos; más atrás se arracimaban los campesinos de Kinfairlie. Todos sonreían. El joven le deslizó un pulgar por la mano, en una lenta caricia que le secó la boca.

Al arriesgarse a desviar la vista en su dirección se encontró con su mirada fija en ella; en sus ojos bailaba esa alegría apenas contenida que tanto la atraía. Se le veía feliz de estar a su lado, feliz de los votos que iba a pronunciar.

Como si él mismo la hubiera escogido por esposa.

Como si se hubieran escogido mutuamente. Renesmee agregó ese elemento a su sueño. Era muy guapo ese hombre decidido a desposarla, ese hombre al que ella había engañado. Y era honorable, tanto que ese engaño le provocaba remordimientos.

Por espacio de un momento Renesmee prefirió creer que esa alianza perduraría, que Jacob no acabaría por ser bestial, que esa soleada mañana de Navidad era un buen presagio del futuro. Y hasta se permitió la imposible fantasía de que ésa era su primera boda, quizá la única. ¿Y si hubiera sido virgen la noche anterior? La mentira con que había atrapado al laird de Kinfairlie era más atractiva que la verdad; ella habría dado cualquier cosa por que fuese realidad.

Su mano se alzó, como por voluntad propia, para acariciar el crucifijo que siempre llevaba bajo la saya, el que debía adornar su atuendo al pronunciar los votos nupciales, pero no lo encontró.

Desde luego, la joya ya no estaba allí. La había usado desde hacía tanto tiempo que ya no recordaba su falta. Ahogó una exclamación, pensando que la presencia de ese legado habría bendecido esa alianza, ya que no había logrado bendecir las dos anteriores. Pero se dijo que haberla perdido era un precio bajo a cambio de una vida nueva.

—¿Qué sucede? —le susurró Jacob. Se lo veía preocupado, tanto que ella sintió la necesidad de ofrecerle una respuesta.

—Perdí una joya de mi madre y aún la echo de menos. —Se encogió de hombros, como si el asunto no tuviera importancia.

—¿Qué clase de joya es?

—Un crucifijo. Sólo tenía un valor sentimental —mintió, por ocultarle que había poseído algo tan valioso como esa cruz de oro con rubíes de la que Ewen se había apoderado.

Para consternación suya, Jacob no se dejó disuadir. El sacerdote carraspeó de modo intencionado, pero el joven no interrumpió el diálogo.

—No parecéis el tipo de mujer que pierde las cosas, mucho menos si tienen valor sentimental —murmuró, evaluándola con la mirada—. ¿Queréis que la busquemos?

—Con todo, la perdí hace ya mucho tiempo. —Renesmee miró nuevamente al clérigo, deseando que continuara—. Se ha perdido; no hay manera de reclamarla.

El sacerdote los miró a ambos con los labios apretados en un gesto de disgusto. Renesmee inclinó profundamente la cabeza, como arrepentida. Jacob le apretó los dedos.

—Debéis describírmela; buscaré otra —dijo, mientras agachaba a su vez la cabeza.

Ella contuvo el aliento, conmovida por el hecho de que él le hiciera ese ofrecimiento sólo por complacerla; luego recordó que eso era imposible.

—No creo que debáis malgastar lo que queda en vuestros cofres en algo tan frívolo —objetó en voz baja.

Él inhaló bruscamente. Ella se sintió grosera por haberle recordado su situación financiera.

El padre Malachy se persignó y dijo «Amén», pero luego fulminó con la mirada a la desatenta pareja que tema ante sí. Jacob le obsequió con una sonrisa tal que el ceño del sacerdote se ablandó de inmediato. Los presentes repitieron la bendición, llenos de entusiasmo; luego Jacob deslizó un pesado anillo en el anular izquierdo de su novia.

Ella bajó la vista, sorprendida por su peso; más sorprendida aún quedó al ver la joya. Una gran esmeralda redonda le cubría prácticamente la falange, refulgente en su verde profundidad, con la circunferencia marcada por una plétora de pequeñas perlas blancas. Era una alhaja de gran valor, que no estaba al alcance de un hombre sin medios.

¿Acaso Jacob le había mentido al hablarle de sus estrecheces? ¿Era cierta, quizá, la reputación de ladrones que tenían los Black?

Lo miró a los ojos; su estupefacción debía de ser evidente, pues él sonrió.

—Era el anillo de bodas de mi madre —dijo—. De los tesoros de Ravensmuir, mi padre sólo aceptó esto. Y mi madre lo dejó a buen recaudo antes de que ambos partieran en ese viaje que resultaría ser el último. —Le tocó la barbilla con la punta de un dedo—. Esta mañana apenas he reunido fuerzas para mirarlo, pero ahora la gema me recuerda el matiz de vuestros ojos.

—Si os falta dinero podríais venderlo.

—Jamás —replicó con ferocidad—. Hay tesoros cuyo valor supera su precio.

—Pues entonces deberíais conservarlo, por si lo necesitarais.

Él apretó los labios; luego dijo, con vigor:

—Debo entregarlo a mi señora esposa para que brille en su mano, como corresponde; tal era, sin duda, la intención de mis padres.

Renesmee parpadeó, pues tanta generosidad la dejaba sin palabras. Se sentía indeciblemente honrada por el regalo y más avergonzada aún por haberlo engañado.

De cualquier manera tuvo poca oportunidad de hablar, pues Jacob le brindó otro de esos besos desconcertantes. Tras una brevísima vacilación, agradecida por ese gesto considerado, ella se reclinó en su abrazo, saboreando su calor y su aroma vigorizante, y recibió la caricia con la notable seguridad de que él no le exigiría demasiado.

Decidió empeñarse en ser una buena esposa para él.

Los presentes celebraron con vítores esa muestra pública de afecto; a Renesmee le quemaban las mejillas, pero él prolongaba el lánguido beso, con una mano curvada contra su nuca y la otra sujetándole la mano izquierda, sobre el anillo. Una vez más ella se sintió mimada y segura. Una oleada de calor la recorrió por entero, haciéndole cosquillas por la piel; alzó la mano hasta el hombro de su flamante esposo y se puso de puntillas para coger más de lo que él ofrecía.

Jacob interrumpió el beso demasiado pronto y la miró con una sonrisa cálida. Renesmee sonrió a su vez y notó con agrado que a él se le iluminaban los ojos.

—Éste es un mejor comienzo —murmuró él sólo para su oído.

Y la joven sintió que se ruborizaba. No recordaba que su corazón hubiera estado nunca tan ligero.

El padre Malachy chasqueó la lengua en una pequeña señal de censura; luego se giró para encabezar la marcha hacia el interior de la capilla, donde celebraría la misa. Jacob ofreció gallardamente el brazo a su esposa, mientras sus hermanas contemplaban, radiantes, lo que habían forjado.

Era perfecto. Así había soñado Renesmee sus nupcias. La verdad le puso un nudo en la garganta: si eso era pura ilusión, no sólo parecía convincente, sino que era algo que ella deseaba con ardor.

Ya se habían encendido los cirios; cuando el sacerdote levantaba la Eucaristía, unos jinetes entraron al galope en la aldea de Kinfairlie. En ese instante Renesmee comprendió que su incipiente sueño se haría trizas y se preparó para lo peor, lamentando amargamente que su pasado tuviera pies tan veloces.

Al oír los caballos, Jacob no les habría concedido importancia si Renesmee no hubiera dado tal respingo de alarma. Ella echó una mirada por encima del hombro, dilatados los ojos, y sus dedos se tensaron. En el instante en que la puerta se abría, él la vio quedar demudada y sin respiración.

Al momento la joven se giró nuevamente hacia el padre Malachy. Jacob captó el temblor de su mano, aunque se mantenía bien erguida.

A su vez, se volvió a mirar. Él también apretó los labios al ver quiénes eran los recién llegados. Se trataba del clan de los Douglas Negros; a la cabeza del grupo iba Alan, el único rubio. En Alan había algo extraño, más allá de la extraña palidez de sus ojos y su pelo. Bastaba verlo para sentir desasosiego.

El grupo entró ruidosamente en la capilla, sin respeto alguno por el oficio que se estaba celebrando. Alan sonrió al ver a Renesmee, pero no fue un gesto amable; antes bien, hizo que Jacob pensara en lobos hambrientos y que acercara a la joven a su costado. Rhys y Erik, al seguir la dirección de su mirada, apartaron a sus esposas del centro de la capilla.

Después de arrojar el casco y los guantes a un escudero, Alan cruzó el templo. Los campesinos retrocedían a su paso; lo seguía una estela de murmullos. Él se abrió camino a empellones entre Erik y Rhys, ninguno de los cuales le cedía espacio, y alargó una mano hacia el codo de la novia. ¿De qué la conocía?

Ella, sin levantar siquiera la vista, apartó abruptamente el brazo.

—Grato encuentro, hermana —dijo Alan, interrumpiendo al cura.

—¿En verdad? —murmuró Renesmee.

—No le veo nada grato —intervino Jacob, mientras se preguntaba cuál era el vínculo entre esos dos. ¿Serían hermanos?—. ¿No os merecen respeto los sagrados oficios?

—En este momento me importan más los asuntos terrenales —replicó el intruso. Y cogió la mano izquierda de la novia, haciendo que la luz jugara con la joya que el joven laird acababa de ponerle en el dedo—. Ah, veo que he interrumpido los votos nupciales. —La sonrisa con que la observaba se había vuelto cruel—. Siempre he sabido que eras una zorra astuta, pero esto sobrepasa mis suposiciones.

Las hermanas Black soltaron una exclamación al unísono. Rhys y Erik se adelantaron ante el insulto lanzado contra la esposa de su cuñado. El padre Malachy respingó, horrorizado por el uso de semejante lenguaje en su iglesia. Pero nadie tuvo tiempo de reaccionar.

Jacob ya había golpeado a Alan. Su puño lo alcanzó violentamente en la nariz, con un satisfactorio ruido de hueso roto. Alan cayó hacia atrás, manando sangre por una de las fosas nasales, y nadie movió un dedo en su auxilio.

El intruso, recobrado el equilibrio, echó un vistazo a la vigilante concurrencia. Renesmee no decía nada, pero su mirada iba de uno a otro, sin perder matiz alguno de sus reacciones. Los hombres de Alan quisieron avanzar, pero los de Jacob les bloquearon el camino.

Alan se tocó la nariz, que comenzaba a hincharse y enrojecer. Luego clavó en Jacob una mirada fulminante.

—Siempre he supuesto que no teníais mucha inteligencia.

—Y yo siempre he pensado que carecíais de toda caballerosidad, aunque este incidente supera holgadamente lo que habría podido esperar —replicó el novio—. En mis tierras nadie habla en términos tan groseros a una dama de buena cuna, mucho menos en una capilla que esté bajo mi protección.

—Amén —dijo el padre Malachy.

Douglas se limitó a esbozar una mueca burlona. Luego se irguió, observando nuevamente a Jacob.

—Permitidme un consejo, vecino, y os salvaréis de cometer este error antes de haberlo completado.

—No me interesan vuestros consejos.

—Hacéis mal. —Alan cogió la mano de Renesmee y, pese a su exclamación indignada, le arrancó el anillo del dedo para arrojárselo a Jacob. El joven lo cogió en el aire. En ese mismo instante el intruso tiró de la novia, tan deprisa que ella se tambaleó—. Conservad vuestro abalorio, vecino. Esta mujer es fatal para quienes la desposan.

—¡No! —protestó ella, liberando la mano.

—No puedes elegir —le advirtió él con un gruñido. Y volvió a cogerle la mano, con tanta brutalidad que ella hizo una mueca.

—¿Renesmee es hermana vuestra?

—No.

—¿Sobrina? ¿Hija?

Douglas dirigió a la joven su desagradable sonrisa.

—Es la viuda de mi hermano Ewen.

Ante esa noticia Jacob parpadeó, pero de inmediato clavó en Alan una mirada fulminante.

—Pues entonces la señora tiene todo el derecho de elegir —dijo.

Y lo agarró por la muñeca, a pesar de su mirada desafiante. Se sabía más joven y estaba seguro de superarlo en fuerza. Apretó los dedos cada vez más hasta que Alan soltó a Renesmee.

El intruso lanzó un taco.

Ella se apartó con celeridad; la marca roja que se veía en su piel enfureció a Jacob.

—¡No hay excusas para tratar así a una mujer! —exclamó mientras la protegía con su propio cuerpo—. No tenéis derecho alguno sobre ella; mucho menos, a insultarla en mi morada. Marchaos, Alan, antes de que se digan aquí cosas peores.

El otro entornó los ojos.

—Es obvio que no sabéis nada del tema. Por ser la viuda de mi hermano y puesto que sus parientes han muerto, a mí me corresponde decidir su futuro. Tengo, sí, derechos sobre ella, y mi intención es aplicar justicia.

—¡No os debo nada! —protestó ella acalorada.

—La señora declina vuestro amable interés por su futuro —señaló Jacob con frialdad—. Y en verdad vuestra intervención no es necesaria, pues ya se ha casado conmigo.

—¿Es cierto eso? —preguntó Alan a Renesmee.

—Sí, es cierto.

—¿Y te has casado con él por propia voluntad, sin coerción?

Jacob sintió que Renesmee se erguía a su espalda. Sus palabras revelaron que había recobrado parte de su decisión.

—Es curioso que me lo preguntéis vos, que pretendíais casarme por la fuerza.

¿Con quién querría casarla?

Jacob notó la avaricia en la expresión de Douglas y creyó adivinar la respuesta. Probablemente deseaba a la mujer de su difunto hermano, pero ella no le correspondía. Y esa unión era inaceptable según las leyes de la Iglesia. Al comprenderlo se redobló su decisión de defenderla. Sus hermanas comentaban a menudo que Alan Douglas les inspiraba miedo; en verdad, era muy comprensible que Renesmee hubiese huido de él.

—Sólo quiero vuestro bienestar, hermana —adujo él.

—Está asegurado —afirmaron los novios al unísono.

—Estáis lejos de vuestra morada, vecino —añadió Jacob con intencionada cortesía—. Y sin duda debéis daros prisa si queréis sentaros esta noche a vuestra propia mesa.

—Pasamos estas festividades en Tivotdale, que no está tan lejos. —Alan señaló a Renesmee con la cabeza—. Vuestra flamante esposa podría habéroslo dicho, puesto que ha venido caminando desde allí.

Que Renesmee hubiera recorrido un trayecto tan largo a través de la nieve, para escapar de ese hombre y sus maquinaciones, reveló a Jacob todo lo que necesitaba saber. El otro, que la miraba con una mueca burlona, preguntó:

—¿Habéis venido a Kinfairlie específicamente porque su laird aún estaba soltero?

—¡No! —replicó ella, con tanto apasionamiento que Jacob la creyó—. Me limité a huir, sin saber hacia dónde. ¡El rumbo era menos importante que la fuga misma!

Su cuñado sonrió. Habría dicho algo más, pero el novio ya había oído lo suficiente.

—Vuestra presencia no es bien recibida en estas tierras, Alan —dijo con decisión—, pues demostráis ser mal huésped. Marchaos ahora, para que podamos volver a encontrarnos en buenos términos. Si os quedáis y proseguís con vuestra actitud insultante, eso ya no será tan seguro.

—Mi única intención es comportarme como buen vecino y aliado —repuso Alan con desenvoltura, mientras se inclinaba ante Renesmee con una galantería que sólo sirvió para alimentar la desconfianza de Jacob—. Sólo quería preveniros sobre el carácter de la mujer que desposáis, antes de que sea demasiado tarde.

—Conozco el carácter de esta dama —aseguró él, capturando nuevamente la mano de Renesmee. Notó que tenía los dedos fríos. Si había estado casada con Ewen Douglas, era muy comprensible que los hombres le causaran miedo. Ese individuo había sido un borracho gritón y violento.

—¿Eso creéis? —Se repitió aquella sonrisa lobuna—. Un hombre dotado de sentido común ¿no lo pensaría dos veces antes de poner a una asesina en su lecho?

Los presentes retrocedieron, espantados; obviamente era lo que Alan esperaba, pues se giró hacia su hechizado público como para revelarle un secreto.

—Es verdad. Hace cuatro días y cuatro noches que buscamos a esta víbora: desde que encontramos a mi hermano Ewen, su legítimo marido, asesinado en su propia cama, en Tivotdale. De su esposa no había más señales que las huellas de sus pies, que se alejaban en la nieve.

La gente lanzó una exclamación ahogada, pero Alan levantó un dedo. Jacob notó que había una sola persona a quien esa revelación no había sorprendido: Renesmee, que miraba a su cuñado sin disimular el odio.

Lo que ese hombre decía era, sin duda, una sucia mentira. Jacob no podía criticar a su novia por detestarlo.

—Acusáis sin pruebas —replicó.

—Ewen no tuvo más compañía que la de su esposa, la misma que vuestro laird iba a desposar esta mañana. Ella huyó de su alcoba en plena noche, sin llevar más que lo puesto. Y eso, en la misma noche en que mi hermano fue muerto. —Miró a los presentes—. Mi hermano Ewen, para su mal, no prestó atención a lo que se rumoreaba sobre el fallecimiento del primer marido de esta dama y sobre la participación de la señora en su defunción. —Se giró hacia Jacob. La expresión astuta de sus ojos no inducía a creerlo—. Salvaos, vecino, y repudiad a esta mujer antes de consumar las nupcias. No os traerá más que dolor.

—Y si Jacob la repudia, ¿qué será de ella? —inquirió Rebecca.

Su hermano comprendió que pretendía hacerle ver cuáles serían las consecuencias de esa decisión; pero él no tenía intención alguna de repudiar a Renesmee. ¿Cómo entregarla a la custodia de un hombre tan dispuesto a difamarla? No cabía duda de que en sus manos sufriría un destino peor que el de oír palabras crueles.

Alan exhibió aquella sonrisa glacial.

—Regresará a nuestra morada y se enfrentará a la justicia que merece.

Jacob observaba a su novia, cuya expresión era inescrutable. Ella enarcó una ceja, como si adivinara lo que él podía pedir.

—Obrad según gustéis, milord —le dijo Renesmee—. Al fin y al cabo, no corresponde a una mujer decidir.

Jacob comprendió que ella no esperaba gran cosa de él y que su falta de expectativas era adquirida. Sin duda Ewen le había enseñado a no esperar nada de su marido, ni siquiera un poco de cortesía. Eso debía de haber completado las lecciones recibidas de su primer esposo.

Jacob le enseñaría a esperar otra actitud de su nuevo marido.

—Pero corresponde a mi esposa permanecer en Kinfairlie, a mi lado —dijo. La sorpresa que iluminó los ojos de Renesmee fue muy real.

—¿Qué locura es ésta? —inquirió Alan.

—No es ninguna locura. Os agradezco el consejo, vecino, pero la señora y yo ya hemos consumado nuestra unión. —Atrajo a Renesmee hacia su lado izquierdo, el que le correspondía por derecho, y le dedicó una sonrisa—. Temo que hemos celebrado la noche de bodas antes de pronunciar los votos nupciales. Al fin de cuentas poco importa, siempre que ambos se concreten debidamente, y ninguno de los dos desea la anulación.

—Pero no puede ser... —protestó el vecino.

El joven laird chasqueó los dedos e hizo una seña. Vera, la doncella de sus hermanas, se adelantó entre la concurrencia llevando orgullosamente en alto las sábanas manchadas. El sacerdote bendijo aquella mancha y oró por el advenimiento de hijos varones, en tanto la frente de Alan se oscurecía aún más.

—Eso es imposible —manifestó, furioso—. No prueba nada.

—Prueba que Ewen no tenía sangre en las venas —replicó Jacob en voz baja—, puesto que nunca desfloró a su esposa. Por lo visto los dos difuntos maridos de la señora tenían mucho en común, aunque poco de eso era meritorio.

El otro pareció ir a responder de forma acalorada, pero él no le dio tiempo.

—¿No se ha dicho siempre que Ewen prefería el licor a todo lo demás? Es posible que cayera en el suelo de su alcoba, demasiado aturdido para encontrar su propia cama.

—¡No sabéis nada de mi hermano ni de su carácter! —adujo Douglas.

Pero Jacob sacudió la cabeza.

—Y vos, al parecer, no sabéis nada de su muerte. No hacéis más que lanzar acusaciones. No presentáis evidencia alguna contra mi esposa, como no sea el hecho de que se ausentara de vuestra casa, ni prueba alguna de su culpa. Hay quienes se extrañarán de que los excesos no hayan matado a Ewen mucho antes.

—Pero...

—De hecho, vuestra conducta demuestra el buen tino que ha tenido la señora al abandonar Tivotdale tras la muerte de su esposo. Ninguna mujer inteligente esperaría de vos justicia alguna.

—¡No podéis discutir conmigo! ¡No tenéis ningún derecho a brindar asilo a una asesina!

—Esa acusación vuestra es un pobre obsequio para ofrecer a un vecino en la mañana de Navidad, sobre todo en el día de su boda —apuntó Jacob, pasando por alto las palabras de Alan—. Más aún, estáis interrumpiendo nuestra celebración del milagro de esta fecha. —Lo miró a la cara—. Participad con nosotros o marchaos.

—No podéis obligarme a...

—Kinfairlie me pertenece y tengo autoridad sobre quienes pisan sus tierras. —Apoyó la mano en el pomo de su espada—. Escoged.

En la periferia de su campo visual, sus dos cuñados también habían acercado la mano a la empuñadura de sus aceros.

Durante un momento hubo silencio en la capilla; luego resonó un taco de Alan.

El intruso giró en redondo y marchó a reunirse con sus hombres; después de arrebatar sus guantes al escudero clavó en Jacob una mirada flamígera.

—Este asunto no quedará así —advirtió.

Pero el laird de Kinfairlie sonrió.

—Yo digo que esto se ha acabado. En buena hora.

Dicho eso, volvió la espalda al desagradable visitante, casi como si lo desafiara a cumplir con su amenaza.

El otro se marchó con una maldición, tal como él esperaba. La puerta se cerró estruendosamente; el ruido de los cascos resonó en toda la capilla y se fue perdiendo poco a poco. La concurrencia, después de un suspiro de alivio colectivo, comenzó a parlotear.

Una vez más, Jacob alzó el anillo sosteniéndolo entre el pulgar y el índice, y lo acercó a la mano de Renesmee. La miraba a los ojos, permitiéndole decidir si lo aceptaba o no.

Ella lo observó un momento, maravillada. Era obvio que hasta entonces nadie la había defendido contra insinuaciones y rumores, pero él estaba decidido a demostrarle que el matrimonio podía ser mejor que lo que había conocido.

Sin decir una palabra, Renesmee introdujo solemnemente el dedo en aquel círculo de oro. Jacob notó que parpadeaba para contener las lágrimas; le alentaba ver que ella le brindaba una oportunidad, a pesar de lo que había sufrido.

Ese bruto de Ewen Douglas no sería llorado por mucha gente.

—Luce bien en vuestro dedo —murmuró, una vez que la pesada joya se hubo deslizado por el nudillo—. Como si me lo hubieran legado para que os lo diera.

—Os doy las gracias —susurró ella. Y luego sonrió. Fue una sonrisa tan brillante que Jacob quedó deslumbrado, una sonrisa que él jamás dejaría de buscar; mucho menos podría olvidarla—. El don que me hacéis es inigualable. —Y ciñó los dedos a los de su esposo.

Jacob escuchó sólo a medias las palabras del padre Malachy; tenía un nudo en la garganta y la mano de su novia apretada entre los dedos. Contra todo lo que cabía esperar, había recibido una esposa que le hacía bullir la sangre. Entre ambos, sin duda, crearían un matrimonio que valdría todo el oro de la Cristiandad. Su unión tenía un comienzo nada convencional, pero eso no había impedido que sus hermanas encontraran la felicidad. Y tampoco se lo impediría a él.

Moira Goodall tenía talento para sacar el máximo provecho de lo poco que Dios le había dado. Estaba dotada de un carácter muy adecuado para servir. Y fielmente había servido a lady Yolanda hasta el día de su muerte.

Más aún: cumplió siempre con el juramento que le había exigido su señora al morir en su lecho de parturienta, y sirvió también a su hija Renesmee desde el primer gañido, pese a las protestas del padre de la niña y, más adelante, de sus dos esposos. Moira no siempre había sido bien recibida en los nuevos hogares de su ama, pero tenía talento para mostrarse útil y lograba quedarse junto a Renesmee.

Bien sabía Dios que esa niña la necesitaba.

Moira era poco agraciada, pero ofrecía esa carga al Señor. Y eso también le resultaba provechoso. La mirada de los hombres pasaba por ella tan fugazmente que podía unirse a cualquier multitud sin que su presencia llamara la atención ni se grabara en el recuerdo. Así, cuando Alan Douglas partió en persecución de su cuñada, ella se sumó a la partida, mezclada con las prostitutas que se agregaban a cualquier campaña. Suponía que Alan, en su avaricia, no dejaría de hallar a Renesmee. Y estaba segura de que él jamás detectaría su presencia entre quienes lo acompañaban.

De esa manera Moira encontró a su señora perdida, en circunstancias más felices de las que cabía esperar. Su leal corazón estuvo a punto de estallar al verla en la capilla de Kinfairlie, donde el mismo laird la miraba con el respeto que merecía.

Mientras Alan Douglas discutía con el señor de Kinfairlie, Moira se apartó de las prostitutas de Tivotdale y se mezcló entre los alegres aldeanos de Kinfairlie, como si hubiera estado con ellos desde un principio. Ni siquiera las rameras repararon en su ausencia, fascinadas como estaban por los acontecimientos.

De modo que Alan Douglas partió de Kinfairlie con una integrante menos en su grupo, sin que hubiera sabido de su presencia ni de su ausencia. Moira sabía perfectamente que en Tivotdale nadie la echaría de menos; ahora podría servir de nuevo a su ama. Sólo había en Kinfairlie una persona capaz de reconocerla. Y antes de revelar su identidad, Moira quería comprobar cuál era la situación de su señora.

Se echó la capucha y, sin apartarse del grupo, prestó atención a todos los comentarios que llegaban a sus oídos. Nunca se sabía qué detalles serían de utilidad, sobre todo para servir a esa malhadada mujer.

Decidir.

Qué grato era que Jacob le permitiese decidir. La defendía, pero luego le permitía decidir si luciría nuevamente su anillo. Nunca ningún hombre le había dejado tomar una decisión. Esa mañana Renesmee oró con raro fervor, dando gracias al Cielo por que sus pasos la hubieran llevado a las puertas de Kinfairlie.

Daría un heredero a Jacob.

La idea se le ocurrió tan de súbito como si no fuese suya, pero supo de inmediato que era buena. Daría un heredero a Jacob, pues de esa forma ella podría recibir su legado y aseguraría que aquel precioso refugio pudiera sobrevivir. Era el obsequio que podía hacer a su laird a cambio de la facultad de decidir que él le había otorgado.

Era lo que podía hacer para saldar su deuda con él.

En cuanto hubo tomado esa decisión, en cuanto su corazón comenzó a palpitar ante la perspectiva de compartir su lecho, el padre Malachy alzó las manos y los presentes cantaron al unísono el final de la misa. Luego, entre vítores, intercambiaron el beso de la paz. En la capilla estallaron alegres chácharas.

Jacob la cogió de la mano, sin duda con intención de besarla sonoramente, pero al hacerlo le pellizcó sin querer el corte del pulgar. Al sentir la punzada, Renesmee hizo una mueca de dolor e inspiró de golpe. La herida que se había hecho la noche anterior, apenas cerrada, volvió a sangrar.

Jacob le miró la mano arrugando la frente; obviamente adivinaba que ese corte tan limpio se había producido con un cuchillo.

—Os habéis hecho daño —dijo algo confuso.

—No es nada —aseguró ella, con tanta precipitación que él se apresuró a mirarla a los ojos.

—Pero este corte es de longitud considerable —observó sacudiendo la cabeza—. No recuerdo que esta mañana lo tuvierais. Sin embargo, es reciente.

—Sucedió anoche.

—¿Fue acaso culpa mía?

—No, no. Yo misma me lo hice. Una torpeza. Con mi cuchillo, en la mesa.

El la observaba; a sus ojos asomó una sospecha.

—Pero recuerdo el festín hasta el final; durante la comida no utilizasteis el cuchillo.

Renesmee se humedeció los labios; recordaba demasiado bien los bocados que él le había dado tan seductoramente. Bajó la voz, pensando en lo que harían esa noche en la cama.

—No lo necesité, según creo, pues vos os encargasteis de saciar mi apetito.

Pero Jacob continuaba ceñudo.

—Por cierto, no sabía que estuvierais armada. —Le miró el cinturón; en efecto, no llevaba en él puñal alguno, pues Ewen le había prohibido tener armas.

—Se habrá quedado en la alcoba de vuestras hermanas —mintió.

Jacob le giró la mano para estudiar el corte. Renesmee la apartó, pero estaba segura de que él no dejaría de pensar en aquello.

—Deberíamos ir al salón —dijo, con la esperanza de distraerlo.

Su flamante esposo miró al grupo con el entrecejo fruncido.

—Todos éstos sabían de las nupcias antes que yo —musitó.

Renesmee temió que estuviera demasiado cerca de la verdad.

—Es que anoche os mostrasteis muy enamorado —se apresuró a explicar.

Jacob la observó fijamente.

—Nunca he olvidado a una mujer con quien hubiera compartido el lecho —dijo, moviendo apenas la cabeza—. Dudo francamente que hayáis sido la primera.

—¿Acaso no hay una primera vez para todo? —Ella percibió el miedo en su propia voz y comprendió que, al responderle, no se hacía ningún favor. Aun así no podía contener la lengua.

—Existe una antigua triquiñuela —señaló él en voz baja, sin apartar los ojos. Ya no había estrellas en sus pupilas. El corazón de Renesmee empezó a palpitar con fuerza—. Cuando una mujer quiere pasar por doncella.

—¿Qué puedo saber yo de esas tretas? —Lo había dicho con demasiada precipitación; lo comprendió enseguida, pues Jacob entrecerró los ojos.

—¿Qué broma me habéis jugado vos y mis hermanas?

—¡Ninguna!

—Decidme la verdad sobre este corte. Decidme qué ocurrió entre nosotros anoche, de verdad. —Irguió la espalda, tan sombrío que ella temió sus palabras—. Decidme la verdad de lo que hice. ¿Os golpeé? ¿Os ofendí?

—De ninguna manera.

—¿Qué ocurrió, pues?

Renesmee miró en derredor, pero las hermanas Black habían salido de la capilla, abandonándola a las difíciles preguntas de su hermano. Ella, por desgracia, no sabía mentir; aun peor: Jacob era peligrosamente perspicaz.

—No hay necesidad de tales confesiones —dijo encogiéndose de hombros—. Estamos casados, felizmente casados. —Y se inclinó hacia delante para iniciar un beso, por primera vez en su vida, aunque sólo fuera un toque en la mejilla—. Retirémonos a nuestra alcoba, milord, y dejemos que los demás lo celebren por nosotros.

Él se apartó.

—¿Qué hay en el fondo de las falsas acusaciones de Alan? ¿Por qué lo teméis tanto?

—Eso no tiene importancia.

—Yo creo que sí.

—Quiere desposarme y ocupar el sitio de su hermano —admitió ella, con la esperanza de que eso detuviera su curiosidad.

No fue así. El ceño de Jacob no hizo sino acentuarse.

—¿Por qué supone que os prestaríais a ello? Una alianza así sería muy extraña y, por cierto, se opone a las leyes de la Iglesia.

—Por eso escapé, desde luego.

—No tiene sentido. —Se paseó a lo largo de la capilla, ahora desierta, mesándose los cabellos—. ¿Por qué no reconocisteis que erais la viuda de Ewen? ¿Creéis que no me interesa saber si ofendo a alguno de mis vecinos? No estoy en situación de defenderme contra todos ellos.

—¡Es sólo un corte! —exclamó frustrada.

—Sólo con que me hubierais dicho vuestro nombre yo habría comprendido la verdad. ¿Por qué me lo ocultasteis?

Renesmee alzó las manos.

—¿Cómo es posible que una simple herida en el pulgar os despierte tales dudas?

—Las dudas deben de haber estado ahí desde un principio —reconoció él con actitud sombría—, pero vuestra belleza no me permitió apreciar su importancia.

En tal situación resultaba imposible sentirse halagada por esas palabras.

—Todo eso no tiene peso alguno en nuestra alianza. Los planes de Alan no tienen relevancia, ¡ya no!

El la miró con los brazos cruzados contra el pecho.

—Pues entonces responded a mis preguntas. Si tan poco importa la verdad, vuestras respuestas no deberían retrasarnos demasiado.

Renesmee inspiró profundamente; no le gustaba verse acorralada de esa manera. ¡Oh, si tuviese ya un hijo en el vientre!

Pero no lo tenía; ni siquiera habían hecho aún el amor. No se atrevió a confesarlo, pues esa información podría motivar que él la repudiara al punto.

Y Alan aún estaba peligrosamente cerca.

—Qué capricho, exigir tales confesiones justo después de nuestras nupcias —dijo en tono ligero—. Creo que hay tiempo de sobra para discutir estos asuntos.

Jacob seguía mirándola ceñudo.

—Respondedme una sola pregunta y dejaré las cosas así.

Ella irguió la espalda, rogando que esa única pregunta no fuera la que podía arruinarlo todo.

—Es muy justo —reconoció, con una confianza que no sentía.

—Explicadme ese corte.

Renesmee sintió que sus labios se abrían, pero durante un momento no surgió de ellos palabra alguna.

—Vuestras hermanas vieron cuando me lo hice —dijo con una súbita inspiración—. Sin duda recordarán lo descuidada que fui. —Y se obligó a reír—. En serio, Jacob, hacéis un mundo de cualquier nadería.

Él continuaba observándola con expresión inescrutable.

—Entendedme, bella señora: me esforzaré por edificar un buen matrimonio a partir de un mal comienzo, pero no toleraré una unión basada en una mentira. La piedra fundamental de nuestra alianza ha de ser la sinceridad, Renesmee, pues sin ella no podremos construir nada. La confianza se basa en la sinceridad, así como el afecto y hasta el amor. La falsedad socava todo eso. Y desde luego no hay nada que me enfurezca tanto como una mentira.

A ella no le gustó el tono grave y bajo de su voz.

—¿Y si no hay sinceridad? —osó preguntar.

Él sacudió la cabeza.

—Sin ella no hay alianza, por supuesto, y anular este falso casamiento será una simple formalidad. —De pronto su mirada se había tornado penetrante; ella temió que leyera sus muchos secretos—. ¿Hicimos el amor anoche? ¿En verdad os desfloré? No me mintáis, Renesmee.

Ella le sostuvo la mirada, pues en ese momento no tenía más opción que decir una falsedad.

—Sí, por supuesto —mintió, con la vana esperanza de que Jacob jamás descubriera la verdad.

Su embuste resultó tan pobre como ella temía. Jacob la observó un largo instante. Su tardanza en ofrecerle la mano, la formalidad de su postura, no eran simple imaginación.

No la creía.

Ella había mentido para salvar la alianza, pero al hacerlo la había condenado. Entre ellos había ahora una barrera que antes no existía. Tal como él había dicho, la mentira socavaba todo lo que pudiera unirlos.

Renesmee buscó la mano de su flamante esposo, preguntándose qué podría hacer para arreglarlo todo.

Jacob estaba lívido.

Renesmee mentía. A pesar de su advertencia, a pesar de su insistencia en conocer la verdad y en que hubiera sinceridad entre ambos, Renesmee mentía. La sangre que manchaba las sábanas procedía de su pulgar: él habría apostado el alma a que así era.

No era cierto que sus dos matrimonios anteriores no hubiesen sido consumados. Él no la había poseído. Si no guardaba recuerdo alguno de lo sucedido entre ambos era porque no había ocurrido nada. Todo era una trampa, armada sin duda con la connivencia de sus hermanas, que seguramente creían haber organizado una travesura muy divertida.

Jacob no exageraba al declarar que nada lo enfurecía tanto como una falsedad, salvo, quizá, una falsedad que pudiera costar cara a cuantos dependían de su autoridad.

Sus hermanas y su flamante esposa no conocían la realidad a la que él se enfrentaba. Su padre siempre había mantenido una alianza con los Douglas Negros; ahora él acababa de enemistarse con Alan. No pasaría mucho tiempo sin que a sus puertas llegara un ejército. Y Kinfairlie no podría soportar un asedio fuerte. No tenía dinero con el que prepararse para lo inevitable. Lo enfurecía indeciblemente la perspectiva de que quienes dependían de él padecieran sólo porque sus hermanas habían querido divertirse.

Entró en el salón de muy mal humor; después de acompañar a Renesmee hasta la mesa principal, la dejó allí sin decir palabra. Luego se acercó a Matthew a grandes pasos.

—Creo que aún tienes mi anillo de sello —dijo, todavía seco—. Necesito que me lo devuelvas ahora mismo. —Y alargó la mano.

El joven enrojeció.

—No lo tengo, milord.

—¿Qué dices? —inquirió su padre—. ¡No es posible que hayas perdido el anillo del laird!

Los que estaban sentados a las otras mesas se volvieron al oír que el hombre alzaba la voz.

—¿Dónde está el anillo, Matthew? —preguntó Jacob con la paciencia ya casi agotada.

—Ya os lo he devuelto, milord. —La mirada del mozo se deslizó por el suelo. Esa mañana parecía más tímido que nunca.

El laird tuvo la sensación de que el chico también mentía, pero hizo un esfuerzo por mostrarse justo.

—¿Cuándo?

—Cuando... cuando os retirasteis, milord. Fue entonces cuando os lo devolví.

Jacob intercambió una mirada con el molinero.

—¿Estás seguro? No lo tengo en el dedo.

—Quizá no os lo habéis puesto, milord.

—Quizá no me lo has devuelto, Matthew.

—¿Tacháis a mi hijo de mentiroso, milord? —terció el molinero sin alzar la voz.

Jacob comprendió que la frustración provocada por Renesmee le había afectado los modales.

—No, claro que no —repuso, obligándose a sonreír—. Sólo estoy irritado porque no hallo esa joya. Como bien sabéis, es el sello de mi autoridad; no me gusta extraviarlo.

El mozo, con las orejas muy enrojecidas, mantuvo la vista tercamente clavada en el suelo, sin decir más. Su padre carraspeó.

—Tal vez lo pusisteis en un sitio diferente del acostumbrado, milord —insinuó—. Al fin y al cabo, anoche no erais el de siempre.

—Eso tengo entendido.

Después de dedicar al molinero y su hijo una inclinación de la cabeza, el joven laird regresó a la mesa principal a paso rápido. Resultaba extraño que sus recuerdos de la noche anterior acabaran tan abruptamente, pues estaba seguro de no haber bebido tanto. Claro que tampoco había comido mucho; era posible que el alcohol hubiera tenido sobre él un efecto más potente.

—¿Dónde está el anillo? —preguntó Renesmee en cuanto él se sentó a su lado, pues obviamente había adivinado su intención.

Jacob se encogió de hombros.

—Matthew dice que me lo devolvió cuando me retiraba.

—¡Mentiroso! —murmuró.

Él le lanzó una mirada, intrigado por esa acusación.

—Recuerdo cada paso que disteis entre la mesa principal y la solana —aseguró ella, con tanta firmeza que él la creyó—. Matthew no os devolvió el anillo.

—Difícilmente puedo acusarlo de mentir cuando yo mismo no recuerdo lo sucedido —objetó.

—Pues entonces no deberías haber bebido tanto —bromeó Elizabeth.

—No bebí tanto vino. Eso es lo más curioso.

Jacob captó la expresión culpable de Isabella; luego, la mirada que intercambiaba con Rebecca y Rachael. Esa actitud extraña se extendió por toda la mesa principal. De pronto Rhys se mostraba ceñudo. Renesmee parecía fascinada por su sopa, aunque se limitaba a llenar la cuchara y dejar que el líquido cayera suavemente en la escudilla. Elizabeth ponía cara de disfrutar de una broma pesada; Annelise, en cambio, estaba carmesí desde el pelo hasta el cuello.

Después de observar a sus parientes, Jacob se apartó un poco de la mesa.

—De hecho, lo último que recuerdo fue que tú, Isabella, te acercaste a Renesmee y a mí con una copa de vino para cada uno.

La muchacha se puso escarlata.

—Mi única intención era que os quedara un poco. —Por lo vivaz de su tono él comprendió que estaba inventando una mentira—. Como la gente bebía con tanto entusiasmo, temí que no pudierais probarlo siquiera.

—Además, insististe en que cogiera una copa y no la otra. —Jacob estaba tenso, seguro de haber sido víctima de una broma que nada tenía de divertido—. ¿Qué había en ese vino, Isabella?

Ella se removió.

—Nada. Absolutamente nada más que vino.

—Mientes aún peor que mi esposa —afirmó acalorado. Lanzó su servilleta a la mesa—. ¿Qué había en el vino? —insistió en voz más alta.

Isabella le dirigió una mirada rebelde.

—Necesitas una esposa. No podemos confiar en que no nos cases contra nuestra voluntad, como hiciste con Rachael y Rebecca.

—Puede que una mujer esté mejor dispuesta a ponerse de nuestro lado —insinuó Annelise.

—Deberías agradecer que tu vino no contuviera nada peor —añadió Elizabeth—, pues el peso de tu autoridad es en verdad oneroso, Jacob.

—¡Aja! —rugió él—. ¡Conque estaba contaminado, en efecto!

—Os dije que de esto no surgiría nada bueno —le dijo Rhys a Rebecca.

—No le ha sucedido nada malo —replicó ella—. Exageras, hermano. Sólo queríamos que probaras tu propio tratamiento. Y al mismo tiempo, asegurar protección para Renesmee.

—Para eso me drogáis, hacéis que mis aliados se vuelvan contra mí... —Se giró hacia Renesmee, que tuvo la decencia de mostrarse atribulada—. Me mentís. Y pretendéis que reciba con gozo estas revelaciones.

Al recorrer el salón con la mirada descubrió que la vieja comadrona lo miraba con una enorme sonrisa. Estaba medio loca esa Jeannie, pero su expresión le dijo que sabía algo del asunto. La llamó con un gesto.

—Jeannie, ¿preparaste anoche alguna poción?

—Sí, milord, para que durmierais profundamente. Confío en que el sabor fuera grato.

—No me percaté de que el vino estuviera contaminado, si a eso te refieres.

Ella asintió con orgullo, murmurando para sus adentros.

—Jeannie, puesto que sabes qué mezclaste en el vino, respóndeme a esto —exigió Jacob. Todos los presentes escuchaban con gran atención—. Después de beber esa poción, ¿podría un hombre yacer con una mujer y plantar su simiente en ella?

La comadrona se dio una palmada en los muslos y rió con tantas ganas que no cupieron dudas sobre la respuesta.

—Tras beber el contenido de esa copa, milord, un hombre no tendría ni voluntad ni medios para hacerlo. Todo él dormiría profundamente, ¿comprendéis lo que quiero decir? Todo él estaría tan laxo como si le faltara la vida.

Jacob bajó la voz para que lo oyeran sólo sus parientes, en torno de la mesa principal. Habló con los dientes apretados; había vehemencia en sus palabras.

—Pero en mi cama había sangre. Supuestamente era de una doncella desflorada, aunque procedía de una mujer dos veces viuda.

Jacob cogió la mano de Renesmee para mostrar el corte de su pulgar a toda la mesa. Ninguno de sus familiares pareció sorprenderse al verlo; eso confirmó sus sospechas.

—Pero era sangre de su pulgar. Y creo que todos vosotros lo sabíais perfectamente.

—Jacob... —quiso protestar Rebecca.

Pero él no tenía interés por conocer su visión del asunto.

Lo extraño era que Renesmee no decía nada en defensa propia. Estaba pálida; mantenía la cabeza gacha y las manos fuertemente cruzadas.

—Me engañasteis —dijo Jacob a sus hermanas, furioso—. Está bien; ya os habéis divertido, Pero esto va a acabar enseguida.

—¡Pero, Jacob...! —exclamó Rachael.

—No puedes... —empezó Rebecca.

Él ya se había puesto de pie; la ira le quemaba en el pecho. Le habían mentido; lo habían engañado, haciendo que uno de sus aliados se distanciara y pusiera en peligro a todos los habitantes de Kinfairlie. Jacob Black no veía nada de humorístico en aquella situación.

—Celebradlo todos vosotros —gritó a los presentes—. Disfrutad de la hospitalidad de Kinfairlie, pero sabed que no estáis festejando ninguna boda.

Los comensales lo miraron estupefactos.

—Mis nupcias han sido sólo una broma, organizada por la señora y mis hermanas, para nuestra velada de desgobierno. Supongo que estáis bien entretenidos. —Hizo una pausa, pero nadie sonreía—. Pues bien, comed, comed hasta hartaros y saboread la historia de mi propia tontería. Padre Malachy, os pido que tachéis de vuestros registros la anotación de este día, como si no se hubiera celebrado boda alguna.

El sacerdote se puso de pie; luego, con una profunda inspiración, sacudió la cabeza.

—No puedo deshacer lo que está hecho, milord. A petición vuestra y contra mis protestas se han suprimido los bandos. Por ende, os aconsejo que os atengáis a lo que habéis hecho. Muchas alianzas han resultado bien pese a un comienzo poco auspicioso.

El joven laird le clavó una mirada pétrea, disgustado al encontrarse con otro desafío.

—No hay alianza de mérito que comience con una mentira —replicó firme—, pues el afecto no puede arraigar en el engaño.

—Si me permites... —protestó Rebecca.

—Yo tengo una opinión al respecto —se sumó Rachael.

Ambas se levantaron, indignadas.

Jacob ni las miró, pues el sacerdote no cedía en su posición.

—Os dejaré disfrutar de la carne, pues debo escribir una carta al obispo. Cuando todo esté dicho y hecho, la señora y yo anularemos nuestros votos como si nunca los hubiéramos pronunciado. Creedlo así.

Tras esas palabras abandonó la mesa, echando chispas.

Sólo una vez miró hacia atrás, desde el pie de la escalera. Renesmee lo miraba fijamente al otro del salón, con el mentón en alto y los hombros cuadrados.

Entonces tuvo una duda momentánea: no debería haberla abochornardo así. No era decoroso.

Pero ella le había mentido, aun cuando él le brindaba la ocasión de decir la verdad. Jacob decidió no dejar que su belleza o su dignidad lo hicieran flaquear. Ella había participado en el engaño, y aun ante la posibilidad de explicarse, persistía en la mentira.

Nadie necesitaba una esposa tan poco digna de confianza, aunque todas las personas de ese salón opinaran lo contrario.

Cuanto antes escribiera al obispo, mejor.


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo 5

—¿Qué había en esa poción, Jeannie? —inquirió Renesmee tras la partida de Jacob, mientras en el salón se formaba un tremendo alboroto.

—No tengo por qué confesaros mis secretos —dijo la vieja bruja con una risa cascada.

Ella le clavó una mirada severa.

—Podrían juzgarte por el intento de asesinar al laird a quien has jurado lealtad.

Al ver la oleada de espanto que recorría a los presentes, Renesmee se puso de píe para acercarse a la partera, la cual iba perdiendo valentía a cada paso suyo.

—No hice semejante cosa. Todo el mundo sabe que no tengo nada contra el señor.

Renesmee comenzó a contar los efectos con los dedos, ante los oídos atentos de todos los comensales.

—Anoche su pulso era irregular y tenía la piel enrojecida.

—Suele suceder en el lecho nupcial —bromeó un valiente.

Ella no le dedicó siquiera una mirada. Continuó enumerando, con los ojos fijos en la vieja Jeannie.

—No sabía dónde estaba. Sus pensamientos vagaban. Tenía las pupilas tan pequeñas como cabezas de alfiler. —Se detuvo junto a la partera, que se removía en su banco—. Esta mañana ha vaciado el estómago con violencia, después de haber dormido muy profundamente, por cierto. Tú y yo sabemos que todo eso indica la presencia de un veneno en la sangre. —Se inclinó hacia ella—. ¿Qué habríamos visto si hubiéramos puesto una gota de su orina en el ojo de un gato?

La bruja dio un respingo. Luego clavó en Renesmee una mirada temerosa.

—¡No es posible que sepáis lo que utilicé! ¡No podéis adivinarlo!

—Era belladona —dijo Renesmee. Y vio la confirmación en el gesto de la vieja, antes de que apartase la cara.

—No deberíais revelar mis secretos —se quejó.

—Y tú no deberías intentar matar a tu señor —le espetó la joven.

De inmediato giró hacia la mesa principal. Se maldecía por no haber adivinado antes de qué hierba se trataba. Sólo la belladona podía afectar a un hombre con tanta celeridad.

Pero la belladona bien podía matar a una persona, por muy sana que estuviera. La noche anterior Jacob había comido muy poco, mucho menos de lo que cabía esperar, por salir con ella para persuadirla de que se quedara. La aterrorizó pensar que el hecho de acompañarla podría haber causado su muerte... y que ella, en el aturdimiento que le causaba su presencia, no había podido pensar con claridad para serle de ayuda.

¡Qué tonta era!

Pero no era la única tonta involucrada en el asunto. Clavó en Isabella una mirada fulminante.

—¿Qué locura teníais en la cabeza cuando disteis belladona a Jacob?

Todos los comensales de la mesa principal soltaron un respingo ante su tono, salvo Rhys, el esposo de Rebecca; él la miraba con cauteloso respeto.

—Jeannie dijo que sabía preparar la poción adecuada —adujo Isabella, quien obviamente no conocía la potencia de esa planta.

—¿Y vos confiasteis en su palabra con tanta facilidad? —bufó. Todos la miraban fijamente, pero ella estaba demasiado furiosa para percatarse—. La belladona puede causar la muerte. Bastan tres bayas para matar a un niño. ¡Tres!

—Pero a un hombre lo hace dormir —declaró Jeannie sacudiendo la cabeza—. Respetáis demasiado a esa planta.

—Y tú no la respetas lo suficiente. Un hombre despertará del sueño inducido por la belladona sólo si la medida es la correcta. Y hay una diferencia muy leve entre la medida que lo hace dormir una noche y la que lo dejará dormido toda la eternidad. —Agitó un dedo ante Isabella—. Vuestra intención quizá fuese buena, pero todo esto ha sido una tontería peligrosa. Esta mañana podríais haber encontrado muerto a vuestro hermano.

—Conozco la medida —insistió Jeannie.

Que esa mujer se creyera tan segura de lo que no se podía saber con certeza enfureció a Renesmee aún más. Se giró hacia ella con tanta cólera que la bruja hizo un gesto de temor.

—¡Tú, mejor que nadie, deberías saber lo ridículo que es declarar algo así! Cada planta tiene su potencia y es preciso respetar las diferencias. Cada puñado de tierra varía en la fuerza que brinda a la planta. Y aun las plantas que crecen en un mismo lugar mudan su potencia de un año a otro, debido al sol, la lluvia y el calor. No por nada decían los griegos que la diosa Átropos utilizaba la belladona para cortar la hebra de la vida. —Inspiró, trémula—. A mí me enseñaron que solamente los tontos y los asesinos utilizan esa planta. ¿A cuál de los dos tipos perteneces tú, Jeannie?

Los presentes guardaron silencio un largo instante; luego rompieron en un parloteo alborotado. Renesmee tuvo la certeza de que especulaban sobre la conspiración de las hermanas, pero continuó sosteniendo con decisión la mirada de la vieja curandera. En los ojos de Jeannie pareció menguar la locura, reemplazada por cierta astucia.

—Sabéis mucho de venenos para ser una dama —dijo con aire de coquetería. En el salón se hizo el silencio—. Quizá es más importante vuestra intención que la mía.

Renesmee no toleraría semejante insinuación sin causa alguna; mucho menos en ese lugar, que ya le era tan preciado.

—¡No veo cómo! —replicó—. No fui yo quien preparó el brebaje que fue suministrado a tu laird, sino tú, y tampoco fue elaborado por indicación mía. Hasta ahora yo nada sabía de eso. Lo único que importa es el propósito de quienes estaban enterados. Y en verdad, Jeannie, sospecho que sólo tú conocías la potencia de lo que habías preparado.

La bruja entrecerró los ojos, pero Renesmee no le permitió decir más. Se giró nuevamente hacia las hermanas Black. Justo es reconocer que Isabella no pudo sostenerle la mirada.

—Aunque admito que no teníais mala intención, esto bien habría podido provocar un gran daño. Debéis una disculpa a mi esposo.

—Ya no es vuestro esposo, según él mismo ha dicho —señaló Elizabeth.

—Aún no se ha enviado ninguna carta al obispo —contraatacó ella—. Jacob es mi esposo mientras no se conozca la decisión del obispo, y quizá aun después.

Los presentes lanzaron una exclamación ahogada, pero Renesmee ya les había dado bastante en que pensar. Giró para salir del salón, con el mentón erguido y un susurro de faldas carmesíes.

—Supongo que ahora se encargará de que nuestras alianzas sean horrorosas, simplemente por despecho —murmuró Elizabeth.

Sus palabras llegaron desde la mesa principal hasta los oídos de Renesmee, quien se volvió bruscamente, con un remolino de seda en torno a los tobillos, mostrando el disgusto que le producía el comentario de la niña.

—Me escandaliza la falta de respeto que merece en su propio hogar el laird de esta finca, hombre que me ha tratado con rara amabilidad, sin más razón que su bondad natural.

—¡Eso, eso! —declaró un aldeano en la mesa vecina.

Elizabeth se ruborizó, pero no apartó la vista de su cuñada. Por el contrario, se puso de pie con el desafío brillándole en los ojos.

—Jacob querría casarnos contra nuestra voluntad, tal como hizo con nuestras dos hermanas mayores.

—¿Y dónde está el mal en ese ejemplo? —inquirió Renesmee—. Vuestras hermanas tienen por esposos a hombres honorables, dueños de tierras, jóvenes y viriles, que son corteses para con ellas.

—Pero...

—Decidme qué defectos tienen estos caballeros.

El desafío de la niña perdió asidero.

—Jacob ha tenido suerte, sin duda...

—Quizá lo que tiene es buen ojo para juzgar el carácter de una persona.

Rachael alzó un dedo para discutir.

—No podéis negar que la preocupación de Elizabeth es lógica.

—Puedo y lo hago —replicó Renesmee, con pasión—. ¿Acaso vuestro esposo os golpea? ¿Comparte vuestros favores con sus hombres? ¿Os deja indefensa? ¿Os insulta ante vuestra propia mesa? ¿Cuida de que nadie en su casa os demuestre una pizca de respeto?

Esa letanía de horribles posibilidades arrancó un murmullo a la concurrencia; las hermanas intercambiaron una mirada de espanto.

—¡No, por supuesto! —declararon Rachael y Rebecca al unísono.

—Pues entonces no tenéis idea de lo malo que puede ser un matrimonio. Por cierto, Elizabeth, en este asunto no puedo solidarizarme con vos. ¿Cuántos veranos tenéis?

—Doce.

—Y aún coméis de la mesa de vuestro hermano, bien alimentada, ataviada y protegida. —Renesmee alzó una mano para indicar a la hermana que la precedía en edad, decidida a que la familia de Jacob entendiera hasta qué punto estaba mimada. La enfurecía indeciblemente ver que no agradecían su dedicación, que lo criticaran, en tanto él se esforzaba por ocultarles el verdadero estado de sus finanzas—. En cuanto a vos, Isabella, ¿cuántos veranos habéis visto?

La más alta de las hermanas, la de gloriosas guedejas rojas, fina vestimenta y preferencia por las pociones de Jeannie, se encogió de hombros.

—Catorce.

—¿Y vos, Annelise?

Ésta era la de voz más suave: una doncella tímida, de pelo castaño rojizo suelto sobre los hombros. Sólo ella parecía mortificada por el enfado de Renesmee.

—Dieciséis, milady.

—Y aún estáis todas aquí, seguras de tener autoridad sobre vuestro destino; en verdad, seguras de vuestro derecho a presentar exigencias a vuestro hermano. Aquí estáis todas, contentas y confiadas en que tendréis carne con que llenar el estómago, fruslerías con que adornar vuestras faldas y hombres armados que defiendan vuestra castidad. Creo que no os habéis parado a pensar cómo se producen estas maravillas.

Las hermanas volvieron a intercambiar una mirada; las dos mayores asintieron en silencioso acuerdo. Renesmee encontró comprensión en los ojos de los dos maridos. Pero no en Elizabeth. La niña abrió la boca para discutir. Empero, ella ya había perdido la paciencia.

—Os consideráis poco favorecida, Elizabeth; eso es obvio. Os invito a especular sobre el destino que podría haberos tocado en suerte si esta mañana hubierais encontrado muerto a Jacob. —La chica iba a hablar, pero ella no había terminado—. Permitid que os diga qué es, de verdad, ser poco favorecida. A mí me casaron a los doce años de edad, contra mi voluntad, con un amigo de mi padre que ya había visto pasar más de sesenta veranos.

Las hermanas levantaron al mismo tiempo unos ojos como platos, pero Renesmee continuó con vehemencia:

—Calificar a mi marido de cruel sería exagerar su compasión para con cualquier persona que no fuera él mismo. Cuando me quejé de lo que debía soportar en su casa, mi padre me dijo que yo no era más que un juguete de mi esposo. —Irguió la espalda para mirar a Elizabeth a los ojos—. Mi propio padre me dijo que si mi esposo me demostraba su disgusto, era porque yo, sin duda, me lo merecía.

La niña desvió la vista. Aquello no era ni la mitad del cuento, pero Renesmee no estaba dispuesta a decir más; sabía que los más listos relacionarían sus preguntas anteriores con esos comentarios sobre su primer marido. Y acertarían: Millard había sido un tunante como pocos, un tunante encantador, capaz de astutas crueldades.

Los presentes la observaban en silencio. Ella se descubrió temblando de ira por lo que había soportado y por la audacia de las Black, que pretendían más de lo que les tocaba.

—Desde mi punto de vista —continuó—, no tenéis motivos de queja contra vuestro hermano. Muchos hombres habrían sido menos cuidadosos que él al librar esta casa de bocas que alimentar. A la mujer se la puede casar en cuanto tiene la primera menstruación; ya podéis estar agradecidas por cada mes transcurrido sin que se os obligue a desposaros contra vuestra voluntad y con un hombre indeseable.

Rebecca se levantó entonces para apoyar una mano en el hombro de Elizabeth.

—Estáis exagerando. Si nuestras alianzas son buenas es porque nosotras las hicimos así, no por el cuidado que haya puesto Jacob.

Renesmee no cedió siquiera en eso.

—Todo matrimonio es cuestión de azar, pero al escoger hombres de mérito para vosotras él hizo que cabalgarais en compañía de la fortuna. ¿No dicen que se os dio la oportunidad de elegir esposo y ambas declinasteis aprovecharla? —inquirió, y Rebecca y Rachael asintieron, levemente ruborizadas—. Reconocedle el mérito que le corresponde, todas vosotras. Mi señor esposo os ha atendido bien, mucho mejor de lo que cabe esperar de la mayoría. Deberíais tener el buen tino de apreciarlo y agradecer las bendiciones obtenidas.

Dicho eso Renesmee giró sobre sus talones y abandonó el salón. Detrás de ella comenzó el parloteo. Apenas hubo salido al corredor oyó que un hombre rompía en aplausos, diciendo:

—¡Eso, eso!

Ella se detuvo entre sombras para escuchar. Sonrió con alivio al notar que alguien se sumaba al primer hombre; luego, otro más. Pronto el salón se llenó de aplausos.

Había revelado de su propia historia mucho más de lo que habría querido, pero se alegraba intensamente de haber defendido a Jacob. Se había comportado como corresponde a una buena esposa y, por una vez en toda su vida, se alegraba de eso. No lo había hecho por la fuerza; por eso la complacía que hubiera resultado tan bien.

Ahora sólo debía convencer a Jacob para que la conservara como esposa.

Pero aún quedaba una tarea por completar antes de buscarlo. No iría mal que esa misión diera tiempo a Jacob para calmar su ánimo, y a ella, para idear un plan.

La triste verdad era que no sabía qué ofrecer a ese hombre para convencerlo de que la retuviera a su lado.

Jacob tamborileaba con los dedos en la mesa. Ante sí tenía la carta: una apelación redactada en términos muy corteses; el sello de lacre se iba secando ante su vista. Miró el documento con el entrecejo arrugado; le disgustaba haber tenido que escribirlo.

En el fondo, lo que le inquietaba no era pasar por un loco impulsivo al pedir la anulación medio día después de la boda. No era que el padre Malachy se hubiese negado a eliminar simplemente la anotación de sus registros, aunque el desafío nunca era buena señal. Que el rojo lacre no luciese el sello de Kinfairlie por haber perdido su anillo, debido a su tonta confianza y a la poción de sus hermanas, tampoco era el motivo de su irritación.

Si se resistía a despachar esa misiva era por el recuerdo de Alan Douglas, tan decidido a aplicar una supuesta justicia a Renesmee. Por mucho que esa mujer lo hubiera engañado, por acertada que fuera la decisión de repudiarla, resultaba imposible considerarla merecedora de pasar un solo día ante las cortes de Alan.

Sólo un idiota podía creer que ese hombre no tenía intención de hacerle daño. Alan mentía al culpar a Renesmee de la muerte de su hermano; nada bueno para ella podría surgir de eso. ¿Era absurdo acaso preocuparse por su suerte, puesto que ella lo había engañado en algo tan importante? Jacob se puso de pie para cruzar la habitación y se detuvo a contemplar el mar agitado.

Si alguna vez había deseado los consejos de su padre y su tío, en ese momento los deseaba como nunca.

Un leve toque a la puerta lo hizo respingar; de inmediato Se volvió nuevamente hacia el mar, mientras decía:

—Entrad, Anthony. —Sabía que el castellano se deleitaría enumerando sus muchos fallos. Y ese día estaba dispuesto a darle la razón.

—Si no soy Anthony, ¿puedo entrar?

Jacob miró por encima del hombro ante aquella voz femenina; aunque la reconocía, le sorprendió ver a Renesmee en el umbral. Ella había abierto la puerta sólo un poco y permanecía allí, con una mano en el pomo, como si estuviera lista para huir. Ante su actitud cautelosa él lamentó nuevamente haber exhibido su enfado en público; sin embargo, aún no confiaba en ella.

—No esperaba volver a veros —dijo, en tanto le daba otra vez la espalda.

—Ya lo suponía. —No había inflexiones en aquella voz, nada que le permitiera adivinar si eso le parecía bueno o malo.

Pero había ido a verlo. Eso debía de tener alguna importancia.

—Si venís a decirme que soy un bellaco imperdonable, decidlo y acabemos con eso. No niego que mis modales han dejado mucho que desear. Podéis decirme sin rodeos que soy muy desabrido, puesto que no encuentro la gracia en la broma de mis hermanas. Y luego dejadme en paz.

—Con esa poción pudieron causaros la muerte —respondió ella, acalorada—. Lo que hicieron no es divertido, desde luego; si le encontrarais gracia os creería tonto.

El se volvió a mirarla, sorprendido por la vehemencia de su tono, y descubrió que le centelleaban los ojos.

—Les he dicho que os deben una disculpa —continuó Renesmee con fiera actitud—. Esa Jeannie está loca si cree poder calcular fácilmente la potencia de una planta de belladona. Anoche teníais el estómago prácticamente vacío; una pizca más de hierba o un bocado menos de carne habrían hecho que hoy no despertarais.

Jacob parpadeó. Era raro que alguien lo defendiese.

—No me acabé el vino que Isabella me dio —repuso, ya que no se le ocurría otro comentario.

—Pues ahí está la verdad. Esa bruja os habría matado, en efecto, si lo hubierais bebido todo. Lo peor es que ni siquiera sabe lo que estuvo a punto de provocar.

La furia transformaba a Renesmee, como si de pronto se hubiera fundido el hielo. También era notable el efecto revitalizante que la indignación tenía en su aspecto.

—¡Y yo, convencido de que veníais a decirme que mis hermanas tenían razón, después de todo!

Ella entró en la estancia con una sonrisa irónica; por lo visto, interpretaba esa falta de protesta como una invitación.

—Debo reconocer, en defensa de ellas, que a menudo he pensado que la ley aplicable a la mujer debería ser aplicada también al hombre.

—Mi intención no ha sido perjudicar a mis hermanas; sólo quería verlas casadas y felices.

—No obstante, parece que a ambas podríais haberlas perjudicado, a pesar de vuestra buena intención. Tal vez no haya tanta diferencia entre las tres situaciones.

—Tal vez sí. —Jacob la observó—. Pagar un error con otro error no rectifica nada.

—Eso es muy cierto, pero no podéis reprocharles que intentaran que vos os casarais también.

—Puedo reprocharles que no entendieran lo que estaba en juego. Al casar a mis hermanas, lo que está en juego es su felicidad y su bienestar, ni más ni menos.

—No podéis culparlas si no saben lo que no les habéis dicho —apuntó. Él la miró con aire confuso—. Lo de vuestro tesoro vacío.

—No, pero en cuanto a mi propio matrimonio, importa menos que mi condición de laird. Es preciso garantizar la soberanía y la seguridad de Kinfairlie y sus habitantes, aun a costa de mi propia felicidad.

Renesmee se miró los zapatos.

Jacob tomó aliento; luego dijo lo que correspondía. En verdad era un alivio poder hablar sin rodeos con alguien.

—Debéis saber que yo no me habría enemistado con los Douglas Negros por propia voluntad. Si anoche me hubierais hablado de vuestra alianza, quizá os habría dejado partir.

Como ella lo mirara con los labios apretados, se sintió en la obligación de aclarar sus palabras:

—Lo habría hecho sin conocer las intenciones de Alan, claro está, pues no sería capaz de poner en peligro a una dama intencionadamente. Pero por tradición los tenemos como aliados. Y esta hazaña anula el antiguo acuerdo. Una decisión así no debería tomarse por casualidad, sino a conciencia, pues podría poner en peligro a todos los que me han jurado fidelidad. Hay un considerable riesgo de represalias.

Ella bajó la vista, como si la respuesta la desencantara.

—Conque preferirías aliaros a ellos.

—Era lo que preferían mi padre y también mi tío. —Jacob la miró; luego decidió continuar hablando con franqueza—. Quizá podáis comprender su convicción de que es preferible tener a los Douglas Negros a vuestro lado y no a vuestra espalda.

Ante eso Renesmee rió, como si la sorprendiera tanta sinceridad. Luego lo observó con aire divertido.

—Lo comprendo, desde luego. Esos hombres no se detienen ante nada cuando quieren lograr un objetivo. —Enarcó una ceja, ya seria—. No hay maldad de la que no sean capaces.

Él sintió la tentación de preguntarle cómo había sido su matrimonio con Ewen y qué sabía de su muerte, pero ella habló antes.

Más tarde Jacob se preguntaría si lo había hecho a propósito.

—Conque casasteis a vuestras hermanas a toda prisa, aunque por medios nada convencionales, con la única intención de proporcionarles felicidad y bienestar. Y ellas deploran vuestra elección, aunque ambas están bien casadas, por cierto. Quizá no es porque les ha sonreído la fortuna, sino porque tenéis buen criterio para formar parejas. —Lo miró a los ojos—. Quizá supisteis ver lo que esos hombres eran en verdad, aunque las circunstancias no los favorecían.

—No me atribuiría ese don —aseveró Jacob sacudiendo la cabeza.

—Ya lo suponía —replicó ella con suave vigor—. Y por eso os lo he atribuido yo misma.

Él levantó la vista y descubrió que le refulgían los ojos. Su corazón dio un brinco al verla.

—¿Qué queréis decir?

Renesmee sonrió de una manera cautivadora.

—Les he dicho que no tenían motivos de queja, pues podrían haberles impuesto matrimonios mucho peores que los que les arreglasteis con Rhys y Erik.

Él se sintió obligado a aclarar su afirmación:

—Es que yo no arreglé esas nupcias. Ambos hombres me engañaron; al descubrir la verdad los perseguí. Si mis hermanas hubieran sufrido algún daño, los habría matado sin remordimientos.

—Porque protegéis a quienes de vos dependen. Aun así, ellas no comprenden los motivos por los que teníais tanta prisa por casarlas. Ninguna de ellas sabe que los cofres de Kinfairlie están vacíos, ¿verdad?

—¿Cómo voy a decirles semejante cosa?

—¿Cómo podéis cargar solo con todo? —replicó ella con cierta impaciencia—. Deberíais haber comprendido que como ellas no conocían los motivos, desconfiarían de vuestras intenciones. ¡Deberíais haber previsto que no querrían obedecer!

Jacob tornó a suspirar.

—Y si se lo hubiera dicho, tal vez habrían escogido esposo con precipitación, a riesgo de condenarse a la infelicidad. En esto no había manera de elegir bien. —Su mirada vagó hacia la ventana, hacia los sembradíos que tan poco habían rendido ese año, y pensó en los elementos, tan aparentemente benignos ese día, que habían podrido la simiente en los campos.

—Así os temen a vos, en vez de temer por la prosperidad de Kinfairlie —advirtió Renesmee, apoyándole una mano en el brazo—. Ese miedo las induce a engañaros. Y eso pone en peligro vuestra propia vida.

El joven se encogió de hombros.

—No dudo de que decís la verdad. No discutiré con quien me acuse de haber desempeñado mal mis responsabilidades de laird. —Ante la posibilidad de que ella lo criticara, se apresuró a continuar hablando—. ¿Y vos? ¿Despreciáis a vuestro padre por elegiros esos esposos?

A Renesmee le tocó entonces estudiarse los zapatos, con una leve arruga entre las cejas. Él habría querido borrársela con la punta de un dedo.

—Antes lo despreciaba, sí —admitió. Luego levantó la vista. Su mirada era límpida—. Hubo años en que lo odié con toda mi alma. Me parecía imposible que, si él me quería como yo pensaba, me hubiera condenado a tan horrendos matrimonios.

—Se diría que habéis cambiado de actitud.

Ella lo observó.

—Al escucharos me pregunto si conozco todo aquello a lo que él se enfrentaba. Me pregunto qué opciones tenía; tal vez eran menos de las que yo creía. Me pregunto cuánto había en nuestros cofres y quién amenazaba nuestros límites. —Sacudió la cabeza, sonriente—. Era mi padre, mi única familia; yo pensaba, lo confieso, que el sol y la luna lo obedecían. —Lanzó un suspiro y su voz se ablandó—.Tal vez había responsabilidades que él debía sopesar contra sus propios deseos; tal vez yo era lo único con lo que él podía apostar.

—¿Nunca se lo preguntasteis?

—Él no solía hablar de asuntos privados —contestó en voz baja—. Y tampoco sus personas de confianza. —Se volvió también hacia la ventana—. Si mi tutor conocía las ideas de mi padre, nada me dijo al respecto. Para él, sin duda, habría sido una traición.

Jacob frunció el entrecejo ante esa inesperada noticia.

—¿Tenéis tutor? Pero ¿por qué?

—Continúo llamándolo así—se apresuró a explicar—, aunque su misión ya está cumplida, sin duda. Después de todo me han casado dos veces.

—Pero...

—Mirad. —Levantó la mano; parecía esconder algo en el puño—. He venido a daros una cosa.

Jacob, curioso, alargó la diestra. Renesmee, sin dejar de sostenerle la mirada, le puso algo frío y duro en la palma; luego le plegó los dedos sobre el objeto.

Él quedó boquiabierto de asombro. ¡Era su anillo de sello! Lo supo antes de abrir los dedos. La miró fijamente, no menos asombrado al verla sonreír, brillantes los ojos, complacida por la sorpresa que acababa de brindarle.

—Pero ¿cómo lo habéis hallado? —Jacob abrió la mano para clavar la vista en la joya que descansaba en su palma—. ¿Lo teníais vos, acaso?

Ella se echó a reír.

—No. Simplemente he adivinado quién lo tenía y le he persuadido para que me lo entregara.

—Enarcó las claras cejas—. La cólera que habéis exhibido a la mesa le ha asustado tanto que, sin saberlo, me ha facilitado la tarea.

Jacob, aliviado, se puso el anillo en el dedo de nuevo. Luego sacudió la cabeza.

—No comprendo. ¿De quién habláis? Supongo que lo habéis recuperado de Matthew.

Renesmee negó con la cabeza.

—Anoche no os lo devolvió. Aunque vos no lo recordéis, yo sí. Pero hoy no ha podido entregároslo, pues ya no lo tenía.

—¡Ceara! —adivinó Jacob.

La sonrisa de Renesmee volvió a centellear. Ella agitó un dedo.

—Pese a lo que digan vuestras hermanas, se ve que tenéis talento de casamentero. Anoche Matthew y Ceara intercambiaron promesas de amor, aunque preferirían mantenerlo en secreto hasta que los padres de la muchacha den su autorización.

—¿Y él le entregó el anillo, mi anillo, para sellar el acuerdo?

Renesmee rió; fue un sonido cautivador.

—¡Estáis escandalizado!

—No es precisamente un abalorio que se pueda utilizar así. —Jacob se sorprendió sonriendo también.

—Ellos no conocen su valor; sólo saben que es una pieza bonita. —La joven le cogió la mano para girar la sortija, de modo que su insignia captara la luz. Su contacto era leve y le chispeaban los ojos de una manera muy seductora—. Además, ambos respetan al hombre en cuya mano luce habitualmente.

—Se acercó un poco más, dando a su sonrisa un aire travieso. Jacob quedó encantado—. Ella lo tenía oculto bajo la camisa, colgado de un cordel. Dudo que vuestro anillo haya estado nunca más protegido que entre los pechos de Ceara.

El se echó a reír. Era raro que alguna persona de la casa se aliara con él, poder compartir sus cargas, y la sensación le agradó.

—Espero que ahora no crean roto el compromiso.

Renesmee negó con la cabeza.

—Isabella les ha ofrecido un anillo de plata a cambio. Por cierto, les gusta más que éste, pues se ajusta al dedo de Ceara.

Jacob frunció el entrecejo, suspicaz.

—Isabella no suele desprenderse tan fácilmente de sus abalorios. —Enarcó una ceja—. Sin duda alguien la ha instado a hacerlo; vos, quizá.

Renesmee se puso seria.

—Os debe más que el valor de un simple anillo de plata —dijo, con la misma ferocidad que había expresado antes. Él se sintió reconfortado por su protección. Para asombro suyo, ella se acercó un poco más para apoyarle la otra mano en el pecho—. La tontería que cometió podría haber causado vuestra muerte.

A Jacob se le detuvo el corazón ante su proximidad. Una vez más se sintió hechizado; al menos por el momento no sentía ningún temor. Renesmee estaba casi contra su pecho, plenos e invitantes sus labios. En sus mejillas había un ligero rubor y una chispa en sus ojos. Él sintió que se le aceleraba el pulso ante la perspectiva de recibir otro de sus besos.

—Sospecho que nadie en esta casa me habría extrañado —dijo, aunque ansiaba justamente lo contrario.

Los ojos de Renesmee centellearon. Él quedó traspasado al ver fugazmente su pasión.

—Estáis equivocado, Jacob Black —dijo decidida—. Yo os habría extrañado.

Y lo dejó asombrado al ponerse de puntillas para rozarle los labios con los suyos.

La suya era una decisión racional; al menos eso era lo que Renesmee se decía. En verdad no se explicaba cómo no se le había ocurrido antes.

Un matrimonio sólo se podía anular por uno de dos motivos: lazos de sangre entre marido y mujer o la imposibilidad de consumar la unión. Como ella y Jacob no tenían parentesco alguno, el único argumento que él podía presentar ante el obispo debía basarse en la imposibilidad de unirse en cópula.

Y ese argumento se podía eliminar de una manera muy sencilla.

Ella nunca había seducido a un hombre. Lo cierto es que nunca había deseado yacer con ninguno de sus esposos. Peor aún: si se hubiera atrevido a iniciar un abrazo con cualquiera de ellos, habría recibido una bofetada por tan caprichosa audacia.

Jacob no sólo provocaba su pasión, sino que no la obligaba a entregarse a él. Y tampoco le molestaba que ella expresara su ardor. Lo besó: al principio con cautela. Al percibir la sorpresa de él, al oír su incoherente murmullo de placer, comprendió que había decidido lo correcto.

Apoyó la boca contra la de él, imitando el abrazo anterior, y le tocó los labios con la lengua. Jacob lanzó un gruñido y le rodeó la cintura con un brazo. Renesmee se estiró para enmarcarle la cara entre las manos y acercarlo más a sí. Sentía el roce de la barba apenas crecida, el olor de su piel, sus gemidos.

Él la cogió por las nalgas para izarla contra su cuerpo. Renesmee cerró los ojos y volvió a besarlo, dejando que el deseo la invadiera por completo.

Para Renesmee el sexo siempre había sido cuestión de conquista: la conquista de su cuerpo por parte de un atacante hostil. Se relacionaba con la rendición, el sometimiento y el placer del hombre, aunque fuera a expensas suyas. No estaba habituada a tal intimidad, pero Jacob se conformaba con besar largamente. Ella percibía el vigor de su reacción, desde luego, pero él no le daba prisas. No la tendía de espaldas para tomar lo que deseaba.

La invitaba a unírsele en la búsqueda del placer.

Sólo eso habría sido tentación suficiente, pero también sentía el trueno de su pulso bajo la punta de los dedos. Sentía el palpitar de su corazón contra el propio, el pulso que saltaba en su cuello; lo oía inhalar rápidamente cuando ella lo besaba con más audacia.

En esa transacción ella tenía poder, un poder que hasta entonces no había conocido, que debería aprender a manejar. No dudaba que Jacob disfrutaría de todos sus intentos; la perspectiva la hizo sonreír bajo su beso.

—¿Qué sucede? —preguntó él, apartando un poco los labios. La observó, brillantes los ojos azules, y la sonrisa de Renesmee se ensanchó.

—Tal vez habría debido permitir que provocarais mi sonrisa con un beso —murmuró.

Él sonrió de oreja a oreja.

—Me parece recordar que me prohibisteis tocaros —musitó—. Tal vez mi caricia no es tan onerosa como temíais.

—Tal vez no —admitió ella sosteniéndole la mirada.

—Y ahora me ofrecéis un beso.

—Os ofrezco mucho más que un beso —susurró, encantada al ver cómo se le oscurecían los ojos. Bajo su ardiente mirada, se desató el lazo de la camisa y se abrió la prenda. Eso reveló sus pechos, con los pezones endurecidos por la contemplación de Jacob y lo frío del aire.

El levantó una mano para cubrirle un pecho con la palma, plegando la seda de la saya. Luego se inclinó para besar la cima. Renesmee lanzó una exclamación de goce y se arqueó hacia atrás. Con los ojos cerrados, permitió que él la saboreara y le brindara placer.

Anudó los dedos en su pelo y, cuando él levantó la cabeza, lo atrajo hacia sus labios. Mientras se besaban con nuevo fervor, Renesmee sintió que él le iba soltando la trenza. Cayó la diadema; el velo fue a un costado. Se sentía como la cortesana que había asegurado ser. Y no le importaba.

—Tanta galantería me fatiga, señor —le murmuró al oído. Luego lo besó en la oreja con tanta parsimonia que él gimió—. Parece que no buscáis sino bromear conmigo, que no me deseáis en absoluto.

—Parece que sois sorda y ciega —replicó él.

Renesmee rió. Él la alzó en brazos para sentarla en la mesa y la miró, con las manos plantadas en la madera.

—Creía que los hombres os inspiraban temor.

Ella sonrió, segura de que ese demonio desaparecía en presencia de aquel hombre.

—Antes los temía, sí. —Desató los lazos que cerraban su saya por los lados, muy consciente de que él la observaba con avidez—. Por lo visto me habéis curado de esa enfermedad.

Después de retirar los cordones dejó caer la prenda de seda. La camisa que le habían prestado era muy sutil, en verdad, y ocultaba poca cosa.

Jacob, al mirar, tragó saliva.

Envalentonada por esa reacción, Renesmee retiró la última de las cintas que le sujetaban la cabellera y sacudió contra los hombros las largas guedejas. Él la contemplaba con una expresión maravillada que no hizo sino animarla aún más. Después de quitarse la camisa se inclinó hacia atrás, con la fría madera de la mesa contra las nalgas desnudas. Sólo se había dejado las medias y los zapatos; bajo el calor de aquella mirada sintió un momento de vulnerabilidad.

Entonces él sonrió (fue una sonrisa que le iluminó los ojos) y le sujetó la nuca con la mano.

—No temáis —susurró.

El corazón de Renesmee se detuvo un segundo al comprender que él había visto su incertidumbre.

—Vuestra confianza es un honor que alcanzaré.

Ella podría haber sonreído, reconfortada como se sentía, pero Jacob bajó la cabeza y la besó a fondo.

Su seducción fue a la vez suave y exigente; esperó su asentimiento y la dejó ansiando más. Sus dedos la acariciaron, en tanto le iba dejando un rastro de besos en los hombros ya lo largo de la clavícula. Fue como si quisiera aprenderse cada curva, cada lunar sólo por el tacto. Renesmee nunca se había sentido tan querida; nunca la habían explorado de una manera tan sensual. En él no había violencia; tampoco la reprimía. Ella tuvo la certeza de que podría apartarlo con la punta de un dedo. Y en verdad eso embriagaba.

Jacob no parecía tener prisa; la saboreaba. Capturó un pezón entre los labios y descubrió la mejor combinación de dientes y lengua para incitarlo a formar una punta enhiesta. Encontró su punto sensible, detrás de las rodillas, y la acarició allí hasta que se le fundieron los huesos. De algún modo dedujo que un beso tras la oreja disolvería todas sus inhibiciones. Le encerró la cintura entre las manos para demostrarle que sus dedos podían abarcarla casi por completo.

—Forjados el uno para el otro —susurró.

Y Renesmee se atrevió a esperar que eso fuera posible.

Al fin él levantó la cabeza, tan desmelenado y travieso que ella previo otra hazaña. Por su parte, sabía que estaba arrebolada, desaliñada y excitada como nunca antes. Se moría por sentir el calor de Jacob dentro de ella.

Él le dedicó una sonrisa picara y trabó las manos en torno de su cintura; luego su beso se tornó íntimo, por cierto: hundió la cabeza entre sus muslos, y el ardor de su boca se posó en su rincón más secreto. Renesmee, invadida por el placer, cayó hacia atrás en la mesa, jadeando.

Jacob no cesó en su caricia; en verdad, ella tampoco lo habría pedido. Él le despertaba una pasión que no se habría creído capaz de sentir, y lo hacía con tanta facilidad que la inducía a maravillarse de lo que se había perdido. Su carne misma parecía estar en llamas, como si le saltaran chispas de los dedos; ardía con una lascivia tan feroz que temía dejarse consumir por ella.

Gimió su nombre y él rió entre dientes; su aliento la incitó aún más. Implacable, atizaba su infierno interior para que ardiera con más fuerza. Ella se retorció, buscando algo que no podía identificar. Gemía sin que le importara quién la oyera. No había en el mundo otra cosa que el provocativo beso de Jacob.

De pronto se sintió devorada por el placer; el fuego estalló con inesperada ferocidad. Gritó; lo aferró entre las rodillas, agarrada a la mesa. Nunca había sentido tal pasión; por primera vez se sentía conmovida hasta el fondo mismo.

Cuando los estremecimientos cesaron lo miró con aire sobrecogido; él le ofreció una gran sonrisa, muy consciente de lo que había hecho.

—Más —susurró ella cuando hubo recuperado el aliento—. Deseo más.

Jacob se apresuró a satisfacerla. Estaba sobre ella, con las calzas desabrochadas, pero por lo demás completamente vestido. Su expresión era decidida; en sus ojos había una luz salvaje que aceleró nuevamente el corazón de su compañera. Cuando la penetró, ella ahogó un grito, pues era sumamente grande; luego, como él la esperara, lo aferró por los hombros.

Le sonrió; le gustaba su calor. Su fuerza la saciaba como ninguna otra cosa habría podido; al menos eso pensó, hasta que aquellos dedos traviesos encontraron nuevamente aquel sitio delicado. El la besó en el cuello, en ese punto detrás de la oreja, y Renesmee estuvo a punto de desmayarse por el placer que eso conjuraba. Jacob continuó acariciándola, aun mientras se movían juntos en esa antigua e íntima danza.

Sus ojos centelleaban, temiblemente azules; tenía el pelo enredado y húmedo de transpiración, mantenía toda su atención fija en ella. Renesmee se sintió a la vez potente y cautiva, libre y entrampada. Y supo que así debía ser, que era así como hombre y mujer se unían en el lecho, que así debía compartirse el placer.

Se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas ante la magnífica verdad que él le demostraba. Lo sujetó con fuerza; quería que ese momento durara eternamente, pero a la vez deseaba llegar de nuevo a ese deslumbrante alivio. El calor entre ellos ascendió más y más; su corazón se aceleró. Jacob le sonreía. Se movían al unísono, cada uno apasionado con el otro, en tanto alimentaban la pasión; por fin el rayo la alcanzó hasta la médula.

Renesmee lo mataría.

Eso, al menos, era cierto. Si lo seducía de esa manera todos los días de su vida, Jacob no tendría que soportar mucho tiempo más la carga de presidir Kinfairlie. Se horrorizó al ver que la había poseído sin siquiera desvestirse, pero ella apenas le había dado tiempo para desatarse las calzas. Mientras recobraba el aliento supo que jamás podría sentarse ante esa mesa, trabajar en sus cuentas, sin recordar ese momento.

Ella le sonrió con timidez; tema la piel tan rosada, el pelo tan enredado, que él sintió la tentación de poseerla de nuevo sin demora. Le deslizó la punta de un dedo por el costado del mentón; ella hizo una pudorosa caída de ojos.

—¡Jacob! —gritó, sin que le importara quién pudiera oírla.

—¡Renesmee! —aulló él.

Y se hundió profundamente dentro de su compañera. Se estremecieron juntos en la mutua liberación; luego quedaron inmóviles. Él se tumbó de espaldas, sin dejar de estrecharla contra sí, y quedó tendido sobre la mesa con un gemido de satisfacción. Renesmee, muy satisfecha, se estiró sobre él lánguidamente y le apoyó la mejilla en el pecho.

Posó la punta de los dedos en el pulso que latía en el cuello de Jacob y cerró los ojos, exhausta, sonriendo al percibir el ritmo de los dos corazones que latían a la par.

—¿Te ha gustado?

La sonrisa se tornó traviesa.

—¿No has podido verlo tú mismo?

—Supongo que sí —musitó, cautivado por la mujer que le colmaba los brazos.

Si pensaba agregar algo, jamás llegó a cruzar sus labios. En las escaleras se oyeron pisadas resonantes. Las mismas pisadas se acercaron a la alcoba; él tuvo apenas un segundo para prever lo que iba a ocurrir.

—¡No! —aulló, justo cuando la puerta se abría de par en par. Desplazó a la señora para cubrirla con su cuerpo, ocultando su desnudez a las miradas curiosas.

—Jacob, ¿estáis bien? —preguntó Anthony.

—He oído gritos y he temido que hubiera algún acto de violencia —explicó Isabella, que intentaba mirar tras el castellano.

Jacob se mantenía suspendido sobre Renesmee, tratando de esconderla (y de disimular lo íntimo de su postura) a los dos que estaban en el umbral.

Anthony lanzó un taco y empujó a la curiosa doncella hacia el corredor. Luego cerró con violencia. A través de la madera se oyeron muchas toses y carraspeos.

—¡Dios del cielo, en esta casa no hay paz! —gruñó el joven laird, mientras dejaba caer la frente contra el hombro de Renesmee.

Para su alivio, ella se echó a reír.

—Necesitas un cerrojo.

—Pero si esa puerta tiene cerrojo —replicó. Luego le lanzó una mirada picara—. Si hubiera sabido que tenías intenciones de seducirme, lo habría echado.

Ella fingió estudiar el asunto.

—Creo que en el futuro, cuando tenga estas intenciones, habré de echar la llave a la puerta.

—Creo que sí —aprobó él. Se sonrieron. Luego Jacob abandonó de mala gana su acogedora tibieza—. Vas a enfriarte.

Se quitó el tabardo para entregárselo. Después de atizar el fuego del brasero, le ofreció la jofaina de agua y un paño.

Desde el otro lado de la puerta, Anthony carraspeó con intención.

—¿Debo entender, milord, que no enviaréis ninguna misiva al obispo?

Jacob miró a Renesmee, quien le sostuvo la mirada. Ambos se giraron al mismo tiempo hacia la misiva que él acababa de escribir. Entonces el joven cayó en la cuenta de que ya no tenía base para solicitar la anulación.

Y había testigos de ese hecho.

Súbitamente Renesmee se concentró en atar bien sus lazos; su mera actitud alimentó las sospechas del joven laird. Tenía cara de culpable, tal como sus hermanas cuando se descubrían sus trapisondas.

—Decidme que no teníais esto bien planeado —dijo con voz ronca.

Ella, sin responder, se limitó a ajustar una atadura. Pero mantenía los labios apretados con una terquedad que él conocía bien.

Jacob se le acercó y le cogió un codo para obligarla a mirarlo a los ojos.

—¿Me habéis seducido para impedir que solicitara la anulación?

—No tengo por qué responderos.

—Claro que sí —replicó acalorado—. Quiero una respuesta. Y quiero que entre nosotros haya franqueza, o no habrá matrimonio. Si no podéis decirme la verdad, hallaré algún recurso para repudiaros; no lo dudéis.

Ella alzó el mentón con un destello en los ojos y lo miró audazmente.

—Quería seguir casada con vos, Jacob Black. He decidido que seáis mi esposo. Y en efecto, he decidido que se consumara nuestra unión, que no tuvierais base para la anulación.

—Aún puedo repudiaros.

Ella apretó los labios.

—No os será tan fácil.

—¿Os habéis encargado de que hubiera testigos?

La mera idea le encendió las mejillas.

—¡No!

Jacob la creyó. Se paseó a grandes zancadas por toda la alcoba, mesándose los cabellos; no le gustaba la verdad que ella reconocía. La miró fijamente desde el otro lado de la habitación.

—¿Por qué?

Ella rechinó los dientes; luego lo observó con cautela.

—Porque no sois como los otros hombres que he conocido. Porque no podía dejar pasar la oportunidad de ser la esposa de un caballero que me trate con dignidad.

Si hubiera aducido pasión, si le hubiera confesado su amor, habría sido más fácil dar credibilidad a su impulso. Pero Jacob, al estudiar a esa mujer desafiante, comprendió que ella sabía poco de pasión y amor, que hasta la dignidad era para ella algo novedoso.

Y eso lo decidió. Se le desgarraba el corazón al pensar que ella había recibido tan mal trato. Y aun sabiendo que podía enseñarle a esperar algo mejor, también sabía que el proceso no sería fácil. Lanzó un suspiro.

—Sinceridad —insistió suavemente—. Entre nosotros debe haber sinceridad y verdad.

Ella inspiró hondo e hizo un gesto afirmativo.

—Tendréis de mí toda la verdad que deseéis, Jacob Black. Pero si no os produce buen sabor, os ruego que no me culpéis.

Sus miradas se trabaron a través de la alcoba.

—Es lo justo —reconoció él, pues percibía una larga historia en esas palabras. Recogió la misiva para arrojarla a las llamas del brasero. Y percibió el estremecimiento de alivio de la joven, el brillo trémulo de las lágrimas no derramadas.

—Os lo agradezco —dijo Renesmee en voz baja.

Jacob sintió humildad ante tanta belleza y tanto orgullo.

Renesmee jamás imploraría un bocado de su mesa, aunque no tendría reparos en indicarle cuándo se equivocaba. Su inteligencia y sus conocimientos merecían respeto. Su consejo le sería muy valioso, sin duda.

A su vez, él podría enseñarle que una dama merece de su esposo más de lo que sus anteriores maridos le habían ofrecido.

Le sonrió; le gustaba ver el anillo de su madre en su dedo; le gustaba que su corazón hubiera dado un brinco al verla por primera vez. Le cogió una mano para besarle los nudillos; al ver que se ruborizaba se atrevió a confiar en que sus heridas cicatrizarían.

Luego alzó la voz, sin apartar los ojos de su flamante esposa.

—Habéis supuesto bien, Anthony. No habrá anulación. Desde hoy Kinfairlie tiene una nueva señora.

—¡Hurra! —gritó Isabella al otro lado de la puerta. Renesmee y Jacob compartieron una sonrisa al oírla aplaudir—. ¡Se lo diré a los otros!

Se oyeron las pisadas de la muchacha que se alejaban rápidamente; luego el castellano carraspeó.

—Muy bien, milord. —Anthony bajó la voz—. ¿Debo entender que esta tarde estaréis ocupado, milord?

—En efecto —dijo el joven laird con una sonrisa—. Como bien sabéis, es imperativo que revise a fondo mis cuentas antes de que acabe el año. En Kinfairlie hay ciertos bienes de los que aún no tengo un inventario completo.

Y cogió a Renesmee entre los brazos; ella comenzó a sonreír. Ambos olvidaron la presencia del castellano hasta que el hombre volvió a aclararse la garganta.

—Muy bien, milord.

—Cierra esa puerta —susurró la joven cuando llegaron a la cama.

Y Jacob lo cumplió con mucho agrado. El hecho de que ofreciera la llave a su señora esposa, con un ademán garboso, le valió una sonrisa que lo caldeó hasta la punta de los pies.


	6. Chapter 6

Capítulo 6

Cuando Renesmee despertó en la solana de Kinfairlie, el cielo ya comenzaba a oscurecerse. Durante un momento la desorientó encontrarse en una cama extraña, sin más prenda que un anillo, un peso nuevo en la mano. Jacob dormitaba a su lado, con el cabello revuelto y una sonrisa en los labios. Ella se permitió el impulso de apartarle el denso pelo de la frente, sólo para verlo abrir los ojos.

—Debió de ser el rey de Jerusalén en persona —dijo con ojos centelleantes.

Renesmee sonrió. Esa tarde él había iniciado un juego que consistía en tratar de adivinar quién fue su primer esposo, aunque sus ocurrencias habían sido extravagantes desde el comienzo. ¿Habría existido nunca un hombre tan empeñado en hacerla sonreír?

Desde luego, no había existido ninguno que tuviera tanto éxito en tal empresa.

—No, por supuesto —contestó ella con fingida severidad—. En estos tiempos no existe ningún rey de Jerusalén.

—¿Desde cuándo? ¿Cómo es que nadie me ha dado aviso? —Jacob se inclinó para besarle con diligencia un pezón, como si allí pudiera hallarse la respuesta a las cuestiones políticas.

Renesmee rió, pero de inmediato contuvo el aliento, pues él comenzó a mover la lengua contra su piel. Ese hombre, obviamente, era capaz de seducir a una estatua.

—Hace ya siglos que Saladino conquistó Jerusalén.

—¿De verdad? —Le deslizó los dedos entre los muslos, no muy interesado por la historia de los reinos latinos—. Alguien debería haberme informado.

—Creo que no prestaste mucha atención a tu preceptor.

Él rió entre dientes.

—Es verdad. —Y conjuró nuevamente su pasión; ella ahogó una exclamación al notar la facilidad con que lo hacía—. Pues entonces vuestro esposo debió de ser el gran poeta Taliesin —musitó, como si no le estuviera provocando un fuego en su interior.

—Murió hace muchos siglos —informó ella con voz sofocada.

—El caballero Lanzarote.

—Estaba enamorado de Ginebra.

—Pero pudo haber tomado esposa sin que las crónicas registraran su nombre. Y en verdad, al estar casada con un hombre que cortejaba tan ardorosamente a la esposa de otro, ¿no quedaría ella enemistada con todos los hombres?

—Confío en que vos no hagáis lo mismo.

—Sólo pienso cortejar a mi propia esposa —aseguró, dirigiéndole una mirada abrasadora.

—Está completamente seducida, podéis creerlo.

Jacob, muy sonriente, se estiró a su lado sin dejar de mover los dedos sobre su calor, hasta que ella se retorció contra su cuerpo. Entonces enlazó los dedos de la mano libre con los de ella y le sujetó las manos por encima de la cabeza.

Aunque esa postura le llenaba el corazón de terror, Renesmee luchó contra el impulso instintivo de apartarse. Él la sujetaba sin fuerza y su actitud era serena; más aún: le sonreía. Ella se esforzó por dominar la respiración y disimular el miedo que la dominaba.

Él la observó. Renesmee se preguntó qué había visto, pues le soltó las manos sin comentarios. Las puntas de sus dedos danzaron a lo largo de su cuerpo, lanzando tras de sí un ejército de estremecimientos deliciosos; al ver que ella sonreía, sus ojos volvieron a bailar.

Para Renesmee era algo nuevo que su esposo encontrara placer en brindarlo a su compañera, pero eso le agradaba, por cierto. Le gustaba, también, que le diera tiempo para habituarse a él.

—Pero el corazón de mi señora es más escurridizo que su satisfacción en el lecho —comentó Jacob en voz baja.

Ella contuvo el aliento.

—¿Su corazón?

El joven laird enarcó una ceja.

—¿Qué clase de bribón es el que no busca el amor eterno de su esposa?

—¿Amor? —Renesmee se apartó de su caricia—. El amor no tiene espacio alguno en el matrimonio —replicó muy convencida.

Él entornó los ojos.

—¿Pensáis buscarlo, pues, fuera del matrimonio?

—¡No, no! Perú el amor está más allá de lo que cabe esperar; desde luego, más allá del deseo de los hombres y las mujeres sensatos.

Se levantó entonces de la cama para ponerse apresuradamente la camisa. Jacob permaneció en el lecho, desnudo; sus ojos centelleaban como los de un gato en plena cacería.

Renesmee irguió la espalda; con aquella tenue tela de lino entre ambos se sentía más defendida contra él.

—Debería bastar con el placer y el respeto, después de todo —concluyó con una sonrisa.

Fue evidente que esa idea no convencía a su esposo.

—Vuestros maridos no debieron de ser muy meritorios, si os infundieron ese parecer.

—Fue mi padre quien me enseñó eso.

La miraba; ella comprendió que había descubierto otro tema que le inspiraba sentimientos intensos. Jacob permanecía muy quieto, vibrante el azul de los ojos. Al sentir la fuerza de su voluntad, Renesmee supo que no sería fácil hacerlo cambiar de opinión.

—Pues a mí mi padre me enseñó que el amor creaba matrimonios sólidos —dijo Jacob con voz de seda.

Ella giró bruscamente en busca de su saya.

—¿Adonde vais?

—Sin duda tenéis hambre. Iré a la cocina por un refrigerio.

—No hace falta. Podemos llamar a Anthony.

—También debo visitar la letrina —mintió.

La mirada de Jacob se desvió fugazmente hacia el cubo que cumplía esa finalidad, pero no dijo más. Rodó con gracia felina para levantarse y se acercó a ella.

—Os aconsejo que os vistáis como es debido antes de presentaros en el salón —bromeó, pasándole la punta de un dedo por el flanco. Ella había enhebrado el cordón tan deprisa que los ojales no estaban alineados y los costados de la saya quedaban fruncidos.

Renesmee se ruborizó, pues no solía ser tan torpe, pero él soltó la atadura con una sonrisa. Luego se inclinó para tocarle la sien con los labios, susurrando:

—No es tan malo que la perspectiva de abandonar a vuestro esposo os perturbe así.

—¡No es eso!

—¿No?

Él la observó. Y veía demasiado para el gusto de la joven.

Renesmee le dio la espalda; sí se sentía perturbada. Después de peinarse se puso el velo, pero no se sentía más al mando de su errático corazón que cuando estaba desnuda. Estaba demasiado pendiente de los fuertes dedos de Jacob, que le ataba los cordones sin prisa; demasiado pendiente de su calor, del placer que él podía conjurar con un toque. No se atrevía a olvidar que aún lo conocía muy podo, que todo hombre era capaz de mostrarse encantador unos cuantos días, semanas enteras. Después de todo, Millard había sido encantador casi todo un año.

Contuvo el aliento al sentir que él le ceñía la cintura entre las manos. Para resistirse a esa atracción impía tuvo que cerrar los ojos.

—Espero más del matrimonio, Renesmee —susurró él—. Aunque vos hayáis aprendido a esperar menos, no es mi caso. Conquistaré vuestro corazón, por muy renuente que se muestre.

Renesmee tragó saliva, temiendo que él triunfara. Y entonces ¿qué sería de ella? ¿Hasta dónde llegaría su impotencia una vez que su corazón estuviera entre las manos de ese hombre?

No pudo menos que levantar la vista, pues sentía todo el peso de su atención, pero el azul brillante de sus ojos la pilló por sorpresa. Lo miró sin palabras, a la vez aterrada y exaltada por lo que prometían. De pronto él sonrió de oreja a oreja y chasqueó los dedos.

—¡El preste Juan! Él debió de ser vuestro esposo; de ahí vuestra preferencia por los tejidos foráneos.

—¡Pero si ni siquiera existe! —protestó Renesmee con una sonrisa involuntaria.

Jacob agitó un dedo ante ella, en actitud de conspirador.

—Es lo que dicen, pero todo es una estratagema compleja, sin duda. —Se acercó un poco más para agregar, en voz más baja—: Decidme, ¿os reveló algún secreto para fabricar monedas? Me han dicho que sabía convertir la escoria en oro. Y yo tengo escoria en abundancia, todo hay que decirlo.

Aunque estaba bromeando, Renesmee sabía que en ese aspecto ella podía serle de ayuda.

—Cobrad tarifas más altas sobre las mercancías que vienen y van —dijo enérgicamente. Su expresión ofrecía un contraste tan marcado con la de Jacob que él parpadeó—. Y elevad los derechos que se cobran por la justicia que administráis en vuestras cortes legales. La gente no opone objeciones cuando se trata de obtener una ventaja. Organizad una feria, pero fijad un impuesto principesco por el uso de vuestra tierra. Cobrad también por el uso de los puentes y las carreteras que cruzan vuestra finca, así como por el derecho de amarrar en vuestro puerto, si lo tenéis. Gravad los artículos de lujo, desde la seda a la plata, pasando por la cerveza, pues los ricos que pueden permitírselos también pueden aportar unos cuantos peniques al cofre del laird.

Jacob la miraba estupefacto.

—¿Cómo sabéis de esas cosas?

—Mi padre me enseñó a leer, escribir y calcular, a fin de que jamás me engañaran. —Irguió la espalda—. Antes de casarme por primera vez yo llevaba los libros de su casa.

—¿No lo hacía él mismo?

—Viajaba mucho.

El joven parpadeó.

—Pero ¿no tenía escribientes?

—Me tenía a mí. Yo le bastaba. —Lo miró a los ojos, como desafiándolo a poner eso en duda. Pero Jacob se limitó a fruncir el entrecejo. Cuando parecía a punto de formular otra pregunta, ella giró en redondo—. Será mejor que vaya antes de que el cocinero se retire.

—Cierto —aceptó él en tono pensativo.

Se puso las calzas, no sin echar más de una mirada penetrante en su dirección. Estaba demasiado caviloso y su mirada era demasiado evaluadora; Renesmee se alegró de abandonar la alcoba antes de que él desvelara todos sus secretos.

Sin duda alguna, Jacob veía demasiado. El hecho de que él estuviera decidido a conquistar su corazón le aligeró el paso al bajar la escalera. No cabía que ella amara a su esposo, por muy guapo y encantador que fuera. Años antes se había hecho un juramento y no permitiría que ese único día pasado junto a Jacob Black la hiciera cambiar de idea.

Sería mejor reunir sus defensas para que él no descubriera demasiados de sus secretos. Y convenía hacerse útil, pues ya deseaba desesperadamente quedarse en Kinfairlie y, aparte de sus propios méritos, no tenía nada que ofrecer a su persuasivo señor.

¿Qué momento mejor que el presente para organizar con eficiencia la casa de su esposo? Enviaría una comida a Jacob; ojalá se quedara dormido antes de que ella regresara a la alcoba. No podría quejarse de que ella se dedicara a sus tareas, sobre todo porque durante el día ya habían gozado en el lecho varias veces.

Perfecto.

Isabella había pasado toda la tarde con sus hermanas, bordando un tapiz para el salón según el diseño de Annelise. Estaba impaciente por acabar con su misión. ¿Cuánto tiempo podían pasar Jacob y Renesmee encerrados en la solana? Miraba en derredor mucho más a menudo que sus hermanas y que quienes se detenían a beber y conversar en el salón.

Por fin vio entrar a Renesmee. Era el momento que esperaba; retorciéndose de impaciencia, aguardó a ver hacia dónde iba.

Sabía que sólo ella espiaba a su flamante cuñada.

Por cierto, Renesmee se mantenía entre sombras, como si quisiera pasar inadvertida. ¿Y cómo no, si llevaba zapatos desparejados y las mejillas arreboladas? Tenía el aspecto de quien se ha puesto la camisa al revés. Isabella sonrió, segura de que su hermano era el responsable de haber perturbado a esa mujer, que tan imperturbable parecía.

Al fin y al cabo, al hombre le sobraba encanto.

Continuó observando disimuladamente a su cuñada. En cuanto Renesmee hubo comprobado que nadie reparaba en ella, se encaminó hacia la cocina y desapareció entre las sombras de ese corredor.

Naturalmente, los recién casados tendrían hambre, puesto que se habían saltado la comida del atardecer. Pero por no haber estado presente en el salón, Jacob ignoraba un detalle sobre su flamante esposa. Isabella sabía que era ella quien había de revelárselo, pues le debía más que un favor.

¡Ésa era su oportunidad!

Después de clavar cuidadosamente la aguja en el tapiz, fingió un bostezo.

—Ah, qué cansancio tan increíble —dijo, dedicando una sonrisa a sus hermanas—. Creo que debo acostarme.

—Sólo quieres abandonar el bordado —la acusó Elizabeth.

—Si estoy fatigada es porque roncaste toda la noche.

—¡No es cierto! —protestó la niña.

—Dormías profundamente, Elizabeth. No pude acallarte ni empujándote con el pie —insistió sacudiendo el dedo; luego volvió a bostezar—. Bien sabes que necesito dormir.

—Dudo que fuera un puntapié muy leve —comentó Rachael sonriente.

La menor de las hermanas puso cara de rebeldía.

—Eres una perezosa. A eso se reduce todo.

—No seas ridícula —la regañó Annelise en voz baja—. Isabella ha hecho dos veces más que tú.

—Si ella es rápida con la aguja y yo no, eso no es culpa mía —rezongó Elizabeth.

—Pero esa actitud agria que tienes últimamente, eso sí es culpa tuya —apuntó Rebecca—. ¿Qué te aqueja, Elizabeth?

—Nada.

La niña cerró decididamente la boca y se inclinó hacia la labor. Las otras hermanas intercambiaron una mirada de preocupación, pero ella no les hizo ningún caso.

Isabella se apartó del grupo, más interesada por su misión que por el humor de su hermana pequeña. En cuanto se hubo perdido de vista para quienes estaban en el salón, subió precipitadamente hasta el piso que ocupaba Jacob y llamó a su puerta, animada por la línea de luz que se veía por debajo.

—¿Jacob?

—Pasa, Isabella.

—¿Estás decente?

Él se echó a reír con un eco de su antigua personalidad.

—Estoy vestido, si a eso te refieres.

La muchacha empujó la puerta y se detuvo al ver a su hermano inclinado sobre los libros. Estaba desaliñado, sin duda, con la camisa acordonada sólo en parte y las mangas enrolladas; en sus antebrazos comenzaba a borrarse el bronceado. Con el peso del cuerpo apoyado en los puños, estudiaba sus libros con rara avidez. Se lo veía lleno de vida, a diferencia de los meses anteriores. Sólo en ese momento comprendió Isabella lo viejo y cansado que había visto a Jacob en ese último año, como si fuera sólo una sombra de sí mismo.

Sintió una dolorosa punzada al comprender que Renesmee había dicho la verdad con respecto a la carga de Jacob: una verdad que nadie había sabido ver.

—¿Sois en verdad mi hermano, señor? —preguntó zalamera—. Sé de seguro que él no se entusiasma así con sus registros.

Jacob sonrió ampliamente, travieso como antaño.

—Renesmee me ha dado una idea; varias, en realidad. —Dejó a un lado la pluma, sin disimular su satisfacción—. Son buenas, sin duda. Fuera cual fuese vuestra intención, me habéis conseguido una esposa que es un tesoro. —Luego le sonrió con afecto—. Y, vos ¿sois en verdad mi hermana Isabella? Ella no se retiraría tan temprano, pues siempre es la última en abandonar cualquier clase de celebración.

No me digas que en esta Navidad todo el mundo va a acostarse pronto.

—No, por supuesto. —Isabella cruzó el umbral con las manos apretadas—. Renesmee tenía razón. Te debo una disculpa, Jacob. Nunca imaginé que el brebaje de Jeannie fuera tan potente ni le pregunté cuál era su efecto. Debería haber puesto más cuidado. —Dentro de ella ascendió el miedo que había sentido al oír lo que Renesmee decía de la hierba—. No era mi intención hacerte daño. ¡Debes creerme!

Inmediatamente Jacob atravesó la habitación para abrazarla.

—Lo sé, Isabella. Tú no tienes ninguna malicia.

—¡Es que podría haber sucedido algo horroroso!

—Pero no ha sucedido. Y no hay más que decir.

—Pero tú...

—Estoy más sano de lo que cabría esperar, obviamente. —La sujetó por los hombros para mirarla a los ojos con seriedad, como habría hecho su padre. La muchacha supo que no quería continuar con el tema—. Oye, me han dicho que le has dado a Ceara tu anillo de plata.

Isabella se removió, inquieta.

—Era lo menos que podía hacer para arreglar las cosas.

—Has sido muy generosa. Lamento no tener con qué reemplazar tu joya.

Ella le tocó el anillo de sello.

—Salvo el que te he devuelto.

Él negó con la cabeza.

—Tengo intención de llevarlo siempre puesto, de hoy en adelante.

—Eso me alegra, pues no tengo otra sortija de plata. —Ambos compartieron una sonrisa. Ella volvió a tocarle la mano—. Fue un acto de bondad, hermano, brindarles a esos dos la oportunidad de hablar.

—Ah, bien, es que ya me hartaba ver a Matthew suspirando al cielo, cada vez que pasaba por el molino —dijo con un guiño—. Y también a su padre, sin duda. Esa pareja sólo necesitaba un leve empellón para ponerse en marcha.

Era típico de Jacob atribuirse poco mérito por lo que hacía, como si lo considerara obligación suya. Isabella bajó la mirada, sin saber cómo comenzar.

—Quería decirte que Renesmee te ha defendido con audacia, como toda señora debería defender a su marido. Lamento no haber sabido ver las cosas desde tu posición. .

—¿Eso ha hecho? —La miró con interés.

—Yo no había comprendido lo afortunadas que somos aquí, en Kinfairlie, hasta que ella nos ha hablado de su propia vida.

La mirada de Jacob se tornó más penetrante.

—¿Qué ha dicho?

—La casaron a los doce años, contra su voluntad, ¡con un hombre que tenía más de sesenta! —Isabella no disimuló su horror—. Y él la trataba con crueldad, de eso estoy segura.

—Y después volvieron a casarla con Ewen Douglas —musitó él. La muchacha no pudo evitar una mueca—. No me extraña que espere tan poco de los hombres y del matrimonio.

—Sin duda le pareces demasiado bueno para ser verdad —bromeó ella.

Pero su hermano pareció tomar la idea en serio.

—Es posible. —Cruzó la alcoba, obviamente pensativo. Isabella no quiso interrurnpirlo. De pronto él giró en redondo para clavarle la mirada. Luego sonrió—. Quiero pedirte un favor, Isabella.

—¡Lo que sea!

—No te apresures a prometer sin saber a qué te comprometes —la regañó, tal como habría hecho su padre. Él solía decir que Isabella era demasiado impetuosa con las promesas.

—Dime, pues...

—Lo que te pido es sencillo: si algún hombre es el dueño de tu corazón, quiero que me lo digas. O si hay alguien a quien desees conocer, dímelo y yo me ocuparé de eso.

Ella inspiró bruscamente.

—¿Me casarás contra mi voluntad?

Él le clavó una mirada solemne.

—No puedes pasar la vida entera en Kinfairlie —le dijo con suavidad—. Espero que no sea eso lo que deseas. Si no escoges esposo tú misma, me veré obligado a escogerlo por ti. Es mi deber de tutor.

Ella asintió al comprender en su totalidad lo que pretendía decirle.

—¿Hay alguna fecha que quieras fijarme para esa decisión?

Jacob echó un vistazo a sus registros contables; su expresión preocupada hizo que a Isabella se le helara la sangre.

—No, por supuesto —respondió, con la tranquila confianza que ella conocía tan bien. En otros tiempos ese tono solía disimular alguna broma pesada; ahora ella no sabía cómo interpretarla. Su hermano le guiñó un ojo—. Pero debes saber que eres joven y encantadora. Y es más fácil que un hombre se enamore de una muchachita virginal.

Isabella plantó una mano contra la cadera, en defensa iracunda de su flamante cuñada.

—¿Significa eso que no amarás a Renesmee, sólo porque ella ya ha estado casada y, por lo tanto, no es virginal?

—¡No! —Jacob ensanchó la sonrisa en tanto negaba con la cabeza—. No, no espero destino tan horrible. —En sus ojos chispeaba el antiguo humor.

—Esta tarde no habéis bajado al salón.

—No; es cierto. —La miró sin parpadear.

Isabella, que sentía una tremenda curiosidad por los asuntos íntimos, osó preguntar, aun con las mejillas arreboladas por la audacia:

—No he llegado a ver qué hacíais esta mañana. Me preguntaba qué, exactamente...

—Ni siquiera habrías debido ver lo que has visto. —Chasqueó la lengua en un fingido reproche que debería haberlo semejado a Anthony, a no ser porque sus ojos brillaban traviesos—. Los ojos de una doncella no deben posarse en ciertos espectáculos, Isabella Black.

—¡Es que tengo curiosidad por...!

—Verás saciada esa curiosidad en tu noche de bodas, como corresponde. ¿No te parece suficiente incentivo para escoger esposo?

—¡Siempre lo aprovechas todo para tu objetivo! —exclamó riendo.

Luego intercambiaron una sonrisa de entendimiento.

Anthony llamó a la puerta; al abrirla se detuvo en el umbral, sorprendido. Llevaba una bandeja muy cargada y las facciones encendidas por algo que en otra cara habría pasado por alegría. Los hermanos callaron.

—Os pido perdón, milord. Os creía solo.

—Hasta vos podéis equivocaros ocasionalmente, Anthony.

Isabella se descubrió sonriendo. Su hermano le guiñó un ojo y fue a sujetar la puerta. El castellano, después de atravesar la alcoba, se afanó en servir la comida; su actitud indicaba que no pensaba darse prisa en marcharse.

Sin duda tenía algo que decir a Jacob. Isabella se despidió. Mientras iba hacia la habitación que compartía con sus hermanas no dejaba de sonreír. Cualquier queja que su hermano hubiera tenido sobre sus nupcias parecía haberse resuelto, como si con Renesmee su felicidad estuviera asegurada.

Isabella no tenía más que analizar a todos los hombres que conocía y decidir a cuál de ellos quería conocer mejor. Su hermano tenía razón: era la única manera de saciar su curiosidad sobre lo que pasaba en el lecho entre hombre y mujer. Los comentarios de Renesmee la habían convencido de que era hora de averiguar la verdad.

La vieja bruja de Jeannie acechaba en las cocinas murmurando calumnias; su sola presencia impulsó a Renesmee a hacer más y más. No tenía intención de quedarse allí tanto tiempo, pero los comentarios de esa mujer la irritaron.

Cuando pidió con insistencia que se reservara para Jacob el resto del vino, Jeannie carcajeó:

—Lo quiere para sí misma; ya lo veréis.

La bruja profirió esa acusación en un tono bajo que llegó a todos los oídos.

Cuando la nueva ama indicó a las criadas que cambiaran la hierba que cubría el suelo del salón, la comadrona murmuró:

—Pretende asegurarse de que yo no disponga de plantas, pero ella no sabría hallar ni la mitad.

Cuando Renesmee propuso varias salsas para el venado, pues el cocinero estaba obviamente cansado de esforzarse por preparar algo nuevo con los mismos ingredientes, Jeannie resopló:

—Os vigilará hasta el menor de los gestos, creedme. Nunca nos había tocado una señora tan dura.

La gente de las cocinas se sentía cada vez más molesta, aunque Renesmee no prestaba ninguna atención a la anciana. Sabía por propia experiencia que si la comadrona estaba irritada, era porque ella la había desafiado en público, poniendo en duda su capacidad (y con motivos, a su modo de ver) delante de toda la concurrencia. Sin duda eso motivaría que fueran menos los que tocaran a la puerta de Jeannie para pedir ayuda.

Menos gente dejando dinero en las manos deformadas de la vieja.

Renesmee vio probadas sus sospechas al repasar el inventario con el cocinero.

—¡Cuida que no se entrometa con tus provisiones! —exclamó la bruja—. Es peligroso, por cierto, que nuestro laird tenga en su propia cama a alguien tan familiarizado con los venenos. El tonto que se atreva a desafiarla ¿no encontrará la muerte?

—No deberíais tolerar esas tonterías —gruñó el corpulento cocinero.

—Está ofendida. Es preferible que exprese su irritación a que actúe llevada por ella —replicó Renesmee.

—¿Tenéis intención de compartir vuestros conocimientos en Kinfairlie?

La dama asintió.

—Es mejor compartirlos que mantenerlos en secreto. Eso me enseñaron. Atenderé a todo el que me pida ayuda.

—Eso es lo que Jeannie teme —observó el cocinero—. Ahora que habéis arrojado dudas sobre sus facultades, serán menos los que acudan a su puerta. Y serán aún menos si vos proporcionáis la misma atención sin peligros ni misterios.

Renesmee le dirigió una mirada penetrante.

—No me he equivocado al cuestionar las intenciones de quien pone en peligro la vida de mi esposo.

El hombre asintió con la cabeza, mientras jugaba con las llaves de la despensa.

—Cierto, milady, pero por nada del mundo querría que la vieja Jeannie lanzara sus malignos comentarios a mi espalda.

Después de mostrarle a su señora cómo se almacenaban las provisiones, echó cuidadosamente la llave. Renesmee se alegró de ver que en el mismo torreón se guardaban algunas especias y unas cuantas hierbas efectivas. Cuando hubieron terminado, el cocinero le ofreció las llaves.

—Ahora mandáis vos sobre ellas, milady.

Renesmee aceptó de buen grado el peso del llavero en la mano. Era en verdad la señora de Kinfairlie; su esposo le asignaba la administración de su casa, como era bueno y justo. Sin poder disimular su placer, sonrió a aquel hombre.

—Espero que en Kinfairlie encontréis felicidad —dijo él.

—Yo también lo espero —respondió. Luego sacudió la cabeza—. Aunque hasta ahora este lugar me parece demasiado bueno para ser real.

—¡Pues no nos faltan incordios en este burgo! —exclamó riendo.

Luego la invitó a regresar a las cocinas. Jeannie, misericordiosamente, se había ausentado; Anthony estaba acabando de preparar la bandeja que pensaba llevar a Jacob.

Renesmee se apresuró a acercársele para comprobar que hubiera suficiente queso y carne. Luego olfateó el vino.

—Ha perdido fuerza durante la noche. ¿No había diez o doce clavos de olor en el inventario? Con uno o dos podría mejorar el sabor de este vino para mi señor.

Así se hizo; ella en persona llevó el vino a la despensa para agregarle especias; también lo entibió un poco, atenta sólo al placer de Jacob. Le gustó que Anthony, al recoger la bandeja, lo olfateara con aire apreciativo.

Demostraría que era útil a su esposo, sin duda.

Jacob se preguntaba qué misión retendría a su esposa lejos de la alcoba. Habría querido que regresara con el refrigerio y compartirlo con ella, tal vez en la cama; así quizá podría desentrañar otros de sus secretos. En cambio era Anthony quien se afanaba con la mecha de una lámpara, obviamente decidido a quedarse en la solana.

Por su parte volvió a sentarse ante sus registros contables para analizar las propuestas de Renesmee. El cobraba muchas de las tarifas que ella había mencionado, pero no las habían aumentado desde que su padre reclamó el sello de Kinfairlie. Si agregaba medio penique a cada una de las multas cobradas por su tribunal, por ejemplo, los resultados eran mucho mejores. No quería abrumar a su pueblo, pero tal vez ella tenía razón al decir que la gente estaba bien dispuesta a pagar por lo que consideraba ventajoso.

Además, la idea de organizar una feria le gustaba mucho. Sería bueno que acudiesen mercaderes desde lejos a comerciar en sus tierras, a dejar en sus cofres peniques que no provinieran de sus propios arrendatarios: Tendría que pedir a Renesmee más detalles de cómo se organizaban esas cosas.

Anthony carraspeó; al levantar la vista, Jacob descubrió que su castellano estaba radiante. Sostenía una lámpara llena de aceite; a una señal afirmativa de su señor, reemplazó la que él tenía ante sí, ya casi vacía, y se afanó como nunca en ajustar la mecha. Jacob comprendió que quería decirle algo.

—¿Qué es lo que os atribula esta noche, Anthony?

—Nada, señor, por cierto. —El anciano sonrió con recato—. Sólo quería felicitaros, señor, por la excelente esposa que habéis escogido.

—Os agradezco las congratulaciones, Anthony.

El castellano se incorporó, echando un vistazo a la bandeja que había puesto a un lado, y movió la cabeza con aire maravillado; contra todo lo que cabía esperar, su sonrisa se ensanchó.

—Nunca pensé que debería pediros esto, milord, pero ¿tendríais a bien apartar vuestros libros para que pueda serviros el refrigerio?

—Supongo que mi señora tiene intención de venir a ocuparse de eso, ¿verdad?

—No estoy seguro, milord. Está muy ocupada en las cocinas.

—Pero la comida ya está preparada. Aquí hay pan, queso y carne fría como para hartar a cualquiera; son porciones más que generosas para la señora y para mí.

Los ojos de Anthony parecieron titilar.

—Ah, pero la señora quiere poner a Kinfairlie bajo su mano administradora, que es muy competente, sin duda.

—¿De verdad? —Jacob se quedó intrigado.

—De verdad —confirmó el anciano, satisfecho—. Con diez o doce palabras amables pero firmes, ha puesto al cocinero a preparar una salsa diferente para el venado; justo antes de su llegada el hombre se había quejado de que asar venado era malgastar su considerable talento. La señora ha reunido a las criadas para iniciar un cambio completo de la hierba del salón, con instrucciones de completar la tarea antes de la mañana. Cuando los mozos de cuadra aún estaban saboreando la cerveza festiva en el salón, ella los ha convencido cordialmente para que limpien mañana los establos hasta dejarlos tan pulcros que se pueda comer en el suelo.

—Gracias a Dios no será necesario, pues tenemos mesas —murmuró Jacob.

Pero su castellano no rió.

—Esta dama tiene el don de prender fuego a los pies de quienes prefieren hacer lo menos posible, os lo aseguro —declaró—. Más aún: ya ha planeado las comidas para todo el resto de la temporada festiva. Si vos o vuestros invitados queréis cazar, milord, en las cocinas hay una lista de lo que se podría agregar a cada comida, según el éxito que tuvierais.

—Qué buen trabajo. —El joven cerró deliberadamente uno de los registros contables y lo guardó en su baúl, exagerando su concentración, con la esperanza de que el hombre lo dejara en paz.

Anthony no lo hizo.

—Y, además..., aunque sin duda no es necesario señalaros los encantos de la señora, ha recuperado vuestro anillo, contra todo lo que cabía esperar.

Sacudía un dedo ante él, con la actitud admonitoria de un abuelo afectuoso. Jacob parpadeó, pero el anciano, ahora locuaz, movió la cabeza con aire benigno.

—Cada uno debe cuidar de sus tesoros, milord; es lo que siempre me han enseñado. Habéis sido imprudente, si me permitís la osadía, y también afortunado al recuperar vuestra joya. ¡Qué recursos los de esa esposa vuestra!

Sonreía de oreja a oreja; ante espectáculo tan raro, costaba creer que fuera el mismo castellano gruñón que Jacob conocía tan bien.

—Más aún —continuó—: en un solo día ha logrado que os dediquéis voluntariamente a vuestras cuentas. Como bien sabéis, milord, he pasado todo un año esforzándome por lograr ese fin. No puedo menos que ponderar la capacidad persuasiva de milady. —Inesperadamente el anciano guiñó un ojo—. Desde luego, si no os molesta que lo diga, una esposa tiene en su arsenal armas que yo no podría utilizar.

El joven laird parpadeó.

—¿Habéis dicho un chascarrillo, Anthony?

El castellano agitó las cejas plateadas y repitió el guiño.

—He de confesar, señor, que no tengo tanta experiencia como vos en esos asuntos, pero en verdad he intentado una muestra de humor.

—Pues entonces no cabe duda de que la señora ha provocado un notable cambio en esta casa.

Anthony dejó escapar la risa. Jacob estaba seguro de no habérsela oído nunca.

—Es una maravilla, sin duda alguna. ¿Queréis vino, señor?

El joven sacudió la cabeza, asqueado ante la sola perspectiva.

—Después de lo ocurrido anoche no me apetece en absoluto.

El castellano frunció el entrecejo.

—Es el último resto del tonel, milord. La señora ha insistido en que se reservara para vos, como es debido.

—Pues entonces se perderá, pues no puedo siquiera pensar en beberlo.

El anciano estudió la jarra con los labios fruncidos.

—Pero lady Renesmee se ha tomado la molestia de especiarlo a vuestro gusto, milord. No me gustaría que le hicierais un desaire, aunque fuera involuntario.

—Pues entonces lo verteré por la ventana y le diré que estaba muy bueno. No puedo beberlo, Anthony. Se me revuelven las entrañas ante la mera idea.

—¡Señor! ¡Sería un gran derroche tirarlo así! —Anthony parecía alarmado, pero el joven se encogió de hombros—. No he traído cerveza, milord, por obedecer las instrucciones de milady, pero puedo regresar a las cocinas y...

—No es necesario, hombre. —Jacob, con un enorme bostezo, cogió un trozo de pan—. Cansado como estoy, no tengo mucho apetito.

—Es una pena, milord. —El anciano aún miraba la jarra, ceñudo y obviamente molesto.

—¿Probasteis anoche el vino, Anthony? —preguntó, llevado por un impulso—. Es de una cosecha excelente y se ha conservado muy bien.

—Ya sabéis, señor, que nunca me permito probar el vino.

—Estamos en Navidad, hombre —insistió amablemente—. Quiero que cojáis esa jarra y disfrutéis vos mismo de su contenido.

—¡Señor! No podría olvidar así mis obligaciones. Me enorgullezco de cuidar que nada os importune y...

—Vos mismo habéis admitido, Anthony, que mi señora ha cogido las riendas de Kinfairlie. Bien podríais permitiros una noche de respiro.

El anciano estudió el vino con una mirada ansiosa.

—En otros tiempos tenía buen paladar para los vinos finos —dijo.

—Aprovechad, insisto. Nadie se enterará de que lo habéis saboreado en mi lugar. Por la mañana me haréis el favor de decirme a qué sabía, para que yo pueda cumplimentar a mi esposa.

—Por supuesto, señor.

—Dejad la comida así, Anthony. Puedo comer solo o esperar el regreso de mi señora. Por esta noche no os necesitaré más. —Jacob se puso de pie y volvió a bostezar—. En verdad creo que no tardaré mucho en quedarme dormido.

Anthony agitó un dedo ante él.

—Y haréis muy bien, señor. Os recuerdo que debéis reservar vuestras fuerzas para esas cuentas.

El joven se echó a reír; podría habituarse a ese nuevo castellano tan cordial.

El anciano se retiró llevando el vino como si fuera un trofeo. Jacob comió un poco, pero no estuvo mucho tiempo a la mesa. Su dama no regresaba; aunque él no lograba imaginar qué la mantenía ocupada tanto tiempo, no ponía en duda que estaría administrando los recursos de la casa de una manera increíble.

Bostezó una vez más, sin resistir ya el agotamiento que lo dominaba, y regresó a la cama.

Pero Renesmee no volvía; la tranquilidad del torreón comenzó a adormecerlo. Estaba seguro de haber hecho, en un solo día, grandes progresos en cuanto a eliminar los temores de la dama. Aunque ella todavía no confiaba del todo en él, ya había sabido defenderlo en el salón, recuperar su anillo de sello y asegurarse de que el matrimonio no pudiera anularse.

Ya en el umbral del sueño, Jacob sonrió. Sabía muy bien que su flamante esposa lo apreciaba, lo reconociera o no. Antes de que la primavera estallara sobre Kinfairlie él habría conquistado su corazón. Eso estaba más allá de cualquier duda.

Renesmee también bostezó en tanto subía la escalera hacia la solana. Le había llevado algún tiempo, pero ya tema la certeza de que, por la mañana, todo en Kinfairlie estaría más cerca de la perfección. Pronto Jacob vería sus méritos, y, aunque ella no se atreviera a amarlo, él no dejaría de comprender que no merecía ser repudiada. Lo haría todo a la perfección, para que él no pudiera reprocharle nada; así tal vez llegara a apreciarla.

Y antes de que transcurriera un año le daría un heredero; eso le aseguraría a la vez su afecto y todo un tesoro para Kinfairlie. Le gustaba esa casa; le gustaban su gente y su laird.

Se detuvo ante la alcoba que compartían las hermanas de Jacob, sonriendo al oír lo profundamente que dormían. La criada se afanaba en torno de ellas; su sombra era visible aun en la oscuridad: murmuraba a una, arropaba a otra y mantenía el ojo vigilante en la puerta. Aunque Renesmee las hubiera atemorizado con su propia historia, estaba tan decidida como Jacob a casarlas bien. Con un poco de esfuerzo, se lograría.

Con otro bostezo, empezó a subir el siguiente tramo de escaleras, pero no llegó arriba. Detrás de ella sonaron unas fuertes pisadas; al girarse vio que Rose, la esposa del cocinero, corría hacia ella, roja la cara y los ojos dilatados por la alarma.

—¿Qué sucede? —preguntó.

Vera, la criada de las chicas, salió al rellano; su semblante bondadoso expresaba preocupación aun antes de haber cerrado la puerta a su espalda.

—¡Es Anthony! Ha venido a la cocina quejándose de que su corazón galopaba como un animal salvaje. Luego ha caído al suelo.

—¡Santo cielo! —Renesmee se recogió las faldas para bajar de nuevo, precipitadamente. Quedó estupefacta al ver que Rose le ponía una mano en el brazo para detenerla.

—No quiero ofenderos, milady, pero hay quienes no querían que os llamara.

—¿Qué significa eso?

—Se comenta que sabéis demasiado de venenos y que Anthony parece emponzoñado.

—Pero ¿para qué querría yo envenenar al castellano de Kinfairlie? —Descartó la idea con impaciencia—. Ese hombre me ha tratado con amabilidad y me fío de su consejo. —Continuó bajando apresuradamente, sin esperar a que la mujer la precediera.

—Pero todos saben que Anthony ha bebido el vino que habíais preparado para vuestro señor esposo —adujo Rose. Su voz resonó con toda claridad.

Renesmee giró en redondo para encararse a la mujer y leyó la condena en sus ojos. Vera dio un paso atrás, atemorizada.

Rose alzó el mentón, reuniendo fuerzas para su muestra de audacia.

—¿No se murmura acaso, milady, que sois muy afecta a sepultar esposos? ¿Qué intenciones tenéis para con nuestro laird Jacob?

—¡Ninguna! —replicó—. ¿Qué intenciones tienes tú, que impides a una sanadora acudir junto a Anthony?

Dicho eso voló escaleras abajo para ayudar en lo que pudiera. Sólo cabía esperar que no fuese ya demasiado tarde.

A la mañana siguiente Jacob despertó temprano; se sentía renovado y lleno de vigor. Quedó atónito al no encontrar señales de que Renesmee hubiera ido a la cama. Se lavó y se vistió deprisa, sorprendido de que Anthony no le hubiera llevado todavía el agua caliente. Brillaba el sol y, obviamente, no era muy temprano.

Sonrió al pensar que tal vez su castellano se había excedido con el vino. Cabía agradecer que Renesmee no estuviera allí, esperando sus comentarios sobre el sabor de las especias. Convencido de que todo estaba bien, Jacob salió de sus aposentos a grandes pasos.

Fue en su propio salón donde descubrió lo profundo de su error. Nada en Kinfairlie estaba bien, por cierto.


	7. Chapter 7

Capítulo 7

A la luz de la mañana, Renesmee, exhausta como estaba, veía cosas inexistentes.

Después de correr a la cocina, respondiendo a la llamada de Rose, había encontrado a Anthony retorciéndose en el suelo. Al tocarle el cuello comprobó lo peor: el pulso era rápido e irregular. Como no había tiempo que perder, inmediatamente le metió los dedos en la garganta.

Él vomitó en abundancia; lo que devolvió tenía el matiz rojo intenso del vino. Luego cayó hacia atrás con los ojos cerrados, jadeando por el esfuerzo, pero Renesmee no le dio descanso. Lo obligó una y otra vez a vaciar el vientre, hasta que de sus labios sólo brotó bilis. Todos los de la casa la rodeaban en silencio; ella percibía el peso de su ansiedad.

Por el momento, empero, sólo se preocupó por Anthony. Cuando fue obvio que el hombre ya no podía vomitar más, la joven se irguió para estudiar la situación.

—¿Qué le ha pasado? —preguntó el cocinero, con la voz cargada de una desconfianza que Renesmee conocía demasiado bien.

—El vino estaba envenenado —respondió, sin permitirse muestra alguna de emoción. ¡Ese vino estaba destinado a Jacob! Y ella, al agregarle especias, había hecho que nadie pudiera percibir la toxina. ¿Jamás podría librarse de la mala suerte?—. Sospecho que era acónito. ¿Cultiváis matalobos aquí?

El hombre se encogió de hombros.

—No me intereso mucho por los inventarios de hierbas medicinales. —Luego carraspeó—. Sois vos, milady, quien las ha revisado esta misma noche.

Era verdad. Renesmee estaba casi segura de haber visto acónito entre las provisiones; era normal que lo hubiera, sobre todo en el norte: en cantidades mínimas, el polvo de su raíz se utilizaba en ungüentos como calmante para las articulaciones doloridas; por eso la gente se resistía a prescindir de él.

—¿Qué se puede hacer por él? —preguntó el cocinero agachándose a su lado.

Renesmee observó al hombre tendido, cuyo color parecía estar mejorando un poco. Posó otra vez la punta de los dedos en su cuello. El pulso era más lento, pero eso podía indicar que el acónito estaba acentuando su efecto.

—No sé si he llegado a tiempo —dijo, sin ver motivos para endulzar la verdad—. Tal vez se recobre, tal vez no. Hay que observarlo, mantenerlo abrigado y darle de beber leche cuando desee. Hacia la mañana sabremos la verdad.

—No toda la verdad, milady —la corrigió la esposa del cocinero—, ya que para entonces no sabremos por qué se ha contaminado el vino.

—Pues me parece que no hay muchas dudas —replicó sin rodeos—. Alguien quería matar a mi señor esposo, pero ha intervenido la suerte.

Entre susurros, la gente retrocedió al oír palabras tan directas. A Renesmee no le importó: era inocente y no toleraba a quienes condenaban a alguien sin ninguna evidencia.

Se encargó de que Anthony estuviera cómodo y, aunque él no estaba del todo consciente, lo convenció de que bebiera un poco de leche. Era leche fresca y dulce, de las cabras amarradas en las huertas.

Pasó toda la noche velándolo; le refrescaba la frente, limpiando el sudor provocado por la hierba, y le hablaba para mantenerlo despierto si notaba que el pulso se tornaba demasiado lento. En más de una oportunidad le pidió consejo; el castellano era tan responsable que hacía enormes esfuerzos por responder.

Renesmee estaba fatigada y se sentía sucumbir bajo el peso de las sospechas que la rodeaban. Con cada hora transcurrida crecían sus esperanzas de que Anthony sobreviviera.

En medio de aquella noche larga y oscura veía cosas que sabía que no estaban allí. Imaginaba que su padre la observaba desde el sombrío vano de la puerta, con los labios apretados en un gesto de disgusto por el hecho de que ella, en su estupidez, hubiera alimentado dudas sobre sí misma. Imaginaba tras de sí la presencia de su leal doncella Moira, solidaria y preocupada. ¿Por qué había dejado atrás a Moira? Pensó que para la mujer sería más peligroso viajar sin rumbo que permanecer en Tivotdale, pero ahora lamentaba no tenerla como aliada allí, en Kinfairlie.

Pero cuando llegó la mañana y Jacob se presentó en la cocina, Renesmee supo que lo que estaba viendo era real. La frente de su esposo resultaba tan amenazante como el trueno; era una expresión que ella conocía como la palma de su propia mano. De inmediato murió su convicción de que en Jacob Black no había rastro alguno de violencia. Entonces volvió a temerlo.

Irguió la espalda junto al jergón de Anthony, con el corazón acelerado, e hizo un esfuerzo por mostrarse debidamente recatada. Por desgracia era muy consciente de la roja mancha de vómito en el vestido de seda que le habían prestado sus cuñadas. Sin duda alguna, esa falta de cuidado despertaría las iras de su esposo.

Y también sus otros actos. Todos los sirvientes se apartaron entre murmullos, atentos al inevitable encuentro entre el laird y su esposa. Renesmee los despreció por esa curiosidad, pero al mismo tiempo se alegró de su presencia allí. Delante de testigos, siempre era menos probable que un hombre alzara el puño.

—Buenos días, milord —saludó, con toda la mansedumbre que pudo reunir—. Confío en que hayáis dormido bien.

—Si he dormido bien es sólo porque se me ha ocultado la verdad de lo que ocurría entre estos muros —replicó Jacob, acercándose—. ¿Por qué no me habéis informado de esto?

Renesmee tragó saliva al comprender que nadie respondería por ella.

—Temía que os molestara, milord.

—¿Preferiríais que durmiera profundamente también durante el Segundo Advenimiento? —Sacudió la cabeza en un gesto impaciente—. Nada es más importante que el bienestar de quienes viven en mi casa, Renesmee. En el futuro esta omisión no ha de repetirse.

Ella se mordió los labios; no le pareció oportuno recordarle que él también necesitaba dormir para recuperarse del veneno ingerido con el vino dos noches atrás. La frente se le cubrió de sudor: desde su llegada se habían servido en la casa dos copas de vino contaminado; era fácil adivinar quién cargaría con la culpa.

Al desviar la vista hacia los sirvientes la horrorizó ver la condena en sus ojos. Conocía bien esa sensación, pero jamás llegaría a gustarle, por familiar que fuera.

Mientras tanto Jacob se puso en cuclillas junto a su castellano, con la expresión suavizada por el afecto que le inspiraba el anciano.

—¿Cómo está?

—Creo que se recuperará por completo —dijo ella, consciente de que el mismo Anthony escuchaba esa conversación. Sonrió al viejo, que logró responderle con una débil sonrisa—. Ha sido muy valeroso en la lucha librada durante esta noche.

—He tenido una defensora valiente, sin duda —susurró el enfermo, en tanto cogía la mano de su señor. La suya tenía los tendones prominentes por efecto de los años.

—¿Qué sucedió? —preguntó Jacob, seco.

—El vino que subieron anoche a vuestra alcoba contenía acónito —explicó Renesmee, puesto que las evasivas no tenían sentido. Su esposo levantó la vista hacia ella—. Es un veneno potente, que mata con temible celeridad. Creo que Anthony bebió el vino en vuestro lugar.

Jacob bajó la mirada hacia el castellano; Renesmee ya no podía verle la expresión.

—¿Quién preparó el vino? —preguntó él con voz cuidadosamente dominada.

Ella no podía adivinar sus pensamientos; eso aumentaba su temor a la reacción. En la cocina el silencio era tal que casi se oía la respiración de los ratones en el sótano.

—Yo —dijo. Nunca había rehuido la verdad de sus actos, fuera cual fuese el precio.

—¿Y quedó después sin vigilancia?

Renesmee reflexionó.

—No lo sé. Fue escanciado antes de que el cocinero y yo entráramos en las despensas para revisar las provisiones. No sé quién más estuvo en la cocina durante nuestra ausencia.

Jacob hizo un gesto de asentimiento; luego la atravesó con una mirada brillante. No había estrellas en sus ojos ni risas que curvaran sus labios. Estaba terriblemente serio; ella esperó su sentencia con más miedo del que nunca había sentido.

—¿Pusisteis vos el acónito en el vino, por algún motivo? —inquirió él sin tono acusatorio en la voz.

La observaba con avidez. Renesmee comprendió que buscaba evidencias de una mentira. Le sostuvo la mirada.

—No, milord, no fui yo —dijo con firmeza—. Es verdad que, al acabar el inventario, cuando Anthony iba a subir el vino, no me gustó su olor; entonces lo calenté y le agregué clavos de olor, pues me pareció que algunas especias mejorarían su aroma.

—El aroma era excepcional —intervino el castellano; el empeño que ponía en defenderla desgarraba el corazón. Apretó con más fuerza la mano de su señor—. No carguéis las culpas, milord, si no podéis probarlas.

Jacob se levantó con una sonrisa forzada. El hecho de que apartara con tanta firmeza la mano del enfermo no era buen presagio, a los ojos de Renesmee.

—Os agradezco el consejo, Anthony —dijo con gentileza—. Y ahora soy yo quien os aconseja: debéis dormir y recuperaros. —Luego agitó el dedo ante él, en actitud juguetona por primera vez desde que entrara en las cocinas—. ¿Qué haría yo sin vuestras sabias recomendaciones?

—Contáis con vuestra señora esposa, milord.

—Prefiero contar con vos, Anthony —repuso él, con una decisión que provocó un estremecimiento en la joven.

El castellano luchaba contra su cuerpo, que ansiaba descansar; probablemente le parecía descortés quedarse dormido en presencia de su laird. Pero perdió la batalla. Sus párpados se agitaron, delgados como el pergamino más sutil. Se lo veía mucho más viejo que antes y más frágil. Renesmee no dudó de que había estado muy cerca de perder la batalla.

La respiración del anciano se tornó más profunda, aunque no todo lo que ella habría querido.

Tampoco le gustaba su palidez. Una vez más se agachó para posarle los dedos en el pulso.

Al menos parecía haber recobrado el ritmo normal.

Jacob lo observaba con la frente arrugada.

—¿Cómo acabará esto? —preguntó en voz baja.

—No puedo asegurarlo.

El la miró a los ojos con firmeza.

—Pero podéis prever algo.

Ella suspiró.

—Tendrá que guardar reposo.

Jacob la estudió; ella notó que comprendía lo que significaban sus palabras.

—Pero ¿esperáis que se recupere?

—Eso espero. El veneno es potente y estuvo en su estómago más tiempo del que convendría.

La mirada del laird se posó en la mancha del vestido.

—¿No le sentó bien?

Renesmee levantó dos dedos.

—Lo obligué a que vaciara el vientre.

Jacob lanzó un suspiro. Luego continuó observando al castellano.

—Pues entonces le habéis salvado la vida. Anthony ha tenido suerte de que estuvierais aquí y de que alguien pensara en llamaros. —La cogió por un codo y su voz se cargó de decisión. Renesmee no pudo dejar de notar que el elogio no le llegaba a los ojos—. Os agradezco, bella dama, que hayáis actuado con tanta celeridad. Ahora regresaremos a nuestras habitaciones. Que nos suban un baño caliente.

—Debería quedarme con Anthony —adujo ella, presa del pánico. Tras la fuerte puerta de esa alcoba podía suceder cualquier cosa; un solo giro de la llave impediría que alguien pudiera acudir en su auxilio.

Jacob sacudió la cabeza.

—Hay quienes pueden atenderlo durante vuestra ausencia. Necesitáis dormir. Y no quiero oír ninguna protesta.

Hizo ademán de salir de la cocina llevando a Renesmee, pero la mujer del cocinero le cortó el paso.

—Con vuestro permiso, milord, cabe considerar que vuestra esposa preparó ese vino e insistió en que os lo subieran.

Jacob entornó los ojos en un gesto incisivo.

—Mi señora está por encima de todo reproche por parte de quienes habitan mi casa. Cualquier discusión sobre este asunto quedará entre ella y yo, en la intimidad de nuestras habitaciones.

Renesmee se estremeció ante lo que eso anunciaba.

—Pero... —protestó Rose.

—Milady no tenía motivo alguno para desearme la muerte; menos aún para desear la de Anthony —declaró Jacob en un tono que no admitía discusión—. En vez de pensar tonterías, os agradeceré que recordéis quiénes estuvieron anoche en las cocinas. —Hizo un gesto a su cuñado, que lo había seguido desde el salón—. Encomiendo a Rhys FitzHenry que elabore un resumen de vuestras declaraciones.

—Así se hará —dijo Rhys—. Ninguno de vosotros hablará con nadie más antes de haberlo hecho a solas conmigo.

—Yo seré el primero —se ofreció el cocinero adelantándose un paso. Y brindaré mis recuerdos a milord Jacob.

—Hablad con Rhys, como os he pedido a todos. Yo debo ocuparme de otra cosa —repuso el amo con tranquila firmeza. Su misma seguridad hizo que Renesmee perdiera el ánimo—. Aquellos de vosotros que no debáis declarar inmediatamente, daos prisa en traer el baño para la señora.

La joven comprendió que debía enfrentarse al castigo de su esposo. Era de agradecer que no ocurriese delante de todo el personal, pero aun así no le agradaba esa perspectiva. Él mantenía los dientes apretados. Probablemente, como sus otros esposos, había puesto fin a su encanto.

La condujo hacia la escalera casi a paso de marcha. Renesmee sintió que el pecho se le contraía a cada peldaño. No se atrevía a desafiarlo por no aumentar su enfado, pero esperaba tener la oportunidad de recobrar su favor.

En verdad, ese nuevo esposo le inspiraba más miedo que ningún otro hombre. Jacob era joven, fuerte y ágil. Si se le antojaba pegarle bien podía matarla. Ella sabía que en esa casa, como en las otras que había ocupado, nadie levantaría un dedo por ayudarla.

Pero la sorprendió notar el cambio experimentado desde que se enfrentara a otros hombres en otras casas. Ahora tenía un fuerte deseo de vivir; más aún, deseaba vivir en Kinfairlie. Aunque temía las iras de Jacob, una parte de ella se atrevía a esperar que su furia quedase a un lado, que su encanto regresara, que Kinfairlie resultara ser un santuario, como ella había pensado en un principio.

Si él le daba la más pequeña oportunidad de hacer realidad ese sueño, ella haría todo lo que se le exigiera para lograrlo.

Y esa perspectiva era temible, en verdad. ¿Cómo era posible que ese hombre hubiese adquirido tanto poder sobre ella en un tiempo tan breve, al punto de que estaba dispuesta a entregarse por entero para apaciguarlo?

No lo sabía. No habría podido decir qué la asustaba más: si Jacob o su propio deseo de complacerlo.

Cruzaron al mismo tiempo el umbral de la alcoba. Luego él cerró la puerta con la punta de los dedos.

—Señora mía: es hora de que vuestros labios dejen caer alguna porción de la verdad —dijo con energía.

Renesmee lo observó sin atreverse a imaginar cómo la induciría a confesar esa verdad.

Luego asintió, tan mansamente como pudo.

Al girarse Renesmee hacia él, en la cocina, Jacob había notado de inmediato el cambio en su actitud. Ahora ella se erguía al máximo, ocultando las emociones y con el cuerpo tenso. Era como si comenzaran de nuevo, desconocidos una vez más. Recordó su huida de la solana el día anterior, y su desesperación por recuperar la llave, y el terror que se le había encendido en los ojos al sujetarla con las manos por encima de la cabeza.

Si la hubiera conocido menos, tal vez habría supuesto que estaba asustada, pero no lograba imaginar que su formidable esposa le tuviera miedo.

—¿Estáis segura de que Anthony se recuperará? ¿O hay quizá algún detalle que no habéis querido añadir delante de los otros?

Ella sacudió la cabeza; luego se abrazó a sí misma. Las ojeras le daban un aspecto fatigado, perseguido.

—Creo que se recobrará, pero llevará tiempo.

—¿Y el acónito? ¿Sabéis quién lo agregó al vino?

Ella negó con la cabeza sin mirarlo.

—¿Es posible que haya sido accidental? —inquirió él, con la esperanza de ganarse su confianza.

La expresión de Renesmee lo dijo todo.

—No. Alguien tenía malas intenciones, sin duda. Si Anthony no hubiera vomitado tan pronto, habría sufrido, en muy poco tiempo, una muerte penosa.

Jacob frunció los labios, ceñudo.

—¿Creéis que el veneno estaba destinado a mí?

Ella inclinó la cabeza para mirarlo, con los ojos entrecerrados.

—¿Por qué no me preguntáis, simplemente, cuáles eran mis intenciones?

—Porque no fuisteis vos quien añadió veneno al vino, desde luego. —Jacob sonrió al ver que su convicción la dejaba atónita—. Sé que ayer estabais muy satisfecha, Renesmee; aunque no estéis dispuesta a entregar vuestro corazón a nadie, no creo que me desearais tanto mal. Al fin y al cabo, cuidasteis de que nuestras nupcias no pudieran ser anuladas.

Ella entreabrió los labios, estupefacta. La sonrisa de Jacob se ensanchó.

—Al menos no soy el único sorprendido al ver que me defienden —bromeó.

Renesmee tragó saliva; en sus pestañas apareció un brillo de lágrimas, pero las alejó con un parpadeo. Él se preguntó qué había hecho (o dejado de hacer) para provocarle tanta gratitud.

—También habéis encontrado un paladín en Anthony, aun antes de este lamentable incidente. Estaba muy impresionado por vuestra administración de mis magros recursos. Y esa idea de la feria me interesa. —La vio alzar la mirada, sin poder identificar el motivo de su cautela. Su intención era alentarla con esas palabras—. ¿Dónde aprendisteis a administrar una casa? Yo creía que era la hermana de Ewen quien mandaba en su finca.

—Y así es —confirmó tensa. Luego cruzó la alcoba, de espaldas a él.

—Sin duda administrabais la casa de vuestro primer esposo.

Renesmee negó decididamente con la cabeza.

—Millard sólo deseaba una cosa de mí. Y no tenía nada que ver con la administración. —Giró para encararse a él; su compostura era tan absoluta como si estuviera hecha de piedra—. Era su madre quien reinaba en la casa.

—¿Y vos?

—Lo esperaba en el lecho: tumbada, silenciosa y abierta de piernas.

Jacob le dirigió una mirada irónica.

—Eso es más de lo que deseaba oír.

Renesmee sonrió apenas.

—Era más de lo que yo deseaba saber de los deberes conyugales, podéis creerme.

—Isabella me dijo que os casaron muy joven.

Ella lo miró con los brazos cruzados contra el pecho, como si lo desafiara a creerla.

—El día de mi primera boda tenía doce veranos; Millard, sesenta y dos.

—¿Dónde conocisteis a ese hombre?

—Ante el altar. Mi padre dijo que Millard se casaba conmigo por lo que se comentaba de mi belleza, ni más ni menos. —Se encogió de hombros—. Debió de quedar conforme, pues vino a mí a diario hasta su muerte.

Jacob hizo una pausa; sabía que era necesario preguntarlo. Esa mañana sus pensamientos estaban cargados con las acusaciones de Alan. Y la actitud de su esposa no hacía mucho por borrar aquellas duras palabras.

—¿Cómo murió Millard?

Renesmee lo miró sin parpadear.

—Dejó de vivir.

—¿Lo cual significa...?

—Que cesó de respirar y, por ende, murió.

Parecía desafiarlo a que la acusara de algún acto horrible. Bastó eso para que Jacob se resistiera a hacerlo. Aun así buscaba una respuesta mejor.

—¿No hubo algún otro factor que contribuyera, aparte de su edad?

—Cuando se retiró a dormir gozaba de buena salud, pero ya no despertó de su pesado sueño.

—Sin duda sabéis más de lo que admitís, Renesmee. Decídmelo.

Ella desvió la mirada. Jacob esperaba, oyendo el rodar de las olas en la costa, en tanto ella luchaba con algún demonio interior. Por fin la vio tragar saliva. Sus palabras sonaron tensas.

—Desde luego, se rumoreó que su fallecimiento no se debía a causas naturales. Ése es el rumor al que aludía Alan Douglas.

—¿Por qué «desde luego»?

—Porque todos sabían que la joven esposa de Millard era desdichada. No tuvo la sagacidad de disimular sus verdaderos sentimientos ante quienes podían utilizar eso contra ella. —Se humedeció los labios.

Jacob nunca la había visto tan perturbada. Le resultaba intrigante que ella hablara de su propio pasado como si le hubiera ocurrido a otra persona. Para que eso le facilitara las cosas, algo horrendo debía de haberle sucedido en la morada de Millard.

—Y como sabéis algo de venenos, la culpa cayó sobre vos —adivinó, por ayudarla a narrar su historia.

—No fue tan sencillo.

Ella se giró hacia la ventana, siempre con los brazos muy ceñidos al cuerpo. Jacob esperó. Le daría todo el tiempo necesario, aunque en verdad temía oír lo que ella pudiera decir.

Lo que dijo lo pilló por sorpresa.

—Es verdad que adquirí conocimiento de las plantas, incluidas las tóxicas, pero no porque me interesaran en especial, sino por las circunstancias que imperaban en la casa de mi padre.

Sus palabras surgían tensas, como si le costara liberarlas; él comprendió que le resultaba difícil revelar esa información. Se sintió honrado por que ella le hiciera esas confidencias, aunque no llegaba a entender por qué lo hacía.

—Cuando era niña había en la casa una mujer que sabía mucho de pociones. Era como vuestra Jeannie: una vieja bruja llena de secretos, a quien pocos dirigían la palabra, a menos que necesitaran su talento. Ella me enseñó sus habilidades.

—¿Fue vuestro padre quien lo dispuso?

La sorpresa de Jacob provocó en Renesmee una sonrisa forzada.

—¡Nada de eso! —Lo miró por encima del hombro; sus ojos quedaron ligados un largo instante.

Él percibió su incertidumbre y supo que nunca antes había revelado sus secretos a nadie. Alzó una mano para alentarla, pero Renesmee le volvió bruscamente la espalda. Jacob se preguntó si lo hacía por ocultarle algo o por evitar la distracción del deseo mutuo. Por su parte no dejaba de reparar en sus curvas ágiles, en el aspecto a la vez glacial y frágil que le daba el sol invernal. Su vulnerabilidad lo conmovió tan profundamente como su rara pasión.

Al apoyarle una mano en el hombro descubrió, sorprendido, que ella estaba temblando. Tal vez era por frío. Esa mañana el viento soplaba helado y la ventana tenía las celosías abiertas. Recogió el manto de Renesmee, con sus lujosos ribetes, y se lo puso sobre los hombros. Ella lo sujetó con dedos exangües.

—Mi padre se habría escandalizado y, sin duda, habría puesto fin a esas enseñanzas. Ella no era sino una mujer de los bosques, desaliñada y más que extraña, pero conversaba conmigo. —Se encogió de hombros. Durante un momento contuvo la respiración—. Yo escuchaba sus lecciones por no quedarme nuevamente sola.

Renesmee había sido una criatura solitaria. Jacob percibió la confesión implícita.

—Y vos lo ocultasteis a vuestro padre para que no interfiriese.

—No era difícil. Casi siempre estaba fuera, haciendo la guerra.

El joven laird le deslizó los dedos por los hombros, apartando la seda del pelo, y preguntó con suavidad:

—¿Y vuestra madre?

—Murió al darme a luz. Quedamos solos mi padre y yo, pues él jamás volvió a casarse.

Ahora Jacob comprendía algo mejor la actitud fría de su esposa. Había vivido una niñez solitaria. Sintió pena por ella. No cabía extrañarse de que no creyera en el amor conyugal, si su padre no lo había sentido y sus maridos le habían mostrado muy poco de eso. ¿Qué podía saber ella del amor? ¿Dónde habría podido aprenderlo?

Jacob cobró entonces conciencia de la abundancia de que gozaban en Kinfairlie y lamentó haber poseído tantos dones tanto tiempo sin saber apreciar su valor. Si ahora sus bendiciones no eran tantas, no tenía derecho a quejarse.

—Habladme de vuestro padre —la instó, mientras recorría con los dedos la nuca descubierta de su esposa.

Ella mantenía la vista tercamente clavada en la aldea, a través de la ventana.

—No hay mucho que contar. Era un lord, como vos, y tomaba muy en serio sus obligaciones.

—¿También sus obligaciones de padre?

—Me alimentaba y vestía —contestó tensa—. Hacía la guerra y cuidaba de nuestras fronteras.

—Eso no es mucho, Renesmee.

Ella irguió la espalda.

—Es preciso conformarse con lo que hay y extraerle el máximo provecho.

—Siempre se puede desear más.

La joven bajó la vista a sus manos. Él sintió que sus hombros volvían a temblar.

—Cada vez que él partía yo deseaba que fuera la última, pero en verdad creo que él no quería permanecer mucho tiempo en nuestra casa. No tenía sosiego; siempre estaba ansioso por ausentarse.

—¿Por vos?

—Obviamente. —Se giró hacia él; la soledad de su expresión lo entristeció—. Mi madre murió al nacer yo. Y sospecho que mi padre no podía mirarme sin recordar su pérdida. No me miraba a menudo ni durante mucho tiempo, por cierto.

Jacob frunció el entrecejo; en sus pensamientos se iban ensamblando varios detalles.

—Esperad. ¿Me diréis acaso que administrabais la casa de vuestro padre como habría correspondido a vuestra madre, aunque no erais más que una criatura?

Ella se encogió de hombros.

—Era algo que podía hacer, una manera de serle útil.

—¡Pero si os casaron a los doce años!

—Las hijas rara vez son tan útiles para el padre como los hijos. Yo me esforzaba por demostrar que mi presencia tenía algún mérito.

Jacob adivinó que la verdad arraigaba en otra parte.

—Lo hacíais para conquistar su favor —insinuó. Ella desvió la mirada—. ¿Por eso anoche, en mi hogar, asumisteis tantas responsabilidades? ¿Queríais conquistar mi favor con vuestro talento?

Ella tomó aire deprisa y cuadró los hombros.

—He aprendido que los hombres prefieren un hogar limpio y organizado, que les sirvan la comida a la hora y no verse obligados a arbitrar riñas de cocina.

—Y habéis aprendido que los hombres desean sólo esa atención de sus esposas, ninguna otra, ¿no es así?

Ella lo miró a los ojos, como retándolo a decir lo contrario.

—¿Qué otra cosa puede esperar un hombre de su mujer?

—Compañía —replicó Jacob enérgico—. Amistad. Y compartir opiniones. —Como Renesmee parecía escéptica, explicó—: Mi padre confiaba en la capacidad de mi madre para entender a la gente, pues ella tenía mucha más comprensión del carácter ajeno. Así, juntos, gobernaban Kinfairlie mejor de lo que cualquiera de ellos lo habría hecho por sí solo.

Ella no dijo nada. No se movía. Por su falta de reacción era como si él no hubiera hablado, pero Jacob percibió que estaba analizando sus palabras. Aguardó sin dejar de observarla; se preguntaba qué podía hacer para persuadirla de que dijera algo más de la verdad, cómo convencerla de sus buenas intenciones, y si era posible curar sus heridas sin conocer la enfermedad.

—Cuando hemos salido de las cocinas, teníais miedo —comentó en voz baja—. Decidme por qué. Decidme qué temíais que yo hiciera.

Entonces ella se enderezó, aquella reina guerrera, y lo miró a los ojos con decisión. El corazón de Jacob palpitó de orgullo ante su valor. No dudaba que ella había soportado mucho, pero el suyo era un espíritu valiente que no se acobardaba con facilidad.

—Ni más ni menos que otros hombres.

—He hecho lo que me enseñaron que debía hacer un hombre: os he pedido opinión. ¿Qué otra cosa esperabais de mí?

Renesmee retrocedió para zafarse del peso de su mano y cruzó la alcoba a paso rápido.

—Si no hay franqueza entre nosotros, no podrá haber unión —le recordó él—. Es obvio que habéis aprendido a ser cauta con vuestra confianza, pero debéis confiar en mí, Renesmee. Es preciso; de otra manera jamás tendremos una verdadera alianza.

—Estáis contrariado conmigo.

—Me siento contrariado en mi intención de crear un buen matrimonio a partir de un mal principio. El único obstáculo entre nosotros es vuestra reticencia.

Ella lo observó con atención.

—¿Y los rumores no lo son?

—No doy crédito a los rumores ni a las acusaciones que pueda hacer un hombre como Alan Douglas. Confiad en mí, Renesmee.

Ella aspiró hondo, como para tranquilizarse.

—Pues entonces os diré algo: lo que alimentó los rumores, tras la muerte de Millard, fue el hecho de que su joven viuda se negara a llorar en sus funerales.

Jacob escogió con cautela su pregunta, pues obviamente había mucho detrás de esa historia y no quería que ella acabara demasiado pronto.

—Y la actitud de su joven esposa para con él ¿no fue también fuente de rumores? ¿Le deseaba ella la muerte?

Renesmee asintió con vigor.

—A menudo y con gran pasión. —Se atragantó con sus palabras. Jacob recordó el convencimiento de Isabella en cuanto a que el primer esposo de Renesmee había sido cruel—. No pudo sentir pesar alguno ante su fallecimiento: sólo alivio, puesto que él no podría atormentarla más. —Cruzó entonces toda la alcoba, con las facciones endurecidas por una furia antigua.

—Pero no hubo cargos contra ella, ¿verdad?

—Había rumores, y su padre deseaba aliarse con el clan de los Douglas Negros. Antes de que los rumores se concretaran en cargos formales, Ewen Douglas se presentó para reclamarla, con el padre de la viuda. —Renesmee le dirigió una mirada sagaz—. Pero eso no quita que podrían haberse presentado cargos, ni que la viuda de Millard podría haber sido declarada culpable, ni que podrían haberla ejecutado por su pecado.

—¿Su pecado? Habláis como si ella fuera culpable.

Renesmee desvió la vista al otro lado de la habitación.

—En verdad lo mató, aunque no fue como todos creían.

Jacob dio un respingo, pero ella estaba tan absorta en sus doloridos recuerdos que no pareció percatarse.

—Millard murió encima de su esposa, en el sitio que, según decía, era su favorito en toda la finca —explicó amargamente—. Esa noche corcoveó sobre ella con su habitual vigor; luego quedó inmóvil, tan abruptamente que ella se alegró. Le alegró que el tormento hubiera sido más breve que de costumbre. Luego se percató de que, una vez que él había dejado de moverse, no le resultaba posible desembarazarse de su peso, pues era un hombre muy corpulento.

Jacob apartó la cara, asqueado. Pero Renesmee lo miraba fijamente, con ojos centelleantes y palabras apasionadas.

—Así que pasó toda la noche tendida bajo ese cuerpo, sintiendo cómo se enfriaba, a la espera de que algún sirviente fuera a liberarla. Durante esa noche supo que estaba llena de pecado y reconoció que ése era su castigo, pues había deseado perversamente la muerte de su esposo.

—¡Eso no equivale a matarlo!

—Millard decía a menudo que la presencia de su esposa le despertaba una lujuria tal que no podía pensar sino en poseerla. Y puesto que fue esa lujuria, alimentada por ella, lo que le quitó la vida, bien se podría argumentar que su esposa lo mató.

—Yo no argumentaría de ese modo —aseguró Jacob.

Pero ella no le prestó atención. Inspiró entrecortadamente; sus palabras surgieron en un torrente acalorado.

—Y no sería mentira decir que, en años posteriores, ella deseó a menudo haber sido acusada y declarada culpable de esos pecados, y que se hubiera puesto fin a su tiempo en este mundo, pues así no la habrían casado con Ewen Douglas. —Echó la cabeza atrás, sin apartar la mirada de la de Jacob, desafiándolo una vez más.

—¿Porque él le pegaba?

Renesmee cerró los ojos; luego cogió aliento.

—Con frecuencia, pero sólo donde los cardenales no fueran visibles.

Jacob exhaló ruidosamente, estremecido por su confesión.

—Pero si la hubieran ejecutado, esa joven viuda jamás habría llegado a Kinfairlie —dijo.

Renesmee asintió sin vacilar.

—Y eso habría sido horroroso, en verdad.

—¿Por qué decís eso?

—Porque aquí hay esperanza. Y protección. —Cruzó la alcoba y alargó una mano hacia él; Jacob vio en sus ojos ese elusivo brillo de lágrimas—. Pues aquí, en Kinfairlie, reina un laird que no trata injustamente a su señora esposa, que no da crédito a los rumores si no hay pruebas. —Tragó saliva—. Aquí, quiero creerlo, reina un laird que no alberga en sí violencia alguna.

Jacob le cogió la mano; al sentir que temblaba entrecruzó los dedos con los suyos.

—Tenéis razón, aunque me abruma que me atribuyáis ese mérito con tanta facilidad.

Ella sonrió apenas.

—Basta haber sido mordida una vez para saber diferenciar el perro bueno del malo. —Se encogió de hombros—. Pero confieso que el temor a los perros y sus dientes está demasiado arraigado en mí para evitarlo del todo.

—Conque ahora soy tan complejo como un perro —bromeó Jacob.

—Perdonad. No he querido decir...

—Comprendo lo que habéis querido decir. Sólo deseaba veros sonreír. —Levantó una mano para abarcarle la cara. No sabía cómo expresarle su admiración por lo mucho que había sido capaz de soportar en su vida. Le parecía un honor que ella le brindara siquiera la oportunidad de demostrar que no todos los hombres eran unos brutos—. Será mejor que pongamos fin a esta conversación antes de que me sienta insultado por el rumbo que toma.

Aunque su tono era de broma, por las facciones de la joven pasó una chispa de alarma; pero ahora Jacob conocía sus motivos. Se inclinó para rozarle los labios con los suyos.

—Debo advertiros, señora mía, que cuando me creo insultado por la opinión que una dama tiene de mi carácter, siento el irresistible impulso de demostrarle que está equivocada.

Ella sonrió fugazmente; en sus ojos aún quedaba algo de incertidumbre; entonces él la besó a fondo.

Apenas debió esperar un segundo antes de que ella se aflojara contra su cuerpo. Renesmee se estremeció al estrecharla él, pero entreabrió los labios a su beso. Jacob comprendió que su dama luchaba contra sus dragones con tanta decisión como él.

No dudaba de que, sumados los esfuerzos de ambos, esas malas bestias serían pronto expulsadas del reino.

Ese hombre iba contra todo lo que una esperaba. A diferencia de Ewen, no tendía a usar los puños, lo cual era un auténtico alivio. Aun así Renesmee se mantenía cautelosa. Después de todo, Millard había sabido disimular su crueldad con un pulido encanto. La joven descubrió muy pronto que en la casa había más tranquilidad cuando ella lo acogía bien en el lecho.

No obstante, era mucho más sencillo considerar las ventajas de acoger a Jacob entre sus muslos. El la besaba con esa tranquilidad tan seductora, moviendo persuasivamente los labios contra los suyos.

Renesmee apenas vaciló antes de responder a su caricia con ardor propio. Él no la juzgaba. No la golpeaba. La había escuchado lleno de compasión. Ella no se sentía desnuda tras haberse confesado. Y, aunque no podía comprometerse a amar a Jacob Black, tenía motivos para creer que él se conformaría perfectamente con obtener franqueza y confianza.

Y un hijo varón, desde luego.

Con asombrosa celeridad, el beso se tornó más apasionado; ella alzó las manos para enredarlas en el pelo de su esposo, que le ciñó la cintura con los brazos. La besaba con tan delicioso abandono que Renesmee casi olvidó las instrucciones que él había dado en las cocinas.

Por eso ambos soltaron un respingo cuando se oyó un fuerte golpeteo de nudillos contra la puerta.

—¡Vuestro baño, milady! —gritó alguien, que luego abrió la puerta.

A una seña de Jacob, la tina de madera fue empujada hasta el centro de la habitación. Todo un ejército procedente de la cocina llegó con calderos de agua humeante, que fueron vertiendo sucesivamente en la bañera.

Al fin apareció Isabella en el vano de la puerta. Su actitud era más cauta de lo que había sido hasta entonces en presencia de Renesmee, pero sonrió a su hermano.

—Quería traeros un presente nupcial —dijo, echando un vistazo a su cuñada. Guardaba algo en el puño, con las mejillas arreboladas.

—¿Qué es? —Renesmee aceptó la pequeña redoma de cristal, aunque no se atrevió a quitar el tapón.

¿Sería una broma o un comentario sobre sus conocimientos de herborista?

—Es para vuestro baño —explicó la chica—. Al oír que ordenabas un baño para Renesmee he comprendido que sería perfecto. Me lo dio Rosamunde el día en que cumplí trece años, y me dijo que lo guardara para la noche de bodas. Aseguró que creaba dulzura entre hombre y mujer, aunque no entiendo qué quería decir. Os lo entrego a manera de disculpa y de presente nupcial.

—¿Estás segura? —preguntó Renesmee. Ya había notado que esos hermanos tenían en gran estima a la tía ausente—. Sin duda querrás conservar este regalo para ti misma, como te indicaron.

—Nunca hago lo que me indican —confesó Isabella riendo.

—Eso es muy cierto —murmuró Jacob con afecto.

—¡Y supongo que tú, en cambio, eres el más inocente de los ángeles! —replicó la muchacha, clavándole un dedo en el hombro—. Jamás olvidaré esa rana que pusiste en mis mejores zapatillas.

—De eso hace como diez años. —Jacob sonrió de oreja a oreja, en absoluto arrepentido—. ¿Cómo puedes recordarlo con tanta claridad?

—Jamás pude quitar ese olor de la piel —bufó Isabella—. Os daré un consejo, Renesmee: no perdáis de vista vuestras zapatillas...

—Ni vuestras ranas —interpuso él.

—... pues este pícaro es muy veloz, el condenado.

—Lo tendré en cuenta —aseguró Renesmee, sin poder contener una sonrisa. Kinfairlie debía de haber sido un sitio bullicioso, por cierto, con tanto niño entre los pies, todos ideando travesuras para fastidiarse mutuamente.

Tal vez debería dar más de un hijo a Jacob; de esa manera los niños crecerían entre el ruido y la alegría que ella nunca había conocido. La sola perspectiva le hizo bullir la sangre; se descubrió observando a su esposo con atención.

Él echó una mirada centelleante a la redoma.

—Te suponía curiosa, Isabella. ¿No temes estar renunciando a una parte del misterio, que dejarás sin explorar?

—Tenías que ser tú quien me hiciera arrepentirme de un impulso —replicó.

El laird se echó a reír.

—Por cierto, no podrás recibir más obsequios de Rosamunde —dijo luego, más serio—. Si te arrepientes ahora no lo tomaremos a mal.

Renesmee alargó la redoma en silencioso acuerdo, pero Isabella sacudió la cabeza.

—Para arreglar las cosas debo entregar algo importante. El error que cometí contra ti no fue una nimiedad, Jacob, y este frasquito es poco pago por tu perdón.

—¿Además de un anillo de plata?

—Además, sí —manifestó con energía.

Renesmee no pudo menos que admirarse, pues a esos hermanos les habían enseñado a corregir los errores, a pedir disculpas por ellos y a cuidar de que se defendiera la justicia.

—Ya te he perdonado —aclaró Jacob, y su hermana sonrió.

—Pues entonces aceptadlo como detalle.

Él cogió la redoma de entre los dedos de Renesmee y la observó con burlón escepticismo.

—Esto y el anillo de plata —musitó—. Me parece, señora, que en esta poción debe de haber algo extraño. O tal vez ésta no es, en verdad, mi hermana Isabella.

—¿En verdad? —inquirió Renesmee, bajando la voz para imitarlo.

—Oh, es una belleza, sí, pero está muy aferrada a sus posesiones. No acostumbra desprenderse de nada que tenga valor.

—¡Oh, podríais darme las gracias! —exclamó la muchacha.

Renesmee retiró el tapón y ambos olfatearon al unísono.

—Espliego —reconoció ella—. Con rosa y miel, según creo. —Apoyó una mano en la de Jacob y lo miró a los ojos centelleantes—. Debo confesar que esta mezcla de esencias siempre me ha resultado muy tentadora.

Su esposo vertió todo el contenido de la redoma en la tina humeante. Luego sonrió con aire travieso.

—¿Os sentís tentada, milady?

—Y no sólo por la mezcla de esencias, sin duda. —Sonrió, disfrutando de las provocaciones a su joven cuñada.

Pero la mirada de Jacob se tornó apasionada. Se giró abruptamente hacia su hermana, señalando la puerta.

—Ya deberías retirarte.

—¡Vaya, justo cuando las cosas comenzaban a ponerse interesantes! —protestó de buen humor—. Jamás sabré la verdad de lo que sucede entre marido y mujer.

—Razón de más para escoger esposo cuanto antes —dijo Renesmee.

Jacob rió, para confusión suya, mientras Isabella alzaba las manos al techo.

—¡Ya habláis igual que él, y sólo en dos días! —se lamentó.

Luego desapareció entre risas. Jacob cerró la puerta a su espalda y le echó la llave con un ademán exagerado. Luego arrojó la llave al aire y la atrapó para lanzársela a su esposa.

Ella, aunque sorprendida, logró cogerla.

—Ayer, cuando puse el cerrojo, tuvisteis miedo —observó él en voz baja, relucientes los ojos—. No me gusta ver el miedo en una mujer. Y no me parece adecuado que una dama se sienta obligada a huir de una alcoba que debería considerar suya. Esta llave estará siempre en vuestras manos.

Renesmee palpó el metal frío, sonriente, y se la ató al cinturón; le agradaba que su nuevo esposo fuera perspicaz y amable. Tal vez no había nada de malo en confesar un par de secretos, siempre que tales gemas fueran entregadas a la persona correcta.

¿Se atrevería a confiar en que ese esposo suyo fuera la persona correcta?

—Tanta consideración merece una recompensa —musitó mientras se quitaba los zapatos.

Jacob miró en derredor, fingiéndose confuso.

—Es que a mi vida no parece faltarle nada —dijo, arrugando el entrecejo—. Tengo una esposa bella, mis hermanos gozan de buena salud y mi torreón es acogedor.

Que fuera capaz de enumerar sinceramente todo lo bueno que tenía, aun cuando sus arcas estaban vacías, reconfortaba el corazón. Renesmee se detuvo ante él y le tocó el mentón. Había allí una sombra de barba que picaba contra los dedos. Él la observó con una leve sonrisa, sin apurarla ni exigirle nada. Ella se puso de puntillas para rozar con los labios aquella sonrisa.

—Sólo se me ocurre una cosa que os falta —murmuró contra su cuello. El sabor de Jacob le aceleró la sangre y le secó la boca. Su estatura, su corpulencia, la hacían sentir delicada y femenina. Su paciencia, potente.

—Ilustradme —murmuró él, agitándole el pelo con sus palabras—, pues no imagino qué pueda ser.

—Os falta un heredero.

—Es verdad. Pero ¿qué podríamos hacer para remediarlo?

Renesmee se enfrentó a la alegre chispa de sus ojos y fingió estudiar el problema. Le gustaba que Jacob le permitiera marcar el ritmo del amor; aún más, que supiera jugar en el lecho. Esa actitud la inducía a confiar en su propio atractivo y le hacía comprender que necesitaba intimidad.

¡Pensar que sus esposos siempre la habían tildado de fría! Aquél le encendía dentro una hoguera insaciable. Era como recibir un regalo que merecía ser correspondido. Renesmee sabía que el único regalo suficiente sería ese hijo, cuyo nacimiento colmaría las arcas de Kinfairlie.

Y el detalle más seductor era que Jacob la cortejaba por sus favores en total ignorancia de lo que ella podía brindarle.


	8. Chapter 8

Capítulo 8

Jacob vio que Renesmee, con los labios fruncidos, fingía analizar el dilema de conseguirle un hijo. Sus labios eran tan plenos y rojizos que él se moría por besarlos, pero se obligó a esperar. Era la violencia de un hombre lo que la había hecho insegura, aunque ya se notaba que estaba superando ese recuerdo.

¿La habría golpeado también Millard, además de Ewen? Era posible que hasta su padre hubiera sido abusivo. Una parte de Jacob hervía de furia al pensar que un hombre considerara apropiado hacer daño a una mujer para que su suprema voluntad reinara.

Lo llenaba de sobrecogimiento y admiración que Renesmee pudiera recibirlo en el lecho con tan poco temor. Era valiente, sin duda, aunque él sabía que, mientras ella no estuviese bien segura de sus intenciones, no podría haber plena confianza entre ambos.

Por eso esperó, aunque le hervía la sangre, y se dejó seducir. Era una dulce tortura la que soportaba en aras de la armonía conyugal, pero su manera de ser no le permitía otra cosa.

Renesmee deslizó la punta de los dedos por su cuello, en una leve caricia que le dejó un rastro de fuego en la piel. El contacto se detuvo sobre el palpitar del pulso, en el cuello; Ella lo miró a los ojos, como si la asombrara el poder de su propio contacto. Jacob sonrió; con la esperanza de hacerle comprender cuánto la admiraba.

Ella contuvo el aliento y sus pestañas aletearon, como si no soportara contemplar su pasión. Luego abrió los dedos en abanico y los deslizó pecho abajo, más firme, palpándolo a través de la ropa. Jacob permaneció completamente inmóvil, observándola, sin poder adivinar su reacción.

Las manos de Renesmee se detuvieron, intencionadas, en la hebilla de su cinturón; él contuvo el aliento. Cuando ella alzó los ojos centelleantes de deseo, el corazón de Jacob se apretó como un puño.

—Podríais recoger a un huérfano y darle vuestro apellido —musitó.

El joven laird fingió analizar la idea. Mantenía los puños apretados a los flancos, pues no se atrevía a cogerla por miedo a asustarla.

—Podría, si no estuviera tan orgulloso de mi linaje. Tal vez eso sería más adecuado para un segundo hijo, pero no para mi heredero.

Renesmee le desprendió el cinturón y lo dejó a un costado para deslizar las manos bajo el tabardo.

—Creo que tenéis razón —reconoció, mientras le quitaba la prenda por la cabeza. Luego desató el lazo de su camisa con dedos rápidos y le echó una mirada juguetona, arrugando la nariz—. Pero me han dicho que vuestra esposa es fría y no os acoge de buen grado entre los muslos.

Jacob sacudió un dedo ante ella.

—¡Hacéis mal en prestar oídos a esos rumores!

—¿Significa eso que no es frígida?

Abrió mucho los ojos. Luego le tironeó de la camisa para quitársela por la cabeza y la lanzó a un lado. Lo miró, tragando saliva; luego alzó lentamente una mano y se la apoyó sobre el corazón.

Jacob le capturó la mano y la giró para besarle la palma. Ella lo observaba casi sin respirar. Su esposo le sonrió.

—Ha sufrido mucho —dijo en voz baja—. Como resultado, es muy celosa de sus secretos. Con un poco de buen tino, cualquiera comprendería que el tiempo es el mejor bálsamo para esa herida.

Ella liberó la mano para buscar el lazo de las calzas.

—Mi padre solía decir que una mujer necesita tener un crío en los brazos para ser feliz de verdad. Tal vez podáis convencer a vuestra esposa de que os obsequie con ese varón.

Jacob quedó confundido por las persistentes referencias al hijo varón. ¿Acaso era su incapacidad de concebir lo que había provocado el disgusto de sus anteriores esposos?

—Mi padre solía decir que es el amor lo que hace realmente feliz a una mujer. Aunque me gustaría tener un hijo, varón o hembra, eso no es imperativo.

Ella levantó la vista, obviamente sorprendida. Jacob sonrió.

—Tengo dos hermanos varones, menores que yo. Uno no tiene título y el otro ha visto derrumbarse su herencia hecha escombros. Si yo careciese de herederos, cualquiera de ellos aceptaría de buen grado la soberanía de Kinfairlie.

—¿Tenéis otros hermanos, aparte de las que ya conozco?

—Tengo siete en total: cinco mujeres y dos varones.

—Es asombroso —exclamó maravillada—. Y vuestro padre ¿cuántas esposas tuvo?

—Sólo una. La amaba con tal fervor que, si hubiera enviudado, jamás habría vuelto a casarse. —Jacob le cogió la cara entre las manos y le rozó los labios con los suyos—. Pero gracias a la existencia de esos hermanos varones, mi señora esposa no necesita preocuparse por darme un heredero. Para retener mi afecto no precisa mostrarse útil.

Renesmee lo contempló un largo instante; luego deslizó los dedos bajo sus calzas; sonrió al ver que él contenía el aliento ante su caricia.

—Esto os gusta —dijo.

Su actitud parecía tan abnegada que Jacob adivinó el motivo oculto tras sus actos y le detuvo la mano.

—Tenéis un contacto seductor, pero no quiero que me abracéis sólo por deber. —La notó sorprendida—. Bienvenida sea vuestra caricia, Renesmee, pero sólo si deseáis darla, no si os sentís obligada a hacerlo.

Ella lo miró largo rato; luego sus labios se curvaron en una cálida sonrisa. Entonces se desató rápidamente los lazos y, después de aflojar la saya, salió de entre sus amplios pliegues de seda. Soltó las ligas, con dedos trémulos por la prisa, y retiró las medias. Después de quitarse la camisa, sacudió la cabellera, que cayó contra su espalda, relumbrante. Su piel brillaba a la luz de la mañana; los pezones se contrajeron en el frío de la alcoba. Era bella como las ninfas, graciosa como las hadas de las leyendas que contaba Rachael.

Pero se giró para ofrecer la mano a Jacob, con los ojos más refulgentes que de costumbre y una sonrisa en los labios.

—Isabella tiene razón —dijo, con voz sensual—. Es cierto que su poción crea una dulzura incomparable entre hombre y mujer. Venid, milord; compartid mi baño antes de que se enfríe demasiado. Puede que vuestra vida os parezca ya completa, pero mi mayor deseo es brindaros un heredero. Y para triunfar en la empresa necesitaré de vuestra ayuda. —Riendo, le cogió la mano para besarle los nudillos, mientras se quitaba las calzas.

—Será un gran placer acudir en auxilio de una dama —dijo con gallardía.

Ella lo regañó agitando un dedo.

—Sólo la ayudaréis a crear hijos —bromeó, con un destello alegre en la mirada.

Y él se conformó con ceder también a eso.

Decidió que en esa oportunidad sería la dama quien fuera arriba, para alentar aún más su confianza. La mera perspectiva de ver la sorpresa de Renesmee lo hizo sonreír, aunque pasaría un alegre rato antes de que ella descubriera qué era lo que divertía a su señor esposo.

Y entonces quedó tan atónita que él rió de verdad.

Caía ya la tarde cuando Jacob descendió al salón. Pidió un poco de carne fría, pues las actividades de alcoba habían hecho que se perdiera la comida del mediodía, y se sentó a una mesa con Rhys, quien parecía más ceñudo que de costumbre.

—¿Cómo está Anthony? —preguntó Jacob.

—Bastante bien, supongo. Ha pasado la mañana durmiendo.

—¿Y qué has sabido del vino?

Rhys puso los ojos en blanco.

—En tu casa hay mucho movimiento, Jacob. Se diría que todos los habitantes de Kinfairlie pasaron anoche por tus cocinas. Algunos repararon en el vino; otros no. Algunos saben cuándo estuvieron allí; otros no. Los testimonios reflejan que todos estaban saboreando su porción de cerveza, obsequio del laird.

—Ah, ya me lo temía.

—Es imposible eliminar a nadie de la lista de posibilidades. —Con los codos apoyados en la mesa, fijó en Jacob una mirada serena—. Eso significa, por supuesto, que el buen criterio obliga a concentrarse primero en las mejores perspectivas. ¿Hay alguien que desee tu muerte?

—No, que yo sepa. —Se encogió de hombros—. Desde luego, sería muy imbécil si informara de sus intenciones a la víctima.

—Esto no es broma —apuntó Rhys, severo.

—No bromeo. Sólo he querido decir que quien haya ideado ese plan, para asegurarse de que no lo identifiquen como responsable, debe de ser ingenioso.

—Has dicho bien —reconoció su cuñado, en tanto trazaba un círculo en la madera de la mesa. Jacob adivinó que no le sería grato lo que iba a oír a continuación—. También es preciso recordar que el responsable ha de saber de venenos. —Levantó entonces la mirada, con expresión sombría.

Jacob apartó los restos de su pan, pues había perdido el apetito.

—Te refieres a Renesmee.

Rhys inspiró profundamente.

—Admito que desconfío de las curanderas y de quienes saben mucho de tóxicos, pero en esto hay mucho de extraño, Jacob. —Contó con los dedos—. Recuerda que Alan Douglas la ha tildado de asesina...

—¡Alan Douglas no es hombre cuya palabra merezca crédito!

—Recuerda que él también aludió a cierta historia, algo de que Renesmee había matado a su primer esposo.

—Ella ya me lo ha explicado. No viene al caso.

—Recuerda que ella no te reveló su nombre completo —continuó Rhys con firmeza—. No niego que mi esposa y sus hermanas tuvieron responsabilidad en este plan, pero sólo Renesmee sabía que al casarte con ella te enemistarías con tus vecinos. Debería haber revelado cuáles eran sus alianzas.

—Ya hemos aclarado también ese asunto.

—Sí, pero si te casas con una mujer acusada de asesinato, aunque sólo sean rumores, y tu propia vida resulta estar en peligro, debes preguntarte qué hay de verdad en todo eso. —Rhys alzó dos dedos—.Tu vida ha estado en juego dos veces en otros tantos días, Jacob. ¿Qué gana tu esposa si tú faltas? Kinfairlie es un buen trofeo, ciertamente.

El joven apartó la cara, ceñudo; no quería corregir la opinión que su cuñado tenía sobre la riqueza de su finca. Cualquier confesión que le hiciera llegaría, sin duda, a los oídos de Rebecca y, por ende, a los de todos sus hermanos.

—No lo es tanto —gruñó.

Rhys resopló.

—Es más de lo que tienen muchos, desde luego. ¿No te parece raro que una mujer esté tan deseosa de casarse como ha demostrado tu señora? —Se inclinó hacia delante—. ¿No te parece raro que, cuando te proponías anular el casamiento, ella cuidara de consumar las nupcias, y además con testigos del hecho? Eso te impide repudiarla con facilidad.

—No creo que ella pidiera los testigos —observó Jacob.

—Puedes creer lo que quieras.

El laird clavó la vista en la mesa; en su interior se agitaban las dudas.

—Ella ha confesado que sólo quiere un heredero —comentó en voz baja.

Rhys soltó un bufido desdeñoso.

—De esa manera, al morir tú, ella administraría Kinfairlie como regente, en nombre de ese hijo. No sería la primera mujer empeñada en garantizarse dinero y poder sin la carga de un esposo.

—No puedes asegurar eso, Rhys —protestó.

—No, no puedo. —Se puso de pie—. Son sólo rumores y especulaciones. Y no quiero calumniar a una mujer inocente. Pero en tu propiedad circulan rumores, Jacob, y hay sospechas en muchas cabezas.

—La palabra de Alan Douglas no merece crédito —insistió.

—Aun así, su hermano Ewen ha muerto y su esposa llegó aquí sin traer más que lo puesto. ¿Por qué habría de escapar de Tivotdale tras el fallecimiento de su marido, si no era culpable?

Jacob seguía mirando la mesa, alborotados los pensamientos. Rhys lanzó un suspiro.

—Pensamos partir hacia Caerwyn por la mañana, como bien sabes, pero nos quedaremos en Kinfairlie si lo deseas. No quiero dejarte en peligro.

El joven laird se obligó a sonreír; sin pensarlo dos veces salió en defensa de su señora esposa.

—Te agradezco el consejo, Rhys, pero creo que exageras. Los rumores han tratado mal a esta mujer, así como sus esposos anteriores, pero sé que nuestra unión será afectuosa.

—Interrógala, pues. Es todo lo que te pido. Al menos haz que te explique lo que ocurrió en Tivotdale.

—Él le pegaba, Rhys.

—Eso no lleva a un hombre a la muerte.

Jacob vaciló, pues su cuñado decía la verdad. ¿Qué había ocurrido en Tivotdale? ¿Por qué había huido ella con tanto miedo de que la persiguieran?

Rhys lo observó un largo instante. Luego se encogió de hombros.

—Te agradezco la cortesía de aceptar mi franqueza tal como es —dijo en tono más formal.

—Y yo te agradezco los consejos, Rhys.

Su cuñado se retiró. Jacob vio que Rebecca se acercaba a su esposo con una sonrisa y que él inclinaba la cabeza para escucharla, posando una mano en su vientre. Era grato ver esa luz en los ojos de su hermana.

Apartó la cara, pues no le parecía decoroso observarlos tan abiertamente, y bajó la vista a su cerveza. Rhys tenía que estar equivocado. Pero la noche anterior Renesmee había estado demasiado cerca del vino y demasiado tiempo. No era razonable que quisiese hacer un inventario de provisiones justamente en la noche de Navidad. Podría haberle llevado el vino ella misma, en vez de buscar otras ocupaciones en la cocina.

A menos que deseara asegurarse de que su víctima ya estuviese más allá de todo socorro cuando ella subiera a la solana.

Jacob soltó un suspiro, incomodado por sus propias sospechas. No podía negar que ella lo había seducido deliberadamente; ni siquiera ella discutía esa conclusión. Recordó lo hábil que era para la administración, los consejos que le había dado para equilibrar sus cuentas, la competencia con que dirigía su casa. Una mujer así ¿para qué necesitaba un marido una vez que tuviera un hijo?

Prácticamente había admitido que no tenía intenciones de amarlo. Más aún: no creía en el amor; eso significaba que sus objetivos debían de ser mundanos.

Propiedades y poder, por ejemplo.

¿Era posible que Rhys tuviera razón?

Se puso de pie, nuevamente inquieto, y marchó a las cocinas para asegurarse de que Anthony estuviera repuesto.

Sería reprensible que la lealtad de ese hombre fuera recompensada con maldad. Jacob rogó que nadie de su casa debiera pagar por algún intento perverso dirigido contra él mismo.

Habían puesto el jergón del castellano más cerca del hogar, pero fuera del paso, para mantenerlo abrigado. Anthony debía de haberse recobrado bastante, pues estaba incorporado sobre un codo, observando la actividad.

—Deberíais poner menos azafrán en la salsa —le dijo al cocinero—. Es costosísimo y a milord no le sobra el dinero.

—Si falta azafrán, la salsa resultará floja y pálida. Y eso revelará a todos los invitados que no es bienvenido a la mesa del laird.

—Pero... —adujo Anthony.

—¡Pero la señora ha ordenado salsa de azafrán!

—Aun así...

—Aun así... —replicó el cocinero, alzando más la voz con cada palabra—, es Navidad y el costo del azafrán importa menos que servir una buena salsa.

—Bien dicho —interpuso Jacob.

Ante esas palabras todos en la cocina se giraron para mirarlo, pues nadie había reparado en su presencia. El cocinero le hizo una profunda reverencia.

—Buenos días, milord. ¿Queréis revisar el menú para mañana?

—¿Ya lo habéis discutido con mi señora esposa?

—Sí, milord.

—Pues entonces debe de estar bien.

—Sí, milord.

El hombre hizo una seña a sus ayudantes y todos corrieron a continuar con sus tareas. Su esposa picaba cebolletas con saña y con los labios apretados en un gesto desaprobatorio.

—¿Os preocupa algo, Rose? —preguntó Jacob.

Ella inspiró hondo para cobrar ánimo.

—Os pido licencia, milord, para hablar con libertad.

Él inclinó la cabeza.

—Por supuesto.

Temía que Rose también condenara a Renesmee, pero ella apuntó a Anthony con el cuchillo.

—Si hay alguien que merece otra porción de lo que lo ha enfermado, ¡helo ahí! Se ha pasado el día diciéndonos cómo debemos hacer nuestro trabajo. Y en verdad —añadió, blandiendo el acero con aire amenazador—, ya se me acaba la paciencia. —Inspiró otra vez antes de enfrentarse a la mirada de Jacob—. Si milord lo permite, preferiríamos que vuestro castellano reposara en otro sitio.

El joven redujo la voz a un tono conspirador.

—Mi madre solía decir que el enfermo que tiene fuerzas para protestar también las tiene para abandonar el lecho.

Rose sonrió con satisfacción.

—Siempre he dicho que vuestra madre era muy sabia, milord, que Dios la tenga en Su gloria. —Y se persignó, con el enorme cuchillo en la mano.

—Poned cuidado, Rose, si no queréis privaros de nariz —bromeó él.

La mujer se echó a reír. Jacob se acercó a Anthony, complacido de verlo con los ojos brillantes y buen color.

—¿Qué decís, Anthony? ¿Ya os sentís bien?

—Sólo espero instrucciones de vuestra señora esposa, milord, pues ella es más que competente en estas cosas. —El anciano sonrió; obviamente, su admiración por Renesmee no había disminuido—. Milady ha asegurado que esta noche vendría a verme y yo he prometido esperar hasta entonces su decisión.

El personal de cocina gruñó al unísono.

—Quizá os convendría descansar un rato en el salón —propuso Jacob—. Con el tronco navideño está casi tan caldeado como las cocinas. Y allí podríais supervisar el cambio de la hierba.

—Excelente idea, milord. No me gustaría que vuestra esposa tuviera una contrariedad por algo tan sencillo.

A un gesto del cocinero, dos muchachos se apresuraron a ayudarlo a levantarse. Jacob se tragó una sonrisa al ver que sacaban al castellano de las cocinas con tanta precipitación. Antes de acompañar al anciano guiñó un ojo al cocinero y el hombre le devolvió el gesto.

Los vítores apagados que resonaron tras ellos no eran, por cierto, producto de su imaginación.

—Las mujeres —expuso Anthony— ponen una admirable dedicación en los detalles. Y vuestra señora esposa, fiel a eso, especificó muy claramente qué plantas se debían esparcir en el salón. ¡Qué sagacidad la vuestra, milord, al comprender que yo deseaba estar presente para cuidar que todo se haga como ella ordenó! —Al llegar a un banco lanzó un suspiro y atravesó a Jacob con la mirada—. Desde luego, semejante maravilla de mujer tendrá que soportar siempre cotilleos envidiosos en su propia casa. Al fin de cuentas, es un defecto de la naturaleza humana el despreciar a quienes son mejores.

—¿De verdad? —preguntó Jacob—. ¿Qué habéis oído decir contra mi señora esposa?

—No insultaré vuestros oídos con tan mezquinos detalles, milord.

—Os ruego que me lo digáis, Anthony. No debéis temer que repita esas historias a milady.

El anciano sonrió.

—Siempre habéis sido muy galante. Vuestro padre estaría orgulloso de vos, milord.

El laird apartó la vista, pues prefería no reflexionar sobre esa idea. El castellano carraspeó.

—Ha sido Jeannie, milord, quien ha dicho las peores cosas. Está llena de rencor, como todo el que se ve desacreditado. Ella no estaba aquí para ayudarme, y sin duda le escuece la presencia de alguien que sabe tanto de hierbas como ella misma.

—¿Y qué ha dicho Jeannie?

—Que vuestra señora no me salvó la vida. ¿Habrase oído semejante tontería? —Anthony bufó de indignación—. ¡Cuando milady se dignó ensuciar sus nobles dedos...!

—Pero ¿a qué se refería? —lo interrumpió Jacob.

—Ha dicho que si la dosis hubiera sido mortífera, yo habría muerto a pesar de todo lo que vuestra señora hubiera hecho por auxiliarme. Que de todos los venenos el acónito es el más veloz y fatal. —Miró a Jacob—. Debéis tener en cuenta, milord, que es vieja y está amargada...

—¿Qué más ha dicho?

—Que debió de ser una advertencia, una cantidad insuficiente para matar a un hombre, destinada sólo a debilitarlo.

Jacob unió los dedos formando una pirámide, pensativo. ¿Por qué querría alguien advertirle? ¿Y advertirle qué? No llegaba a comprender semejante razonamiento, pues si se deseaba la muerte de alguien, no se justificaba andarse con medías tintas.

Sonrió a Anthony.

—Además, se comenta que Jeannie está loca.

—Así es, milord, así es. —El castellano también sonrió, tranquilizado al ver que no había ofendido a su señor.

El joven lo dejó para que pudiera importunar a las criadas que trabajaban en el salón. Necesitaba pensar y debía hacerlo en ausencia de su esposa. Aunque las evidencias contra Renesmee eran escasas o inexistentes, las posibilidades resultaban preocupantes. Si Rhys estaba en lo cierto, él tendría los días contados en cuanto plantara su simiente en el vientre de su esposa.

Por otra parte, Rhys no conocía toda la historia de Renesmee. El instinto le indicaba que ella necesitaba de su confianza para curarse las heridas del pasado, por más que las evidencias apuntaran contra ella. Por el momento, lo mejor sería evitar a su esposa y sus copiosos encantos.

Por fortuna tenía tareas de sobra para mantenerse ocupado.

Algo andaba mal.

Renesmee casi podía olfatearlo. Despertó sola en la cama de Jacob y, aunque estuvo allí hasta que hubo oscurecido, él no regresó. Entonces se lavó y vistió para descender al salón. Todos los presentes la saludaron con cortesía, pero las miradas se apartaban de ella. Aunque los modales fueran impecables, nadie se quedaba a su lado.

Lo que se percibía era cautela. Y Renesmee comprendió el motivo. Sólo Anthony la saludó con un placer que parecía sincero y le expresó su gratitud por el auxilio y la atención que de ella había recibido. Obviamente se alegraba de recibir autorización para retomar sus funciones.

Y entonces Renesmee se encontró de nuevo sola, como había pasado la mayor parte de sus días y sus noches. Verificó las diversas tareas que había indicado, aunque sabía muy bien lo que encontraría. Todas sus órdenes estaban cumplidas; todos los detalles, organizados según sus deseos. El torreón de Jacob estaba bien administrado, en lo que de ella dependía, pero la ausencia del señor era notoria.

Oyó decir que había ido a la aldea para cumplir con cierta tradición que le imponía aceptar una cerveza del comisario; que no la hubiera incluido fue una decepción. Sin duda no había querido despertarla, pues era demasiado caballeresco, pero Renesmee tenía la persistente sensación de que había algo más.

Sus cuñadas la invitaron a participar del bordado, pero era obvio que cada una había escogido un sector de la pieza para destacar su propia obra. Además, charlaban de gente que ella no conocía, de parientes que no le habían sido presentados y de Navidades que no había compartido. Renesmee comprendió que no lo hacían con mala intención, pero aun así quedaba dolorosamente claro que su presencia allí no era habitual.

Y que aún no formaba parte de Kinfairlie.

Las dos hijastras de Rachael, como si percibieran su estado de ánimo, le pidieron un cuento, pero hubo de negarse. No conocía ninguno, al menos ninguno que fuera adecuado para niñas tan pequeñas. Ellas expresaron su estupefacción, con tal candor infantil que Renesmee no pudo ofenderse, y regresaron junto a su madre, que por cierto sabía muchas leyendas.

Una vez más Renesmee se descubrió lamentando todo aquello que no había conocido en su vida. Su padre no tenía paciencia para las historias fantásticas y, por indicación suya, los preceptores no perdían el tiempo con tales fruslerías.

Se paseó por el salón, insatisfecha; le faltaba un ingrediente en la receta de su propio deleite. Poco importaba que resultara difícil de identificar.

Y que fuera la presencia de un hombre debería haber sido motivo de preocupación, pero no la preocupaba.

Ya bien pasada la hora de acostarse, Jacob continuaba ausente. Renesmee no podía identificar su malestar con esa ausencia, pues habría equivalido a aceptar que ya dependía de él. A fin de cuentas, como ese día ya habían buscado un heredero en el lecho, poco importaba no reunirse con él.

Eso era lo que la razón le decía, pero se descubrió ansiando ver su alegre sonrisa y levantando la vista cada vez que se abría la puerta del torreón.

¿Era posible que ya echara de menos a su apuesto esposo, pasado tan poco tiempo desde las nupcias, desde su encuentro? ¿Podía haberse dejado cautivar al punto de olvidar su propia decisión de no confiar en ningún hombre?

Aun así, Renesmee no subió la escalera hacia la alcoba del laird sino después de que se hubieron retirado todos. Aunque Anthony había encendido tres braseros, sin la perspectiva de oír las risas de Jacob la habitación parecía glacial y solitaria. Renesmee se quitó la ropa y trepó a esa cama grande y fría. Y mantuvo el oído alerta, alerta hasta bien entrada la noche.

Una tarde, una noche y una mañana sin la presencia de su marido revelaron la verdad a Renesmee: había sido juzgada y declarada culpable de intentar envenenarlo, pese a que ese hombre tenía reputación de justo. Se sintió decepcionada, aunque se tachó de tonta por haber esperado más de él.

La aterraba pensar que él hubiera podido contaminarle tan pronto los pensamientos; antes de conocer a Jacob nunca habría esperado nada de un marido.

¿En qué otro aspecto la habría cambiado?

En lo que esperaba del lecho conyugal, sin duda. Ya nunca más podría yacer mansamente bajo un hombre que buscara su propio placer, contando los pliegues del dosel a la espera de que él acabara.

Descendió al salón, pues los huéspedes estaban a punto de partir y ella no podía dejar de cumplir con sus obligaciones. Se le detuvo el corazón al ver a su esposo, que la esperaba al pie de la escalera. Renesmee lo devoró ansiosamente con los ojos; vio que se había cambiado la camisa y que aún tenía el pelo mojado contra el cuello de la prenda. Vestía calzas y tabardo oscuro, según su costumbre; el orbe del escudo heráldico de Kinfairlie casi brillaba contra la lana bruna del tabardo. Calzaba botas altas, relucientes, y un manto forrado de pieles le colgaba de los hombros.

Ella se detuvo en la escalera al verlo levantar la vista. Notó que tenía el semblante más descolorido y sombras bajo los ojos; entonces se atrevió a pensar que a él tampoco le sentaba bien dormir solo. No obstante, la expresión ceñuda de Jacob no resultaba nada alentadora. Renesmee temió haber perdido para siempre el enorme respeto con que él la miraba al principio.

La entristeció ver el cambio sufrido por su esposo; ya no estaba alegre. Lo peor era saber que todo se debía a ella, a su historia. De muy poco servía sentirse bullir en su presencia, arder en deseos de volver a tocarlo con audacia, no desear más que su calor dentro del cuerpo.

Eso no era cierto: más que su afecto en la cama, Renesmee deseaba que tornara a sonreír. Quería ver nuevamente ese destello de luz estelar en sus ojos.

Pero Jacob no tenía sonrisas para ella. Al pie de la escalera le cogió una mano y se la puso en el hueco del codo; sus modales eran perfectos; su actitud, fría.

—Confío que todo esté bien en la casa del comisario —comentó ella, por necesidad de intercambiar algunas palabras.

—Bastante bien —repuso él.

Ella ansió que ese hombre, antes tan bromista, le dedicara una broma, un guiño.

—Me han dicho que anoche compartisteis una copa con él.

—Es la costumbre.

Renesmee marchó junto a su esposo; tal vez los susurros que volaban por entre la gente reunida eran sólo imaginación suya. Anna, la hija del jefe de caballerizos, la miró con una sonrisa burlona, como si sólo esperara un buen momento para reclamar la atención del laird. Jacob no dirigió siquiera una mirada hacia Renesmee.

Por el lado bueno, cabía reconocer que él la había defendido a menudo, más que ningún otro hombre.

Por el lado malo, eso no hacía sino aumentar el escozor de su injusta reticencia actual.

Llegaron al camino de ronda, donde esperaban los grupos de Blackleith y Caerwyn. Los caballos estaban inquietos; todos los jinetes vestían ropa abrigada pero lúgubre.

Jacob echó una mirada al cielo; Renesmee lo imitó. El cielo invernal estaba cubierto, pero no tan oscuro como para temer que lloviera o nevara muy pronto. El viento era leve y arrastraba un regusto de sal marina.

Le agradó que Jacob se preocupara por el bienestar de sus huéspedes y sus hermanas, aun cuando abandonaban su casa. Era protector para con quienes se sentía obligado a proteger. O quizá era protector con quienes amaba.

Renesmee ansiaba fieramente ser una de ellos.

Anthony llevó la copa de la despedida: un gran cáliz de bronce, desbordante de vino. Se la entregó a Renesmee, gesto que confirmaba ante todos el puesto de la mujer dentro de la casa. Además, le sonrió; su sonrisa fue la única y ella se sintió agradecida por su bondad. Comprendió entonces que la censura que percibía entre los vasallos y arrendatarios de Jacob era un sentimiento protector para con el laird.

Y la raíz era la misma: esas personas apreciaban a Jacob y no tolerarían que se amenazara su salud. Desde luego, ella no podía reprochárselo.

Renesmee bebió el primer sorbo de la copa, como era debido. La asaltó un aroma dulce y familiar, que conjuraba cien recuerdos; todos la llevaban a las lágrimas. Ella había ofrecido muchas veces esa copa a su padre, cuando él partía a la guerra, y tantas otras veces había temido que él no retornara, pues entonces quedaría aún más sola de lo que estaba. Ese perfume le hizo recordar también el miedo que sentía cuando ella misma partía, obedeciendo a la llamada de hombres desconocidos que la esperaban en el altar, muy lejos.

Era un olor amargo; al menos eran amargos los recuerdos que despertaba.

Inspiró profundamente para borrar el pasado y sonrió al castellano.

—Lo habéis especiado con aspérula —dijo graciosamente, y él asintió—. Es el toque perfecto para despedir a los viajeros, pues su aroma alegra el corazón.

Aunque en su caso era mentira, lo había oído decir a menudo. Anthony no puso en duda su opinión. Por cierto, se le enrojecieron las puntas de las orejas, como si el elogio lo conmoviera.

—Gracias, milady. Trato de esmerarme.

Renesmee se giró para ofrecer la copa a Jacob y se la acercó a los labios. Él la observaba con una mirada brillante, como si hubiera detectado su reacción anterior.

—¿Os lo alegra a vos? —preguntó en voz baja.

Renesmee movió apenas la cabeza, una vez más sobresaltada por su perspicacia.

—Las partidas nunca son alegres para quien queda atrás —respondió, en voz tan suave como la de él.

Antes de que Jacob pudiera responder, ella giró sobre sus talones y ofreció el cáliz a Rhys. El caballero vaciló imperceptiblemente antes de aceptarlo.

—¡Rhys! —lo regañó Rebecca por lo bajo.

—Renesmee es mi señora esposa —declaró el laird con frialdad—. Os agradeceré que le demostréis el respeto que merece en nuestra casa.

Rebecca inspiró bruscamente, mirándolos a ambos, pero Rhys cogió la copa. Renesmee supo que no sólo ella notaba cómo había entornado los ojos, cómo olfateaba el contenido antes de beber un sorbo.

Apartó la vista de esa fría mirada, con el corazón palpitante. Si Jacob la defendía, ¿era porque sabía la verdad? ¿Eran sólo sus obligaciones lo que lo mantenía apartado de ella? ¿O simplemente exigía que se actuara con la debida cortesía?

Le sorprendió descubrir que temía saber la verdad. Miraba hacia todas partes menos hacia su esposo, pues temía encontrar desaprobación en sus ojos. De pronto creyó ver fugazmente una cara familiar entre la muchedumbre apiñada. Era un rostro que no esperaba ver nunca más.

¿Moira? ¿Moira estaba allí?

¡En esos momentos su presencia habría sido un don del cielo!

Renesmee espió con avidez entre la multitud búlleme, por si viera otra vez a su fiel doncella. Pero sólo había allí caras desconocidas, cualquiera de las cuales se podía confundir con la de Moira en un vistazo fugaz.

Indudablemente la aspérula era el aroma de los recuerdos, era lo que había conjurado aquella visión familiar. Después de todo, Moira solía estar a su lado cuando ella bebía de esas copas. Pero ahora su doncella estaba sana y salva en Tivotdale, donde ella la había dejado para que tuviera techo y comida, para que continuara sirviendo. No había motivos para preocuparse por una persona tan competente como ella.

Las lágrimas volvían a reunirse en los ojos de Renesmee, por mucho que parpadeara por tratar de alejarlas. Los presentes guardaron un incómodo silencio, en tanto Rhys pasaba la copa a su señora esposa.

El corcel del caballero hociqueó a Renesmee en el hombro; ella, en su soledad, se apartó de la recelosa observación de Rhys para ofrecer la mano al caballo. El animal hundió el hocico en su palma y ella sonrió ante la suavidad de su morro.

—Mi tesoro entero por una manzana —murmuró.

Al levantar la vista vio que Rebecca le sonreía. Su cuñada sorbió de la copa sin vacilar, ajena al gesto levemente ceñudo de su esposo. El caballo de Rhys le mordisqueó el pelo a Renesmee para recuperar su atención; ella sonrió a su pesar.

Luego pasó la copa a Erik y a Rachael; también acarició el hocico a sus monturas. La compañía de los caballos la tranquilizaba siempre; recordó cuántas veces había cabalgado sólo para hallar un escape momentáneo de su situación.

Inevitablemente, le acudió a la memoria un horrendo incidente acaecido en la morada de Millard, y la bilis le subió hasta la garganta. Volvió abruptamente la espalda a Rachael para llevar la copa de nuevo a Jacob; el dolor de la traición era tan agudo como en el primer momento.

Su esposo cogió el cáliz y se lo acercó a la boca. Cuando el vino le tocó los labios, sin que ella pudiera apartarse, le preguntó:

—¿Quién os ha dejado tan a menudo como para que aún sintáis tristeza?

—Sería más breve contar a los que no me han abandonado —replicó ella.

En ese momento el padre Malachy dio su bendición. Ella percibió que su esposo habría querido preguntarle más, pero no tuvo oportunidad de hacerlo.

Y en verdad ella no estaba de humor para proteger sus secretos del escrutinio de su esposo. Hacía apenas tres días que lo trataba; era muy poco para poder confiar plenamente en él. ¿Acaso había perdido el tino? ¡Millard se había mostrado bondadoso todo un año!

—¡Que vuestro viaje sea veloz y os acompañe el buen tiempo! —exclamó Jacob con la copa en alto—. ¡Regresad a nosotros pronto y con salud!

—¡Amén! —gritaron todos.

Luego los hombres llamaron a sus grupos con un silbido. Veinte o veinticinco caballos en diversos matices de castaño agitaron la cola y se alejaron al trote corto. Rhys y Rebecca encabezaban una partida; Erik y Rachael, la otra, seguidas ambas parejas por escuderos, doncellas y palafreneros cargados de baúles.

Las dos hijitas de Erik viajaban con sus padres: la mayor, instalada en el regazo de su padre; la más pequeña, con Rachael. Ambas agitaban las manos con tanto vigor que habrían caído de la silla si sus padres no las hubieran sujetado con fuerza. En cualquier otro día, ver tanto entusiasmo habría hecho sonreír a Renesmee.

Los dos grupos pasaron por entre la multitud de aldeanos; Rebecca y Rachael, aceptando sus buenos deseos; luego dejaron atrás las viejas murallas. Las hermanas se lanzaron un beso; después repitieron el gesto hacia el grupo reunido a las puertas de Kinfairlie. Jacob y sus hermanas menores agitaron los brazos; ellas se despidieron a gritos. Un grupo se desvió hacia el norte; el otro, rumbo al sur. Los caballos rompieron en un galope atronador.

La gente de Kinfairlie permaneció ante las puertas del torreón hasta que se hubo apagado el último eco de los cascos. Luego Jacob ofreció nuevamente la mano a Renesmee. Ella comprendió que su gesto era una mera cortesía, pues aún acechaba la cautela en sus ojos. Pero era el esposo que tenía, el que había escogido.

Tenía el deber de recobrar su confianza. Hay cosas que bien valen la batalla necesaria para ganarlas; Renesmee lo sabía y estaba convencida de que una de ellas era la fe de Jacob. Sabía también que no estaba libre de la carga de su pasado y que no era de las que confían con facilidad.

Pero estaba dispuesta a esforzarse por hacer de su matrimonio algo bueno, incluso a intentar algo tan maravilloso como lo que él decía buscar.

Más aún: sabía cuál era la mejor manera de buscar esa unión. Entre ella y Jacob existía cuando menos un aspecto que resultaba sencillo. Y las confidencias se intercambiaban más fácilmente en el lecho y en la intimidad.

Con una audacia rara en ella, pero segura de que se lo jugaba todo, alzó la mano de su esposo para besarle los nudillos; de inmediato notó que él contenía el aliento. La animó esa pequeña señal de que él le encontraba algún atractivo.

—Anoche os eché de menos, milord —murmuró sólo para sus oídos. Él la miró—. La cama estaba fría sin vuestra presencia.

Para consternación suya, Jacob entornó los ojos.

—Pues entonces convendrá ordenar a Anthony que esta noche os encienda otro brasero —dijo. Su tono era tan sereno como si no hablaran de su ausencia en el lecho conyugal, sino del tiempo—. Tengo obligaciones que atender durante todas las festividades de Año Nuevo. Confío en que en estos días hallaréis algo en que ocuparos.

Dicho eso le volvió secamente la espalda. Después de llamar a Anthony y a uno de sus escuderos, cruzó a grandes pasos el salón de Kinfairlie, en tanto ella lo seguía con una mirada anhelante.

Esa noche, fiel a su palabra, Jacob no regresó al torreón.

Jacob no era feliz con la decisión que había tomado, aun sabiendo que las acciones amargas suelen producir buenos resultados.

Eso no le facilitaba las cosas.

Hasta el tiempo conspiraba contra él y su decisión de inspeccionar las lindes de Kinfairlie. La lluvia comenzó poco después de que su partida abandonara la casa; caía en sábanas frías e incesantes; arreciaba el viento del mar. La nieve se fundió en una mezcla revuelta de lodo y hielo que dificultaba la marcha aún más.

El único consuelo era que no montaba su caballo de batalla, sino un palafrén más pequeño. Jacob sabía que_ Uriel_ se habría resentido con esas condiciones tan inicuas. Y lo último que necesitaba en esos días era que también el jefe de caballerizos lo censurara por arriesgar la salud de un vigoroso corcel de tan alto precio.

Los escuderos que lo acompañaban no parloteaban como era costumbre; tampoco el alguacil de la aldea. El pequeño grupo inspeccionó los límites del oeste y del sur, junto con algunos aldeanos voluntariosos cada vez que se acercaban a la aldea. Unas cuantas madres enseñaban a sus pequeños las marcas del perímetro de la aldea a la manera antigua: dándoles un coscorrón cuando se aproximaban a la línea, a fin de que la recordaran mejor.

Esa noche el grupo se refugió en la casa del comisario; Jacob sentía como una carga aquella compañía exclusivamente masculina. El dueño de la casa, aunque soltero, era hospitalario. Dispuso una comida sencilla, cuya generosidad Jacob elogió. El hogar del comisario le parecía desprovisto de comodidades. Ansiaba regresar al suyo propio. En verdad ansiaba algo más que la comodidad de su propia cama, el calor de su hogar, las voces de sus hermanas enzarzadas en alguna discusión sin importancia.

Ansiaba los ojos centelleantes de su esposa, la chispa de su ingenio, la dulzura de sus besos en el lecho. Más aún: sabía que ella lo habría acogido de buena gana en sus brazos si hubiera tenido la fortaleza de quedarse en la casa.

Pero él quería sinceridad. Y había notado que Renesmee le daba detalles de su historia sólo cuando se sentía obligada. Era natural en ella reservarse los secretos; después de todo lo que había soportado (o lo que Jacob sabía de cuanto ella había soportado) tenía buenos motivos para actuar así. No obstante, él estaba impaciente y quería forzarla a revelar más de su pasado.

No daba crédito a los temores de Rhys, desde luego, pero lo cierto era que Renesmee había querido casarse con él sin que se supiera por qué. Lo había aceptado por esposo de un momento a otro; se había cortado el pulgar para obligarlo a proponerle matrimonio; cuando él amenazó con anularlo, ella se encargó de inducirlo a consumar la unión. Admitía abiertamente que deseaba un hijo varón, aunque Jacob no comprendiera por qué lo había escogido a él para concebir ese hijo.

Después de todo, la dama no creía en el amor entre marido y mujer. Por muy irritante que le resultara, no podía estar enamorada de él.

¿Por qué lo había escogido, pues?

Él no lo sabía. Pero había descubierto, sí, que ella hacía revelaciones cuando consideraba que su matrimonio estaba en peligro. Por eso la había dejado sola en Kinfairlie: no podía permanecer en su presencia y fingirse enfadado con ella sin motivo.

Aunque actuar así le parecía cosa de bribones, estaba decidido a arrancarle todos los secretos.

Pues él sí creía en el amor; más aún, adivinaba que Renesmee era capaz de adueñarse por completo de su corazón. Empero, necesitaba asegurarse de que ella era digna de confianza. Sólo cabía esperar que ese breve intervalo diera sus frutos, pues no sabía qué otra cosa hacer.

En verdad, temía que si pasaba mucho tiempo más en presencia de su señora, observando su fuerza, su ardor y su intelecto, acabaría por perder su propio corazón.

Esa misma noche, mientras Jacob se torturaba en la vivienda del comisario y Renesmee se paseaba por la solana, Elizabeth tuvo un sueño familiar. Aunque se agitaba y daba vueltas, las imágenes continuaron, implacables. Ella no quería recordar su papel en la muerte de Rosamunde, pero los demonios de la noche no le dejaban alternativa. Elizabeth se removió, luchando contra el sueño, pero fue inútil.

Está con sus hermanos en una taberna; la preocupación comparte la mesa con ellos. El sueño es tan vivido como si estuviera otra vez allí. Viajan en persecución de Rebecca y Rhys. Elizabeth percibe otra vez su agotamiento y su miedo, la frustración de Jacob. Se ve rescatar a Darg, el hada, de su afición a la cerveza. No podría haber hecho otra cosa, no podría haber permitido que ella se ahogara, el acto es evidente.

Una vez, ella salvó la vida al hada.

El sueño cambia con implacable previsibilidad. Ella lo conoce y lo detesta, pero aun así no puede escapar de sus garras. Se ve con Rachael, sentadas ambas en la alcoba del piso alto de Ravensmuir. Ha pasado el tiempo; ella tiene el pelo más largo y Rachael es más mujer que algunos meses atrás en la taberna. Una vez más Darg se ve traicionada por su afición a la cerveza; una vez más Elizabeth la rescata de una muerte segura. Una vez más no habría podido hacer otra cosa; una vez más comprende el significado de su acto.

Por dos veces ha salvado la vida al hada.

El sueño vuelve a cambiar y Elizabeth sabe que eso será lo peor. Lucha por despertar, pero no puede. Protestaría a gritos, pero el sueño la condena al silencio. Está en el laberinto, debajo de Ravensmuir. Ve a su tía Rosamunde y se le quiebra el corazón al saber que habría podido impedir su muerte. Y todo se desarrolla exactamente como sucedió hace varios meses. Darg y Rosamunde luchan; en el forcejeo y la confusión consiguientes, el hada queda casi olvidada en el agua fría que corre por los abismos del laberinto.

Pero Elizabeth nota su ausencia. Insiste en salvarla. Elizabeth arriesga su propia vida para recuperar a Darg.

Por tres veces había salvado la vida al hada. Por tres veces había tenido la posibilidad de volverle la espalda, de permitir que ella, sin duda maliciosa, encontrara la muerte. Por no volverle la espalda, Darg sobrevivió.

Junto con su odio por Rosamunde.

En ese momento, justo cuando debería haber despertado, el sueño tomó un giro nuevo.

Elizabeth está en el laberinto de Ravensmuir, ese laberinto en el que ya no es posible entrar, pues se ha derrumbado, reducido a ruinas. Gatea entre los escombros, llamando a su tía perdida. Siente en las mejillas la humedad de las lágrimas; siente el calor que arroja la llama parpadeante de su lámpara.

Sabe, de algún modo, que está en la gran caverna donde en otros tiempos se hallaba el punto más bajo del laberinto, la cámara de alto techo tallado en la roca. Desde allí era posible subir al torreón o caminar hasta la ensenada escondida que salía al mar, la cala donde se podía ocultar una embarcación pequeña. No podría explicar cómo sabe todo eso, pues en derredor sólo hay escombros y piedras sueltas; sobre su cabeza, una sombra temible.

Siente el sabor de su propia bilis; teme haber sido conducida hasta el sitio donde murió Rosamunde. Divisa algo entre los fragmentos; algo que podría ser la puntera de una bota de piel negra.

Elizabeth reza, pero continúa arrastrándose; al parecer no puede evitarlo. En el momento en que llega hasta esa bota (eso es, en verdad), un soplo de viento extingue la llama de su lámpara.

Elizabeth queda sumergida en la oscuridad, con el corazón casi paralizado por el terror. ¿Acaso ella también está condenada a morir en el laberinto? ¿Cómo trepará hasta un lugar seguro? ¿Cómo hará para abrirse paso entre los escombros si ya no tiene luz?

Arriba la roca empieza a rugir. Es un movimiento. Elizabeth ahoga un grito de terror. La primera piedra suelta le golpea en el hombro, arrancándole un aullido de miedo.

La roca empieza a caer sin pausa. Ella se arrastra hacia el sito de donde cree haber llegado, pero sus dedos encuentran la puntera de esa bota. Siente que un grito se le agolpa en la garganta, pues adivina que ese calzado contiene el pie de un cadáver. Enloquecerá allí, en las cavernas de Ravensmuir, sin que nadie sepa qué suerte ha corrido. El alarido comienza a brotar de su garganta.

En ese momento aparece una luz. Una luz dorada y acogedora; parece colmar un portal que Elizabeth no recuerda haber visto antes. Y ese portal enmarca una silueta familiar, una mujer cuya mera presencia le arranca una exclamación de asombro.

—Date prisa, niña —dice Rosamunde con cierta urgencia—. No tenemos todo el día para resolver esto. ¡Apresúrate! ¡Ven inmediatamente a mí!

Luego todo se volvió negro.

Elizabeth despertó, con la espalda cubierta de sudor frío y lágrimas en las mejillas. El sueño citaba sus propias raíces: al no permitir que los Hados se llevaran a Darg cada vez que intentaron hacerlo, al entrometerse en el orden de las cosas, ella misma era responsable de la muerte de su tía.

Rosamunde había muerto por culpa suya, pues era culpa suya que se hubiera visto obligada a regresar a Ravensmuir para saciar la codicia del hada. Era culpa suya que Rosamunde hubiera estado en los laberintos de Ravensmuir cuando al fin se derrumbaron. Elizabeth sollozó, pues dolía aceptar que ella, que tanto quería a esa mujer, hubiera sido la única responsable de su muerte.

Aun así había hecho lo que debía, pues no era capaz de volver la espalda a un ser en peligro. Al hacerlo había condenado a la persona que más quería en el mundo.

Sus hermanas dormían profundamente; el eco de aquellas respiraciones serenas enfureció a la menor. ¿Qué dulces sueños saboreaban? ¿Por qué debía ella sufrir el tormento de ese horrendo sueño, noche tras noche? Tendida allí, entre sus amargas reflexiones, recordó esa parte nueva de su sueño, la parte final. Al comprenderla se incorporó súbitamente.

Era una llamada. No sabía qué significaba haber soñado con Rosamunde, pero sabía adónde ir para averiguarlo.

A Ravensmuir.

Jacob, desde luego, jamás le permitiría hacer semejante locura. Tampoco creía que Renesmee la apoyara en la empresa.

Por tanto, era preciso trazar un plan.


	9. Chapter 9

Capítulo 9

El sol se alzó con una renuencia que reflejaba la incertidumbre con que Jacob regresaba a su casa. Esa mañana el mar parecía cristal plateado, con la serenidad que a él le faltaba, y el cielo se estaba despejando. A lo largo de la costa, la bruma se apretaba en los huecos de la costa, pero Jacob se encontró observando las olas distantes, doradas por la primera luz del sol. Su grupo galopaba a lo largo de la costa, inspeccionando las marcas que indicaban los límites de Kinfairlie en ese último tramo.

El mar siempre había fascinado a Jacob; en ese momento comprendió que lo fascinaba por ser cambiante. ¿Acaso su deslumbramiento con su enigmática esposa tenía una raíz similar? ¿Sería igualmente traicionera? El mar, después de todo, había demostrado ser caprichoso al llevarse la vida de sus padres, un año atrás. ¿Planeaba Renesmee un destino similar para él? ¿O quizá la calumniaban falsamente?

El grupo completó su misión antes de que el sol ascendiera y viró hacia Kinfairlie. Los caballos iniciaron un trote largo, sin necesidad de acicate para regresar a los cómodos establos de la finca. Al oír un golpeteo de cascos, Jacob pensó durante un momento que las paredes de la aldea magnificaban el paso de su propio grupo.

Pero no: se aproximaban caballos de batalla. Lo supo con la seguridad de quien está familiarizado con todo tipo de montura. Y eran muchos, tantos que temió la intención de sus jinetes. No por primera vez, lamentó que la muralla de Kinfairlie no se hubiera reconstruido jamás; habría querido tener dinero para poder hacerlo.

—¿Quién cabalga hacia Kinfairlie? —gritó, en tanto se adelantaba por su propio camino de ronda.

Notó que sus centinelas oteaban a lo lejos, encaramados a los pocos sitios altos que aún quedaban, incluidos los escombros de la antigua muralla; más de uno tenía su arco preparado.

—¡Alabado sea Dios! —gritó un centinela visiblemente tranquilizado—. ¡Quien llega es el laird de Ravensmuir!

—Alabado sea, sí —aprobó Jacob con una sonrisa de alivio. Luego avanzó para saludar a su hermano menor.

Contra todo lo que cabía esperar, era Malcolm. ¡Qué bendición que su hermano acudiera a celebrar la Navidad! Él había pensado que ese año las obligaciones le impedirían hacer el viaje, aunque en verdad Ravensmuir no estaba lejos. Agitó el brazo en un saludo entusiasta.

De inmediato entrecerró los ojos al ver lo numeroso que era el grupo de Malcolm. Su brazo quedó inmóvil. Algo marchaba mal.

Con el grupo iba una verdadera tropilla de caballos, aunque no todos con jinete. Todos eran lustrosos corceles de los que se criaban en Ravensmuir, negros como la noche, altos y orgullosos. Marchaban alzando las patas y con el cuello arqueado, esas bestias sin par en toda la Cristiandad, con las crines oscuras al viento y los ollares dilatados.

Jacob contó los ocho sementales que tenía actualmente la cuadra de Ravensmuir, así como las veinticuatro yeguas, no mucho más pequeñas que los machos. Ese año habían nacido siete potrillos (él lo sabía por las misivas de Malcolm); los siete iban con el grupo.

Notó, consternado, que los jinetes que acompañaban a su hermano eran el personal de su casa, los mozos de cuadra y sus escuderos. Todos ellos tendrían que comer; ése fue su primer pensamiento. El segundo fue un repaso mental de su inventario. De nuevo se sintió maldito por la realidad de sus circunstancias: al parecer, últimamente todo gozo debía llegar empañado.

Malcolm detuvo su corcel ante su hermano; ambos desmontaron y se quitaron los guantes. El muchacho se quitó el yelmo, dejando al descubierto el ébano de su pelo, muy parecido al de Jacob. En su expresión había una rara solemnidad.

—¿Qué sucede? —preguntó Jacob a modo de saludo. Adivinaba que había algún problema importante tras la llegada del muchacho, puesto que lo acompañaban todos los de su casa.

Malcolm estrechó la mano que le tendía; luego lo miró a los ojos con firmeza.

—Los cuervos se han marchado.

A Jacob le dio un vuelco el corazón. ¡No podía ser! Le bastó echar una mirada a Malcolm para comprender que era verdad, pero aun así se sintió obligado a negarlo.

—¡Pero si nunca abandonan Ravensmuir! Lo sabes tan bien como yo.

—Pues se han ido.

—Sin duda volverán muy pronto, después de dar un breve paseo. —Se obligó a sonreír—. ¿Quién puede saber qué piensan las aves? No debes desanimarte tan pronto.

Malcolm apretó los labios.

—Nunca se alejan siquiera durante un día, bien lo sabes. Hace ya una semana que están ausentes.

—Pero...

—Alzaron el vuelo al unísono —lo interrumpió con actitud severa—, decenas de ellos, y volaron hacia el este sin un solo grito. Esperaron a que yo presenciara su partida. Estoy seguro.

—Pero eso es una locura.

—Esperaron a que yo saliera de la cuadra para que los viese partir. Querían asegurarse de que yo conocía el significado de su decisión.

Jacob apoyó una mano en el hombro de su hermano. Comprendía tan bien como él lo que significaba la huida de los cuervos y comprendía su amargura. Se decía que la presencia de esas aves en Ravensmuir respaldaba al laird que estuviera al mando; por ende, no había muchas formas de interpretar su ausencia.

A los hermanos Black les habían enseñado la leyenda de esos cuervos desde la cuna, aunque el primogénito siempre la había encontrado caprichosa. También Malcolm, por lo que él sabía, pues su hermano tenía aún menos paciencia para los cuentos fantásticos.

Observó con cierta consternación lo numeroso del grupo que lo observaba, preguntándose cómo haría para alimentar a toda esa gente durante el resto del invierno.

—Creo que das demasiado crédito a esa vieja leyenda —dijo, con la esperanza de tranquilizarlo.

—¿De qué otra manera se puede interpretar? —inquirió Malcolm, enfadado—. Ravensmuir se ha derrumbado; su laberinto se hundió; el torreón cayó sobre las ruinas. Incluso a un conejo le costaría abrirse paso hasta el interior del salón, derruida como está la estructura. El mismo laird ha muerto, perdido en esas cavernas; su cadáver no se ha recobrado y su heredero es aún bisoño. Los cuervos se han ido, tal como relata la antigua leyenda, porque en Ravensmuir no hay laird, cierto.

—Es sólo una leyenda, Malcolm.

—Es una leyenda antigua. Y ahora comprendo que dice la verdad. Los cuervos no me consideran digno; por eso me han abandonado. —El mozo, con un suspiro, clavó una mirada ceñuda en la distancia; su voz se tornó más suave—. Preferiría desdeñarla, Jacob. Preferiría no dar crédito a sucesos antiguos, pero éste no se puede negar.

Las aves sólo confirman mis propias convicciones. Estoy mal preparado para encargarme de esta herencia. No hace todavía un año que tío Tynan me recibió en su casa; aunque bajo su tutela aprendí mucho, eso es apenas una fracción de lo que necesito saber para extraer algún provecho de la finca, sobre todo de la ruina en que se ha convertido.

Jacob observó al grupo, compuesto casi enteramente por hombres, y notó que parecían tan desconcertados como su señor.

—¿Qué piensas hacer?

Malcolm se volvió a mirar a quienes lo seguían.

—Desde que se derrumbó el torreón hemos estado viviendo en la cuadra, Jacob. Aunque estos hombres me han prestado un buen servicio, no es justo que sufran tales circunstancias y tanta incertidumbre en cuanto a su futuro. —Miró nuevamente a su hermano—. He venido a pedirte que recibas a los hombres y caballos en Kinfairlie. En verdad vengo a suplicártelo. Te entrego cuanto poseo, pues obviamente estás mejor preparado para administrar una finca.

—Pero Kinfairlie siempre se ha subordinado a Ravensmuir.

—Te nombraría señor de las dos.

Jacob sentía en el pecho una opresión que apenas le permitía respirar.

—¿Y qué será de ti?

Malcolm enderezó la espalda.

—Pienso buscar fortuna. —Lanzó un suspiro—. Tal vez con el tiempo demuestre ser digno de asumir nuevamente la carga de Ravensmuir, si tienes a bien otorgármela.

El hermano mayor habría querido revelarle cuál era la verdadera situación de Kinfairlie, pero temió que para él fuera demasiado enterarse de que ambas propiedades estaban más o menos en peligro.

—Ya eres laird de Ravensmuir, Malcolm. ¿No te basta con ese título? Reflexiona antes de renunciar a ese premio tan grande.

El mozo sonrió a medias; aunque sólo tenía veinte veranos, parecía mucho mayor.

—Tal como está Ravensmuir, no: ser su laird no me basta. No puedo hacer nada por la finca, salvo ver cómo se desmorona hasta desaparecer. Nuestra herencia merece algo mejor, Jacob, y quiero buscar los medios para devolverle su antigua gloria. Mientras tanto dejo su administración en manos capaces.

Jacob no sabía qué decir. No sólo se sentía incapaz de lograr esa hazaña, sino que Ravensmuir representaba más gastos que ingresos. No poseía aldea ni sembradíos; por lo tanto no aportaba diezmos. En otros tiempos su tesoro se había llenado con la venta de reliquias religiosas, pero ya estaban todas vendidas o retiradas. Ravensmuir tenía más importancia como legado: se mantenía como fortaleza y como porción de territorio que defender en aras de la historia familiar; pero tenía poco mérito propio que ofrecer.

Sobre todo a un laird que ya estaba en la ruina.

Malcolm apoyó una mano en el hombro de su hermano; al parecer interpretaba mal el motivo de su renuencia a aceptar Ravensmuir.

—No temas por mí, Jacob. De algún modo me abriré camino y retornaré para reconstruir nuestra herencia. Ambos sabremos que mi hazaña está cumplida cuando los cuervos vuelvan a posarse en el camino de ronda de Ravensmuir.

Jacob alzó la voz, lleno de frustración:

—¡Mira lo que dices, hombre! ¡No puedes decidir tu destino basándote en lo que hagan unas cuantas aves!

El menor asumió un aire grave; su mirada fue de acero.

—Puedo y lo hago, pues los cuervos de Ravensmuir no son simples aves. Deberías saberlo tan bien como yo.

Había algo de estrafalario en esa aseveración. Jacob lo miró con escepticismo.

—No me dirás que has aprendido a hablar con ellos, como dicen que hacen los lairds de Ravensmuir.

Malcolm apartó la cara.

—Tío Tynan me enseñó mucho, pero aún hay mucho que aprender. ¿Aceptas o no el sello de Ravensmuir?

Jacob lanzó una maldición y se mesó el pelo, en tanto se paseaba de un lado a otro. Cuarenta o cincuenta hombres más que alimentar. Treinta y nueve caballos enormes y hambrientos. Millas de territorio que defender, sin más dinero en sus cofres. El corazón se le cayó a los pies al ver la expresión esperanzada de los hombres que acompañaban a Malcolm.

Pero ¿qué otra cosa podía hacer?

—Lo administraré en tu nombre, ni más ni menos —dijo decidido—. Tío Tynan te escogió como heredero. Respetaré su decisión, aunque tú no confíes en ella.

—¿Alojarás también a los caballos? Puedes criar más durante mi ausencia, mientras cuides de que los traten bien. Ellos también forman parte de nuestro legado.

—Mi cuadra es humilde, pero es tuya —respondió resignado—. No sé cómo les daré de comer, pues no hemos hecho provisión para mantener a tantos animales este invierno, pero...

—En Ravensmuir hay heno y paja —interrumpió su hermano con firmeza—. Gasté en eso los últimos dineros de Ravensmuir. Te pertenece, desde luego, pues ahora eres el laird. —Revolvió dentro de su bolsa y puso el sello en manos de Jacob. Era más pesado de lo que cabía esperar—. Te doy las gracias —dijo, con visible alivio, en cuanto se hubo quitado la carga. Sus palabras se tornaron roncas—. Sabía que podía contar contigo. Siempre has sido un hombre de recursos, a pesar de tus muchas travesuras, y nunca has dejado de prestar ayuda cuando es necesario.

—Debes quedarte cuando menos hasta Epifanía; no puedes viajar durante estas santas fiestas. —Logró dedicarle una sonrisa de ánimo—. En estos días, entre los dos, quizá hallemos una solución a tus dificultades.

La sonrisa de Malcolm se tornó melancólica.

—Lo dudo, Jacob, aunque me gusta la perspectiva. —Soltó un suspiro; su expresión era un eco perfecto de la que había mantenido el primogénito durante gran parte de ese último año—. En verdad no sé adónde ir; sólo sé que no puedo quedarme. —Ensanchó la sonrisa—. Tal vez encuentre una heredera con quien casarme.

—Tal vez encuentres una hechicera con quien casarte —murmuró, pues no creía que ninguna dote bastara para reconstruir las dos casas. Su hermano rió entre dientes—. Ven, ven a desayunar. Con la barriga llena los problemas siempre parecen menos terribles.

Malcolm se declaró de acuerdo. Jacob ordenó a los hombres que llevaran los corceles a la cuadra. Luego llamó a su propio caballerizo para darle autoridad sobre el de su hermano, aunque era obvio que ambos se consultarían mutuamente. Los dos se dedicaron de inmediato a evaluar los establos y los animales y a organizar la partida que regresaría a Ravensmuir con carretas para recoger las provisiones.

Mientras el menor conducía a su propio caballo a la cuadra, Jacob contempló aquel sello, tan cargado con la historia de su familia, y lo giró bajo el sol de la mañana. Sus sentimientos eran confusos; por una parte sería un honor utilizarlo, siquiera durante un tiempo. Por otra, Ravensmuir no haría sino acabar con los últimos vestigios de polvo de plata que aún conservaba su tesoro.

Al levantar la vista al cielo, tal vez con la esperanza de recibir la ayuda divina, vio movimiento en la ventana de la solana. Miró otra vez y descubrió que era Renesmee, con la cabellera suelta al viento. Permanecía inmóvil; lo observaba tal como él la estaba observando. Bajo aquella mirada experimentó cierto escozor.

Tuvo la extraña sensación de que ella sabía qué tenía él en la mano, qué acababa de ocurrir, aunque no era posible que hubiera oído el diálogo. ¿Y qué sacaría en limpio de esas novedades? Ella se inclinó hacia fuera, como para saludarlo o felicitarlo por haber aumentado sus bienes.

Jacob cerró el puño sobre el sello y se lo guardó en la bolsa. Tal vez fuera una locura, pero al tener bajo su autoridad todo el legado de su familia se redoblaba su decisión de sobrevivir a todo plan que esa dama tuviera para él.

La solución más sencilla (lo comprendió con súbito vigor) era la de su primer impulso: debía conquistar su afecto, pues ninguna mujer querría perder al dueño de su corazón.

Según todos los cálculos, disponía cuando menos de nueve meses para lograrlo, pues ese tiempo era el que tardaría un hijo en llegar al mundo y mostrar su género.

Semejante hazaña requería que Jacob desvelara primero los muchos secretos de Renesmee. Era una suerte, en verdad, ser tan empecinado como decían sus hermanas. Ése era un objetivo que quería lograr. Al echar una última mirada a su esposa notó que ella se retiraba hacia el interior de la alcoba. Entonces marchó hacia el salón.

Necesitaba fortalecerse con una buena comida para enfrentarse al desafío que representaba esa mujer.

¡Caballos!

El tronar de los cascos despertó a Renesmee. Se había dormido sobre la cama hecha, aún con el vestido del día anterior. En cuanto oyó los caballos se plantó ante la ventana. Contuvo el aliento al ver que por el camino de ronda de Kinfairlie entraban al galope las bestias más magníficas que hubiera contemplado nunca. Eran animales preciosos, de pelaje reluciente, tan negro que no parecía natural.

No conocía otros como aquéllos, aunque había visto muchos corceles. Por cierto, los caballos le encantaban; su primer impulso fue correr a los establos para darles la bienvenida. Eran enormes, pero de complexión elegante, ollares dilatados y cuello orgullosamente arqueado. La cola y la crin, largas y sedosas, eran tan oscuras como el ébano. Cuando los sofrenaron, piafaron con regia impaciencia; se habría dicho que si les hubieran dado rienda suelta, habrían continuado galopando hasta Jerusalén.

¡Y cuántos eran! Renesmee se apoyó contra el muro, junto a la ventana, con las rodillas flojas por el deseo de montar alguna de esas espléndidas bestias. No se atrevía a apartarse de la ventana; apenas parpadeaba, de tanto como ansiaba devorarlos con la vista.

Notó tardíamente que Jacob estaba ante ellos; su pelo era casi tan negro como aquellos pelajes lustrosos. El hombre que hablaba con él era del mismo tipo y la misma estatura. Parecían estar discutiendo. ¿Sería un amigo o un pariente? Renesmee no llegó a oír una palabra de lo que decían; su mirada iba de los caballos a su marido.

Algo quedó resuelto, pues tanto los corceles como el visitante giraron hacia los establos. Jacob levantó la vista. Aunque el impulso de Renesmee fue esconderse, se mantuvo firme. Le aleteaba en el corazón la esperanza de que él se reuniera con ella. Pero Jacob le volvió la espalda; ese mudo desprecio hizo que el alma se le cayera a los pies.

Pero ella no era una frágil doncella para permanecer escondida en sus habitaciones. Si Jacob no acudía a ella, sería ella quien fuera en su busca.

Malcolm se reunió con su hermano en el salón, justo cuando empezaba a poblarse de gente. Centinelas y mercenarios quebraban el ayuno ante las mesas, en actitud más callada que de costumbre. En el hogar crepitaba un fuego alegre, pues el tronco festivo apenas comenzaba a arder. Llenaba el recinto un olor a pan fresco y se oía cantar en las cocinas. Había cerveza, aunque floja, y paja fresca en el suelo.

—Kinfairlie luce distinto —comentó Malcolm frunciendo el entrecejo—. ¿Qué ha pasado?

—Que me he casado, el día de Navidad —respondió Jacob con toda la despreocupación que pudo expresar. Su hermano lo miró, estupefacto—. Y mi señora esposa se encarga de dirigir al personal.

—¿Que te has casado? —tartamudeó—. ¿Con quién? ¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo? —Dejó ruidosamente la taza en la mesa—. ¿Esta misma semana?

—Es una pena que no llegaras antes —reflexionó el mayor, disfrutando de su asombro—. Rebecca y Rhys pasaron la Navidad aquí. Y también Rachael y Erik.

—Espera un momento. Rebecca y Rachael estaban aquí, con los esposos que tú les impusiste sin consultarlas. —A los ojos del muchacho asomó una luz de sospecha—. ¿Cuándo se fueron exactamente?

—Ayer —respondió Jacob.

—¿Y te casaste mientras ellos estaban aquí?

—Tal como he dicho.

Malcolm comenzó a reír.

—Pues ha sido un cortejo apresurado, hermano mío —comentó, danzarines los ojos—. La última vez que hablamos no tenías intención de casarte ni cortejabas a ninguna doncella.

—Conocí a esta dama en la víspera de Navidad...

—¡El día antes de las nupcias! Mientras Rebecca y Rachael estaban en esta casa. ¡Olfateo una venganza, Jacob!

—... pero eso no cambia la medida de la admiración que me inspira.

—Admite la verdad —insistió Malcolm, gozoso—: Rebecca y Rachael se han vengado de ti.

Jacob asintió.

—Eso no significa que las cosas no se arreglen al final, como ambas han descubierto.

Su hermano bebió un sorbo de cerveza; su mirada era maliciosa.

—¿Conque la unión es afectuosa?

—Por supuesto. —No tenía deseos de confesar sus malos presagios, pues cualquier detalle que admitiera ante un hermano sería inmediatamente compartido con los otros. Llevaba tanto tiempo ocultándoles el auténtico estado de las finanzas de Kinfairlie que le resultaba instintivo protegerlos de las verdades amargas—. De hecho, Renesmee está deseando concebir un heredero.

—¿En serio? —Malcolm analizó ese dato en tanto masticaba su pan. Estudiaba al primogénito como si sospechara que sólo le estaba diciendo una parte de la verdad—. Una esposa enamorada no es un destino tan terrible. Te saludo, Jacob, pues parece que a ti todo te sale bien, aun cuando nuestras hermanas conspiran en tu contra. ¡Es toda una hazaña!

—No sé si todo marcha tan bien como dices...

—¡Qué modesto eres! Kinfairlie, en tus manos, está seguro y en paz; tienes un salón lleno de hombres leales, y tu propia esposa desea un heredero.

No había amargura en su tono, pues su carácter nunca había conocido el tinte de la avaricia, pero Jacob sintió la necesidad de aclarar las cosas. Apoyó un codo en la mesa y bajó la voz para la confidencia.

—Te diré una cosa que no marcha bien —dijo. Su hermano se le acercó un poco más. Él hizo una mueca—. En verdad, he olvidado cómo se corteja a una dama. ¿Tienes algún consejo para darme?

Malcolm abrió mucho los ojos.

—¡Bromeas, sin duda!

—Te aseguro que no.

—¡Pero si has cortejado a todas las doncellas existentes desde aquí hasta Londres, y no sin éxito!

Jacob sacudió la cabeza fingiendo consternación.

—No es lo mismo buscar los favores de una doncella que inspirar amor a la propia esposa.

—Ah, conque por una vez en tu vida no te conformas con los placeres del lecho. —El muchacho sonrió de oreja a oreja, olvidados sus propios pesares—. ¿Estás enamorado, hermano mío?

Jacob se limitó a sonreír. El menor asintió, al parecer satisfecho.

—Te diré lo único que sé sobre cómo cortejar a las mujeres, pues mi éxito en tales empresas no podría compararse con el tuyo. Este consejo proviene de tío Tynan; aunque no estoy seguro de que quisiera revelármelo. Tal vez sólo expresaba sus pensamientos en voz alta.

A los ojos de Jacob la perspectiva no era muy tentadora, pues Tynan había muerto soltero después de rechazar el cariño que Rosamunde le ofrecía de todo corazón.

—¿De verdad?

Malcolm frunció el entrecejo.

—Él dijo que es importante hacer regalos a la dama que se corteja. Dijo que Rosamunde y él nunca habían sido felices juntos porque él no podía ofrecerle nada que ella no poseyera ya.

—Podría haberle entregado su amor —apuntó Jacob—. Eso era algo que ella no podía tener de otro modo.

Malcolm no le prestó atención.

—Creo que, en su opinión, los obsequios ablandan el corazón de la mujer. No le gustaba que Rosamunde tuviera tanta riqueza propia. El sólo le regaló el anillo de plata que nuestro abuelo había dado a su propia novia.

—Y Rosamunde se lo devolvió.

Malcolm asintió.

—Él lo llevaba siempre puesto, desde que ella se apartó de su lado; todas las noches lo miraba en silencio. Debía de saber que había desaprovechado su oportunidad. Y creía que ese único regalo no había sido adecuado.

Jacob reflexionó sobre aquello, con la mirada perdida dentro de su taza. Quizá podía ser un consejo sabio, después de todo. Tal vez un buen regalo, ofrecido a Renesmee en el momento debido, disolviera su decisión de deshacerse de él. Tal vez pudiera demostrarle que él era un esposo digno de ser conservado.

Renesmee era aficionada a los caballos; de eso estaba seguro. Recordó la admiración con que había acariciado a los corceles de los que partían, el día anterior. Sus facciones se habían iluminado como pocas veces. No le costaba imaginarla montada en uno de los caballos negros de Ravensmuir. Y recordaba muy bien que había hecho a pie el trayecto desde la casa de Ewen. Tal vez, al no saber con certeza adónde iba, había dejado allí algún corcel estimado. Tal vez Ewen le había negado una montura propia.

Si era así, ¿había mejor manera de convencerla de que él buscaba su afecto? Más aún: si le proporcionaba un medio para huir de él, ¿no le demostraría eso que no tenía deseo alguno de retenerla contra su voluntad? ¿No le demostraría así que era mejor que sus esposos anteriores?

Sólo cabía intentarlo.

Clavó en Malcolm una mirada brillante.

—¿Me entregas definitivamente los corceles de Ravensmuir?

—Desde luego; sé que les darás buen trato. Y de criarlos sabes tanto como yo. Después de todo pasaste varios años en Ravensmuir, cuando tío Tynan te entrenaba como caballero.

—En ese caso, escogeré una yegua para mi señora esposa —dijo levantándose con decisión.

—¡Qué estupendo regalo de bodas! —aprobó su hermano—. Te ayudaré a escogerla, pues conozco bien el carácter de cada animal. Podemos buscar uno que case con el de tu esposa.

Pero no sería necesario que lo hicieran en ausencia de la señora. En el momento en que abandonaban la mesa, resueltos, Jacob vio a Renesmee al pie de la escalera. Parecía vacilar en su deseo de acercársele. Él se maldijo por provocarle esas dudas.

Se volvió hacia ella con una sonrisa y la mano tendida.

—Venid, Renesmee, y os presentaré a mi hermano Malcolm.

Renesmee cruzó el salón con paso decidido; mientras tanto aprovechó la oportunidad de estudiar al recién llegado. Conque ése era uno de los hermanos que recibirían de buen grado el sello de Kinfairlie si Jacob muriese sin dejar heredero. Era más joven que su esposo, pero no mucho. Compartían el mismo pelo de ébano y la complexión musculosa, aunque Malcolm tenía los ojos verdes. En opinión de Renesmee, eran mucho menos atractivos que el azul centelleante.

Sonrió cortésmente, aun mientras decidía que Malcolm jamás obtendría la propiedad de su esposo. Pasaría al hijo de ambos: de eso se encargaría ella.

Después de intercambiar saludos, el joven le sonrió.

—¿Montáis con frecuencia, pues? —preguntó.

Ella tuvo la sensación de que había caído en medio de una conversación.

—Por supuesto, me enseñaron a cabalgar, como a cualquier dama de la nobleza —dijo, desviando la mirada hacia Jacob, que parecía tan inocente como los ángeles; era una expresión nada habitual en él, que la hizo dudar de sus intenciones—. ¿Por qué lo preguntáis?

—He pedido a Jacob que se encargue, durante mi ausencia, de atender a los caballos de mi establo. Y él se propone daros uno como regalo de bodas.

Ante esa perspectiva Renesmee sintió que la sangre abandonaba su cara. ¡No soportaría otra vez ese horror. Durante un momento movió la boca, antes de poder emitir algún sonido.

—No tengo necesidad de corcel propio —repuso con voz vacilante—. Pero os agradezco la idea.

—Es más que una idea —dijo Jacob cogiéndola por el codo—. Es un hecho. Venid y ayudadnos a elegirlo.

—¡No! —exclamó Renesmee, con tanto vigor que todos los presentes se giraron a mirar—. No, os lo ruego. No deseo ningún caballo. —Sus palabras cayeron con rara precipitación, con el temor de que se repitiera el pasado—. Me agrada caminar, de verdad.

Jacob se inclinó hacia ella con ojos centelleantes.

—Lo que decís no tiene sentido, Renesmee —adujo, malinterpretando los motivos de su protesta—.Quiero que mi señora tenga una montura propia.

Y así debe ser.

—No escogeré ninguno —afirmó ella, aun sabiendo que parecía tonta—. No participaré de este plan. —Y luego, viendo que él estaba decidido a insistir, mintió—: Los caballos me asustan, Jacob.

—¡Pero habéis dicho que os enseñaron a cabalgar!

—Es cierto. Y lo hice durante años, a pesar de mis temores. Pero he tenido muchas experiencias malas y ya no me acerco a los corceles.

—El mejor remedio para las caídas es volver a la silla —terció Malcolm con intención de colaborar—. Y con los caballos de Ravensmuir no corréis peligro de que os tiren. Para eso se requeriría mucha provocación.

—¡No! —exclamó Renesmee en voz demasiado alta—. ¡Declino tomar vuestro regalo! —Se volvió hacia Jacob, furiosa; sin duda parecía una loca, pero necesitaba asegurarse de que no sucediera aquello—. ¡Tened la bondad de aceptar mi negativa! ¡No quiero ningún caballo!

Todos los de la casa guardaban un silencio atónito, pero Renesmee giró en redondo y abandonó el salón. Subió a toda prisa hacia el santuario de la solana. En la escalera pasó bruscamente junto a una de sus cuñadas, sin perder tiempo en responder a su pregunta. Después de lanzarse al interior de la solana, echó la llave contra todos ellos.

Sólo entonces se permitió sollozar. Era culpa suya, sin duda. El día anterior había traicionado la memoria de _Blanchefleur_ al demostrar su afecto por los caballos. Y ahora ese afecto se utilizaría contra ella.

Como antes.

No podía permitir que ese crimen volviera a producirse. No podía. Diría cualquier cosa para impedirlo. Que la creyeran loca. Mientras los caballos estuvieran a salvo, no le importaba.

Jacob siguió con la vista a su esposa, sin disimular su estupefacción.

—A ser cierto lo que me han dicho, la mayoría de las mujeres agradecerían recibir un regalo tan espléndido —dijo Malcolm.

—Eso creo yo también —confirmó su hermano, presintiendo que se trataba de algo más que de rechazar un regalo. Renesmee había sido presa del pánico. El terror se le veía en los ojos, aunque él no pudiera entender los motivos.

—Supongo que su reticencia es más comprensible al saber de su miedo.

—No estoy seguro de que sean los caballos lo que teme —observó Jacob. Luego contó a su hermano cómo había actuado el día anterior. El muchacho quedó igualmente confuso—. Creo que, a pesar de este incidente, deberíamos escoger uno para ella.

—Tal vez piensa que el regalo es demasiado generoso —insinuó—. O no se atreve a creer que tendrá montura propia. Si le gustan tanto, tal vez le parezca una idea demasiado ambiciosa.

—Cierto. Cuando habéis llegado, ella estaba ante la ventana. Por ende, sabe lo finos que son tus animales. Quizá no se atreve a desear uno por miedo a llevarse una decepción.

—¿Has decepcionado muchas veces a tu esposa? —bromeó Malcomí.

Jacob no tuvo oportunidad de responder, pues Isabella cruzó el salón bastante indignada.

—¿Qué le has hecho a tu esposa? —lo acusó—. ¿Cómo has logrado que llore tan temprano por la mañana, Jacob? ¡Ella no está tan habituada a tus travesuras como nosotros! Y esto, después de haberla dejado sola dos días con sus noches. Eres un canalla, sin duda.

—Sólo quería hacerle un regalo —explicó él, alzando las manos en un gesto de súplica—. ¿No es correcto que uno haga un regalo a su flamante esposa?

Los presentes rieron por lo bajo ante esa actitud y continuaron comiendo, aunque buena parte del cotilleo, sin duda, se refería al laird y su señora.

—Tal vez no te cree —dijo Isabella con autoridad—. Sabe Dios cómo ha descubierto ya lo inmisericorde que eres cuando se trata de importunar al prójimo.

—Quizá es más perceptiva de lo normal —terció Malcolm.

Al verlo, Isabella lanzó una exclamación de gozo.

—¡Malcolm! No sabía que estabas en casa. —Y se apresuró a darle un abrazo. Luego miró a sus hermanos con una sonrisa radiante—. Deberías habernos dicho que vendría —le dijo a Jacob.

—Yo mismo no lo sabía. Acaba de llegar y no me he atrevido a ordenar que os despertaran tan temprano. No esperaba que te levantaras hasta mucho más tarde.

Todos sabían del apego de Isabella al lecho. Malcolm rió al recordarlo.

—¿Eres de verdad Isabella? —preguntó, dando un paso atrás para estudiarla—. Te pareces, sin duda, pero a ella nunca se la ha visto en pie antes del mediodía.

Ella le lanzó una palmada al hombro, pero falló.

—Es la culpa lo que la mantiene despierta —explicó Jacob con solemnidad—. En la víspera de Navidad trató de matarme, ¿sabes?

Isabella ahogó una protesta ante esa acusación. Iba a aclarar el asunto, pero Malcolm no le dio la oportunidad de hablar.

—¿Por qué esperaste tanto? —la regañó—. Podríamos habernos librado de él hace años. Cuando éramos más pequeños habría sido mucho más sencillo.

Todos rieron, pero el mayor echó un vistazo a las escaleras. Si iba tras Renesmee, ¿empeoraría las cosas? ¿Era mejor dejarla en paz? Lo cierto es que nunca la había visto expresar tanta emoción como ante la perspectiva de recibir un caballo. Tuvo la sensación de que se había movido el velo sobre uno de sus secretos.

Y la mejor manera de desvelar por entero ese secreto sería continuar por ese camino.

—Isabella, ¿quieres colaborar? —preguntó—. Tienes la misma estatura que Renesmee. ¿Nos ayudarías a elegir una yegua para ella?

—¿Piensas darle un caballo? —En su asombro, se quedó boquiabierta. Jacob habría apostado a que en esa reacción había una buena porción de envidia—. ¿Sólo para ella?

—Una de las yeguas de Ravensmuir —recalcó Malcolm.

La muchacha quedó estupefacta ante esa aparente injusticia.

—¡Pero si hace apenas unos días que la conoces! A mí me conoces desde siempre, Jacob. ¡Deberías darme un caballo!

—A toda novia se le debe hacer un regalo nupcial —explicó él con suavidad—. Tal vez tu esposo, cuando lo escojas, te regale un corcel.

Ella lo fulminó con la mirada.

—Quieres empujarme a elegir un candidato con precipitación.

Él se encogió de hombros.

—Si tardas mucho, no podrás quejarte de que yo elija por ti.

Los ojos de la muchacha centellearon, pero de pronto lo miró con suspicacia.

—Un animal de éstos no es un presente modesto. Ya le has dado una joya.

—Toda novia debe recibir un anillo como prenda de sus votos.

—¿Lo ves? —bromeó Malcolm—. El casamiento no carece de méritos.

—Hay más que eso. ¡Estás embobado con ella!

—No estoy embobado —replicó Jacob. Pero los dos se reían de él con tanta alegría que le pareció grosero continuar negándolo. Después de todo había algo de verdad en eso; cuando menos estaba fascinado—. Venid los dos; vamos a seleccionar un corcel para mi dama.

Iba a salir del salón sin volverse a comprobar que lo seguían, pero Anthony le cortó el paso justo antes de que alcanzara la puerta.

—Debo preguntaros, milord, si los hombres que están en la cuadra se quedarán para la comida del mediodía.

Jacob mantuvo la sonrisa en los labios para que Malcolm no comprendiera la importancia de lo que le había pedido.

—Por supuesto, Anthony. De hecho, el grupo de Ravensmuir se quedará en Kinfairlie un tiempo indefinido. Malcolm estará con nosotros sólo hasta Epifanía.

La impresión sufrida por el castellano fue obvia, lo cual significaba que debía de ser considerable. Por lo general el anciano era hábil para disimular sus pensamientos. Jacob continuó inmediatamente para evitar que expresara sus dudas:

—En Ravensmuir hay pienso para los caballos, que también permanecerán aquí. Los mozos de cuadra piensan ir hoy mismo a recogerlo.

—Pero, milord...

—Es Navidad, Anthony, y estoy seguro de que podemos alojar a nuestros huéspedes. —Hablaba con alegría.

El castellano se irguió al máximo para mirarlo a los ojos.

—Si es posible, milord, dedicad un momento al cocinero para decidir qué comida serviremos hoy a mediodía.

No había lo suficiente; Jacob ya lo sabía. Sostuvo la mirada al anciano; era un alivio saber que comprendía la situación.

—Hoy es la festividad de los Santos Inocentes, ¿verdad? —preguntó, y Anthony asintió apenas—. Y en un día así corresponde guardar cierta abstinencia. Por favor, indicad al cocinero que amase pan moreno y que vea cuánto pescado tenemos disponible. Regresaré pronto para revisarlo todo con él.

—Por supuesto, milord.

Anthony hizo una reverencia y el laird salió del salón a grandes pasos, ansiando que sus hermanos guardaran silencio.

—Detesto el pan moreno —dijo Isabella algo irritada.

—Es mejor que nada —replicó Malcolm—. Después de lo que hemos pasado estos últimos meses en Ravensmuir, cualquier bocado me será grato. Nuestra despensa ha estado bastante vacía, créelo.

Ella enrojeció.

—Deberías haber venido antes —lo regañó, cogiéndolo por el codo—. En Kinfairlie siempre hay comida en abundancia. Eso es algo con lo que todos podemos contar.

Jacob no dijo nada. Para alivio suyo sus hermanos abandonaron el tema al llegar a las cuadras, pues los caballos de Ravensmuir, como siempre, hicieron que Isabella olvidara cualquier otra preocupación.

En verdad eran bestias magníficas. Su propia admiración no era menos considerable.

Después de esa rara tormenta de lágrimas, Renesmee cogió aliento, trémula, y enderezó la espalda. Se oían pisadas y voces; miró por la ventana a tiempo de ver a Jacob, que cruzaba el camino de ronda con Malcolm y una de sus hermanas. La estatura y el intenso rojo de la cabellera señalaban que se trataba de Isabella. Debía de ser la que se había cruzado con ella en las escaleras. Los tres iban hacia los establos; Jacob marchaba a paso tan firme que Renesmee volvió a sentir miedo de sus intenciones.

La atormentaba conocerlo tan poco. Después de todo, ella había confiado en Millard, y él, además de cometer un horrible crimen, le había cargado las culpas a ella. Jamás lo olvidaría; tan grande era su repulsión que temía ver repetido ese crimen.

Tenía que contar los caballos de inmediato, antes de que pudieran sacar de la cuadra a uno solo de ellos.

Después de enjugarse las lágrimas, se ajustó la diadema que le ceñía el velo, acomodó las mangas de la saya y se aseguró de tener las ligas bien atadas. Luego abrió la puerta y sujetó la llave a su cinturón. Le pareció mejor bajar por el borde de los peldaños, donde era menos probable que crujieran; descendió aquellas escaleras como un espectro.

Cuando pasaba frente a la alcoba de las hermanas se oyó el repiqueteo de la cerradura. Ella se escabulló por la escalera, pues no quería que nadie presenciara su misión. Ya estaba llegando al salón cuando oyó que aquella puerta se cerraba ruidosamente, pero eso no hizo sino apresurar sus pasos.

En el salón había mucho movimiento. Varios hombres le hicieron una reverencia. Como no estaba de humor para intercambiar cortesías, los saludó con una sonrisa y una inclinación de la cabeza, mientras se encaminaba hacia la cocina como si tuviera algo que hacer allí.

—¡Milady! —Al verla, Anthony se inclinó tan profundamente que casi tocó el suelo con la frente. El cocinero, que estaba a su lado, parecía ceñudo; la saludó con un seco cabezazo—. Tal vez podáis ayudarnos, milady. El laird ha dicho que esperemos a que él vuelva de la cuadra para tratar la cuestión de la carne para la comida de mediodía.

Aunque a Renesmee se le oprimió el corazón al oír eso, se esforzó por no dar señales de su consternación.

—Pero el cocinero dice que es tarde y que él necesita recibir órdenes inmediatamente, si no antes.

—Por supuesto —reconoció ella. El cocinero puso cara de alivio—. Creo que hoy tenemos huéspedes, ¿verdad?

—Justamente esta mañana han llegado otros veinte hombres desde Ravensmuir. ¡Sin contar los que ya están en el salón! —exclamó el hombre con evidente frustración—. Sólo quedan algunos trozos de venado. El laird ha pedido pan moreno; eso resuelve gran parte del problema, pero no podemos servir sólo pan.

—¿Tenéis pescado?

—Dos toneles de pescado ahumado, milady. El laird ha sugerido que lo sirviéramos ahora, pero yo pensaba reservarlo para el ayuno del viernes.

—Por la comida del viernes nos preocuparemos el viernes —replicó ella, seca—. Y tal vez ayunemos de verdad. Hoy comeremos pan y pescado ahumado; freídlo, si podéis, pues los hombres, después de un viaje, prefieren tener algo caliente en la barriga.

—Así lo haré, milady.

—Y esta noche serviremos un guiso caldoso, con bastante salsa. ¿Queda algo de col rizada en la huerta?

El cocinero hizo una mueca.

—Ya no está muy buena...

—Pero si hay, servirá, sobre todo con salsa de venado.

Ante esa decisión el hombre sonrió, radiante.

—Aún me queda algo de mantequilla, milady, y los cebollinos están crecidos, pues últimamente no los he cortado. El pescado será digno de un rey, podéis creerme.

Renesmee sonrió.

—Os lo agradezco y lo esperaré con ansias.

Le volvió la espalda, siempre con Anthony a su lado.

—Mil gracias, milady, tanto por vuestra oportuna llegada como por vuestra solución.

—Necesitamos que esta misma tarde salga una partida de caza, Anthony —replicó ella, pensando sólo en conseguir carne suficiente para la mesa—. Mi laird tiene coto de caza, supongo.

—Kinfairlie abarca un territorio extenso, milady, y en sus bosques abunda la vida silvestre.

—Excelente. Lo ideal sería un ciervo o alguna otra bestia grande, pero hasta una carrada de faisanes nos vendría muy bien. Aun en el caso de que el laird esté hoy ocupado, ¿podríais organizar una partida de caza entre sus huéspedes?

El castellano arrugó el entrecejo.

—Pocos de ellos son nobles, milady. Por lo tanto son pocos los que tienen derecho a cazar.

Ella le clavó una mirada severa.

—Aquí se trata de llenar la mesa, Anthony. Si el laird no puede encabezar la partida, lo haréis vos. No me importa si sus miembros son nobles o plebeyos, mientras regresen con carne suficiente para alimentar a un centenar de personas durante dos días, cuando menos.

Anthony enarcó las cejas.

—Pero...

—No es bueno para la reputación del señor que no tenga un bocado que ofrecer a sus huéspedes, sobre todo durante las fiestas. Confío en que os ocuparéis de mantener bien alto el honor de nuestro laird.

El castellano le hizo una reverencia.

—Será como mandáis, milady —respondió. Renesmee no pudo discernir si estaba sorprendido o complacido, pero la miraba con ojos brillantes—. Si me permitís la observación, milady, es alentador notar que vuestro punto de vista coincide con el del laird en este aspecto. Justo ayer milord Jacob exigió que se pusiera suficiente azafrán a la salsa, fuera cual fuese su coste.

Renesmee sonrió al oír eso; la tranquilizaba saber que su propio consejo coincidía con el de su esposo.

—Es Navidad, Anthony.

—Cierto, milady, y en Kinfairlie abundan las bendiciones.

Ella abandonó el salón para marchar a los establos; el dulce aroma del heno y los caballos despertaba en ella mil recuerdos. Un mozo de cuadra la saludó con una inclinación de la cabeza. Parecía tener unos cuarenta veranos; debía de ocupar un puesto de cierta responsabilidad; sin embargo, ella no recordaba haberlo visto antes.

—Os pido disculpas... Si no me equivoco, sois la señora de Kinfairlie —dijo el hombre. Y se inclinó con la torpeza de quien no está habituado a tratar con señoras de la nobleza.

—Así es. —Un curioso escalofrío le erizó la piel al emplear, por primera vez, el título de esposa de Jacob—. Tengo entendido que han llegado caballos nuevos.

El sonido de sus voces hizo que docenas de animales espiaran por encima de sus casillas, agitando las orejas con curiosidad. Jacob no estaba a la vista, aunque lo cierto es que la cuadra resultaba muy lóbrega comparada con el intenso sol de la mañana.

—Los de Ravensmuir, milady. Los he traído yo. —El hombre vaciló, retorciendo las gruesas manos en un gesto de indecisión, en tanto ella se limitaba a observar aquellas bestias hasta donde podía. Eran animales grandes, de mayor tamaño que cuantos ella hubiera montado hasta entonces, más grandes de lo que le habían parecido desde la solana. E increíblemente hermosos—. ¿Os gustaría ver a las crías? Cuanto antes, mejor, pues creo que el laird ya ha decidido lo que hará con ellas.

Renesmee, asustada, volvió a quedarse sin aire.

—Quiero verlos a todos —dijo con decisión—. Pero comenzaré por los potrillos, si os place.

El caballerizo bajó la cabeza y se giró, satisfecho de tener algo que hacer; luego la condujo a una casilla grande.

—Pisad con cuidado, milady. No hace mucho que están dentro, pero nunca se sabe. Y como dos de las yeguas se niegan a separarse de sus crías, el lugar está atestado.

Abrió la puerta de madera y Renesmee cruzó apenas el umbral. Los potrillos se giraron, curiosos, centelleantes los ojos en la oscuridad, y agitaron la cola. Uno de ellos quiso acercarse, pero se lo impidió una yegua de gran tamaño, que se interpuso entre Renesmee y las crías con paso decidido. La yegua olfateó primero las manos y el pelo de la mujer, como si quisiera asegurarse de sus intenciones. Ella contuvo el aliento. La investigación parecía llevar demasiado tiempo; durante un momento temió que ese animal supiera algo de su perfidia.

¿Acaso los corceles sabían lo de _Blanchefleur_? Peor aún: ¿sabían que Renesmee no había sido capaz de salvar a ese caballo?

Abruptamente la yegua sacudió el testuz con un resoplido; luego se inclinó para mordisquearle el pelo. Renesmee, sobrecogida, sintió que se le aflojaban las rodillas ante esa muestra de aprobación y alargó una mano para rascarle el hocico.

Entonces los potrillos se acercaron un poco más, imitando el olfateo de la yegua. Tenían el pelaje suave como la seda, el hocico como del más fino terciopelo, los flancos musculosos. Hasta las crías eran casi tan altas como ella, aunque parecían haber nacido la primavera anterior.

Eran de una belleza exquisita; Renesmee habría dado cualquier cosa por tener uno, pero no se atrevía a permitir que nadie viera lo mucho que le gustaban.

No volvería a cometer ese error. Al recordar la presencia del caballerizo se obligó a apartar las manos. Estaba allí sólo para efectuar un recuento.

Pero no tuvo oportunidad de efectuarlo.

—¿Qué hacéis aquí? —inquirió Jacob, antes de que ella pudiera moverse.

El corazón de Renesmee se hundió como una piedra. Antes de girarse hacia él compuso sus facciones de manera que no expresaran gozo alguno.

Él estaba junto al jefe de caballerizos, con el entrecejo fruncido en un gesto de confusión.

—Habéis dicho que los caballos os inspiran miedo. ¿Por qué habéis venido a la cuadra, y además sola?

Renesmee se enfrentó a su serena mirada. Por una vez en su vida, no supo qué decir..


	10. Chapter 10

Capítulo 10

Hasta entonces Jacob nunca había visto que Renesmee se quedara sin palabras. Y no estaba seguro de querer presenciar la escena otra vez.

Cuando menos, no quería ser nuevamente responsable de esa circunstancia. Muda, inmóvil, lo miraba con los ojos dilatados y la cara demudada. No cabía duda de que él le había causado una fuerte impresión, aunque fuera involuntariamente.

—Habéis dicho que los caballos no os gustan —repitió con más suavidad.

Ella pareció sacudirse. Levantó el mentón y recobró la compostura. Su esposo tuvo la sensación de que se armaba contra él; no podía leerle el pensamiento, así como no habría podido leer el de un adversario que mantuviera la visera baja.

—Y es verdad —replicó ella, seca—. Pero como os he visto preocupado por que rehusara vuestro regalo, me he esforzado por sobreponerme al instinto. Después de todo, las mujeres tenemos la obligación de complacer al esposo.

Pero era ella quien se había mostrado atribulada ante la perspectiva de recibir ese regalo. Jacob sólo se había sentido confundido por su reacción.

Sus protestas habrían sonado más creíbles si la yegua no hubiera insistido en hociquearle el pelo. Familiarizado como estaba con los caballos, Jacob sabía que no acostumbran demostrar afecto a quienes los temen o detestan.

El animal, persistente, hundió el hocico en el escote de la saya. Era imposible creer que considerara digno de tan amistoso ataque a alguien que odiaba a los caballos; igualmente imposible, que ese alguien lo soportara. A Renesmee se le contraían los dedos, como si ardiera en deseos de rascarle el testuz; por ende, él no dio mucha credibilidad a sus palabras.

De hecho, comenzaba a hervirle la sangre al comprobar que mentía. ¿Acaso lo consideraba tonto? ¿Y cuánto valía su palabra, puesto que había jurado mantener la franqueza entre ambos?

En ese momento resolvió fingir que la creía, para ver durante cuánto tiempo persistía ella en su embuste.

—Se diría que habéis progresado mucho —observó, como si no hubiera reparado en las evidencias contradictorias, como si no estuviera irritado. Entró a su vez en la casilla, en tanto despedía al jefe de caballerizos con un gesto. Renesmee se puso tensa y no levantó siquiera un dedo hacia los caballos. Los cabezazos que le daban las crías demostraban que ella ya las había acariciado—. ¿Cabalgabais a menudo cuando niña?

—Por supuesto —admitió, como si hubiera preferido no hacerlo—. Mis preceptores se ocuparon de que supiera montar con elegancia.

—Así debía ser —repuso Jacob como al desgaire, y rascó las orejas a la yegua. La bestia resopló de placer—. Ésta es Ginebra, por si no os han presentado.

—¿Como la esposa del rey Arturo? —Renesmee la observaba con aparente desconfianza, aunque en sus ojos había una admiración reveladora.

Jacob asintió con la cabeza, aunque debía contener un disgusto creciente. ¡Esa mujer no podría haber mentido ni para salvar la vida! ¡Parecía creerlo idiota!

—Sí, pues los sementales no pueden resistirse a su atractivo. Tiene un potrillo casi todos los años, por mucho que el jefe de caballerizos se esfuerce por impedirlo.

—¿Preferiríais que no pariera anualmente?

—Mi familia siempre ha hecho criar a las yeguas cada dos o tres años, para que se recuperen mejor de su hazaña. —Sonrió apenas—. No obstante, Ginebra tiene demasiados pretendientes ardorosos para ajustarse al sistema.

—Pues se la ve bastante sana.

—Es una maravilla, sin duda. —Jacob cogió la mano de su esposa para apoyarla en el hocico de la yegua y la cubrió con la suya, como si los caballos la asustaran de verdad. Sintió que aquellos dedos se curvaban instintivamente contra el animal; un momento después ella retiró la mano de forma brusca.

—Es demasiado grande para tenerle confianza. ¡Mirad esos dientes!

—Es suave como una lluvia de primavera —adujo Jacob. La miró a los ojos, en tanto le hablaba en voz tan baja que sólo ella pudiera oírlo—: Se diría que estáis raramente familiarizada con los caballos.

Ella le sostuvo la mirada un largo instante; luego bajó la vista.

—Aun así me llenan de espanto —dijo deprisa, sin aliento.

Al notar que se le cortaba la voz, él se le acercó un paso. Ella iba a esquivarlo para salir de la casilla, pero Jacob la cogió por el codo, decidido a saber la verdad.

Pero Renesmee se estremecía como una hoja al viento. Su vulnerabilidad lo pilló por sorpresa y, como había sucedido antes, lo desarmó por completo. Sin pensarlo dos veces la atrajo. Le extrañó sentir que ella temblaba dentro de su abrazo.

—No me obliguéis a poseer otro corcel, Jacob. No me hagáis ese regalo, os lo ruego. Si tenéis una pizca de bondad en el corazón, concededme ese favor. Y no me preguntéis más de esto, os lo imploro.

Jacob quedó atónito al oír esa súplica. Renesmee no acostumbraba revelar sus emociones con tanta claridad.

—Quería que fuera mi presente nupcial.

—No lo habría mejor —aseguró ella, vehemente.

Jacob la retuvo con firmeza, decidido a continuar interrogándola, pero en las mejillas de su señora esposa había un brillo de lágrimas. ¿Qué le habría sucedido para alterarse así?

—¿Aceptáis siquiera echar un vistazo a estos corceles? —propuso suavemente—. Son animales hermosos y es posible que jamás volvamos a verlos en grupo.

Al oír eso Renesmee dio un respingo, sin que él pudiera imaginar por qué, y se aferró de su brazo con súbito vigor.

—¿Qué es lo que pensáis hacer con estos potrillos? —inquirió con urgencia—. El jefe de caballerizos ha dicho que ya lo teníais decidido.

Jacob se encogió de hombros, sin comprender el motivo de su preocupación.

—Aún no he decidido nada, aunque el jefe de caballerizos piense lo contrario. Podría venderlos a buen precio, sin duda, pero no es costumbre de mi familia desprenderse al desgaire de los corceles de Ravensmuir. Los conservamos cuando menos hasta los dos años, de modo que estos potrillos no nos abandonarán muy pronto.

—¿Y después? —El nerviosismo de su esposa no disminuía. Era desconcertante.

—Los entregamos como demostración de honor a amigos y aliados a quienes sepamos dignos de poseer un animal así. Son tesoros; por eso cuidamos que quien nos solicite uno se ocupe de tratarlo bien. —Jacob sonrió con la esperanza de tranquilizarla—. En este mundo hay tesoros cuyo valor supera su precio.

Ella lo observaba como si no acabara de creerlo.

—Venid —propuso él—. Os presentaré a mi propio caballo de batalla. Me lo entregó mi tío Tynan cuando obtuve las espuelas. Últimamente no he prestado mucha atención a mi_ Uriel_; os advierto que bien puede mostrarse digno de su nombre: «el fuego de Dios».

Lo había dicho en broma, pero Renesmee no rió. Permitió que Jacob la condujese fuera del compartimento de los potrillos para adentrarse en la cuadra, pero le apretaba con fuerza el brazo.

Mientras recorrían las casillas iba murmurando por lo bajo. Él no encontraba sentido a aquello; a menos que estuviera muy equivocado, su esposa parecía ir contando los caballos.

Pero ¿por qué? ¿Acaso quería hacer un inventario de las riquezas de Ravensmuir? Por desagradable que fuera esa lóbrega idea, no resultaba fácil descartarla. Toda la riqueza que él poseía estaba casi por entero en esa cuadra, sin duda alguna; esos caballos se podían vender a un precio muy alto.

Tuvo un momento de miedo. ¿Era posible que su esposa tuviera trazado un plan para disponer de sus bienes después de su prematura muerte? La perspectiva era inquietante, pero no cabía desecharla, puesto que ella le mentía con tanto vigor.

No había nada que hacer: Renesmee conjuraba otro enigma por cada uno que él creía haber resuelto.

Y Jacob, quizá para su propio mal, no podía dejar de sentirse más y más intrigado por esos sucesivos misterios. Lo que necesitaba de ella era la verdad.

Y no sabía cómo persuadirla para que la revelara.

Menos aún sabía cómo haría para reconocerla cuando la descubriera.

El aliñador resultó ser la perdición de Moira.

Era importantísimo que Moira revelara a su señora un detalle que había observado; para eso debía entrar en el torreón de Kinfairlie. Había logrado unirse a los que celebraban las nupcias de la dama, pero luego no pudo permanecer dentro. Esa noche los alegres huéspedes habían sido prácticamente barridos hacia el camino de ronda. Desde entonces, pese a todos sus esfuerzos, Moira no había logrado entrar en la casa.

Ese maldito castellano era muy rápido, sin duda.

Pero tuvo una ocurrencia ideal. Resultó muy sencillo recoger una carga de leña y marchar hacia las cocinas de Kinfairlie como si ése fuera su lugar, sobre todo porque eran muchas mujeres las que hacían lo mismo. Pues en verdad ése era el lugar de Moira: dentro de los muros de la fortaleza, de la que su señora era ahora el ama.

Su noble corazón ardía al oír lo que se rumoreaba contra lady Renesmee. Peor aún: en ese mismo sitio se estaba preparando una traición que haría mucho daño a su ama. Y sería prontísimo. Moira podía poner las cosas en su sitio, siempre que lograra llegar hasta su señora.

Fue un alivio ver que el castellano salía de la cocina. Ella siguió a las otras mujeres hacia el gran montón de haces de leña y se inclinó para depositar allí su carga, fingiendo estar familiarizada con las cocinas. Por eso quedó atónita cuando, al erguirse, el rubio y regordete aliñador la apuntó con el cazo.

—¿Quién eres tú? —interpeló, en voz tan alta que varias personas se giraron.

Moira miró hacia atrás, pues se sabía indigna de llamar la atención.

—No; me refiero a ti —aclaró el hombre—. Nunca te había visto aquí. ¿Quién eres?

La mujer sintió que le ardían las mejillas. No estaba habituada a que repararan en ella.

—¡Qué ridiculez! —Elaboró precipitadamente una mentira—: Trabajo aquí desde comienzos del verano.

El sacudió la cabeza y se acercó un poco más.

—No lo creo. Te recordaría, sin duda. ¿Quién eres?

—Sí, ¿quién eres? —se sumó el cocinero. Era un hombre formidable; aunque no estaba enfadado, bastó su tamaño para que Moira desconfiara de él.

—Una simple mujer, bien poco digna de atención —dijo con cierto orgullo, mientras se enderezaba el delantal—. Si me disculpáis, debo traer leña para los fogones.

—No, no te disculparé, no sin que me digas tu nombre —insistió el aliñador.

Moira le lanzó una mirada fulminante.

—Mi nombre no os importa.

El cocinero comenzó a reír entre dientes.

—Te ha adivinado la intención, Cedric, y no quiere tus atenciones. Déjala en paz.

Al aliñador se le enrojecieron las orejas.

—Sólo quiero saber su nombre. Ésa es toda mi intención.

El otro rió con más ganas.

—Hay que espesar la salsa, Cedric. A lo tuyo, hombre.

Cedric tartamudeó un momento y clavó en Moira una mirada suplicante. Como ella no respondiera, él lanzó un suspiro y volvió a su salsa, sin dejar de echarle algún vistazo de vez en cuando.

Moira giró para irse, feliz de haber salido bien librada, pero el cocinero la detuvo apoyándole en el hombro un pesado dedo.

—Todavía no sé cómo te llamas ni de dónde has salido —dijo, bajando la voz, para que los otros que trabajaban allí volvieran a sus labores.

Ella se encogió de hombros.

—¿Qué importancia puede tener el nombre de una mujercilla?

El cocinero enarcó una ceja.

—Es importante saber el nombre de todos los que pisan mi cocina, pues no permitiré que se invada por mi puerta la morada de mi laird. Más aún: has mentido, y con desenvoltura. Tú no estabas aquí a principios de verano. Cedric tiene razón, por cierto, pues sé que nunca habías cruzado este umbral. —La miraba con amabilidad;, pero también con firmeza—. ¿Quién eres?

Moira cuadró los hombros, puesto que no había otra salida.

—Me llamo Moira Goodall y estoy al servicio de lady Renesmee Havilland, por la palabra que di a su propia madre cuando la pobre señora estaba a las puertas de la muerte.

El cocinero frunció los labios.

—¿La misma lady Renesmee que se ha casado con nuestro laird?

—La misma, sí.

—¡Pero si llegó sin compañía alguna!

Moira alzó el mentón.

—La he seguido, para cumplir con mi deber.

El hombre la observó un momento; luego inclinó la cabeza. Ella pensó que la autorizaba a retirarse, pero él la sujetó por el codo.

—Será fácil comprobar la veracidad de lo que dices —decidió. Y la condujo desde la cocina a un corredor oscuro que debía de conducir al salón.

Sólo entonces flaqueó el ánimo de Moira. ¿Y si lady Renesmee tenía sus motivos para dejarla en Tivotdale? ¿Y si estaba desconforme con su servicio?

¿Y si su señora la negaba?

Renesmee se sentía halagada por las atenciones de Jacob y su decisión de ayudarla a dominar el supuesto miedo a los caballos. No era nada desagradable tenerlo a su lado, que sus dedos le rozaran el cuello, la mano, la punta de la nariz, en una secuencia de pequeños gestos que la dejaban vibrando de pies a cabeza.

Ese hombre era capaz de despertar la lujuria a un muerto, sin duda. Para enseñarla a acariciar a los caballos le cubrió una mano con la suya y, rodeándole la cintura con un brazo, la inclinó hacia uno de aquellos grandes corceles. No había en sus gestos nada que fuera indecoroso entre marido y mujer, pero cada contacto suyo la hacía ansiar otro encuentro con él en el lecho.

Aun así, no era del todo conveniente ser el centro de su atención. Le impedía contar los caballos con exactitud. Y era perentorio realizar una cuenta exacta para asegurarse de que estuvieran bien. No sería posible persuadir a Jacob de que la dejara sola en la cuadra, la cual se suponía que era la madriguera de sus miedos. Y Renesmee sólo podía culpar de eso a su propia mentira impetuosa.

Por eso arrastraba los pies al regresar al torreón. El la miró con ojos risueños.

—Conque os resistís a abandonar las caballerizas —bromeó. Su actitud detuvo el corazón de Renesmee un instante—. Se diría que ya tenéis medio digerido el antídoto contra vuestros temores.

Ella se preguntó si habría percibido su mentira y se sintió infame por haberla pronunciado.

—Quizá vos los habéis eliminado, milord. Sabéis muy bien que no hay mujer con sangre en las venas que pueda resistirse a vuestros consuelos —replicó. Él se echó a reír.

—Pues entonces hay en estos pagos un alto número de mujeres sin sangre. Vos misma me habéis demostrado resistencia.

—¡No lo creo! —Renesmee estaba segura de que la atracción que él le inspiraba era obvia para el más desatento de los observadores, desde el momento en que lo viera por primera vez. Descubrió que la escéptica mirada de su esposo la hacía ruborizarse—. Ansío vuestras caricias en cuanto os veo —admitió, enrojeciendo ante esa verdad—. Y esta última noche me ha dolido vuestra ausencia. Sin duda lo sabéis.

—¿En serio? —Jacob se detuvo entre las cuadras y la fortaleza. La luz del sol bailaba en los restos de la nieve que aún perduraban en los rincones del camino de ronda. El cielo era de un claro azul que imitaba el de sus ojos y hacía danzar sus destellos con más alegría. Le tocó el brazo con la punta de un dedo; en la curva de sus labios había un aire travieso—. ¿Y un toque? —musitó.

Renesmee sintió a través de la camisa el peso y el calor de su dedo.

—Me obligáis a concederos una ventaja —acusó— en vuestra búsqueda de la verdad entre nosotros.

Se encendió la sonrisa de Jacob y el dedo se deslizó brazo arriba.

—La verdad nunca es fácil de conquistar —murmuró—. Aunque sería bienvenida.

La punta del dedo encontró el hombro; Renesmee se enderezó bajo su incesante caricia. Jacob trazó la curva de su clavícula. Aun con la barrera de la ropa, ella percibía su contacto tan claramente como si estuviera desnuda. Su carne misma estaba en llamas; el corazón le palpitaba como si hubiera corrido una larguísima distancia.

—No creo que vaciléis ante semejante gesta —adujo ella, con voz raramente sofocada—. Os creía poseedor de una voluntad formidable.

Él la miró a los ojos, atrapándola con ese vivido azul.

—Creo que ni el más valiente de los guerreros debería iniciar esa gesta sin el apoyo de su dama.

—¿Solicitáis el mío?

El asintió con la cabeza; por lo intenso de su actitud ella comprendió que no se le pasaba desapercibido matiz alguno de su expresión.

—Pues entonces contad con él —confirmó con suavidad—. No tenéis más que pedirme cualquier cosa que esté en mí poder entregaros.

—¿Una verdad?

Renesmee tragó saliva.

—Pedidla y la tendréis.

El enarcó una ceja oscura. La punta de su dedo llegó al hueco del cuello, descubierto a su tacto. Renesmee contuvo el aliento al sentir que él trazaba allí un círculo.

—¿Entregasteis tanto a vuestros otros esposos?

Ella volvió a tragar saliva, pero le sostuvo la mirada con decisión; quería que él comprendiera.

—Ninguno de ellos me pidió la verdad. Ninguno me trató con cortesía. —Le cogió la mano para apartarla de su piel y posó un beso en su palma—. Ninguno me tentó a hacer cosas indecentes delante de toda la casa. —Entonces sonrió, segura de haberlo sorprendido con su sinceridad—. ¿Os gusta la verdad, esposo mío?

En los ojos del joven centelleó algo que podía ser satisfacción.

—Ignoraba que os hubiese tentado a hacer cosas indecentes.

Renesmee sintió que su sonrisa se ensanchaba.

—Me despertáis el deseo a propósito, milord. Tened la honradez de confesar vos mismo alguna verdad.

Jacob sonrió de oreja a oreja.

—Trato de conjurar vuestro deseo, cierto, pero no soy yo quien debe decir hasta qué punto lo consigo.

—Pero sin duda lo sabéis. —Apoyó aquella mano contra su cuello para permitirle sentir el trueno de su pulso. Jacob abrió un poco más los ojos; luego ella dio el único paso que los separaba, apoyó los labios contra su cuello y susurró contra su piel—: Sabed, milord, que este mediodía deseo un bocado dulce, más dulce del que se servirá a la mesa.

Jacob rió entre dientes.

—Creo que debería haberos exigido antes esta sinceridad —bromeó, cogiéndola por los hombros—. Pero ¿por qué tanto ardor, Renesmee? Tengo entendido que ese deseo apasionado no es común en las mujeres.

Ella lo observó un largo instante. Luego le brindó la verdad que deseaba.

—Así ha sido siempre en mi caso —admitió en voz baja—. Nunca he disfrutado de los encuentros en el lecho, Jacob. Antes de vos, el contacto con mis esposos era sólo algo que debía soportar.

Él parecía escéptico.

—¿No dicen todas las leyendas que el beso del paladín despierta la pasión que acecha en el corazón de su dama? —inquirió la joven.

—Estáis hablando como mi hermana Rachael —sonrió—, aunque ella habría dicho que el beso del campeón funde la escarcha que rodea el corazón de su dama. Aseguraría que el verdadero amor de una mujer es el hombre capaz de despertar el amor que duerme dentro de ella. Y que al hacerlo probaría su mérito ante la señora.

—Nuevamente habláis de amor.

—Y alabo sus méritos.

—Yo hablo de deseo y de placer en el lecho. Y de que estas dos últimas noches he echado de menos vuestras caricias.

—Eso está muy bien, pero os advierto que necesito más.

Renesmee le dio la espalda para proseguir hacia la fortaleza. Se le revolvían las entrañas al comprender lo que él le estaba pidiendo, pues sabía que era incapaz de dárselo.

De pronto se giró para hacerle frente y dejó brotar las palabras sin pensarlas dos veces.

—He aquí la verdad, Jacob. El amor entre hombre y mujer sólo conduce a la amargura y la desdicha. El amor puede ser una maravilla, pero dura poco y está destinado a revolverse contra los amantes. Siendo aún muy joven juré no enamorarme de ningún hombre, no amar jamás a mi esposo. Y me atengo a ese juramento. Os deseo como nunca he deseado a hombre alguno. Que eso baste.

—No bastará —aseguró él con suave convicción. Y marchó hacia ella, sujetándole la mano para que no lo abandonara—. Me enseñaron que tenía derecho a esperar amor, franqueza, verdad y justicia. Y eso es lo que espero.

—¡No me obliguéis a mentiros!

—No os obligo —replicó con vigor—. Lo hacéis por vuestra propia elección.

Renesmee, ruborizada, apartó la vista, temiendo que él la repudiara por su mentira, temiendo aún más que sus sospechas resultaran acertadas.

—Habladme de Ewen Douglas —pidió él suavemente. La mirada de Renesmee voló hacia la suya, alarmada—. Alan os acusó de haberlo matado. Aunque no doy crédito alguno a la palabra de ese hombre, me pregunto por qué abandonasteis Tivotdale con tanta precipitación, en medio de la noche.

Ella irguió la espalda. El brillo de los ojos de Jacob le dijo que todo dependía de su respuesta.

—En una ocasión os advertí que tal vez la verdad no os resultaría grata.

El inclinó ligeramente la cabeza.

—Aun así os la pido.

Renesmee se humedeció los labios. Su corazón galopaba, temeroso de que Jacob la rechazara, de que su frágil sueño se hiciera trizas tan pronto. Pero no había remedio. Alzó la barbilla.

—Alan dijo la verdad. Maté a Ewen Douglas, sí, y por eso huí de Tivotdale. Pero eso no es lo peor.

—Decidme —urgió él, muy atento.

—No lamento haberlo hecho y sé que no lo lamentaré jamás.

Le sostuvo la mirada en actitud desafiante; luego giró en redondo para marchar hacia el torreón, segura de que él no la seguiría, segura de haber perdido todo lo que esperaba obtener en Kinfairlie.

En ese momento la mano de Jacob se cerró en torno de su codo y él ajustó su paso al de ella.

—Ya conozco un buen motivo para que quisierais ver muerto a Ewen y no dudo que haya otros —dijo, con tal convicción que ella quedó boquiabierta de sorpresa. Lo miró, temiendo que se estuviera burlando, pero Jacob se limitó a hacerle un guiño—. Os agradezco la confidencia, Renesmee. Es un buen presagio para nuestro matrimonio, por cierto.

Ella parpadeó, en tanto acortaban la distancia que los separaba de la fortaleza. Nunca hombre alguno le había concedido el beneficio de la duda. Nunca hombre alguno había insinuado que ella pudiera tener motivos para actuar como lo hacía.

—Os pediría que reconsiderarais el valor de vuestro juramento juvenil contra el amor —dijo Jacob cuando ya se acercaban a la entrada—. Después de todo, lo hicisteis sin conocer todo lo que ahora conocéis muy bien.

Ella lo miró fijamente, atónita al descubrirse estudiando esa posibilidad. Tal era el peligro de ese hombre, con su hermoso semblante y su fácil encanto. Era capaz de persuadirla de que el día era noche y de que la noche era día. Podía lograr que se preguntara si acaso no había mérito en el amor, podía inflamarla en deseos de reunirse con él en la cama; tentarla a conjurar un heredero para él; conseguir que le ofreciera el corazón entero.

¿Y qué sería de ella cuando Jacob tuviera su heredero? Entonces descubriría lo de legado de su padre; tendría dinero en abundancia para Kinfairlie. Y ya no necesitaría a su lado a una dama que se negaba a abrirle el corazón.

Pero ¿no sería aún peor ser desechada después de haberle abierto el corazón, de llegar a amarlo? Renesmee lo miraba con fijeza, sin saber qué decir. Él sonrió.

—Tonto es quien cree poder ganar con facilidad el corazón de una dama, pues lo que se entrega con presteza rara vez tiene algún valor.

Renesmee no discutió aquello, pues comenzaba a pensar que él decía la verdad. Qué representaría eso para ella era algo que no llegaba siquiera a imaginar.

Renesmee no tuvo tiempo para analizar el asunto con mayor profundidad, pues Anthony les salió al encuentro a la puerta del torreón. Iba acompañado por el cocinero. Y entre ambos, la última persona que ella esperaba ver de nuevo.

Peor aún, la doncella parecía asustada.

—¡Moira! —exclamó—. ¿Qué haces en Kinfairlie?

La mujer le dedicó una reverencia, en tanto los dos hombres intercambiaban una mirada.

—Os he seguido, milady, pues estaba segura de que no teníais intención de dejarme en Tivotdale. Y no podía faltar a la palabra que di a vuestra madre, puesto que se lo juré en su lecho de muerte.

Como era típico, las palabras caían con precipitación de los labios de Moira. La doncella nunca había sido apreciada por su discreción, sino por su lealtad. En ese momento Renesmee habría querido que enmudeciera.

—No quería ponerte en peligro, Moira. No sabía dónde podría hallar un refugio, ni siquiera si en verdad lo hallaría. —Sonrió—. Destino tan incierto se me antojó una recompensa indigna por tus servicios de tantos años. Pensé que en Tivotdale podrías hallar acomodo.

Moira resopló.

—¡Jamás me quedaría en esa casa! ¡Lo que se dice de vos es increíblemente sucio! —Dirigió a Anthony una mirada de soslayo—. ¿Os quedaríais vos bajo la autoridad de alguien que criticara a vuestro laird?

El castellano abrió la boca, pero volvió a cerrarla, pues no se oponía a criticar a su propio laird. Renesmee notó que Jacob disimulaba una sonrisa.

—Es indecoroso. Está mal —declaró la mujer—. Ninguna doncella debería susurrar siquiera una palabra contra su señora. Les dije con toda claridad, milady, que debíamos ver la otra cara de las cosas. Mi laird Ewen bien podía merecer la muerte por lo que os había hecho, pero eso no basta para asegurar que vos lo matasteis con vuestras propias manos. —Inspiró profundamente.

—Es suficiente, Moira —declaró Renesmee, tratando de frenar aquel torrente de palabras.

Fracasó por entero en su intento.

—No; dista mucho de ser lo mismo, aunque eso no quita que no se lo tuviera bien merecido, ese tunante borracho. —Moira escupió al suelo—. Ninguno que diga llamarse hombre puede tratar a una dama tan mal como él os trataba...

—¡Basta, Moira!

—¡Mira que quitaros la joya de vuestra madre en la noche de vuestras nupcias! —La mujer sacudió un dedo ante el castellano; luego, ante el cocinero. Los dos dieron un paso atrás, incómodos—. El hombre que no honra a su señora esa noche es un tunante, un bellaco, un pícaro desvergonzado, sin duda alguna. ¡Yo no me limpiaría los zapatos para asistir a sus funerales!

—¿Qué joya? —preguntó Jacob con suavidad. Renesmee comprendió que no cejaría hasta conocer la historia completa.

—Era un recuerdo sentimental, sin mayor valor —dijo apresuradamente, aunque no creía poder limitar su curiosidad. Ese hombre era muy decidido cuando se trataba de descubrir un secreto—. Moira considera que su gesto fue descortés. Eso es todo.

—Aun así, Ewen reveló su calaña —murmuró él.

—Perdonadme, señora, pero ¡fue algo mucho peor que eso! —exclamó la doncella—. Si me disculpa el atrevimiento, milady es demasiado blanda con quien no lo merece.

—¿No es eso criticar a vuestra señora? —murmuró Anthony.

Pero Moira ni se inmutó. En cambio se dirigió a Jacob.

—Era una joya de la madre de milady, lo único que ella conservaba de esa gran señora. Yo serví a sus órdenes desde que tenía diez veranos. Estaba allí cuando nació lady Renesmee; estaba allí cuando lady Yolanda exhaló el último suspiro; estaba allí mientras el laird se mesaba los cabellos y lloraba como una criatura.

—Moira —dijo Renesmee. Era una protesta vana, pues sabía que toda la historia saldría a relucir sin que pudiera impedirlo.

Su doncella inspiró entrecortadamente y se clavó el pulgar en el pecho.

—Yo estaba allí cuando la gran lady Yolanda se quitó el crucifijo del pecho. Ella lo puso en estas humildes manos mías. Y me hizo jurar que cuidaría de su bebé, de la criatura cuyo nacimiento le robaba la vida, y que vería que su hija recién nacida recibiera esa joya. —Sacudió el dedo ante Jacob al continuar—. Y yo protegí esa alhaja con mi vida, la guardé para milady. Y el padre de lady Renesmee consideró justo que fuera yo, ¡yo!, quien se la colgara al cuello cuando ella celebró por primera vez el milagro de la Eucaristía. —Se enjugó una lágrima entre suspiros trémulos—. Vuestro padre era un hombre duro, milady Renesmee, pero tenía buen corazón.

—Creo que ya has dicho demasiado, mujer —dijo Renesmee, con tanta firmeza que la doncella enrojeció.

—Al contrario —intervino Jacob—. Quiero saber más de esa alhaja. —Su esposa iba a protestar, pero él le apretó la mano en tanto le clavaba una mirada penetrante—. Si no me equivoco, era la que habríais querido lucir en la ceremonia de nuestras nupcias.

Renesmee asintió con la cabeza, sin mirarlo.

—En efecto, milord, pues es una joya que debería adornar a todas las novias de la estirpe de mi señora —explicó Moira—. Es lo que me dijo la gran lady Yolanda y lo que yo vi con mis propios ojos, más de una vez. —Calló abruptamente. Su mirada bailaba entre el laird y su dama, pues al fin comprendía la actitud de Renesmee.

—¿Moira? — instó el señor.

La joven le hizo una leve señal afirmativa, pues el daño estaba hecho. La doncella sonrió.

—Era un crucifijo, milord, que pertenece a la familia de lady Yolanda desde hace varias generaciones; al menos es lo que ella me dijo. Las mujeres de su familia lo exhibían el día de sus esponsales; en cualquier otro momento lo llevaban bajo la ropa, a fin de que no atrajera miradas avariciosas. Lady Renesmee lo lució durante sus nupcias con laird Ewen, tal como había hecho al casarse con milord Millard.

—¿Cómo era esa pieza? —insistió él.

—Estaba hecha de rubíes engarzados en oro, milord; era del tamaño de mi mano y brillaba como el sol de verano. Era un tesoro, sin duda, y ese traidor de laird Ewen se lo robó a mi buena señora.

—Un tesoro, quizá, cuyo valor superaba su precio —musitó Jacob.

Renesmee sintió el peso de su mirada, así como la atención del cocinero y el castellano, pero mantuvo la vista clavada en la puntera de sus zapatos. Todo su ser se agitaba ante la injusticia que había sufrido a manos de Ewen. Aunque en parte deseaba contarlo todo a su esposo, también temía que esa verdad no le sentara bien.

—¡Cierto! —corroboró enérgicamente la doncella.

—¿Y jamás la recuperasteis? —preguntó él a su esposa en voz baja.

Ella estaba tan segura de que la pregunta sería otra, mucho menos delicada, que alzó la vista. En los ojos de su marido había una expresión reflexiva; eso le reveló que las preguntas importantes quedaban para ser formuladas en la intimidad.

Había mucho que decir a favor de un hombre que la trataba con tanta cortesía delante de su personal. Renesmee soltó el aliento que contenía sin darse cuenta y se obligó a sonreír un poco.

—Debía serme devuelta cuando le diera un hijo varón, pero nunca concebí en la casa de Ewen. —Se encogió de hombros, como si el asunto no tuviera mucha importancia.

—Ese canalla... Ese borrachín... —murmuró Moira.

Jacob pasó por alto el comentario.

—¿Y no la recuperasteis antes de partir?

—La noche en que abandoné Tivotdale no pude hallarla —respondió Renesmee, con una serenidad que no guardaba relación alguna con su desesperada búsqueda en la alcoba de Ewen—. En verdad me apenó perder ese precioso recuerdo de mi madre.

—Eso habría apenado a cualquiera —afirmó él, decidido—. Os doy la bienvenida a Kinfairlie, Moira. Si vuestra señora desea que continuéis sirviéndola en su alcoba, no tengo nada que objetar; si no, habrá sitio para vos en mi morada, como señal de gratitud por vuestra lealtad a mi señora esposa.

—Os lo agradezco, milord —dijo la mujer, haciéndole una profunda reverencia. Luego miró a Renesmee, expectante.

El cocinero dobló la rodilla y regresó a su puesto.

—Os doy las gracias, milord, por esta cortesía —dijo Renesmee—. Con vuestro permiso, quiero explicar a Moira lo que debe hacer.

—Por supuesto.

Jacob le besó la punta de los dedos como despedida, en tanto le lanzaba una mirada significativa; sin duda era un anuncio de las preguntas que formularía más tarde. Se lo veía decidido como nunca en presencia de ella.

La interrogaría sobre Ewen. Y sólo cabía esperar misericordia.

Renesmee se llevó a Moira aparte, en tanto su esposo entraba en el torreón.

—Quiero que vayas a la cuadra —susurró a su doncella—, sin que nadie repare en tu presencia —recalcó. La mujer asintió vigorosamente—. Allí deberás contar los corceles. Son numerosos, pues hoy han llegado muchos.

—¡Los he visto! ¡Qué bestias tan estupendas!

—¡Moira! —la regañó Renesmee en susurros. Habría querido contar con otra persona a la que encomendar esa tarea—. Te lo ruego: no dejes que nadie te vea entrar o salir de los establos. Ven antes de la cena a decirme cuántos son. La alcoba del laird está a dos tramos de escalera a partir del salón; yo cuidaré de que nadie te impida el paso.

—Sí, milady. —Moira le hizo una reverencia; luego sonrió con timidez—. Me alegro de veros sana y salva, milady.

Renesmee también sonrió.

—Lo mismo digo, Moira.

—Y os doy mi enhorabuena, milady. No hay aquí quien diga una sola palabra contra el laird de Kinfairlie.

Renesmee asintió con la cabeza, deseando que los rumores resultaran ciertos.

—Pero hay algo que debo revelaros, milady.

—Te agradezco la información, Moira, pero tendrá que esperar a más tarde. —Sabía que su doncella era capaz de parlotear el día entero—. ¡Anda, apresúrate a hacer lo que te he ordenado!

Jacob estaba jubiloso: Renesmee había confiado en él. Mejor aún: había revelado una verdad que sin duda no era fácil de confesar.

No le preocupaba que ella hubiese matado a Ewen Douglas. Sabía muy bien que las mujeres, en medio del maltrato, son capaces de defenderse y derribar al golpeador. El hecho de que Ewen bebiera tanto no hacía sino dar credibilidad a esa idea.

Jacob no lamentaba la muerte de ese hombre ni podía culpar a su señora esposa por no llorarlo. Aun así, esa confesión suya resultaba muy alentadora. Si había podido decirle eso era porque en verdad confiaba en él.

Y eso no podía ser otra cosa que un buen presagio para su futuro como pareja.

Para mayor placer de Jacob, el cocinero no necesitaba consultar con él: Renesmee ya había resuelto el problema de qué servir como comida al mediodía. Sería muy fácil acostumbrarse a la ayuda que ella le prestaba con tanta destreza; en verdad, el peso de la responsabilidad parecía menos oneroso cuando se compartía.

Giró hacia el salón a paso ligero, dejando que Renesmee decidiera también las obligaciones de Moira. Aún estaba cavilando sobre los detalles ofrecidos por la locuaz doncella cuando Anthony carraspeó portentosamente.

—¿No está todo arreglado, Anthony?

—Me temo que no, milord. Milady ha hecho una propuesta excelente: que por la tarde salga una partida de caza para proporcionar más carne a la mesa de mañana. Una cacería será un buen entretenimiento para vuestros huéspedes, además de llenarles la barriga.

Jacob, reanimado por las revelaciones recientes, no pudo menos que provocar a su severo castellano.

—Es buena idea, sí. —Luego suspiró, ceñudo, al tiempo que Renesmee se reunía con ellos.

—¿Hay algún problema, milord? —preguntó ella.^

Él sacudió la cabeza como si lo aquejara una pesada carga.

—Sólo que mis responsabilidades me tironean hacia aquí y hacia allá. Quería dedicar el día a mis cuentas, para que estuvieran resueltas antes de que acabe el año, pero habéis acertado con vuestra proposición de salir hoy de cacería.

—¿Pensabais trabajar de nuevo en vuestras cuentas? —inquirió Anthony, esforzándose en vano por disimular su alegría—. ¿Por vuestra propia voluntad, milord?

—Por mi propia voluntad, desde luego. El laird no puede descuidar sus deberes. Y no necesito deciros que equilibrar los registros es un deber importantísimo.

—Cierto, milord. No seré yo quien os lo discuta.

—Ah, pero la carne... —Jacob movió la cabeza y permitió que su frente volviera a fruncirse—. ¿Qué obligación es más importante? ¿Cuidar de que los huéspedes estén bien alimentados y entretenidos o conocer el estado de la finca?

Renesmee acudió a su lado; el hecho de que disimulara una sonrisa revelaba que había oído aquellas palabras.

—Tal vez otra persona pueda encabezar la partida. ¿Vuestro hermano, quizá?

—Es que ya ha cabalgado mucho. Y no es su obligación. —Jacob le dirigió una mirada traviesa, pensando que no estaría mal provocarla también a ella—. Y como los caballos os asustan, no puedo pretender que salgáis vos, con un halcón en el puño, a la cabeza del grupo.

Renesmee tuvo la decencia de apartar la vista, ruborizada. Anthony parecía preocupado de verdad.

—Pero, milord, ¿no podéis dejar los registros hasta mañana?

—¡Anthony! ¡Me cuesta creer que propongáis semejante solución! ¿Cuántas veces me habéis dicho que dejar una tarea para mañana sólo sirve para postergarla una y otra vez, de día en día, y no cumplir jamás?

Anthony, a su vez, enrojeció y desvió la mirada.

Jacob se puso una mano contra el corazón.

—Ah, mis amados registros... Pero me llama el deber y tendré que dejarlos a un lado por los caprichosos placeres de la cacería. Y es sólo una de las responsabilidades con que cargo.

Y marchó hacia la mesa, mientras sus dos interlocutores quedaban pensativos. Para sorpresa suya, Renesmee lo siguió.

—Yo podría trabajar en esas cuentas en vuestro lugar, milord.

Él se giró bruscamente. Anthony había abierto mucho los ojos, también sorprendido.

—Esos conocimientos, milady, no son típicos entre las mujeres de la nobleza.

Ella alzó la barbilla.

—Mi padre me enseñó a leer, a escribir y a equilibrar las cuentas, para estar seguro de que nadie me engañaría.

Los hombres intercambiaron una mirada, pero Jacob recordaba lo que ella había dicho sobre las tareas que desempeñaba en casa de su padre y sus sabios consejos sobre diezmos y tarifas.

Aun así, la ocasión en que llegaba ese ofrecimiento lo hacía dudar. ¿Para qué desearía ella ver los registros de Kinfairlie? ¿Acaso deseaba evaluar mejor el peso de su bolsa? ¿Acaso no creía en sus lamentos sobre la pobreza de la finca?

¿O sólo quería serle útil? Al verla así, mentón en alto, mirada firme, quería confiar en ella.

Observó la plenitud de sus labios, el tono rojizo, la curva deliciosa. Recordó su confesión de que él la encendía con facilidad. Y pensó en disfrutar de un festín diferente del que estaba servido en el salón.

Pero ese placer tendría que esperar.

—No podría pediros semejante cosa; ya habéis hecho demasiado —dijo galante—. Venid, regocijémonos con la comida de mediodía; después saldré a cazar con nuestros huéspedes. —Mientras se acercaban a la mesa principal, la atrajo hacia sí y bajó la voz para qué sólo ella pudiera oír sus palabras—. Pero os advierto que esta noche querré algún dulce, cuando nos hayamos retirado a nuestra alcoba.

—Qué pena —murmuró ella—, pues yo también siento deseos de un dulce así, sólo que lo quiero ahora.

Y le echó una mirada chispeante, que puso a bullir la sangre de Jacob y lo llevó a preguntarse cuánto podría tardar la partida en derribar uno o dos venados.

Al fin no fue un venado lo que cayó.

_ Uriel_, fiel a su nombre y dolido por la reciente falta de atención de su amo, mostró una furia temible en cuanto lo sacaron de la caballeriza. Aunque era Jacob en persona quien lo llevaba de las bridas, el corcel no se calmaba. Todos los de la casa estaban mirando y Jacob no tenía ninguna intención de dejarse ganar por un caballo nervioso.

Por el rabillo del ojo vio que Moira, la doncella de Renesmee, salía subrepticiamente de la cuadra y se acercaba a su ama para murmurarle algo. Renesmee asintió con la cabeza, sin apartar la vista de Jacob. El no tuvo mucho tiempo para extrañarse de aquella actitud, pues_ Uriel_ requería toda su atención.

—Cálmate —pidió al corcel con voz severa y grave, en tanto sujetaba las riendas con fuerza—. No soy un extraño.

El semental resopló, con las orejas trémulas; en sus ojos había una luz temible.

—¿Le ha sucedido algo malo, Owen? —preguntó el laird al jefe de caballerizos, sin poder explicarse el humor de su montura.

—Que yo sepa, no, milord. Lo hemos cepillado y sacado a la pradera todos los días, como de costumbre. Tal vez está ofendido porque últimamente no lo habéis montado. —Sonrió—. Es muy orgulloso el condenado.

Jacob rió por lo bajo.

—Eso es muy cierto. —Y rascó las orejas del animal—. ¿Os han atendido mal en estos días, alteza?

_ Uriel_ resopló y volvió a sacudir el testuz. No era raro que expresara sus sentimientos, aunque sí que insistiera tanto en su actitud. A menudo protestaba por principio, pero siempre se rendía al mando de Jacob.

Esta vez continuaba resistiéndose y su amo no lograba adivinar por qué. Bufaba con fuerza. Sus ojos centelleaban aun cuando el laird le hablaba en tono apaciguador. Sus cascos traseros golpeaban el suelo con furia.

—Lo cepillaré antes de montarlo; eso lo calma —decidió Jacob.

—Ya lo han cepillado, milord.

—Aun así, el contacto familiar suele ser tranquilizador.

A una palabra del señor, un mozo de cuadra llevó el cepillo. Jacob se aplicó a la tarea, cuyo ritmo le gustaba. Tynan siempre le había dicho que debía establecer una relación con el caballo que iba a montar, a fin de conquistar su confianza en cada ocasión. Por eso, sin prestar atención al gentío que lo observaba; murmuró unas cuantas tonterías al corcel y luego lo montó con decisión.

_ Uriel_ se encabritó.

Se resistía al bocado. Relinchó con una furia que Jacob nunca le había visto. El jefe de caballerizos lanzó un taco y trató de coger las riendas, pero falló. Los presentes retrocedieron.

_ Uriel_ pateaba, sacudía el testuz, casi escupía de indignación. Hizo todo lo posible por desmontar a Jacob. Era como si hubieran cambiado la bestia que él conocía y apreciaba por otro caballo, por un corcel demoníaco.

El laird se esforzaba por dominarlo, pero se habría dicho que ese corcel no conocía la silla. Era incomprensible, pues_ Uriel_, aunque tenía mucho carácter, nunca se le había resistido como entonces.

El semental partió a todo galope, desbocado, dejando muy atrás a los atónitos habitantes de Kinfairlie. Corría como el viento, desesperado por escapar de algún tormento que Jacob no podía identificar. El jinete oyó gritos; la partida de caza iba tras él; aunque oyó el bramido familiar de su jefe de caballerizos, no podía hacer otra cosa que aferrarse a las riendas.

Temía que_ Uriel_ continuara galopando hasta Londres o que se derrumbara de agotamiento en el camino, pero la bestia no obedecía su orden de alto. Jacob no tenía muchas opciones: podía dejarse caer o mantenerse aferrado. Apretó las rodillas con fuerza y encorvó el cuerpo, acompañando el ritmo de_ Uriel_, con la esperanza de que la bestia se cansara. Le hablaba sin pausa, tratando de tranquilizarlo con el grave murmullo de sus palabras.

Pero_ Uriel_ no daba señales de calmarse. Jacob usó las rodillas para instarlo a virar su rumbo, hacia el mar, pensando que se detendría al ver que no tenía ante sí terreno plano.

Al principio pareció que el caballo iba a desobedecer su orden, pero estaba demasiado bien adiestrado y no podía desoír el mandato de esa rodilla apretada a su flanco derecho. Giró. La costa se elevaba, cada vez más cerca. Jacob lo encaminó hacia un punto que sobresalía hacia el mar, justo al norte de Kinfairlie.

Si el caballo no se detenía al llegar a ese promontorio, ambos resultarían gravemente heridos.

El joven laird aceptó el desafío, aunque temió las consecuencias al ver que_ Uriel_ no aminoraba el paso. La cresta de rocas que coronaba la saliente se acercaba más y más. El corazón de Jacob dio un salto de miedo ante la perspectiva de encontrarse muy pronto en el mar.

En ese momento_ Uriel_ se detuvo en seco, plantó los cascos en el suelo y agachó el testuz. Jacob, que no esperaba esa jugada, se vio lanzado por encima de la cabeza del corcel.

Voló dando tumbos por el aire. Quería aterrizar de pie, pero todo sucedió demasiado deprisa.

En cambio cayó de nalgas y profirió un rugido de dolor. Luego se golpeó la cabeza y los codos contra las piedras. Rebotó como si no tuviera más peso que un muñeco de mazorcas.

Al fin quedó inmóvil. Tendido de espaldas, gimiendo. Quedaría azul y negro, sin duda. No tenía muchos deseos de levantarse y evaluar los daños sufridos.

Cuando menos ya no estaba en la silla. Y tampoco había muerto. El caballo resopló a poca distancia, indemne. Probablemente era lo mejor que se podía esperar de aquel asunto.

Pero aquello tendría consecuencias mucho peores.


	11. Chapter 11

Capítulo 11

La consternación de Owen no tema límites, pues su amo y señor estaba herido por culpa de un corcel puesto a su cuidado. De algún modo era responsable por la mala acción de_ Uriel_: de eso estaba seguro. Por eso fue el primero en llegar junto a laird Jacob.

Cayó de rodillas junto a su amo y comenzó a rezar. En ese momento el joven abrió los ojos y le hizo un guiño.

—Obviamente, he olvidado todo lo que sabía de caballos, Owen —bromeó, dejando claro que no lo culpaba por lo ocurrido. En ese aspecto era muy bondadoso ese hijo del viejo señor, y su amabilidad no hizo sino redoblar la decisión de Owen en cuanto a resolver ese misterio.

—Ha sido una idea muy sagaz la de conducirlo hacia aquí, milord. Ya temía que cruzara toda la Cristiandad y muriera de agotamiento.

—También yo, Owen. —Probó a moverse e hizo una mueca de dolor. Luego dedicó al hombre una gran sonrisa; era evidente que la caída no le había afectado el encanto ni el buen humor—. Pero no creo que él correspondiera a mi preocupación por su bienestar.

Owen no sonrió.

—_ Uriel_ no es así, milord. No me explico qué le ha ocurrido.

—Es cierto. Hacía muchos años que ningún caballo me arrojaba de la silla. Y_ Uriel_ nunca se había enfadado tanto conmigo. —Frunció el entrecejo—. ¿Ha huido?

—Se ha quedado por aquí, milord, piafando y sacudiendo el testuz. Está muy sudado, por cierto, y tiembla mucho. Tal vez está demasiado cansado para continuar huyendo.

—Ve por él, Owen; tal vez tu contacto lo calme. Hay algo en ti que las bestias nerviosas a menudo agradecen. —Volvió a esbozar aquella sonrisa traviesa—. Creo que yo me quedaré aquí, por ahora. El panorama es estupendo.

¡Qué característico del laird, eso de provocar la sonrisa ajena aunque él estuviera sufriendo! Bien se explicaba que los hombres lo sirvieran con tanto fervor.

Owen le hizo una reverencia y se acercó al semental negro, cauteloso._ Uriel_ piafaba y bufaba ruidosamente, con un mal humor que no mostraba un rato antes, cuando él lo había ensillado. ¿Qué lo aquejaba? Owen sabía de caballos, conocía bien a aquél y estaba seguro de que su actitud tenía un motivo.

Entonces vio la sangre: tres arroyuelos de sangre rojo rubí manchaban el flanco del semental.

Owen giró en redondo, aterrorizado, pero no se veía que el señor estuviera sangrando; una hemorragia tan abundante le habría manchado la ropa.

¡_ Uriel_ estaba herido! ¿Cómo era posible?

El resto de la partida llegó ruidosamente; los gritos hicieron que el animal se apartara, bailoteando. Owen pidió ayuda a voces al jefe de caballerizos de Ravensmuir y a sus tres mozos de cuadra más fornidos. Entre todos encerraron al corcel en un círculo que fueron estrechando; luego el jefe de caballerizos de Ravensmuir le sujetó las riendas con fuerza y los mozos lo inmovilizaron con las manos, mientras Owen le quitaba rápidamente la silla.

_ Uriel_ se estremeció de pies a cabeza y el hombre vio enseguida por qué. Allí había tres espinas, cada una tan larga y casi tan ancha como la última articulación de su pulgar. Nunca había visto ninguna igual.

La sangre corría limpiamente y las heridas no eran tan profundas como podrían haber sido, pero aun así horrorizaba ver la carne dañada del corcel. En el reverso de la silla se habían practicado unos cortes para alojar la base de cada espina, dejando la punta expuesta.

—Con el peso de laird Jacob, las puntas de las espinas se han clavado en la carne de_ Uriel_—dijo el caballerizo de Ravensmuir, asqueado por lo que veía.

Owen levantó la mirada hacia la de su colega.

—¡Pero si lo he ensillado yo mismo! Juro por la gracia de Dios que esas espinas no estaban ahí. —Se le revolvía la bilis ante el daño sufrido por el animal—. Yo no sería capaz de cometer semejante perversión. Jamás lastimaría a un caballo intencionadamente. ¡Debéis creerme!

_ Uriel_ agachó la cabeza para mordisquearle el pelo, tal vez porque percibía su consternación, tal vez porque le agradecía que hubiera retirado las espinas. El caballerizo de Ravensmuir sonrió; el gesto suavizó las líneas duras de su cara.

—El caballo te absuelve, Owen. Pero eso no nos ayuda a saber quién lo ha hecho.

—¡Jacob!

El grito de la flamante esposa del laird resonó por encima de los presentes. Ella se arrojó desde la silla de un palafrén con la desenvoltura de quien está habituado a montar, lanzó las riendas a un costado y corrió hacia su esposo.

—¿No dice que los caballos le dan miedo? —murmuró uno de los mozos.

—Monta como si se hubiera pasado la vida a caballo —comentó el de Ravensmuir.

—Y su doncella estaba en la cuadra —señaló otro de los muchachos. Sus cuatro compañeros lo miraron con sorpresa—. La he visto. Ha dicho que iba a ver los fabulosos corceles de Ravensmuir, pero ha ido de una caballeriza a la siguiente con gran diligencia, como si buscara un caballo en especial.

—Y antes de mediodía el laird ha mostrado a la señora su propio corcel —musitó el de Ravensmuir, buscando la mirada de su colega.

—Y yo, idiota de mí, he dejado al caballo solo después de ensillarlo, pues he ido por una manzana para dársela. —Owen frotó el hocico a la bestia, en tanto los cinco fruncían las cejas al unísono—. Ojalá pudieras decirnos lo que has visto, amigo mío.

—El laird tiene que enterarse de esto —declaró el de Ravensmuir.

Owen oyó las exclamaciones de la señora, que estaba examinando al laird, y se preguntó si era el único que recordaba, en ese momento, las acusaciones de Alan Douglas. ¿Qué planes tenía esa dama? ¿Qué sombras de su corazón eclipsaban esa luminosa belleza?

Renesmee percibió la ausencia de buena voluntad entre el personal de su esposo en el momento mismo en que se la retiraron. Jacob, para alivio suyo, no estaba tan lesionado como ella temía.

—Tengo los bastantes atributos como para aguantar un golpe así contra mi orgullo —bromeó él, mientras su hermano lo ayudaba a levantarse.

A Renesmee no le pasó desapercibida su mueca de dolor al apoyar el peso en el pie, ni el gesto con que estiró la espalda. Pero al menos no tenía ninguna fractura.

—No son vuestros atributos los que me preocupan —replicó, sólo por verlo sonreír.

—¿No? Pensé que deseabais un heredero.

Renesmee se puso encarnada al oírlo; Jacob se echó a reír, pero de súbito quedó muy serio y le clavó una mirada severa.

—¿Cómo habéis hecho para llegar tan pronto? ¿Acaso a caballo?

Y ella comprendió su error. No había pensado en su mentira anterior: sólo quería ir tras Jacob y asegurarse de que estuviera bien. Irguió la espalda, sin saber qué decir. En todas las caras vueltas hacia ella se leía la sospecha.

Sólo Jacob la observaba con un destello sagaz en los ojos, como si aquella novedad no lo sorprendiera. Se acercó un paso más, sin poder disimular una mueca de dolor, pero alzó la mano para impedir que ella lo ayudara.

Renesmee comprendió que tendría pocas posibilidades de reparar su error.

—Os he mentido —admitió en voz baja.

Se endureció la expresión de su marido.

—Lo sé. —Su tono era frío. Enarcó una ceja, firme la mirada—. Y eso, después de haberme prometido franqueza.

Renesmee sintió que se demudaba. Sólo veía enfado en la pétrea expresión de Jacob; comprendió que estaba frente a un juez que no tenía motivos para brindarle misericordia. Ella le había mentido; lo había engañado; le había ocultado la verdad simplemente porque era desagradable. Y esos esfuerzos por que su matrimonio tuviera oportunidad de afirmarse llevaban ahora a su destrucción.

A menos que lograra que Jacob la escuchara. Recordó tardíamente que su reacción más furiosa se había producido al saber que era víctima de una mentira. Y entonces supo que su posición era muy precaria.

Al actuar así quizá había perdido su apoyo para siempre; aun así no habría podido actuar de otra manera. Pensó nuevamente en _Blanchefleur_, asqueada por el persistente sabor de su lóbrego pasado.

En ese momento se acercó el jefe de caballerizos de Kinfairlie; llevaba tres espinas ensangrentadas en la palma y una acusación en el semblante.

—Estaban bajo la silla, milord. Cuando he ensillado a_ Uriel_ no estaban ahí, pero antes de que vos llegarais lo he dejado solo para ir por una manzana. Thomas declara que la doncella de milady, la que acaba de llegar, estaba en esos momentos en la cuadra y miraba dentro de cada casilla como si buscara un caballo en particular.

La expresión de Jacob se tornó sombría.

—¿Qué dices, Owen? Te ruego que expreses tus pensamientos con claridad.

—No puedo acusar a nadie, milord, pues no tengo evidencias, pero me parece que todo se suma de una manera muy clara. Antes de mediodía habéis presentado el corcel a vuestra señora. Su doncella ha sido vista buscando a un caballo en el momento en que se han puesto estas espinas bajo vuestra silla. —Cuadró los hombros—. Podríais haber muerto en la caída, milord, pues estas espinas son enormes. No puedo menos que recordar las acusaciones que hizo Alan Douglas el día de Navidad, en nuestra propia capilla.

Las facciones de Jacob parecían talladas en piedra. Habló con sereno apasionamiento.

—En ese caso recordarás que él tampoco pudo ofrecer evidencias que respaldaran sus acusaciones contra la señora.

Renesmee sintió que se le entreabrían los labios. ¿Era posible que él la defendiera?

La cara de Owen se ensombreció.

—Sois un buen laird y me habéis tratado bien, señor. Por eso cometeré el atrevimiento de continuar diciendo lo que pienso, aunque no os agrade. Temo por vuestra vida. Vuestra señora esposa admite saber de venenos. Y desde su llegada hemos tenido dos envenenamientos en nuestra fortaleza. Ella misma admite haber enterrado a dos esposos, y, según los rumores, cuando menos uno de ellos murió prematuramente. Además, si bien es cierto que no hay pruebas de esto, la señora demuestra con sus propios hechos que ha mentido. —Señaló el palafrén que Renesmee había montado—. Esta misma mañana la he oído decir que los caballos le daban miedo; sin embargo, hace un momento ha llegado cabalgando con rara desenvoltura.

—Quizá mi laird es muy persuasivo cuando se trata de calmar mis temores —se atrevió ella a insinuar.

—Quizá milady ha dicho una falsedad —replicó el jefe de caballerizos, dura la mirada y cortantes las palabras—. Nadie aprende a montar como vos en unas pocas horas. Montáis desde que pudisteis alcanzar el estribo: apostaría mi alma a que es así. Y no tenéis ni pizca de miedo a los caballos; a eso también apostaría.

—Te estás excediendo, Owen —advirtió Jacob en voz baja.

—No es mi intención mostrarme impertinente, señor...

—Pero lo sois.

—Sólo quiero que estéis sobre aviso, milord, si no lo comprendéis vos mismo. ¿No es mi obligación, puesto que me he comprometido a serviros, retribuir vuestras bondades con información, aunque no sea de vuestro agrado?

—En todo caso no deberías exponerla delante de todo el mundo —observó el señor serenamente—. Respeto tu intención, Owen, pero es grosero hablar mal de la señora de la casa delante de todos sus servidores. Si tuvieras pruebas que respaldaran tu acusación, las cosas serían diferentes; pero en este caso no haces sino repetir rumores e insinuaciones.

—Perdonad que os diga, milord, que no son simples rumores. —Dicho eso, Owen puso las tres espinas en la mano de Jacob—. Con vuestra licencia, milord, voy a atender las heridas de_ Uriel_.

Jacob inclinó la cabeza. El caballerizo se alejó, después de atravesar a Renesmee con una fría mirada. Ella notó que su esposo movía las espinas ensangrentadas en la mano, sombría la expresión.

—Owen —llamó él sin alzar la voz.

El caballerizo se detuvo, pero sólo se giró después de una pausa.

—No imagines que no agradezco tu información, aunque no sea de mi agrado. Mi padre me enseñó que ningún señor, ninguna señora, debían ser condenados en su propio hogar. Mis parientes han tomado decisiones nada convencionales que hicieron circular abundantes rumores sobre ellos, aunque ninguno de ellos tenía mal corazón. Las cosas no siempre son lo que parecen: así decía mi padre.

Owen iba a responder, pero el laird alzó un dedo para pedir silencio.

—Este asunto se resolverá; puedes creerlo. Si hay cargos y si hay pruebas, lo escucharemos todo ante el tribunal de Kinfairlie. Mientras tanto, mi consejo es que tú y tus compañeros habléis de mi señora con el debido respeto.

El hombre pareció reprimir un impulso de continuar discutiendo. Su mirada fue del laird a su señora. Luego inclinó la cabeza.

—Como ordenéis, así se hará, milord.

Jacob asintió secamente. Luego se giró hacia su castellano.

—Volveremos a Kinfairlie, Anthony, y pasaré el resto del día en mis habitaciones.

—Muy bien, milord, mandaré por un galeno.

—No es necesario, Anthony. Estoy bastante bien y sobreviviré. —Dirigió a Renesmee una mirada tan fría que la congeló hasta la médula. Luego le volvió la espalda.

Su matrimonio se había acabado, a menos que ella lo aclarara todo.

—¡No! —exclamó Renesmee, antes de que la abandonaran allí—. No. Esto no puede quedar así. Es cierto que os he mentido al decir que los caballos me daban miedo, pero os revelaré toda la verdad. A todos. Ahora mismo.

Los mozos de cuadra y los escuderos se detuvieron a mirarla, obviamente incrédulos. Jacob la observaba con expresión inescrutable; ella comprendió que todo pendía en la balanza.

Cuanto antes hiciera su confesión, tanto mejor.

—Creo que esto puede esperar, milady—insinuó el castellano—. Preferiría que milord estuviera atendido.

—Y yo preferiría que oyeran la verdad —adujo ella—. Es tarde para confesarlo, bien lo sé, pero me gustaría explicarlo todo ahora, delante de todos vosotros, sin un momento de tardanza. —Inspiró, estremecida—. Sólo espero que todos seáis testigos de que mis sospechas no tienen fundamento.

—¿Sospechas? —repitió Anthony, confundido—. ¿Qué sospechas os inspiramos?

Renesmee cuadró los hombros.

—Permitidme que os lo diga.

Jacob observaba a su esposa con una mezcla de respeto y orgullo. Estaba erguida como una buena espada, la barbilla en alto y majestuoso el porte. Hablaba con claridad y convicción; sus palabras llegaban con facilidad a todo el grupo. El sol centelleaba en el oro de su pelo, pues había perdido el velo al ir tras él, y lustraba sus finas facciones. Era hermosa y sufría. Él sintió que le dolía el corazón ante tanto valor.

—Ésta era una mujer a quien su padre casó con un hombre mucho mayor —empezó. Jacob sabía muy bien quién era esa mujer y notó que varios del grupo también lo habían adivinado—. Ella tenía doce veranos; él ya había visto sesenta y dos. Era un hombre corpulento, enamorado de los placeres de la mesa, y no le gustaba privarse de nada. Se comentaba que era cruel, aunque con astucia. Pero había sido camarada de armas del padre de la doncella y ella quería creer que los rumores no eran ciertos.

Inclinó apenas la cabeza antes de continuar.

—En verdad las evidencias parecían respaldar su fe en él, pues la trataba con bondad. Ella había llevado de su casa un palafrén propio; era una yegua castaña, con una estrella blanca en la frente. En su niñez ella veía una flor en esa mancha; por eso había llamado a la yegua _Blanchefleur_. El animal recibía buen trato en la cuadra de su señor esposo, aunque a menudo él la acusaba, bromeando, de amar a la bestia más que a él.

Por espacio de un momento bajó la vista a sus escarpines.

—Ella lo negaba, pero temía que su marido hubiera descubierto su secreto. En verdad habría sido extraño que una mujer tan joven experimentara un afecto ardiente por un hombre como él. —Tragó saliva; su mirada pasó por encima de los presentes—. Así que la joven sintió un enorme alivio al enterarse de que iba a dar un hijo a su esposo. Era sabido que él deseaba, ante todo, un heredero, y ella confiaba poder satisfacer ese deseo.

Jacob frunció el entrecejo al oír esa referencia al heredero. ¿Sería eso lo que había inculcado en Renesmee tanto empeño en tener un hijo varón?

—Pero la fortuna no le sonrió. Cuando la criatura llevaba sólo cinco meses en su vientre, ella rompió aguas. Se resistió al parto, pues no quería perder el tesoro que su esposo ansiaba, pero aun así el bebé nació: pequeño, marchito y rojo. Estaba muerto. —Se humedeció los labios—. Y era varón.

Los mozos de cuadra se removieron ante ese detalle; Jacob notó que la compasión iluminaba más de un par de ojos. Esperó, pues adivinaba que la pérdida de esa criatura, aun tan avanzado el embarazo, no era el origen de las cicatrices que todavía afectaban a Renesmee.

—La joven temía que su esposo tomara represalias, pero él se mostró encantador, solícito y comprensivo. La instó a quedarse en cama, a recobrarse, a comer bocados tentadores. Buscaba provocarle la sonrisa, aunque ella no encontraba motivos para sonreír. En verdad demostró ser más galante de lo que nadie habría imaginado. Y ella se criticó por no haber sabido apreciar sus méritos. Pasados tres días de la triste pérdida del niño, él anunció que había dispuesto un festín en honor de su esposa.

Eso arrancó un murmullo a los presentes. Renesmee miró sobre el mar, con los ojos entrecerrados, pero continuó con el relato.

—No se reparó en gastos. La joven estaba atónita, pues no entendía por qué lo sucedido era digno de celebración. El salón estaba lleno a reventar de nobles y vecinos, todos ataviados con sus mejores galas. La mesa crujía bajo el peso de la comida preparada. Y su marido insistía en que todos bebieran a su salud. Ella, agradecida por su comprensión, renovó su decisión de darle un heredero.

»Por fin su esposo ordenó que sacaran el plato principal, un guiso, del que dijo que había sido elaborado para complacerla a ella. Se lo sirvieron con un garboso ademán, en la plata más fina de la casa. El marido insistió en que ella comiera la primera y en abundancia, pues necesitaría reponer sus fuerzas. Por cierto, nadie probaría un bocado de aquello antes de que ella hubiera tomado cuanto pudiese.

Era evidente que Renesmee estaba apretando los dientes.

—El guiso era extraño; la joven nunca había comido algo así. Estaba cargado de especias, pues no se habían ahorrado gastos en su preparación, pero la carne era rara.

Owen, el jefe de caballerizos, apartó la cara con expresión de horror.

—Era sedosa sobre la lengua, casi diría untuosa, y a la joven no le gustó. Aun así su marido insistía; le llenó el plato y se estuvo de pie a su lado hasta que ella lo hubo comido todo. Una vez que ella estuvo ahita de aquella comida que no deseaba, él se echó a reír. No fue una risa simpática. Después de coger a la joven con fuerza por los codos, le susurró al oído, de manera que ella no pudiera escapar de lo que le decía: «Esta semana los dos hemos perdido lo que más amábamos, como es justo». Ella no comprendió qué significaba aquello. «Vos habéis perdido a mi hijo y el precio es _Blanchefleur_.» Sólo entonces supo la muchacha qué era lo que había comido, qué carne se había utilizado para el guiso.

Los mozos de cuadra lanzaron un rugido ante aquella maldad.

—¡Bárbaro! —gritó el de Ravensmuir.

—Para semejante villano la muerte es poco castigo —declaró Owen.

Renesmee irguió la espalda.

—La joven corrió a los establos mientras su marido reía al ver su consternación, pues no podía creer que alguien pudiera ser tan malvado. Pero _Blanchefleur_ había desaparecido y el jefe de caballerizos le dijo la verdad. Ella vomitó durante todo el día y toda la noche, sin moverse de la casilla que había ocupado su querida yegua, llorando siempre. —Alzó el mentón, aunque las lágrimas le corrían a raudales por las mejillas—. Y entonces decidió no encariñarse nunca más con otro caballo, para no poner en peligro la vida de ninguna otra bestia.

Se giró hacia Jacob con las mejillas húmedas.

—Lamento haberos mentido. Pero el cocinero ha dicho que se necesitaba carne y que vos resolverías el menú cuando volvierais de los establos. Y el jefe de caballerizos me ha contado que ya teníais decidido lo que haríais con los potrillos. Y... —Inspiró, medio sofocada—. Y como insistíais en regalarme uno de esos estupendos caballos, me he asustado como nunca me había asustado. —Se pasó una mano por la frente—. Os pido perdón, pues tengo suficiente inteligencia para saber que estos hombres no os servirían con tanta lealtad si fuerais de la calaña de Millard.

—No era vuestra inteligencia la que alimentaba ese miedo —adujo Jacob, sereno. Se acercó a ella para cogerla de la mano y continuó, bajando la voz—: Era el amor y el miedo a la pérdida. Era el corazón, Renesmee, el corazón que fingís no poseer.

Ella lo miró fijamente, aún orgullosa a pesar del llanto, y él le besó la palma de la mano. Luego le plegó los dedos sobre el beso y la estrechó contra su costado. Comprendía lo difícil que había sido esa confesión. Y en verdad era horrenda. ¿Qué clase de hombre podía hacer algo así? Parecía inconcebible.

Respetaba a Renesmee, no sólo por haber sido capaz de afrontar su miedo a revelar un secreto que tanto había ocultado, sino por haberlo hecho para obtener su confianza.

—Regresamos a Kinfairlie. Milady y yo montaremos el palafrén que ella ha utilizado. Llevad a_ Uriel_ de la brida.

Owen se colocó ante ambos, en actitud contrita.

—Milady, os suplico me perdonéis la acusación que he hecho contra vos. Nadie que hubiera experimentado un dolor como el que os causó la pérdida de vuestro palafrén sería capaz de cometer un crimen como el que ha sufrido_ Uriel_.

—Las apariencias me condenaban, Owen —reconoció Renesmee con calma. Se aferraba a Jacob, como si su tumultuoso relato la hubiera debilitado—. Lo comprendo así. Y espero que jamás dejéis de aconsejar tan bien a mi señor esposo.

—¡Jamás! —El hombre le hizo una reverencia—. Os pido un favor, milady.

El laird percibió la confusión de su esposa, aunque ya adivinaba cuál sería la solicitud del caballerizo.

—Si no lo reveláis no podrá seros concedido —observó, puesto que el hombre no hablaba.

Owen echó un vistazo a _Uriel_. Luego carraspeó.

—Se dice que los sanadores pueden usar su talento tanto en humanos como en caballos. ¿Hay algún bálsamo que podáis preparar para que_ Uriel_ sane más deprisa? No querría que sufriera más de lo necesario por la crueldad de alguien.

Renesmee ahogó una exclamación, en tanto su marido sonreía. Los otros caballerizos y los escuderos los observaban con aire de aprobación.

—¿Me confiaríais esa tarea? —preguntó ella sobrecogida.

Owen asintió con un gruñido.

—Será un honor —aseguró ella con voz ronca—. Me enorgullecerá auxiliar a un corcel tan magnífico.

El caballerizo se inclinó con una sonrisa; luego se retiró precipitadamente. Mientras tanto_ Uriel_ agitaba el testuz, como si estuviera muy de acuerdo, y resoplaba con vigor.

Jacob sonrió a su esposa, muy complacido con lo que ella había logrado ese día.

—Habéis conquistado a todos los hombres de mi cuadra —bromeó por lo bajo—. Y eso, con un simple relato. Tendré que pedir al Cielo que os conformen las atenciones de un solo hombre.

Renesmee giró hacia él su mirada brillante.

—Sólo espero que ese hombre sea en verdad atento. Decid, milord, ¿tenemos tiempo para un dulce antes de la comida de la noche?

Lo amaba.

No podía ser más sencillo. A Renesmee le maravilló no haberlo comprendido antes. Amaba a Jacob, siempre convencido de que todo era bueno, de que con franqueza y buen humor todo se arreglaría, siempre decidido a escuchar la historia en su totalidad antes de dar una opinión.

Jacob era justo, era recto, era bondadoso. A ella le encantaba ver que su personal lo servía con invariable lealtad, saberlo tan protector de todo el que confiara en él, fuera grande o pequeño, humano o animal.

Le encantaba que pudiera mostrarse reflexivo o juguetón, que fuese inteligente, que no temiera expresar sus sentimientos. Que apreciara por encima de todo la verdad y la sinceridad, y que recompensara a quienes se las brindaban.

Y eso era sólo una pequeña parte de lo que él le ofrecía. A Renesmee le encantaba que Jacob le concediera el beneficio de la duda, algo que nadie antes había hecho. El daba por sentado que ella tenía un motivo para cada uno de los actos que había cometido. Le ofrecía la posibilidad de escoger, le concedía tiempo, la trataba con honor y dignidad.

La había persuadido de que el mérito de lo que ganaría al amarlo sobrepasaba holgadamente al riesgo. Para ella no era una lección fácil; sin duda volvería a equivocarse ante él, pero sabía que Jacob siempre le brindaría la oportunidad de corregir cualquier paso en falso.

Lo que le ofrecía era un premio considerable, que ella recibía de buen grado. Con la ardiente búsqueda de sus secretos había quebrado el último escudo que protegía su maltrecho corazón.

Y ella quería demostrárselo de la mejor manera posible.

Moira les salió al encuentro al pie de la escalera, pero Renesmee la rechazó con una sonrisa.

—Ya no necesito ese recuento —dijo, mientras tiraba de la mano de su esposo.

Jacob la siguió, con una cojera apenas perceptible y los ojos casi centelleando al ver su entusiasmo.

—Estáis deseosa de llegar a nuestras habitaciones —bromeó—. Ha de ser por el atractivo de mis registros contables.

Renesmee rió.

—Estoy deseosa de tener vuestra compañía sólo para mí —replicó, sin que le importara qué interpretación pudiera darse a esas palabras audaces.

Él sonrió de oreja a oreja.

—¡Pero si estoy herido!

—Y yo conozco el mejor tónico para curaros.

Jacob recobró un poco de seriedad.

—Deberíais saber que no estoy tan empeñado como otros en tener un heredero. Los hijos pueden venir a su tiempo o no venir. Su presencia o su ausencia no cambia nada cuando el matrimonio es bueno.

—¡Lo que ansío no es sólo un heredero!

Moira se retorcía las manos al pie de la escalera, sin compartir la alegre actitud de la pareja:

—¡Milady, por favor! ¡Hay otro detalle que necesito revelaros!

—Más tarde, Moira, más tarde habrá tiempo.

—Pero...

Sorda a las súplicas de su doncella, Renesmee tiró de su esposo hasta que él se detuvo un peldaño más abajo. Entonces ella le rodeó la cara con las manos, le deslizó el pulgar por los labios sonrientes y lo besó a fondo.

Notó que él contenía el aliento ante esa muestra de afecto; un momento después sus brazos le rodeaban la cintura y la acercaban más, mientras la besaba. Le permitió coger de él lo que deseara. Y Renesmee se recreó en la sensación del abrazo compartido.

Interrumpió aquel beso de mala gana y se encontró con los ojos de su marido inundados de estrellas.

—Se os ve muy alegre... —susurró, maravillada.

—¿Qué hombre no se alegraría cuando su esposa lo mira como vos a mí?

—¿Cómo os miro?

La sonrisa de Jacob se tornó traviesa.

—Como si quisierais entregarme algo más que una simple sonrisa.

Renesmee rió.

—Os desafío, señor, a aceptar otra gesta.

—¿Otra? ¿Acaso no tengo bien ganada la estima de mi señora?

Renesmee hizo un gesto ceñudo, en broma.

—Pero su sonrisa, no. Una vez dijisteis que se podía obtener la sonrisa de una cortesana con ciertas cosquillas íntimas en el lecho. Dudo que podáis hacerlo.

Sólo llegó a ver el destello de sus ojos antes de que él la cogiera en brazos para subir el resto de los peldaños de la escalera de tres en tres. Ya en la alcoba, cerró la puerta de un puntapié y la besó con lento abandono, sin dejar de sujetarla con fuerza contra su pecho. Renesmee gozó de aquel abrazo, de la completa desaparición de su miedo, y supo con total seguridad que al fin le sonreía la Fortuna.

Cuando al fin se separaron, ella cogió la llave que pendía de su cinturón y la giró en la cerradura satisfecha.

—No os permitiré salir de esta alcoba mientras no hayáis alcanzado vuestro objetivo —bromeó. Y le dedicó una picara sonrisa.

—Pues entonces será mejor que comencemos —dijo él con entusiasmo—, pues no creo que sea fácil obtenerlo.

Cuando Renesmee echó llave a la puerta de la solana, su sonrisa era a la vez tímida y audaz. Sostuvo la mirada a su esposo con ojos brillantes también, aunque sus mejillas enrojecían por tanta audacia.

La dama era una maravilla. A Jacob le encantaba su complejidad, que fuera tan majestuosa como una reina guerrera y tan vulnerable como un polluelo recién nacido. Ella era capaz de defenderlo con la ferocidad de una loba madre, pero también de rendirse a su beso con la suavidad del pimpollo que se abre al sol estival. Jamás se cansaría de sus múltiples estados de ánimo, de su rápido ingenio, de verla defender fieramente todo aquello que apreciaba.

Ella cruzó la habitación para acercársele y le cubrió el mentón con una mano. En sus ojos había un verde claro y brillante, libre de sombras y misterios. Lo miraba como si la maravilla fuera él. Y luego le tocó los labios con los suyos.

Su beso fue a la vez lánguido y apasionado. Lo tentó a responder con toques ligerísimos y le ofreció una caricia que hacía arder la sangre. Era la primera vez que iniciaba un abrazo sin que Jacob se preguntara si buscaba distraerlo, sin que él temiera, siquiera un poquito, que le entregara el cuerpo para ocultar a su escrutinio los secretos de su mente.

Ambos cruzaron la habitación hacia el lecho como si bailaran, moviéndose a la par, sin intercambiar una sola palabra. Cada uno convirtió en festín los labios del otro; saboreándolos, incitándolos; las manos se buscaban sin pausa. Era como si acabaran de conocerse, como si ambos copularan por primera vez en su vida. Jacob estaba casi ensordecido por el tronar de su pulso y percibía una urgencia similar en el de Renesmee.

Mientras él le deshacía los lazos de la saya, ella le abría el tabardo, todo sin dejar de besarse con apetito. Él se quitó la camisa mientras ella pateaba para descalzarse; él le aflojó la ropa mientras ella le desataba las calzas. Jacob interrumpió el beso tan sólo para quitarse las botas, en tanto Renesmee, ante sus ojos, se soltaba la cabellera.

Luego se le acercó sin llevar puesto más que la sonrisa, y lo empujó hacia el colchón. Trepó a él para besarlo a fondo, sujetándolo por el pelo, como si temiera que él tratara de escapar. La sola idea habría provocado la risa de Jacob, a no ser porque tenía mejores cosas que hacer con la boca.

Renesmee se le entregó por entero y lo hizo con abandono. La diferencia de su actitud era increíble; él nunca habría pensado que podía ofrecerle tanto. Parecía haberse ablandado al contar la historia de _Blanchefleur_, al encontrar solidaridad entre la gente de la casa; tal vez era la primera vez que recibía compasión. Se abrió a Jacob y le brindó el festín que sólo ella podía ofrecer.

En verdad estaba deslumbrado. Admiraba profundamente a su señora, su fuerza, su capacidad de curar. Lo maravillaba que aún conservara algún resto de ternura, que aceptara la posibilidad de que un hombre pudiera ofrecerle algo, a diferencia de los otros hombres de su vida.

Le dio placer, como antes, y saboreó su grito final de alivio. Luego ella lo montó a horcajadas, con la cabellera suelta en torno de ambos como una cortina de oro. Jacob la cogió por la cintura para alzarla y situarla sobre él. Renesmee rió, obviamente encantada con esa postura.

—Ahora sois mi prisionero —bromeó, con los ojos alegres, como él quería verlos.

—Un prisionero encantado, por cierto.

Ella se movió, dejándolo sin aliento.

—Es posible que jamás os devuelva la libertad —amenazó.

—Nadie en su sano juicio querría ser liberado de semejante cautiverio.

Renesmee rió. Se movía con decisión, identificando bien pronto lo que más lo inflamaba. Se inclinó para besarlo otra vez e hizo bailar la lengua dentro de su boca. Le atrapó la nuca con una mano para inmovilizarlo bajo su beso, en tanto se mecía sobre él. Jacob le cogió las nalgas con una mano; luego deslizó los dedos entre ellas.

—Juntos, esta vez —dijo entre besos.

Y ella contuvo el aliento bajo sus caricias. Encajaban como si en verdad estuvieran hechos el uno para el otro; se movían juntos como creados para bailar en pareja. Jacob vio que la pasión ponía chispas en los ojos de su dama y le arrebolaba las mejillas, al llegar la excitación a su punto máximo. Se detuvo en el umbral del placer (mil años, según le pareció) en tanto esperaba a que ella se le uniera allí.

De pronto Renesmee inspiró bruscamente y sus ojos se dilataron de gozo. Entreabrió los labios, ruborizada hasta el carmesí; antes de que gritara, Jacob se permitió franquear de un salto ese umbral, junto a su señora esposa. Ambos gritaron al unísono y se estrecharon con fuerza. Luego, en la estela de la realización final, ella se echó a reír.

—Supongo que no es de mis esfuerzos de lo que os reís —gruñó él en broma.

Las risas se tornaron más potentes.

—¡No, por cierto! Pero Anthony pensará que habéis hallado un raro placer en vuestros registros contables —explicó Renesmee.

Jacob rió entre dientes; luego la besó con lentitud. Tenía la extraña convicción de que todo marcharía bien entre ellos, que en los años que iban a compartir, cada uno descubriría nuevos aspectos del otro, que su unión no haría sino crecer y mejorar cada día.

Y eso era premio suficiente para cualquiera.

Tras la comida del mediodía Elizabeth logró, al fin, arrinconar a Malcolm en el salón y tenerlo todo para ella sola. Él era quien podía ayudarla en su empresa; quería tener la oportunidad de ganárselo sin que Jacob interviniera.

—Malcolm —murmuró, después de intercambiar cumplidos—, debo pedirte un favor.

Su hermano sonrió.

—Si se trata de un favor, deberías pedírselo a Jacob. Yo no poseo nada a mi nombre, salvo mi propia persona; por ende, es muy poco lo que puedo ofrecer a una dama.

Elizabeth apretó el copón de cerveza, que no deseaba.

—Quiero ir a Ravensmuir.

Él dio un respingo, pero la niña continuó deprisa:

—Debo ir a Ravensmuir. Debo buscar a Rosamunde y cuidar de ella...

Malcolm le apoyó una mano en el brazo.

—Rosamunde ha muerto, Elizabeth —dijo con suavidad.

—No, no, no puede ser. ¿Cómo lo sabes? Nunca hemos hallado su cadáver ni el de Tynan. Podrían estar aún vivos entre los escombros, aguardando nuestro socorro...

—¡Elizabeth! —Habló con tanta firmeza que ella quedó muda—. Nadie podría haber sobrevivido al derrumbe de ese laberinto, mucho menos continuar con vida durante meses enteros. Más aún: sería una locura aventurarse entre las ruinas, pues nadie sabe lo inestables que pueden ser.

La niña se echó atrás en el banco para clavar en su hermano una mirada triste.

—No me llevarás.

—Y que no se te ocurra siquiera ir sola.

Ella apartó la vista, ceñuda y luchando por contener las lágrimas de decepción.

—Pensaba que querrías recuperar el cuerpo de tío Tynan, asegurarte de su fallecimiento y enterrarlo con honor, si es necesario.

Malcolm alargó los brazos por encima de la mesa para cogerle las manos y obligarla a mirarlo.

—¿Por qué se te ocurre eso? ¿Qué esperas encontrar? Hace ya varios meses que desaparecieron, Elizabeth.

Ella observó las manos entrelazadas con un suspiro. Nada se perdía con decir toda la verdad.

—Sueño constantemente con Rosamunde. Está en el laberinto que se desmorona, y me llama para que la socorra. —Se atrevió a afrontar la mirada compasiva de su hermano—. Es preciso que vaya. Debo intentar auxiliarla.

Él sacudió la cabeza sin soltarle las manos. Su calor era reconfortante.

—Sería una locura, mujer. Y no hallarías lo que buscas.

—¿Cómo lo sabes?

—Han muerto, aunque cueste creerlo. —Malcolm suspira—. Nunca os lo he dicho, pero cuando mamá y papá murieron en el mar, yo soñaba con ellos. Soñaba que me pedían ayuda y que yo les fallaba. Debe de haberme sucedido unas doscientas veces. —La miró a los ojos con firmeza—. Tío Tynan se enteró, pues más de una vez desperté gritando. Él me dijo que era el dolor lo que creaba una leyenda en mis pensamientos. Me dijo que pasaría cuando me fuera acostumbrando a mi nueva realidad.

—¿Y fue así? —Elizabeth tenía la boca seca, pues no le gustaba ese consejo.

—Sí. El sueño no ha vuelto a repetirse. —Se obligó a sonreír y le estrechó las manos con fuerza—. Te propongo una cosa, hermana mía. En Epifanía partiré en busca de fortuna. Cuando retorne, si aún sufres el acoso de ese sueño, te llevaré a Ravensmuir.

—¿Lo prometes?

—Lo prometo.

Malcolm entrechocó su copón con el de ella y ambos bebieron. No era lo que la joven deseaba de su hermano, pero debía conformarse, pues no obtendría nada mejor.

Esperaba con ansias que Malcolm no tardara demasiado en hacer fortuna.

Jacob y Renesmee copularon tres veces antes de dormitar, exhaustos, entre las sombras del gran lecho. Fuera había caído la tarde y por la ventana se veían las primeras estrellas.

Renesmee tenía la cabellera contra el pecho de su esposo y las piernas enredadas a las suyas. Su mano, curvada bajo la de Jacob, cubría el latido de su corazón. Él sentía el dulce ritmo de su respiración contra la piel. La gran cama olía lujuriosamente al placer que ambos habían conjurado y compartido. Él tenía hambre, pero su fatiga era tal que no veía motivos imperiosos para moverse..., hasta que Renesmee se estremeció.

Se acurrucó más contra él; su esposo trató de alcanzar los cobertores, pero ella se incorporó con un bostezo.

—Es muy tarde. Debería ir a las cocinas por un bocado, antes de que todos se retiren.

—Qué ridículo. Si tienes hambre iré yo.

—No: estás herido —replicó ella, en un tono que no permitía discusión. Lo empujó apoyándole la mano en el centro del pecho, y él cayó hacia atrás como si no tuviera huesos.

—No estoy tan grave. —La cogió por la cintura para atraerla nuevamente contra sí—. Y no sería caballeroso permitir que fueras en busca de comida.

—Tienes que reservar tus fuerzas —lo regañó—. Quiero ese hijo.

Jacob sacudió la cabeza, maravillado por ese empecinamiento. Ella se estremeció.

—Y estás bajo mi cuidado, pues soy la sanadora de esta alcoba —añadió, agitando un dedo.

Su aspecto habría sido más solemne (y menos tierno) sin la cabellera revuelta y los pechos desnudos y tensos por el frío. Jacob le cogió uno en la mano y deslizó el pulgar sobre la cima turgente. Ella se estremeció otra vez.

—Tienes demasiado frío. Y mi noble intención es hacer que entres en calor —musitó mientras le besaba el pezón.

Renesmee ahogó una exclamación y se estiró como un gato bajo su caricia.

—Tu noble intención es yacer conmigo otra vez.

—Quiero complacerte.

—¡Pero si ya estoy complacida! —protestó riendo—. Necesitamos llenar el estómago, Jacob. Tú puedes quedarte, pero sería mejor que te echaras encima alguna prenda. En esta alcoba hace un frío horroroso. Y mi padre solía decir que para engendrar un hijo varón se requiere calor.

—Anthony no ha podido encender los braseros, puesto que la puerta está cerrada con llave —observó él, impaciente por esa repetida referencia a los hijos, varones—. Quiero que entiendas, Renesmee, que no hay ninguna prisa por tener un hijo. Ya vendrán a su debido tiempo.

—¡Hay prisa, sí, y mucha! —lo corrigió ella—. Sobre todo si quieres dar a tus hermanas la posibilidad de decidir con quién van a casarse. —Se levantó de la cama, casi relumbrante la piel clara en la oscuridad, y correteó hacia el montón de ropa que habían dejado caer al suelo.

—¿Qué significa eso? —preguntó Jacob, confuso. Pero ella no dio más explicaciones—. ¿Por qué esa referencia a las nupcias de mis hermanas? ¿Qué relación tendría con eso un hijo varón?

Renesmee rebuscó entre las prendas, con la piel erizada y bailoteando un poco, pues el suelo debía de estar helado.

—¡Ah, si no hallo pronto mis medias me convertiré en hielo!

—¿Qué importancia tiene lo que te pongas?

Ella le echó una mirada.

—Lo que se pone la esposa del laird siempre tiene importancia.

—¡Oh, las mujeres! —Jacob se levantó, pero no se puso la camisa que ella le ofrecía—. Usa lo que encuentres a mano.

—¡No! —Lo miró con ojos traviesos—. Aún se habla en las cocinas de la noche en que bajé con chinelas desparejas, después de consumar nuestros votos nupciales.

Jacob sonrió de oreja a oreja.

—Y además llevabas los costados fruncidos. Recuerdo que te arreglé los lazos.

—¿Cómo pudiste dejarme bajar así?

—No eran tus chinelas lo que llamaba mi atención.

Ella le dirigió una mirada que habría sido temible, a no ser por el centelleo.

—Pues entonces ayúdame, si no quieres que todo Kinfairlie se ría de la chalada con quien se ha casado el laird.

—Ponte las botas, para empezar.

Renesmee negó con la cabeza, aunque le castañeteaban los dientes.

—Esas no.

—¿Por qué no, si tienes frío?

—No es correcto entrar en el salón con botas. Me pondré chinelas, si las encuentro. He aquí una media, al menos.

Continuó revolviendo cosas, sin siquiera una yesca que la ayudara en su tarea. Él maldijo, no por primera vez, las extrañas ideas que las mujeres tenían de la vestimenta.

—¿Prefieres pasar frío con chinelas por no faltar a una regla tonta? —Se sentó en el baúl y se puso a su mujer en el regazo, con intenciones de calzarle una bota—. Es una tontería, Renesmee —fue cuanto logró decir antes de que ella lanzara una exclamación de dolor.

Jacob le quitó la bota para mirar dentro. En el forro de pieles había algo oscuro. La joven, sentada en sus rodillas, se frotaba en silencio la planta del pie, en tanto él ponía el calzado del revés.

A su mano cayeron dos espinas, tan grandes y temibles como las que habían atravesado el pellejo de_ Uriel_. Echó un vistazo al otro lado de la alcoba; las tres que Owen le había entregado aún seguían en la mesa.

Ese otro par acechaba dentro de la bota (la bota que su esposa no había querido ponerse) como si las hubieran escondido allí. La llave de la habitación centelleaba en su cinturón, una curva abandonada a sus pies.

Renesmee dejó escapar una exclamación. Jacob la miró a los ojos. En días anteriores habría interpretado esa expresión como de culpabilidad, como si se viera descubierta en algún plan tenebroso.

—Supuestamente, debo pensar que teníais más espinas de las necesarias para vuestro propósito de hoy y las guardasteis para alguna otra hazaña similar —musitó. Ella contenía el aliento—. Después de todo, no queríais calzar estas botas. Se podría pensar que estabais enterada de que las espinas estaban escondidas aquí.

Renesmee apenas respiraba. Jacob giró las espinas en la palma de la mano. Si ella conocía la existencia de esas púas, si era ella quien había herido a_ Uriel_, no sólo había intentado matarlo (quizá dos veces), sino que le había mentido una y otra vez.

Eso no podía ser.

Jacob quería el matrimonio que había saboreado esa misma tarde. Quería la unión que apenas comenzaban a compartir..., y para eso debía confiar en su señora esposa, tal como ella había demostrado que confiaba en él.

Enseñó las espinas a Renesmee, que estaba pálida como la ceniza.

—¿Se os ocurre una explicación mejor?

Ella se puso de pie; parecía menuda y frágil. Su mirada cayó sobre la llave atada a su propio cinturón. Luego lo miró con miedo en los ojos.

—Ninguna —susurró—. No sé nada de ellas, mucho menos de dónde provienen.

El también se levantó.

—Pues entonces debemos averiguar quién, en esta casa, quiere que carguéis con la culpa de lo que no habéis hecho.

Al ver cómo se iluminaban de placer las facciones de Renesmee, él comprendió que había actuado correctamente. Ella se le acercó, pero no hubo oportunidad de saborear su abrazo.

Pues en ese momento los centinelas tocaron sus cuernos con fuerza y se oyeron gritos en el camino de ronda.

—¡Atacan Kinfairlie! —rugió un hombre.

Jacob corrió hacia la ventana.

Era cierto. Un verdadero ejército cabalgaba hacia el torreón; el claro de luna centelleaba en sus armaduras y en los aceros desenvainados. Eran numerosos y estaban bien armados; las filas se extendían en la distancia. El corazón del joven dio un vuelco, pues no creía poder resistir contra esas fuerzas.

—¡Abrid la puerta! —gritó a Renesmee—. ¡Nos atacan!

Se puso la camisa y las calzas; mientras metía las piernas en las botas abrió el baúl que contenía su cota de malla. Al oír un grito a las puertas comprendió que no tendría tiempo de armarse como debía.

—¡Pero en la paz de Navidad...!

—Se diría que nuestros atacantes no se cuidan de ella. —Jacob se ajustó el tabardo a los hombros y recogió su espada. Mientras tanto Renesmee quitaba el cerrojo a la puerta, con los ojos dilatados por el miedo—. Poneos algo de ropa, reunid a mis hermanas y cuidad de que esta puerta quede bien trancada contra cualquier atacante —indicó.

Ella hizo un gesto de asentimiento. Luego lo sujetó por una manga.

—Pero ¿seguro que triunfaréis?

—El buen tino ordena ser cautos. Encerraos bien con mis hermanas. —Luego le sujetó la nuca con una mano para besarla profunda, largamente, antes de abandonar la solana con precipitación.

Pese a su pierna lesionada se lanzó escaleras abajo, descendiendo los peldaños de tres en tres; sólo perdió un momento en golpear la puerta de la alcoba que compartían sus hermanas.

—Encerraos todas en la solana —ordenó a Vera.

Luego continuó su precipitada marcha hacia el salón.

Allí se oía ya el estruendo de los aceros y había olor a sangre. No sólo Jacob había pido cogido por sorpresa. Bastaban unos cuantos hombres para defender Kinfairlie, pero sólo si los atacantes no lograban entrar en el torreón. Esa batalla al parecer, se decidiría muy pronto. Y el resultado no le sería favorable.

Se lanzó al combate, blandiendo su espada contra un mercenario. Había dedicado a Kinfairlie sus mejores esfuerzos y continuaría haciéndolo hasta su último aliento, pero en ese momento temió que a lo mejor no hubiera sido suficiente.

Esa batalla sería el ajuste de cuentas que esperaba desde hacía tiempo. Jacob Black rogó al cielo ser el único que pagara por su fracaso.


	12. Chapter 12

Capítulo 12

Renesmee no tenía intención de esperar mansamente en la solana mientras su esposo se enfrentaba a una masacre segura allí abajo. Debía de haber algo que ella pudiera hacer por ayudarlo.

Quienquiera que fuese el atacante era un villano, sin duda, pues ningún hombre violaba la prohibición de entablar combate en los días sacros del año. Ella creía saber quién podía ser ese villano, pues había vivido en estrecho contacto con toda una familia de ellos, uno de los cuales ya había demostrado su interés por la fortuna de Renesmee.

Alan Douglas.

Annelise, Elizabeth e Isabella llegaron a la solana en camisa, con la cabellera suelta y parloteando sin cesar. Cada una de ellas llevaba algún abalorio, además de su manto y sus botas. Tenían los ojos dilatados por el miedo. Detrás iba Vera, con una brazada de recias sayas de lana, reuniéndolas entre murmullos, como a polluelos díscolos. Renesmee rogó que Moira hubiera buscado refugio en las cocinas.

—Echad la llave a la puerta, milady —indicó la doncella mientras dejaba caer las prendas en un baúl—. Ya estamos todas aquí y no hay mucho más que se pueda hacer. Niñas, quiero que os pongáis la saya y las botas; así estaréis mejor preparadas para lo que pueda suceder.

—Pero ¿qué podría suceder? —preguntó Annelise, estremecida.

—Vístete —dijo Isabella, seca—. Si Jacob no se impone, esta noche no será muy grata para nosotros.

Ante eso Vera apretó los labios.

—Coloquemos los baúles contra la puerta —propuso Renesmee—. Así será más difícil forzarla.

Las hermanas siguieron su indicación; ella se alegró de comprobar que no eran frágiles doncellas sin más energía que la necesaria para enhebrar una aguja.

—Debemos buscar con qué defendernos —dijo Elizabeth, paseando la mirada por la alcoba.

—¿Qué armas tiene Jacob? —preguntó Isabella.

Demostraban una familiaridad con las pertenencias del primogénito que sorprendió a Renesmee; desde luego, ella nunca había tenido hermanos con quienes compartir nada. En pocos momentos revisaron el arcón de las armas y cada una cogió un acero más temible que su cuchillo de mesa.

—Propongo que nos unamos al combate —dijo Elizabeth—. Esta noche Jacob necesita de todas las espadas que pueda reunir.

—¡No, no, no! —exclamó Vera—. ¡Ninguna doncella puesta bajo mi cuidado irá a meterse en un lugar lleno de combatientes!

—O ya no serán doncellas cuando llegue la mañana —concluyó Renesmee.

La criada asintió, pero las hermanas ahogaron una exclamación al unísono. Isabella entreabrió los labios para formular una pregunta, pero su cuñada le clavó una mirada fulminante.

—Una violación no es manera de enterarse de lo que pasa en el lecho —dijo con decisión. Y la muchacha guardó silencio.

Annelise hizo la señal de la cruz y se sentó, pálida de miedo.

El ruido de aceros iba en aumento y eran más los hombres que gritaban. Se veían antorchas en el camino de ronda. Renesmee vio con asombro que un grupo de aldeanos iba hacia el torreón desde el pueblo; llevaban guadañas y cuchillos, garrotes y azadas. Todos los semblantes estaban sombríos.

—Ahí van el molinero y su hijo Matthew —indicó Annelise. Su tono revelaba que compartía la sorpresa de Renesmee.

—El curtidor y su aprendiz. Y el herrero —dijo Isabella, abriéndose paso para acercarse a la ventana.

—Santo Cielo —susurró Vera.

—¡Mirad! ¡Ahí está el padre Malachy! —exclamó la niña, señalando. La criada le apartó bruscamente la mano para que no se detectara su presencia ante la ventana oscurecida—. Y el panadero, y el pastor, y hasta el platero.

—Pero ninguno de ellos tiene derecho ni obligación de combatir —adujo Renesmee—. Tal es el orden de los hombres: unos trabajan, otros rezan y otros combaten.

Vera le echó una mirada irónica.

—Tal es el orden en algunos reinos, sin duda. ¿No cabe esperar que un hombre coja la espada para defender su propia morada cuando está en peligro, cualquiera que sea su profesión?

—Los masacrarán a todos —susurró Renesmee—. Esas herramientas no pueden contra las armas de los caballeros. Ellos no están adiestrados. Y tampoco tienen armaduras.

—Jacob tampoco lleva armadura —replicó Elizabeth—. Esta batalla es injusta en todos los sentidos. Me alegra que los de la aldea vengan a auxiliarnos.

—Traen su amor por Kinfairlie —observó Annelise en voz baja—. Y eso no es un arma deleznable.

Renesmee rogó que estuviera en lo cierto.

Abajo gritó un hombre. Renesmee comprendió que los atacantes de Kinfairlie habían visto a los aldeanos. Diez o doce hombres armados se giraron hacia el grupo que se aproximaba y rieron al verlo.

—¡No podemos limitarnos a esperar aquí! —protestó Isabella—. ¡Debemos hacer algo!

Renesmee se asomó a la ventana, hacia el entrechocar de guadañas y espadas, con la esperanza de ver mejor qué suerte tenían los aldeanos. No podía imaginar que dieran la vida en defensa de Kinfairlie, pero al mismo tiempo comprendía bien su lealtad para con Jacob. Ella también haría cualquier cosa por verlos a salvo, a él y a su casa. Al estirarse un poco más vislumbró un caballo conocido. La insignia de sus gualdrapas le detuvo el corazón.

Era Alan Douglas.

Ella podía interrumpir esa carnicería. Lo comprendió súbitamente. Alan Douglas sólo la quería a ella; mejor dicho, sólo deseaba el legado que ella le aportaría cuando tuviera un hijo varón.

Si se entregaba a Alan acabaría el ataque a Kinfairlie. La decisión quedó tomada en cuanto comprendió aquello. Giró en redondo y cogió la llave de su cinturón. Mientras abría la puerta, las hermanas de Jacob se arracimaron en torno de ella, alteradas.

—¿Qué vamos a hacer? —preguntó la menor, aferrando ferozmente su acero prestado.

—Vosotras os quedaréis aquí, como se os ha ordenado —respondió Renesmee con firmeza. Luego puso la llave en la mano de la criada y le plegó los dedos sobre ella—. Y tú cerrarás la puerta en cuanto yo haya salido. No la abras sino para Jacob.

—Pero ¿adónde vais? —preguntó Isabella.

—A poner fin a esta locura de una vez por todas —dijo decidida.

Luego salió de la alcoba. Esperó en el rellano hasta que la llave hubo girado en la cerradura; durante un momento oyó las protestas unánimes de las tres doncellas. Luego bajó.

Jacob, Kinfairlie, y todos los que habían jurado prestarles servicio necesitaban el sacrificio que sólo ella podía hacer. Renesmee no lo lamentaría ni un instante, pues estaba segura de que así salvaría a ese refugio y a su señor de una destrucción segura.

Para una mujer ya era suficiente legado.

En el salón había un humo denso. Alguien había dejado caer una antorcha sobre la hierba que cubría el suelo, pero estaba tan fresca que humeaba en vez de arder. Como sólo quedaban unas cuantas teas encendidas, el ambiente estaba lleno de sombras. Malcolm espiaba entre la maraña de hombres, tratando de distinguir a unos de otros.

Una cosa estaba clara: los atacantes eran los de armadura, pues en Kinfairlie nadie había tenido tiempo de ponerse la cota de malla. Malcolm vio que su hermano bajaba la escalera y, con su seguridad característica, se lanzaba directamente a la refriega. Cuando él llegó a su lado ya había despachado a dos hombres y giraba hacia un tercero. Ambos lucharon más o menos espalda contra espalda, abriendo un surco a través del salón.

—Confío en que hayas dormido bien —dijo el mayor, como si se hubieran levantado en una mañana apacible para compartir el pan. Y gruñó al hundir la espada en las tripas de un mercenario.

—Bastante bien —respondió Malcolm, en tono alegre—. Pero debo admitir que he oído algo de alboroto en medio de la noche. —Movió su espada en arco hacia las rodillas de un atacante y éste cayó. Giró deprisa para clavar la punta del arma en el ojo de un hombre que había tratado de sorprenderlo por detrás.

—Ratas —manifestó Jacob, como si le confesara un lamentable secreto de su casa—. Nos molestan en los momentos más inconvenientes.

Y silbó una advertencia a su hermano, quien interpretó la señal, incomprensible para otros.

¡No en vano ellos dos habían practicado juntos muchos años!

Malcolm agachó la cabeza justo a tiempo para que el acero de Jacob pasara sobre su nuca, raudo, y alcanzara a un atacante en el codo. El hombre soltó su arma con un aullido. El muchacho la recogió para lanzarla a su hermano mayor, que era más hábil en combatir con las dos manos.

Jacob se movió en círculos frente a otro enemigo, ambos blandiendo las espadas, y continuó hablando en tono muy coloquial:

—Como a todas las sabandijas, es menester cazarlas y eliminarlas con diligencia.

—Ah, pues eso explica por qué he oído ruido de aceros —repuso Malcolm. Y paró la estocada de otro hombre; las espadas se trabaron a tal punto que las muñecas de ambos llegaron casi a tocarse—. ¡Oh, mira eso!

El asaltante cometió la tontería de mirar y Malcolm aprovechó su distracción para despacharlo con un golpe.

—Este año tenemos una plaga de sabandijas más grandes y viles que de costumbre —dijo Jacob sacudiendo la cabeza. Él y su contrincante se encontraron en un furioso entrechocar de aceros. El laird embistió con un gruñido y arrojó el cadáver del hombre a un costado—. Debo disculparme, puesto que esa necesidad ha interrumpido el sueño de mi huésped.

—Y ahí viene la mayor de las sabandijas —indicó Malcolm, señalando las puertas con un gesto de la cabeza.

Alan Douglas acababa de cruzar el rastrillo. Cuando se levantó la visera, sus facciones, extrañamente pálidas, parecieron relumbrar entre las sombras. Recorrió a los hombres con la vista hasta que su mirada cayó sobre Jacob. Entonces esbozó su cruel sonrisa, como si esperara una victoria fácil.

—El rey de las ratas en persona —murmuró el joven laird mientras marchaba a enfrentársele—. Pero no robará el mejor bocado de mi mesa así como así.

Los dos brincaron el uno contra el otro, mientras Malcolm se esforzaba valerosamente por cuidar las espaldas de su hermano. Jacob se enzarzó con Alan tan deprisa que el menor se vio atrapado por un mercenario empeñado en matarlo.

El hombre le aplicó un golpe feroz que lo hizo caer de rodillas. Malcolm se fingió más lesionado de lo que estaba; luego asestó una estocada hacia arriba. Su adversario se encontró pillado por sorpresa y la hoja se deslizó por debajo del justillo. El muchacho la hundió profundamente; luego tiró de ella y apartó el cadáver de un puntapié.

Para entonces Jacob estaba rodeado por Alan y otros tres hombres. El combate no era limpio; Malcolm notó que su hermano, pese a sus habilidades de espadachín, tenía la frente cubierta de sudor.

Entonces se lanzó a la escaramuza dando un aullido; así distrajo a los hombres lo suficiente para que Jacob pudiera derribar a uno con un golpe eficaz.

—Una rata menos en mi morada —dijo entre dientes.

Luego paró el mandoble de otro. Alan escogió ese momento para atacar, aprovechándose de que Jacob estaba trabado en combate, pero el joven aún tenía la segunda espada en la mano izquierda. La blandió, en tanto clavaba la suya en el cuello del mercenario, y Alan retrocedió con un chillido.

Manaba sangre por la oreja; Malcolm lo vio con un rápido vistazo. Él también estaba atareado, pues el cuarto hombre que había estado asediando a su hermano se volvía contra él. Combatieron con ferocidad; de pronto el mercenario giró en redondo para atacar a Jacob. Malcolm lanzó un silbido; su hermano agachó la cabeza y la pesada hoja pasó sobre él hasta derribar a su adversario.

—Buen trabajo —ponderó el mayor, con una sonrisa. Y saludó con un cabezazo al mercenario que aún seguía frente al muchacho—. Os agradezco esa oportuna contribución.

El enemigo, con un rugido de furia, embistió contra él. El joven laird paró la espada ensangrentada con la propia. Ambos luchaban avanzando y retrocediendo, sin ceder ni dar cuartel. De pronto Alan salió de entre las sombras.

Sonreía. Malcolm quiso gritar una advertencia, pero llegó demasiado tarde: la espada de Douglas, moviéndose en arco, alcanzó a Jacob en la nuca.

Él abrió apenas los ojos; luego cayó tan pesadamente que su hermano temió lo peor. En torno de su cuerpo se formó un charco de sangre con alarmante celeridad.

—¡No! —gritó Malcolm.

Pero el mercenario giró hacia él con un fulgor mortífero en los ojos. El muchacho esquivó el golpe y se acercó más al hombre. Este dilató los ojos, sobresaltado por su proximidad, pero los dilató aún más al sentir que el puñal de Malcolm se le hundía en la garganta.

Era una triquiñuela que le había enseñado Jacob: meterse por debajo de la espada en movimiento; aunque funcionaba de maravilla en una situación desesperada, Malcolm habría querido que su hermano hubiera podido presenciar el éxito. Se giró contra Alan, decidido a matarlo, pero en ese mismo instante se oyó un grito de mujer:

—¡No! ¡Parad este ataque!

Alan miró hacia la escalera, sonriendo con aire ladino, y alzó la mano para ordenar que se interrumpiera el combate, con tanta serenidad como si pidiera más sal en medio de la comida.

Malcolm giró para seguir la dirección de su mirada. Renesmee, su cuñada, estaba de pie en el tercer tramo de escaleras. Se la veía fuera de lugar allí; su atuendo era tan perfecto como si fuese a presentarse en la corte del rey, no en una batalla sangrienta. Además, mantenía una posición perfecta, porte majestuoso y perfecta compostura.

Sólo su palidez revelaba su ansiedad.

Descendió los últimos peldaños sin vacilar y cruzó el salón, blanca como un espectro, inesperada como un ángel. No prestaba atención alguna a lo que encontraba a su paso; tampoco tropezó.

Los hombres retrocedieron para abrirle camino; parecían tan atónitos ante su presencia que dejaron caer las espadas al costado. Malcolm no puso en duda que su actitud era un poder más fuerte que la orden de Alan.

Sus pasos vacilaron sólo al acercarse al rojo charco de sangre que rodeaba a Jacob. Al detenerse apareció la primera grieta en su compostura. Lanzó una pequeña exclamación, un sonido de dolor, e inclinó la cabeza como para esconder las lágrimas. Luego se irguió entre Malcolm y su hermano caído.

El muchacho no dudaba de que la herida de Jacob era fatal, pero ella habría pisado la sangre para acercarse a no ser porque Alan le gritó:

—¡No lo toquéis! Su destino está sellado, como el vuestro.

Renesmee titubeó un momento. Malcolm notó que luchaba contra el impulso de desobedecer aquella orden.

—¿Qué podríais hacerme ya? —preguntó en voz baja.

Douglas rió entre dientes, pero sin ninguna cordialidad.

Renesmee exhaló un suspiro; con ese aliento la firmeza abandonó sus hombros.

—Lo siento, amado mío —susurró a Jacob con voz vacilante. Malcolm no pudo entender por qué se disculpaba, puesto que nadie podía culparla por ese ataque.

¿O sí?

Para estupefacción de Malcolm, sus siguientes palabras fueron para él, aunque miraba a Alan.

—Os encomiendo, Malcolm, que informéis a esa bruja de Jeannie de que, si no cura a su señor de este mal, tendrá que vérselas conmigo. —Lo dijo con tal convicción que el muchacho no puso en duda su capacidad de venganza—. Ya nos veamos en este mundo o en el siguiente, me cobraré cualquier incompetencia suya de una manera tan feroz que lamentará haber inhalado su primer aliento. Temo que ya es demasiado tarde, pero deberá intentarlo y esforzarse como nunca antes.

Malcolm asintió.

—Se lo diré.

Renesmee bajó la vista a su esposo; cuando se volvió hacia Alan había un brillo de lágrimas en su mejilla.

—Jacob me atrapó con un beso —dijo con voz ronca—; este hombre, en cambio, me captura con una espada. —Miró a su cuñado; el verde de sus ojos era tan vivido y penetrante que él contuvo la respiración—. El sabio sabe cuál es la más formidable de esas armas.

—¿Os avenís, pues, a lo inevitable? —inquirió Alan, alzando la voz para que todos pudieran oírlo.

—Os acompañaré, si a eso os referís, pero sólo si vuestros hombres envainan inmediatamente las espadas —dijo Renesmee, como si tuviera algo con que negociar—. Os retiraréis de Kinfairlie y ninguno de vosotros volverá a proyectar su sombra sobre estas tierras. Ésas son mis condiciones para acompañaros.

Alan asintió.

—Las acepto. —Y envainó la espada, en tanto echaba una mirada condescendiente al hombre caído ante él—. Aunque habríamos podido coger por la fuerza todo lo que deseáramos.

—Sólo porque habéis jugado sucio —replicó ella con cierto apasionamiento—. En una lucha justa no os habría sido tan fácil obtener la ventaja.

—Habláis con audacia, a pesar de haberos rendido a mi poder —señaló ceñudo.

Renesmee sonrió con frialdad.

—Sólo os seré de utilidad mientras esté con vida. Los dos lo sabemos. Podéis poseer mi cuerpo, pero jamás mi corazón. Y no podéis acallar mis palabras.

Para estupefacción de Malcolm, Alan no discutió. Entonces ella cogió con vigor la muñeca de su cuñado.

—Quedaos con él —aconsejó con sereno vigor—. Nadie debería atravesar el velo sin una mano familiar posada en el hombro.

Cuando el muchacho iba a cumplir con su petición, sintió que ella le introducía en la mano algo duro y pesado. Lo cogió instintivamente, sin saber qué era.

—Porque vuestro hermano me enseñó que hay tesoros cuyo valor es muy superior a su precio —le murmuró Renesmee, cuidando que nadie pudiera oírla.

Seguro de que nadie se había percatado de la entrega, Malcolm cerró la mano sobre el objeto como si no tuviera nada en ella.

Entonces Renesmee cruzó la habitación hacia Alan, que sonreía de modo burlón; el muchacho supo que no era producto de su imaginación: la dama temblaba al acercarse a ese villano. Pero no se acobardaba ante lo que debía hacer. Sus hombres, obedientes a la palabra del señor, salieron tras él ordenadamente, abandonando el salón de Kinfairlie.

Cuando se hubieron ido, Malcolm abrió finalmente el puño; lo que tenía en la mano era un anillo. La esmeralda que su madre había usado como símbolo de sus votos nupciales, la joya que Jacob había utilizado para sellar sus propios votos, centelleaba en su palma.

Entonces comprendió que Renesmee se había entregado para salvar a Kinfairlie, si bien aún no entendía por qué Alan se contentaba con esa dama como único botín.

Jacob despertó en su propio salón, con un mar de caras arracimadas en torno de él. Entre ellas faltaba notoriamente una. La cabeza le palpitaba con horrible vigor. Sus hermanas se apretaban en derredor; cuando abrió los ojos, Isabella estalló en lágrimas. Alguien le lavaba la nuca con un líquido que escocía; sus movimientos eran bruscos, pero no carecían de amabilidad. Le llegó el olor de las hierbas que componían el brebaje; el dolor le arrancó una mueca.

—Todavía no he muerto —dijo con fingida irritación, aunque le costó un gran esfuerzo—. A menos que vuestra intención sea cambiar la situación.

—¡Alabado sea Dios! —exclamó Rose, la esposa del cocinero—. ¡El laird habla!

La gente de la casa se agolpó aún más cerca; el alivio les iluminaba la cara. Elizabeth lanzó un grito de júbilo y Annelise sonrió entre lágrimas; Isabella estrechó a su hermano mayor con tanta fuerza que le hizo daño, pero él no se quejó.

—Pensaba que me preferías muerto —provocó a Elizabeth.

Ella enrojeció al reconocer:

—No eres tan malo. Al menos, todavía no.

—Nadie como una hermana para mantenernos la vanidad a raya —murmuró él. Y de inmediato, viendo que ella se ponía carmesí, le guiñó un ojo.

La muchacha hizo ademán de pegarle, pero lo pensó mejor y retiró la mano. Jacob se la atrapó para besarle los nudillos; apreciaba su preocupación, comoquiera que se expresara.

El esfuerzo lo mareó, aunque continuaba tendido en el suelo; entonces comprendió que estaba realmente herido y volvió a recostarse, con los ojos cerrados. La náusea menguó. Sólo recordaba haberse enfrentado al hombre de Alan y, de inmediato, una explosión de dolor en la nuca. Luego, nada.

Volvió a mirar, pero Renesmee no estaba entre los presentes. Su ausencia hizo que se incorporara, a pesar del dolor que acompañó a ese movimiento.

Una mano flaca y deforme se le plantó con firmeza en el pecho para empujarlo de nuevo hacia atrás.

—Alan Douglas se ha ido, milord —dijo Jeannie, interpretando erróneamente el motivo de su urgencia—. No hay ningún peligro, salvo para vuestra propia salud.

—No es a Alan a quien busco, sino a mi señora esposa. —Jacob intentó incorporarse de nuevo, sin más éxito que antes. En verdad era irritante que esa anciana comadrona pudiera detenerlo con una sola mano, aunque fuerte—. ¿Qué me pasa? —preguntó en voz baja.

—Tenéis una herida en la nuca, milord, y habéis perdido mucha sangre. Parece peor de lo que es, aunque os hará sufrir bastante algunos días, a pesar de mis cuidados. —Le echó una mirada ladina—. No se os ve muy saludable, milord.

—Debo buscar a mi señora esposa —adujo él, apartándole la mano con decisión.

—No hace falta que os molestéis, milord. Ella también ha abandonado Kinfairlie —dijo con visible satisfacción.

Jacob se puso de pie, vacilante, pese a las protestas de la comadrona. El salón se bamboleaba un poco, pero Malcolm se colocó a su lado para cogerlo del codo con mano firme. Jacob se aferró de su hombro, en tanto hacía un gran esfuerzo por calmar la rebeldía de sus entrañas.

—Te lo advierto, Jeannie —dijo Malcolm—: la señora ha jurado que se lo cobraría si no atendías a su esposo hasta curarlo.

Ella lanzó un bufido desdeñoso.

—Mientras esté con Alan Douglas no podrá alzar la mano contra mí. —Y sonrió a Jacob, con un centelleo en los ojos—. Si nadie quiere deciros la verdad, milord, lo haré yo. Vuestra desleal esposa ha preferido a Alan Douglas a vos y se ha ido con él, sin una sola mirada hacia atrás.

—¡No es eso lo que ha hecho! —protestó Malcolm.

—¿Qué sabéis vos de mujeres, mucho menos de las que sólo piensan en obtener beneficio? ¿Acaso no se ha ido de buena gana, cogida de su brazo? —interpeló Jeannie—. No he visto que la llevaran engrillada. No he presenciado ningún forcejeo.

—No ha sido como tú insinúas —insistió el muchacho alzando la voz—. Se ha sacrificado por nosotros.

Quienes estaban en el salón comenzaron a murmurar, en tanto se acercaban más para escuchar los detalles de la disputa. Jacob no sabía qué pensar de la decisión de su esposa. ¿Por qué había acompañado a Alan, tras haberse negado a hacerlo pocos días atrás? Había dicho que él deseaba desposarla en lugar de Ewen y ella no parecía compartir ese deseo.

—Ha abandonado a su laird por un marido que le ha parecido mejor —replicó Jeannie—. ¿Acaso no ha dejado el anillo de milord a vuestro cuidado? —La vieja curandera carcajeó al ver el respingo de sorpresa de Malcolm—. Veo más de lo que todos creen. Y ahora sabéis que es verdad.

—Ella sólo quería poner la joya a salvo —adujo el muchacho. Su defensa de Renesmee entibió el corazón de Jacob—. No quería que Alan se apoderara del anillo. —Miró a su hermano con los labios apretados—. Ha dicho que había tesoros cuyo valor era muy superior a su precio.

La esperanza del laird creció con el eco de sus propias palabras. En verdad, después de la cópula que había compartido con Renesmee la tarde anterior, le costaba creer que las cosas fueran como decía Jeannie. Él había tenido la certeza de que ella estaba a punto de entregarle su corazón.

Y estaba decidido a brindarle esa oportunidad.

—Ella te creía muerto o poco menos —agregó su hermano, estoico en su defensa de la recién casada—. Ha dicho que lo sentía, aunque no sé a qué se refería, y te ha llamado «amado mío». —Apretó los dientes—. No desacredites un gesto noble, Jeannie, sólo porque no procede de ti.

La vieja comadrona plantó una mano en la cadera.

—Conque ahora la palabra de Jeannie no merece ninguna fe, aunque esa mujer, que se decía sanadora, no ha sabido ver que milord aún respiraba. —Hizo una mueca burlona—. ¿Insinuáis acaso que lo he arrancado de la muerte con el embrujo de mi poción? ¿Es así como os desharíais de la vieja Jeannie?

—Nadie piensa deshacerse de ti —musitó Jacob, aunque no era del todo cierto.

—Alan no le ha permitido acercarse a Jacob —señaló Malcolm, enérgico—. ¡Qué sanador habría podido ver a tal distancia, en la oscuridad de este salón lleno de humo! ¡Has de reconocer sus méritos!

Jeannie soltó otro bufido.

—Y sus faltas —exclamó—. ¿No se ha marchado con Alan Douglas? ¿No ha abandonado a nuestro laird bañado en sangre? ¿No se ha quitado del dedo el anillo que sellaba sus votos nupciales?

—¿No se ha retirado Alan Douglas de Kinfairlie gracias a eso? —preguntó Malcolm bajando la voz—. ¿No ha logrado, al actuar así, que todos vivamos para ver el sol de la mañana?

Los presentes ahogaron una exclamación. Jacob vio que su hermano paseaba una mirada por el grupo.

—¿No ha arrancado a Alan la promesa de respetar nuestras fronteras y dejar intacto Kinfairlie si ella lo acompañaba? La señora se le ha entregado para salvarnos. Eso, siquiera, es evidente.

—Ella no es como querríais pensar. —Jeannie se irguió al máximo—. ¿Acaso el laird no fue envenenado la misma noche en que llegó esa mujer?

—Con un brebaje tuyo, Jeannie —argumentó Malcolm.

La vieja curandera resopló.

—Un brebaje que no le habría hecho ningún daño si él hubiera comido, en vez de andar corriendo por la nieve tras ella. —Hubo un intercambio de miradas que parecieron envalentonar a la anciana—. Yo traté de hacerle una advertencia a la señora, sí, dándole a probar su propio tratamiento. Pero ella se las compuso para evitar la lección.

Jacob frunció el entrecejo.

—¿Qué has dicho? ¿Qué advertencia fue ésa?

—Ese resto de vino que ella decía guardar para vos —bufó Jeannie—. Yo estaba segura de que deseaba saborearlo por sí misma. Y le agregué algo, para que probara su propia...

—¿Te refieres al vino que bebió Anthony? —interpeló el laird, con incipiente furia.

—¿Teníais intención de hacer que nuestra señora enfermara? —inquirió el propio Anthony, indignado.

—Era una lección —insistió Jeannie—. Y no habría matado a nadie. —Agitó un dedo ante el castellano—. Ella no os salvó de ninguna fatalidad. Habríais sanado, con su intervención o sin ella.

—¡Fuera! —rugió Jacob—. ¡Fuera de mi casa! ¡Y no vuelvas a pisar el umbral del torreón de Kinfairlie nunca más, Jeannie!

En todo el salón hubo un murmullo de asentimiento y gestos afirmativos. Se abrió paso a Jeannie, quien parecía no acabar de creer que la estaban expulsando. Varias manos la empujaron hacia las puertas; ella comenzó a murmurar.

En cuanto estuvo fuera, todas las miradas giraron hacia Jacob.

—Milady ha sido injustamente calumniada —dijo él.

—Y se ha sacrificado para salvarnos a todos de Alan Douglas —agregó Malcolm.

—Tanto valor debe tener su recompensa —declaró el laird con seguridad—. Montaremos para ir por ella.

Los hombres reunidos en el salón gruñeron en señal de asentimiento. Jacob no pudo responder, tantas y tan potentes eran las voces que prometían apoyo. En verdad ya le costaba mantenerse de pie y se le estaba nublando la vista. Su herida necesitaría tiempo para cicatrizar antes de que pudiera prestar alguna ayuda a Renesmee.

—No montarás muy pronto —observó Malcolm en voz baja; obviamente veía el malestar de su hermano.

Jacob se tambaleó y el chico volvió a cogerlo por el codo.

—No, no será pronto —dijo, avergonzado por tener que apoyarse tanto en el muchacho. Hizo un esfuerzo por alzar la voz—. Haremos una salida puedes creerlo, aunque la fecha queda por decidir. Por cierto, debemos esperar a que pasen los doce días de Navidad, a fin de poder trabarnos honorablemente en combate. —Sonrió a los presentes con su habitual coraje—. Por entonces, os lo aseguro, no sólo estaré curado, sino que también tendré un plan.

Los presentes aprobaron la idea con un rugido, pero el salón giró en torno de Jacob en una danza de borrachos. Sintió que caía, que las sombras se cerraban en derredor con aterradora celeridad. Luego no supo más.

—Loco empecinado —oyó que murmuraba Anthony, en tono a la vez regañón y afectuoso—. Con una herida como ésa no debería estar de pie. ¿Cómo es posible que alguien tan inteligente sea tan loco?

Loco...

Esa única palabra inspiró una idea a Jacob, antes de que la tiniebla circundante se lo tragara por completo.

Renesmee estaba casi descompuesta de miedo. No le gustaba la línea que formaba la boca de Alan ni la dureza de su mandíbula. No le gustó la manera en que le estrujó el brazo en cuanto estuvieron fuera del salón; la arrastraba tras de sí con tanta rudeza que la hizo tropezar.

Su actitud le recordaba demasiado a la de su hermano.

Pero Alan no estaba ebrio, como solía estarlo Ewen. Alan no fallaría el golpe, no calcularía mal la distancia. No tropezaría. No caería en estupor antes de poder hacerle mucho daño.

Vio a Matthew en el suelo; manaba sangre por el brazo y estaba pálido. Su padre se había agachado junto a él, preocupado; los aldeanos parecían aturdidos.

—Debéis vendarle la herida —dijo Renesmee sin pensarlo dos veces—. Coged una tira de lienzo y ceñidle el brazo con ella. Mantenedla apretada con los dedos. Así dejará de sangrar.

Levantaron la vista hacia ella, demasiado conmovidos para comprenderla.

—¡Una tira de lienzo! —repitió Renesmee, buscando las vueltas de su propia ropa—. Venga, os daré una...

—No, nada de eso —bramó Alan, aferrándola con más fuerza. Su mano apretaba tanto que ella lanzó una exclamación de dolor. Pero él se limitó a arrastrarla hacia su caballo.

—¡Milady! —gritó el molinero.

—No me pasará nada —aseguró ella precipitadamente, pues no quería que sufrieran más daño—. Atended a Matthew. Vendadle la herida y reunidlo con Ceara. Daos prisa y se recuperará.

—¿Qué os importa un campesino ignorante? —preguntó Alan burlón—. ¿O acaso planeabais casaros después con él?

El y sus hombres parecían opinar que ese comentario era muy divertido, aunque ella no compartiera su sentido del humor. La arrojó a la silla de montar, o poco menos. El corazón de Renesmee dio un vuelco al ver que Alan ponía el pie en el estribo de la misma montura. Ella se sentó de costado, con las rodillas bien juntas, temerosa de sus intenciones.

—Puedo cabalgar sola —dijo deprisa—. Sé hacerlo.

Alan puso los ojos en blanco, escéptico.

—Huiríais a la primera oportunidad. No soy tan idiota.

—Os doy mi palabra de que no lo haré.

—¿Y qué vale la palabra de una mujer?

Sin esperar respuesta, montó detrás de ella y la estrechó contra sí. Su puño enguantado se cerró contra un pecho, sin el menor esfuerzo por ocultar esa grosería a sus hombres. Renesmee contuvo el aliento ante la inesperada familiaridad; él le apretaba el pecho con suficiente fuerza para amoratarlo.

—Os lo ruego, no me hagáis daño —susurró.

Alan, riendo, le aplicó un último estrujón, tan vigoroso que le llenó los ojos de lágrimas. Luego espoleó a su caballo.

—¡En marcha! —aulló—. En casa nos espera un salón caldeado y acogedor.

Los mercenarios rieron. Renesmee no dudó que él había hecho un gesto lascivo y se alegró de no verlo. Temía nuevamente sus intenciones. ¿Dejaría que sus mercenarios la gozaran después? Era obvio que varios se relamían con la perspectiva.

—Creía que deseabais mi legado —dijo, tratando de que su voz sonara serena.

—Habría de ser muy tonto para no desearlo.

—Para obtener ese legado, el padre del hijo que yo tenga debe ser también mi legítimo esposo —advirtió ella—. Pero no dudo que conocéis ese detalle.

—En efecto, sí. En vuestro empecinamiento por burlar la voluntad de los hombres habéis enterrado a otro esposo, pero de éste no os libraréis con tanta facilidad.

—No sois mi esposo, sino mi carcelero.

—Por ahora. —Con súbita fuerza, le arrancó los lazos que cerraban su saya por los costados, desgarrando los ojales. Luego metió la mano enguantada por la abertura para cogerle la entrepierna con grosera violencia. Renesmee dio un respingo, pues aquello dolía—. Esto también será mío —jadeó a su oído.

Y corazón de la joven echó a galopar, asustado.

Aunque era inevitable ir al lecho con él, debía idear alguna manera de retrasar ese horror.

—Sin duda os convendría que no hubiera dudas con respecto a vuestros derechos —dijo de modo atropellado.

—¿Qué queréis decir con eso?

—Que he yacido con el laird de Kinfairlie, mi señor esposo, y si su simiente rindiera frutos, mi legado sería pagado a su heredero, sin que importe quién sea mi marido.

Alan la soltó, consternado.

—¡No podéis hacer eso!

—Puedo, desde luego. —Renesmee hizo un esfuerzo por mostrarse audaz—. ¿Imagináis acaso que mi tutor descreería de mi testimonio sobre quién es el padre de mi hijo? —Sabía que eso era justamente lo que haría Reinhard von Heigel, el confidente de su padre, su tutor, sin el menor remordimiento. Reinhard, como Alan, creía que la palabra de una mujer no tenía valor alguno. Estaba mintiendo y lo sabía, pero no lo lamentó.

Alan lanzó un gruñido de disgusto.

—Pues entonces mataré a su heredero.

—Y así faltaréis a vuestro juramento de no atribular a Kinfairlie, sin seguridad de que el dinero vaya a vuestras manos. Los Black son muchos y se dice que también tienen poderes ocultos. ¿Querríais guerrear contra todos ellos?

—Podría arrancaros esa criatura a golpes.

—Y probablemente me mataríais a mí también. —Renesmee sacudió la cabeza, tratando de actuar como si tuviera h. seguridad cíe poder elegir—. Me casaré con vos después de mi próxima menstruación, ni un día antes. De esa manera, si tengo un hijo, no habrá duda alguna sobre el legítimo recipiente de mi legado.

Alan exhaló un suspiro. Ella tuvo la sensación de que el caballo recorría al galope una larga distancia antes de que él replicara.

—Os concedo esto, pero sólo porque conviene a mis propios fines. —Y volvió a estrujarla hasta arrancarle una mueca; su voz se redujo a un gruñido junto a su oreja—. Pero si me engañáis, sabed que pagaréis por vuestra perfidia. Mi esposa será obediente, aunque para mantenerla así sea menester amarrarla y golpearla. Se puede golpear a la mujer de modo que no afecte a la fertilidad de su vientre. ¿Nos hemos entendido?

Renesmee asintió, seca la boca. Supo entonces que en cuanto tuviera un hijo varón, en cuanto Alan tuviera ese legado, su vida estaría acabada. Quizá él reservara los golpes hasta entonces, pero después, cuando ya no la necesitara, la mataría.

La sombra de Tivotdale se elevó ante el grupo. Su aparición aterrorizó a Renesmee a tal punto que debió hacer un esfuerzo para respirar. ¡No era fácil olvidar lo que había soportado en ese sitio!

No se podía negar que había hecho algo bueno por Kinfairlie y su gente, pues los hombres de Alan se habían retirado sin ejercer más violencia contra sus residentes.

Pero en verdad ya habían hecho lo peor. Afloraron sus lágrimas ante la certidumbre de que Jacob había muerto. Ella habría querido apoyarle los dedos en el cuello para asegurarse, acercar el oído a su pecho para despejar las últimas dudas.

Pero a decir verdad, si Jacob Black había muerto, prefería no saberlo con certeza. Prefería acunar alguna esperanza, aunque débil y fútil, de que él viviría, de que contra todas las posibilidades sanaría, y tornaría a reír, a bromear a expensas de sus hermanas. Quería creer que Kinfairlie no quedaría privado de su laird protector, que Jacob presenciaría los votos nupciales de Matthew y Ceara, que esa propiedad continuaría siendo el tranquilo santuario que ella conocía. Aunque él la olvidara o decidiera no ir por ella, Renesmee prefería creer que aún respiraba y encontraba causas para el regocijo.

Sabía que era una esperanza loca, pues al cerrar los ojos veía otra vez ese temible charco de sangre.

También sabía que era sólo culpa suya que Kinfairlie hubiera sufrido el peso de la mano de Alan. Ella había hecho mal en refugiarse allí. Había hecho mal en quedarse. Había hecho mal en enamorarse de su laird. Pues era su inesperado amor por Jacob lo que la había persuadido de que aún tenía esperanzas.

Cuando cruzaron bajo el rastrillo de Tivotdale, Renesmee tuvo la horrorosa certidumbre de que jamás saldría viva de esa fortaleza.

Sin embargo, aunque la pérdida del hombre que amaba dolía más de lo que ella habría imaginado, contra todo lo que cabía esperar, sólo se arrepentía de una cosa: no de haber amado a Jacob, sino de no haberle dicho que había triunfado en su objetivo de conquistar su corazón. Sabía cuánto valor daba él al amor, qué triunfante se habría sentido al saber de su éxito. Y ella no se lo había dicho, ni al descubrirlo ni cuando tuvo la oportunidad.

Y ahora ya no tendría otra.

Decidió que rezaría por reunirse con él en el cielo, sólo para tener ocasión de corregir ese error. Quería ver cómo se curvaban de satisfacción sus labios, cómo se iluminaban de estrellas sus ojos. Quería oírlo reír por su triunfo, un triunfo que, sin duda, siempre había estado seguro de obtener.

Alan desmontó y alargó las manos hacia ella, con un gesto rudo que la llenó de malos presentimientos. En ese momento se parecía tanto a Ewen que se sintió flaquear.

Sospechaba que pronto se reuniría, en verdad, con Jacob.

Pasados cuatro días, Jacob aún yacía en el lecho. Malcolm montaba guardia ante la puerta de la solana, con un desasosiego que nunca había sentido. Su hermano estaba muy pálido cuando lo acostaron en su propia cama; tenía la piel extrañamente fría. Anthony había restañado la sangre que manaba de la herida, la cual ya comenzaba a cicatrizar.

Sin embargo, Jacob continuaba durmiendo. Debajo del corte a medio cerrar se había levantado un gran chichón, aunque parecía haber dejado ya de crecer. En las pocas ocasiones en que despertaba preguntaba por Renesmee, por mucho que le dijeran que se había ido. Al principio vomitaba tanto que Malcolm llegó a pensar que cualquier enfermedad habría sido más soportable.

Se equivocaba: lo más difícil de soportar era ese sueño antinatural. Habían discutido la posibilidad de convocar a Jeannie, pero Malcolm se oponía tercamente. Y en verdad nadie sabía dónde estaba la vieja curandera.

—¿Y bien? —preguntó Isabella, súbitamente cerca.

Malcolm dio un respingo.

—Igual que ayer —dijo, forzando una sonrisa para ella—. Tal vez se recobra en sueños.

Su hermana hizo una mueca.

—Eso suena como las cosas que decía Jeannie, y bien sabemos que se inventaba la mitad de lo que decía. Renesmee sabría la verdad.

El muchacho no pudo discutir. Giraron a la vez para observar el rítmico ir y venir del pecho de Jacob.

—¿Sigue preguntando por ella? —preguntó Isabella en un susurro.

—Cada vez que despierta. Y su nombre es lo único que murmura en sueños.

Ella sonrió, aunque con tristeza.

—Tal vez sueña que es ella quien lo atiende.

—Tal vez.

Annelise ascendió las escaleras y se detuvo ante ellos, deprimida, para preguntar por el enfermo. Las noticias no la animaron. Vacilaba junto a ellos. Algo brillaba en su mano. Malcolm, arrugando el entrecejo, trató de ver qué era.

—¿Qué tienes ahí?

Annelise se ruborizó.

—Es una ampolla de esencias que me regaló Rosamunde.

—¡Para tu noche de bodas! —adivinó Isabella, y su hermana asintió con las mejillas encendidas. Se volvió hacia Malcolm—. Yo regalé la mía a Renesmee y Jacob. Ella la vertió en el baño que había pedido.

—Rosamunde dijo que era para conjurar dulzura entre marido y mujer —comentó Annelise, con actitud cauta.

—No sé qué ocurrió. —Isabella hizo una pausa; su hermano no dijo nada—. Pero pasó mucho tiempo antes de que regresaran al salón.

La otra alargó la redoma como si fuera una ofrenda.

—He pensado que tal vez sirva.

—Pero nadie piensa bañar a Jacob —objetó Malcolm.

—Ya lo sé. —Sonrió con tristeza—. Aun así, mamá dijo una vez que el perfume es una llamada potente. Como sabía lo que había hecho Isabella con su redoma, se me ha ocurrido que...

—Que eso podía hacerlo regresar —concluyó su hermana, satisfecha—. Me parece buena idea. —Después de coger la redoma, entró en la solana.

—¡Déjame ver qué haces! —protestó Annelise, corriendo tras ella.

Malcolm las siguió. Cuando las vio detenerse junto a la cama sospechó, no por primera vez, que sus hermanas compartían un lenguaje secreto que no requería palabras. Después de intercambiar una mirada, Isabella abrió la redoma.

Malcolm sintió un aroma de flores. Pensó en el verano, aunque no podía identificar los perfumes que asaltaban su olfato. Al cerrar los ojos se imaginó en un jardín florido, con el aire zumbante de abejas y el sol vertiendo oro sobre todo.

Annelise había llevado una servilleta de lino, en la que vertió una pequeña gota de aceite; luego su hermana volvió a tapar la redoma, en tanto ella agitaba la servilleta bajo la nariz de Jacob. Ambas aguardaron, sin respirar, alguna reacción.

No la hubo.

Annelise volvió a agitar el lienzo. Malcolm notó, impresionado, que su hermano estaba muy pálido. Su piel tenía el matiz de la nieve y, bajo los ojos, leves círculos azules, como de agotamiento, pese a lo mucho que había dormido. Estaba más flaco y su pelo parecía haber perdido el lustre. Apartó la mirada; no soportaba la idea de perder al hermano que había admirado todos los días de su vida. Las lágrimas le velaron la vista.

—Debo hablar con el laird —dijo una mujer ante la puerta.

Era algo que él podía hacer por su hermano enfermo.

—No podéis entrar en la solana. Él necesita descansar.

—Pero debe enterarse de lo que sé. Antes de que atacaran el torreón traté de decírselo a él y a lady Renesmee, pero no quisieron escucharme. ¡Y ved lo que ha pasado! —La vieja criada levantó las manos. El muchacho no sabía con certeza quién era—. He pasado todos estos días y todas estas noches intentando subir las escaleras para comunicar al laird lo que necesita saber. Y sólo me enfrento a obstáculos y más obstáculos.

—Hemos debido apostar guardias para defender al laird, puesto que ha sufrido ataques contra su vida —explicó el joven. No le gustaban las críticas de esa mujer, puesto que él mismo había ordenado a los centinelas que protegieran la escalera.

—¿Querríais defenderlo de la verdad? —interpeló la criada—. ¿Querríais impedirle saber que hay un espía en su propio hogar? ¿No deseáis conocer las amenazas a las que os enfrentáis? —Se clavó un dedo en el pecho—. Yo sé más que ninguno de vosotros. Y, aunque trato de revelaros mis noticias, no las escucháis. Mal orgullo es, por cierto, el que impide a los hombres inteligentes escuchar a quienes consideran inferiores.

Como hiciera una pausa para respirar, Malcolm aprovechó para preguntarle:

—¿Quién sois?

Ella se irguió un poco más.

—Soy Moira Goodall, la doncella de milady Renesmee por el juramento que hice a su madre moribunda, lady Yolanda. —Agitó un dedo ante Malcolm—. Ésa sí que era una gran señora; confiaba en el consejo de quienes la servían y nunca se negaba a escuchar la verdad, por dolorosa que fuera...

—¿Qué verdad nos diríais, Moira?

—Sirvo a lady Renesmee de una manera tan devota que la seguí desde Tivotdale, y vuestro hermano, el laird, me recibió en Kinfairlie con la gracia de un rey. Mi gratitud no es poca, pues bien podría haberme echado, y yo no tenía adonde ir, pero laird Jacob me permitió quedarme y cumplir con la palabra que di a la madre de mi señora...

—Esas noticias no son tremebundas, Moira —observó el joven, decidido—. Si bien aplaudo la buena voluntad de mi hermano al permitir que continuaras con tu servicio, no hay necesidad de conocer esta historia. Son muchos los que han sido bien acogidos en Kinfairlie.

Moira parpadeó.

—Es justamente lo que quiero decir y lo que el laird necesita saber.

Malcolm sacudió la cabeza. Iba a despedirla, pero ella lo cogió por la manga. Había miedo en sus ojos.

—Sólo lamento no haber visto antes al intruso, pues de esa manera se habrían evitado muchas maldades.

—¿Qué dices? —Eso había picado el interés del muchacho.

—Hay aquí un hombre, un mercenario, a quien reconozco por haberlo visto en Tivotdale. Debió de venir con el grupo que perseguía a lady Renesmee el día de Navidad, tal como llegué yo. Sin duda se quedó aquí deliberadamente, como yo. —Sacudió la cabeza—. Pero a diferencia de mí, milord, creo que este hombre se quedó por órdenes de laird Alan. Y que su intención no era prestar un servicio leal a laird Jacob.

—¿Está todavía aquí?

Moira asintió con convicción. La mano de Malcolm descendió hacia la empuñadura de la espada.

—Cuando yo haya salido, echad la llave a esta puerta —ordenó a sus hermanas. Luego salió rápidamente tras la criada—. ¿Qué creéis que ha hecho?

Moira se humedeció los labios.

—No permita el cielo que hable mal de un hombre sin tener pruebas contra él, señor, pero éste es conocido por su astucia y su malicia. Alan Douglas suele recurrir a él cuando quiere que desaparezca alguien que lo fastidia demasiado.

—¿Quieres decir que ese hombre es un asesino?

Ella asintió. Después de mirar en derredor agregó, bajando la voz:

—Esas espinas, las que aparecieron bajo la silla de milord, las que ha dicho el caballerizo Owen...

—Son grandes, las más grandes que yo haya visto.

—Las conozco. —Lo miró con firmeza—. Crecen en las zarzas de Tivotdale.

Concentrado como estaba en ir a capturar a ese peligroso intruso, Malcolm no reparó en el grito de alegría de sus hermanas, tras él.

Tampoco oyó a su hermano mayor, que preguntaba por su señora esposa.


	13. Chapter 13

Capítulo 13

Había cosas peores que ser el único portero de Tivotdale en Epifanía. El hombre encargado de esa tarea estaba seguro de eso, pero su convicción menguaba según crecía el bullicio de quienes celebraban ese día en el salón. La noche era fría y oscura; los cielos amenazaban con lluvia o nieve. El viento de los páramos se clavaba como un mordisco, además; sintió un poco de autocompasión por haber sido excluido de las festividades de la noche.

Siempre se las componía para escoger la paja más corta. Había, cierto, otros que patrullaban el perímetro de la aldea, pero sin duda los invitarían a compartir el abrigo de uno u otro hogar, y puesto que él no los veía, era fácil olvidarlos. Golpeó los pies contra el suelo y comenzó a pasearse tras el rastrillo cerrado, mientras hacía lo posible por entretenerse imaginando cuáles podían ser esas cosas peores.

Podía ser arrojado a los lobos, trozo a trozo. Eso, sin duda, era peor que oficiar de portero una noche. Desde el salón le llegaban risas y algo de música. Con un suspiro, se abrigó con el capote y continuó paseándose.

Podían despellejarlo en vida o descuartizarlo; ninguna de esas perspectivas parecía una manera muy divertida de pasar la velada. Desde luego eran peores que pasarla al frío, aunque fuera la única noche en que ese laird de los Douglas mostraba alguna generosidad.

Se volvió hacia el edificio para echar una mirada melancólica. Estaban bebiendo cerveza, lo sabía. Y pagada por el laird, además. Al reclamar algo de comer en las cocinas, antes de presentarse a desempeñar sus funciones, él había visto la carne de venado, tanto las paletas asadas como el guiso denso y sabroso. Había visto y olido el pan recién horneado, los huevos en vino tinto, la liebre con salsa de pimienta, el cerdo salvaje con salsa de mostaza, y varias hileras de pastel de paloma y pato asado. Hasta el recuerdo lo hizo salivar; le gruñía el vientre.

En las cocinas le habían dado un trozo de pan frío y un cuenco de sopa aguada, hecha con las sobras del día anterior; luego le ordenaron no molestar.

Tal vez en la próxima Epifanía volviera a sacar la paja más corta. Eso no sería simplemente peor: sería como una auténtica maldición.

Giró en redondo, con intención de recorrer otra vez toda la amplitud del portón, pero irguió la espalda al ver que un pequeño grupo se aproximaba por la carretera que acababa ante sus pies. Eran una banda abigarrada, con todo tipo de atuendos; más que caminar, avanzaban haciendo cabriolas. Aunque no iban montados, se los veía bastante amistosos.

Más aún: cantaban. Al aguzar el oído llegó a distinguir la letra de la canción.

Con el ran tan tan

por el vino o por el pan

viene el músico ambulante.

Feliz Navidad a todos

y que haya dicha abundante.

El portero sonrió contra su voluntad, pues era aficionado a las representaciones de todo tipo. Se preguntó de dónde procedería ese grupo. De la aldea, sin duda. Parecían haber surgido del recodo que hacía la carretera en torno de aquel bosquecillo distante, aunque no había allí ningún destino lo bastante cercano como para llegar por aquel camino.

Debían de haber dado un rodeo desde la aldea para que su llegada fuera más imprevista.

Tal vez el laird había ordenado que se presentaran, pues era bien sabido que ese año estaba satisfecho como nunca. Por la mañana se celebrarían sus propias nupcias; de ahí que esa noche la mesa fuese tan generosa. El portero no era tan tonto como para insinuar que no era correcto que un hombre se casara con la viuda de su hermano, mucho menos pasado apenas un mes del fallecimiento de ese hermano.

Ése sí que era un destino peor. El portero podría estar en las mazmorras de Tivotdale, junto con el sacerdote que se había negado a celebrar la ceremonia nupcial, justamente por ese motivo.

Por cierto, los que se aproximaban estaban ebrios. Marchaban riendo, tambaleantes y tropezando con los pies de sus compañeros. Uno de ellos llevaba una campana, pero el ritmo de su tañido no era parejo. Sin embargo, no desafinaban al cantar; el portero sintió la tentación de mover el pie al compás.

Bajo su atenta mirada, se acercaban cada vez más, ajenos a todo. La noche era tan calma que eran lo único que vigilar. Parecían unos treinta, todos de variada estatura y tamaño. Se los veía despreocupados pero inofensivos. Unos cuantos parecían muchachas, pero el portero sabía que debían de ser zagales.

Aunque el laird no los hubiera llamado, sin duda le gustaría saborear esa noche la actuación de esa gente. Al fin y al cabo, no permitir que los cómicos bailaran en la propia morada era llamar a la mala suerte. Y el portero no quería cortejar a la desgracia.

La compañía se detuvo a cinco o seis pasos; uno se adelantó con audacia. Llevaba la cara ennegrecida, probablemente con hollín, igual que todos sus compañeros. Se había envuelto la cabeza con una tira de paño rojo, como se comentaba que hacían los infieles. Lucía unas botas muy altas, aunque enlodadas, y un tabardo multicolor de cuyas vueltas pendían cascabeles de plata. No portaba nada más peligroso que una escoba y varias botas de vino, a cuyo contenido se debía, sin duda, la alegre actitud del pequeño grupo.

Después de hacer una compleja reverencia, guiñó un ojo al portero y cantó:

Abrid y entraremos; abrid el portal.

Para nuestro bien, para nuestro mal,

cayendo o saltando, con baile o canción,

os divertiremos, que es nuestra misión.

La compañía aplaudió y el que llevaba la campana la tocó alegremente; luego todos miraron al portero, expectantes.

—Sí, esta noche seréis bien recibidos —dijo el hombre, mientras tiraba de la cuerda—. Después de todo, mañana el laird celebrará sus bodas. Sin duda esta noche su mano será más generosa que de costumbre.

Los cómicos intercambiaron una mirada, obviamente complacidos por la perspectiva. El portero no había acabado de levantar el portón antes de que todos se escurrieran por debajo.

El hombre se giró, pero ellos eran veloces como anguilas e igualmente escurridizos. Se escabulleron en derredor como sombras, sin que él lograra echar mano de uno solo.

—¡Alto! —gritó—. ¡Esperad!

Las reglas exigían que palpara en busca de armas a todo el que cruzase esas puertas. Tuvo un momento de miedo al ver que los cómicos se limitaban a reírse de él.

Repitieron la canción; cinco o seis de ellos danzaron a su alrededor, formando una rueda, mientras los otros corrían hacia el salón.

—¡Eso está prohibido! —exclamó el portero—. ¡No podéis entrar así! ¡Debo comprobar que no lleváis armas!

Antes de que pudiera decir más, un corpulento miembro de la compañía lo atrapó en un enérgico abrazo desde el costado. El portero quedó confundido un momento. Los cómicos eran siempre hombres, por tradición, pero estaba sintiendo un par de pechos enormes apretados contra el brazo.

—¿No hay un beso para mí?

Las palabras sonaron en falsete femenino, apenas un aliento contra su oreja. El interés del hombre se avivó, pues el otoño había sido largo y solitario. Cerró los ojos y giró apenas la cara. Su afectuosa asaltante lo besó ruidosamente en los labios, dejándolo de lo más excitado con tan ardiente abrazo.

Ya había desaparecido, bailando por el corredor con sus compañeros, cuando él cayó en la cuenta de que también había sentido el cosquilleo de un notable mostacho.

Entonces supo, sin duda alguna, qué cosa era peor que estar solo en Epifanía, vigilando las puertas de Tivotdale. Se restregó los labios con la mano enguantada, rogando que nadie hubiera notado lo mucho que había disfrutado de ese beso.

Renesmee empujó la carne de su lado del tajadero hacia el de Alan. Él la comió sin disimular su entusiasmo; parecía no advertir el descontento de la joven.

Desde luego, ella no esperaba ninguna otra reacción de ese hombre. Lo que veía en ella era la perspectiva de riquezas, curvas que harían menos onerosa la tarea de engendrarle un hijo... y poco más.

Nadie se había molestado en arrancarle una sonrisa. Nadie en Tivotdale reparaba siquiera en su desdicha. A nadie le importaba lo que ella pensara, lo que sintiera, si estaba a gusto allí o no. Cinco años atrás, cuando se sentaba junto a Ewen ante esa misma mesa, nunca había notado que le faltara algo, pero ahora lo percibía profundamente.

Echaba de menos Kinfairlie, con su fácil camaradería, el afecto que había entre su gente y la familia gobernante. Echaba de menos a las hermanas Black, tan compasivas para con una desconocida, tan bien dispuestas a tratarla como si fuera de la familia. Y echaba de menos a Jacob con dolorosa intensidad: su confianza, su risa, las atenciones que tenía para con ella.

Estaba convencida de que en Tivotdale jamás vería las estrellas: ni en los ojos de un hombre, ni en la mirada de una doncella confiada y feliz, ni siquiera en el cielo.

De pronto se oyeron cantos que llegaban desde el breve corredor, fuera del gran salón. Los sonidos eran tan placenteros que Renesmee creyó estar imaginándolos, pues tanto regocijo no tenia sitio en Tivotdale.

Con un ran tan tan,

por el vino o el pan,

viene el músico ambulante.

Feliz Navidad a todos

y que haya dicha abundante.

De pronto sonó una campana que atrajo la atención de todos, hasta del mercenario más borracho del gran recinto. Un hombre de turbante rojo, botas altas y cara ennegrecida entró con paso confiado. Llevaba campanillas en las vueltas de su tabardo, pero el sonido no provenía de ellas. Se detuvo en actitud expectante, mientras sus compañeros (que obviamente aún estaban fuera de la estancia) repetían la estrofa.

En lo audaz de su postura había algo familiar, aunque Renesmee no se atrevía a identificarlo.

La gente reunida en Tivotdale comenzó a intercambiar codazos al ver que había entretenimiento; hasta el mismo Alan se reclinó en la silla con una sonrisa. Llamó por señas al hombre, quien le hizo una profunda reverencia, tan elegante que el corazón de Renesmee se detuvo un instante.

No podía ser Jacob, no. Se mordió el labio, tratando de fingir indiferencia aun mientras lo observaba.

El recién llegado blandió su escoba con autoridad y comenzó a barrer el salón, en tanto cantaba:

Espacio, dadme espacio, caballeros,

pues me siguen Galgacus y su fiero

cortejo. Un combate veréis, sangriento y duro,

entre Galgacus y el Caballero Oscuro.

Y por si no creyerais lo que digo,

entra, Galgacus, y déjate ver, amigo.

Se apartó un paso, en tanto se metía la escoba bajo el brazo con un gesto garboso, y alargó una mano para señalarla puerta. Un hombre cruzó el vano y miró de un lado a otro con temible ceño. Su armadura estaba hecha de ollas atadas unas con otras, con el fondo ennegrecido por el uso, lo cual hizo reír a los mercenarios. También su cara estaba ennegrecida.

Renesmee apenas respiraba.

Era Malcolm. Lo sabía perfectamente.

Se obligó a expresar apenas un leve interés en la actuación, aunque su corazón había echado a galopar. ¡Jacob no sólo seguía con vida, sino que había ido por ella! Aunque no llegaba a entender su plan, tenía buenas posibilidades de éxito, dada la ebriedad de los mercenarios de Alan.

Pero ¿por qué atacaba en los días sagrados? Eso estaba prohibido. Aunque la alegraba que hubiera acudido, también temía por su alma inmortal.

Picoteó la carne, como sin interés.

—Deberíais mirar —la regañó Alan—. Esto acabará por costarme un buen dinero.

Ella se encogió de hombros.

—No me interesan esas tonterías.

Alan sacudió la cabeza y se volvió hacia los dos cómicos, con visible satisfacción.

El Caballero Oscuro cantó entonces.

Heme aquí, soy el Caballero Oscuro,

que viene en busca del combate duro.

Lucharé con Galgacus este día:

ese hombre a quien dicen tan valiente.

Si es verdad que es de sangre tan caliente

ya veremos cómo pronto se le enfría.

Jacob fingió entonces sorpresa y cantó:

¿Galgacus? Galgacus está junto a la puerta.

Ya hará de este gallito carne muerta.

Un hombre entró a grandes saltos por el portal, con una cacerola en la cabeza a manera de yelmo, aunque con el pecho cubierto por una cota de malla. Blandía un arma que a los ojos de Renesmee parecía auténtica. Tuvo que observar bien aquella cara ennegrecida, pero tenía casi la certeza de que era el molinero de Kinfairlie quien cantaba:

Soy Galgacus, miradme los presentes:

noble campeón y hombre valiente.

Con mi espada al costado

he ganado tres coronas de oro.

Soy yo quien ha matado a los infieles

y vencido al moro. Y tras este combate,

en buena ley, mía será la misma hija del rey.

Una silueta conocida entró en la habitación, batiendo las pestañas. Era Owen, el jefe de caballerizos, otra vez con dos hogazas de pan bajo la camisa. Hizo una reverencia y una hogaza se le escapó, con lo cual se vio obligado a gatear bajo los bancos para recuperarla.

Los hombres de Alan rieron a todo pulmón. Malcolm volvió a cantar:

Galgacus se dice campeón.

Yo digo que soy un as.

No me rendiré jamás,

aunque pierda el corazón.

Levantó la espada y los dos futuros combatientes cantaron al unísono:

¡Al combate, con honor!

¡Ya se verá el vencedor!

Ambos embistieron entrechocando las espadas. Se movían de un lado a otro del salón, exagerando los gestos. Aunque los mercenarios festejaban con risas sus bufonadas, Renesmee notó que había destreza en la batalla, sobre todo por parte de Malcolm, que tropezaba y rodaba para luego ponerse fuera del alcance del molinero con la agilidad de un gato. De pronto se escondió detrás de una criada; debió de pellizcarle las nalgas, pues ella lanzó un chillido y le dio una bofetada. La expresión atónita del combatiente hizo que los mercenarios aullaran de risa.

Luego cayó, cuando la espada de su adversario no estaba siquiera cerca. El molinero quedó petrificado.

—Aún no debías caer —susurró, echando un vistazo a los atentos comensales.

Malcolm se incorporó.

—Pues mátame ahora —siseó, lo bastante fuerte para que todos lo oyeran—. ¿Quién va a percatarse?

—No son eficientes ni para fingir un combate —murmuró Alan sacudiendo la cabeza. Y vació su copón.

El molinero miró en derredor con visible desesperación. Luego se agachó.

—Pero ¿dónde está la vejiga? Si no sangras, ¿cómo sabrán que te he matado?

Malcolm puso cara de consternación y rebuscó bajo las mil ollas de su armadura; por fin mostró algo que semejaba un embutido. Los dos se iluminaron con una expresión de triunfo.

Malcolm se levantó de un brinco para continuar el combate; al parecer repetían la parte que habían hecho mal.

Galgacus clavó su espada en la salchicha, pero falló y la hoja hizo resonar una olla. Aun así el Caballero Oscuro rodó por tierra, a pesar de no tener ninguna herida; luego señaló con insistencia el embutido plantado en su pecho. Galgacus volvió a clavar la espada y esa vez logró perforar la vejiga, que lanzó chorritos de algo rojo por todas partes.

Los presentes los vitorearon, tanto por la ilusión de una herida real como por haber logrado al fin hacerlo bien. Galgacus inclinó la cabeza junto a su adversario caído, como si su triunfo lo llenara de remordimientos.

¡Mirad, señores, qué triunfo tan aciago!

¡He derribado a un hombre digno y fiero!

¿No hay en la sala por ventura un mago

que reanime a este noble caballero?

Giró hacia la concurrencia con un gesto de súplica; todos los presentes miraron en derredor. Entonces se adelantó una silueta envuelta en un capote, con las manos en alto. Ni siquiera las facciones ennegrecidas pudieron evitar que Renesmee reconociera al padre Malachy. Cruzaba el salón girando mientras cantaba; su capa se arremolinaba en grandes arcos.

Hay en la sala, ciertamente, un mago

capaz de reanimar al caballero.

Se detuvo junto al caído y lo miró con evidente sorpresa, en tanto Jacob se adelantaba:

Pero ¿qué puedes curar, oh, hechicero?

El padre Malachy dirigió un ademán confidencial al público.

Puedo curar cualquier padecimiento:

toses, llagas, diarrea, estreñimiento,

dolor de muelas, gota, mal aliento,

la posesión diabólica y el enamoramiento.

Jacob y el molinero hicieron un gesto apreciativo, en tanto el sacerdote continuaba cantando:

Dadme una vieja ya encorvada y marchita

y os la devolveré joven y bonita.

—¡Necesito de ese talento! —gritó un audaz entre los comensales.

Los otros rieron.

—¡Anda, llévate a mi esposa! —propuso otro, para diversión de todos.

Jacob volvió a elevar la voz.

Pero ¿cómo lo curarás, oh, mago?

El padre Malachy alzó un dedo.

Tengo hechizos a montones,

brebajes, filtros, pociones,

mas diré lo que aprendí

de sabios que conocí:

no hay más grande maravilla

que la potente agua de vida

original de Sicilia.

Con un gesto triunfal, sacó una bota de vino y la inclinó para lanzarse un chorro a la boca. Luego sacudió la cabeza, como impresionado por su potencia, y apuntó un chorrillo al caballero caído. No le acertó en la boca, con lo que el «muerto» hubo de boquear en busca de su curación como pez fuera del agua.

La concurrencia bramaba de risa, sobre todo al ver que el Caballero Oscuro se levantaba de un salto, nuevamente sano. En vez de ser él quien cantara su parte, fue el hechicero quien repitió:

Tengo hechizos a montones,

brebajes, filtros, pociones,

mas diré lo que aprendí

de sabios que conocí:

no hay más grande maravilla

que la potente agua de vida

original de Sicilia.

Y lanzó un poco del «agua de la vida» al mercenario más próximo. El hombre recibió el líquido en la boca y se iluminó de placer.

—¡Es agua de vida, en verdad! —aulló, abriendo la boca para recibir otro poco.

El mago lo complació. Muy pronto la sala entera pedía a gritos aquel licor tan costoso y raro.

—¡Necesito que me curen! —gritó un hombre al otro lado del salón.

—¡Yo también!

Los cómicos parecían dispuestos a compartir esa extraña libación. Entraron nuevos personajes de cara ennegrecida, cada uno entonando su presentación, pero las estrofas se perdieron en el bullicio.

Mientras tanto Jacob distribuyó botas de vino entre sus compañeros. Pronto volaban los arcos de licor hacia todas partes. Pocos minutos después los mercenarios de Alan tenían la cara y el tabardo manchados de agua de vida, pero a nadie le importaba. Los hombres de Jacob disponían de mucho licor. Eso reveló a Renesmee que su esposo tenía un plan.

Notó que gran parte del licor había caído en los manteles que cubrían las mesas. En ese momento oyó que la campana de la iglesia de Tivotdale tocaba la hora.

Uno, dos, tres, cuatro...

—¡Basta! —rugió Alan, en tanto el caos se adueñaba de su salón.

Jacob giró en redondo y le envió un largo chorro de licor a la boca, acallando su protesta con un gorgoteo. Renesmee disimuló una sonrisa, pues no habría sido prudente reírse de Alan, así como no lo había sido divertirse a expensas de su hermano.

Cinco, seis, siete, ocho...

Ya había unos treinta cómicos en el salón de Tivotdale; todos formaban un amplio círculo en medio del salón. La mitad de ellos había recorrido el perímetro sin llamar la atención, pues todos los comensales estaban concentrados en la inesperada distribución de vino.

Nueve, diez...

—Aquí sucede algo raro —dijo Alan abruptamente, levantándose.

Renesmee temió que el plan estuviera condenado al fracaso, pues su cuñado apoyó la mano en el pomo de su espada.

Once, doce...

Al sonar la última campanada ella comprendió la verdad: habían terminado los días sacros. La prohibición de entablar combate ya no tenía vigor.

Con la última campanada Jacob dio un paso adelante y vació su bota sobre Alan, sin hacer esfuerzo alguno por apuntarle a la boca. El hombre barbotó de indignación al verse empapado de licor, pero antes de que pudiera hablar, Black guiñó un ojo.

Renesmee sujetó sus faldas y se preparó para actuar, consciente de haber recibido una advertencia.

En el mismo instante, los compañeros de Jacob que estaban situados en torno del perímetro cogieron las teas de la pared y las arrojaron a la mesa.

Las llamas devoraron el mantel empapado en alcohol y cobraron altura con temible celeridad. Alan, con un rugido furioso, quiso agarrar a Renesmee, pero ella ya había saltado por encima de la mesa principal.

Jacob la atrapó en el aire y la escondió tras él, mientras musitaba:

—¿Cómo no amar a una mujer tan sagaz?

Ella refulgió de placer.

En un solo gesto, su esposo desenvainó la espada escondida en sus botas altas y se enfrentó a Alan. Renesmee recorrió el salón con la mirada; todos aquellos cómicos, que un momento antes parecían atontados, tenían ahora ojos de acero y armas en la mano. En el grupo no había sólo aldeanos de Kinfairlie, sino también varios mercenarios. Entre los hombres de Alan, aquellos que no tenían la ropa en llamas se lanzaron al combate con un rugido.

—Tú otra vez —bufó Alan en tanto desenvainaba su espada—. Ya te maté una vez. Puedo matarte dos veces.

—¿En un combate limpio? —El joven negó con la cabeza—. No lo creo.

Douglas se echó a reír.

—Es fácil derribar a un hombre herido. En nuestro último encuentro recibiste una herida mortal. No costará mucho matarte de verdad. —Agitó la punta de la espada hacia Renesmee—. Y tú, esta vez, no esperes que te trate con tanta amabilidad como hasta ahora.

—Tú no sabes lo que es la amabilidad —replicó ella.

En ese momento Alan saltó desde la mesa principal. Su acero chocó ruidosamente contra el de Jacob y estuvo en un tris de hacerlo tambalear. El joven liberó su espada y contraatacó deprisa, antes de que su adversario hubiera completado el movimiento. Alan soltó un taco: en la manga tenía una mancha de sangre, allí donde lo había mordido el arma.

—Es apenas un rasguño —bramó—. Pero lo pagarás con otro tanto y más.

Las espadas volvieron a chocar. Jacob apartó a Renesmee para que no corriera peligro. Malcolm, que luchaba abriéndose paso para ir a defender la espalda de su hermano, le dedicó una sonrisa de aliento. Pronto ella se vio rodeada por el molinero, el jefe de caballerizos, el padre Malachy y Matthew, el hijo del molinero, que debía de haber formado parte del grupo. Ese círculo la defendió vigorosamente, en tanto avanzaban poco a poco hacia las puertas.

Un mercenario los embistió inesperadamente y logró herir al padre Malachy. El sacerdote lanzó un grito y el pequeño grupo vaciló un momento, puesto que no estaban habituados a combatir. Dos de los mercenarios de Kinfairlie se unieron al círculo, descargando mandobles impresionantes.

Renesmee alargó la mano por el costado del cura para coger una antorcha que ardía sobre una de las mesas. Luego giró rápidamente para plantarla contra el enemigo. El tabardo se le inflamó con alarmante celeridad, pues estaba empapado en licor, y el fuego prendió también en su barba. El hombre retrocedió, lleno de espanto y dolor. Ella giró con la tea bien aferrada, decidida a hacer lo que pudiera.

—¡Milord necesita de nuestra ayuda! —gritó Matthew de súbito.

Todos se volvieron al unísono. Los mercenarios de Tivotdale que aún seguían en pie habían formado una barrera entre los dos Black y la puerta. Jacob y Malcolm combatían con tanto vigor que no habían reparado en su aprieto.

—Quieren asegurarse de que no haya manera de escapar, aun si Alan cae —dijo Renesmee, llena de odio por Douglas y todos sus servidores.

—¿Qué haremos? —preguntó el molinero.

—Es preciso impedírselo —dijo Renesmee. Encendió otra antorcha que entregó a Matthew—. Nuestra mejor arma es el fuego. Roguemos que no sea también nuestra perdición.

—Moriría con gusto en defensa de mi laird —dijo el muchacho, resuelto.

Sus compañeros expresaron su acuerdo con una inclinación de la cabeza; el pequeño grupo giró como una sola persona para atacar a los mercenarios que estaban más cerca. Los otros hombres de Kinfairlie, al ver lo que hacían, los imitaron. En pocos momentos habían convertido a los adversarios en una muralla de fuego. Algunos caían, otros aullaban, otros rodaban por el suelo.

Renesmee apagó con el canto de la mano una llama que había prendido en el hombro del sacerdote; los otros comenzaron a protegerse mutuamente. Aquellos de Kinfairlie que estaban en la habitación copiaron su plan; pronto Renesmee tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para soportar el olor de la carne quemada. El salón se estaba llenando de humo; el calor era tal que hasta su piel parecía hervir.

Se preguntó si podrían siquiera alcanzar las puertas. Cuando llegaron a donde estaban Jacob y Malcolm, vio que el paño que envolvía la cabeza de su esposo había caído. En la base del cráneo tenía una cicatriz roja; debajo, un chichón.

¡No debería estar siquiera levantado, mucho menos trabado en combate! El sudor le oscurecía el pelo, y rechinaba los dientes, pero no daba cuartel a Alan.

De pronto, inesperadamente, Jacob vaciló. Renesmee contuvo la respiración, asustada, en tanto Alan se adelantaba con ojos fulgurantes, decidido a aplicar el golpe mortal. Alzó la espada en un gesto triunfal, para descargarla contra la cabeza de su adversario.

—¡No! —aulló Renesmee. Pero su grito fue tragado por el estruendo del salón.

En el momento en que Douglas iniciaba su golpe letal, Jacob impulsó su espada hacia arriba y se la clavó en el vientre. Alan emitió un ruido ahogado, dejó caer el acero y dio un paso atrás, tambaleante. El joven laird hundió la espada aún más, hasta que Renesmee pensó que Alan debía de estar percibiendo un gran dolor. El hombre abrió muchísimo los ojos.

—¿No has prestado atención a nuestro número, Alan? —preguntó Jacob. Luego chasqueó la lengua—. Lo has tenido ante tus mismos ojos: el muerto se levantará. Deberías haber estado prevenido.

Y arrancó la espada del pecho de su enemigo: estaba manchada de sangre por completo. Luego lo empujó hacia atrás con el pie. Alan cayó y las llamas se apoderaron de él en un abrazo feroz; su tabardo ardió, crepitante.

Jacob, en un rápido giro, cogió a Renesmee de la mano. Completada la misión, el grupo huyó de la carnicería en que se había convertido el salón de Tivotdale.

Y ella supo que aún le quedaba algo por confesar a Jacob, aunque bien podía costarle todo lo que había ganado hasta entonces. Él le había pedido franqueza. Y era sobradamente hora de brindársela.

En su totalidad, por muy fea que fuera.

Para alivio de Jacob, el rastrillo estaba abierto. Aunque la cabeza le palpitaba dolorosamente, no podría saborear la tranquilidad hasta que estuvieran sanos y salvos entre los muros de Kinfairlie. Un trío de sombras los separaba de la muralla. Se preparó, pero eran sus hermanas, todavía bajo la mirada inquieta de Moira, la doncella de Renesmee. Isabella y Elizabeth ajustaron su paso al del grupo; la niña le hizo un gesto a Jacob para comunicarle que había tenido éxito.

Él le guiñó un ojo, muy complacido. En un principio había temido por la efectividad de su plan y hasta por la vida de sus hermanas, pero ellas presentaron un argumento contra el que fue imposible protestar.

El dolor que sentía entre las orejas apenas le permitía pensar, mucho menos hacer un comentario ingenioso, pero no se atrevió a detener la marcha.

—¿Habéis dejado que vuestras hermanas os acompañaran? —lo acusó Renesmee, indignada—. ¿Cómo podéis poner en semejante peligro a las doncellas que están bajo vuestra tutela? ¡Os creía muy consciente de vuestras responsabilidades!

Jacob se dijo que su esposa tenía mucho que aprender sobre sus tozudas cuñadas, pero no tuvo oportunidad de decírselo.

—No podía dejarnos allá —explicó Isabella, ceñuda—. Aunque nos hubiera encerrado bajo llave en nuestra alcoba, habríamos hallado la manera de seguirlo y prestar ayuda.

—Annelise se ha quedado en Kinfairlie —añadió Elizabeth—, pero contra su voluntad. Actúa como regente en ausencia del laird y su esposa.

—Y si ellas venían, también yo, milady. —dijo Moira—. Mi corazón es tan valeroso como el que más. Y no iba a quedarme a un lado mientras os rescataban de estas garras.

—Pero eran muchos los que venían en mi auxilio —argumentó ella, mientras lanzaba a su esposo una mirada más serena—. Habéis hecho mal en poner en peligro a vuestras hermanas. ¿Cómo vais a caminar hasta Kinfairlie? Os he visto esa cicatriz, Jacob Black, y sé lo bastante de medicina como para saber que en esta empresa habéis arriesgado mucho.

—Lo he arriesgado todo —dijo él, mientras le daba un beso rápido que la dejó ruborizada y silenciosa. La miró a los ojos—. Y no me arrepiento en absoluto.

Ella parpadeó para contener las lágrimas y le estrechó la mano con más fuerza; era la primera vez que daba señas exteriores de su alivio. Jacob apretó el paso, pues aún no estaban afuera de los límites de Tivotdale.

—¡No podríamos haberte entregado a Alan Douglas! —Isabella hizo una mueca y se estremeció—. Nunca fue hombre de mérito.

—Además —agregó Elizabeth con cierta confianza—, yo soy la única que sabe violar cerraduras. Jacob no podía dejarme en casa.

—Y yo debía vigilar a Elizabeth para que no se metiera en problemas —añadió Isabella.

Renesmee parpadeó, sin entender lo que significaba eso. En ese momento, un gemido horroroso llenó el aire tras ellos. Jacob se giró a mirar, a tiempo de ver que en Tivotdale se desmoronaba el tejado, con un movimiento tal que su considerable peso cayó dentro del gran salón. Brotaba humo por las fisuras del tejado y en la piedra se veía el anaranjado opaco de las llamas.

El último de los centinelas, que debía de estar dormido, aulló al ver aquello. Se llamaron a gritos entre sí; al descubrir al grupo que huía, lanzaron un bramido.

—¡A correr! —gritó Jacob, pues ya no importaba que lo oyeran. Una flecha se clavó en el suelo, a su lado—. ¡A correr!

Toda la compañía puso pies en polvorosa, a toda la velocidad posible. Por doquiera caía una lluvia de flechas que se enterraba en el suelo. Jacob oyó un gruñido de dolor. Uno de los aldeanos se apretó con fuerza el hombro, que comenzaba a sangrar, pero continuó corriendo tozudamente.

Jacob sintió que vacilaba su percepción de cuanto lo rodeaba. Alan había combatido con más vigor del que se esperaba; aunque en esos momentos él no había tenido conciencia de su propia debilidad, ahora sufría todo el impacto de la herida anterior.

Sintió que Malcolm lo cogía por un codo. Y supo que Renesmee le sujetaba el otro con fuerza.

—No podremos escapar —murmuró ella.

—Sí que escaparemos —replicó su cuñado.

—Tienes poca fe en los Black —bromeó Jacob con voz débil. Ella le echó una mirada llena de preocupación; entonces el aire se llenó con un grato batir de cascos—. ¿Ves? Ya está aquí el auxilio.

Renesmee se giró, con una arruga uniéndole las cejas; en la negrura de la noche era más fácil percibir a los caballos con el oído que con la vista.

—Caballos de batalla —susurró.

Jacob sonreía.

—Nuestros propios caballos de batalla —confirmó.

El suelo retumbaba con la marcha de los corceles; el pequeño grupo lanzó un grito de júbilo. Jacob vio al fin los caballos de Ravensmuir: una gran tropilla que se acercaba deprisa, arqueados los cuellos de ébano; las crines y las colas, oscuras como la medianoche, relumbraban al viento. El ritmo de sus cascos era seguro y resuelto; su proximidad hacía que la misma tierra temblara. Llevaban las sillas desocupadas, con excepción de tres.

La cara sonriente del jefe de caballerizos de Ravensmuir fue visible, pues montaba en el primero de los corceles. Dos de sus muchachos cabalgaban en los flancos, pero las bestias eran tan disciplinadas (o quizá tan inteligentes) que parecían conocer su destino sin que se lo dijeran.

Piafando, caracoleando, rodearon al pequeño grupo, que ya estaba fuera del alcance de los arqueros._ Uriel_ agachó el testuz para hociquear a Jacob. Owen y Malcolm levantaron casi en vilo al joven laird hasta la silla de su corcel. Él sintió sobre sí la mirada afligida de su esposa.

—Cabalgaré con él —le dijo Renesmee a Owen.

Pero el mozo de cuadra sacudió la cabeza.

—No, milady. —Cogió las riendas de una yegua de gran tamaño y ofreció su mano a la señora, para que pudiera subir hasta el estribo—. Es más adecuado que montéis vuestro propio caballo.

Jacob saboreó ese instante, sabiendo que lo recordaría un millar de veces. Su esposa miraba alternativamente al caballerizo y al animal, como si le faltaran palabras. Luego clavó en Jacob aquellos magníficos ojos verdes, llenos de lágrimas.

—Ginebra insistía —dijo él en tono ligero. Ahora que ya estaba en la silla, se sentía mejor—. Como te dije, no le interesan nuestros consejos. Pero yo tengo predilección por las hembras que piensan por sí solas.

—No puedo... No debería... —balbuceó Renesmee. Su misma incoherencia era señal de su placer. Obviamente abrumada, acarició el hocico de la yegua.

—¡Claro que deberías! —la regañó Isabella—. Eres la señora de Kinfairlie. Y, además, perteneces a la familia. Es lo que corresponde.

—Apresuraos, milady —recomendó Owen, echando un vistazo al incendiado Tivotdale.

Renesmee no necesitó más acicate. Con un movimiento de la cabeza, se subió a la silla con la elegancia de quien está bien habituado a montar. La luz de sus facciones indicó a Jacob lo complacida que estaba.

—Debes permitirme que la monte —pidió Isabella a Renesmee—. Ya que nunca podré tener un corcel de Ravensmuir, eso será lo más parecido.

Y echó a Jacob una mirada zumbona, que él pasó por alto. Mientras tanto Elizabeth había montado en una yegua más pequeña, con Moira a la grupa; la criada casi temblaba al ver el tamaño del animal.

El grupo giró al unísono y los caballos partieron a medio galope hacia Kinfairlie. Renesmee iba a la izquierda de Jacob; Malcolm, a su derecha; sus hermanas, a la izquierda de Renesmee. Tivotdale fue quedando atrás hasta convertirse en un resplandor rojo opaco en la distancia. Cuando llegara la mañana, no quedaría nada de los hermanos que tanto habían abusado de su señora esposa; de su morada, poca cosa más.

Y a Jacob le parecía muy justo.

—Ignoraba, milady, que os culparais por la muerte de Ewen —dijo Moira, cuando dejaron atrás el bosquecillo donde habían escondido los caballos. Tivotdale ya se había perdido de vista.

Renesmee dio un respingo.

—Por supuesto que sí. ¿Cómo no culparme?

—¿Qué pasó? —preguntó Jacob, perfectamente enterado de lo que Moira sabía y su esposa ignoraba.

Renesmee lo miró a los ojos con firmeza.

—Llegó a nuestra alcoba ebrio, como era su costumbre. Echó la llave a la puerta. Se quitó la ropa. Insistió en que yaciéramos juntos; como yo rehusé al verlo tan aturdido, alzó la mano para pegarme como tantas otras veces. —Tragó saliva—. Y yo no me resigné a que me golpeara otra vez.

Sus palabras quedaron suspendidas en el aire, entre todos; el grupo escuchaba intensamente. Jacob comprendió entonces por qué ella lo temía en un principio, por qué había sido presa del pánico al verlo cerrar la puerta con llave.

—¿Te golpeaba siempre?

—Sólo después del primer año, aunque siempre fue violento. Se enfadó conmigo al ver que yo no concebía un heredero, a pesar de sus esfuerzos.

Nuevamente esa exigencia del heredero. Su suposición de que él le exigiría hijos varones debía de provenir de las experiencias que había tenido con los hombres. El laird alargó una mano y ella se la cogió con fuerza, aunque permanecía más erguida que nunca en la silla.

—Bien, no te resignaste a que te golpeara otra vez —repitió él, instándola a continuar.

—No. Y lo golpeé a mi vez —confesó—. Más aún, golpeé a Ewen antes de que lograra tocarme, de tan borracho como estaba. Cayó. Y no se movió más. —Tragó saliva con dificultad—. Yo sabía que si me juzgaban en Tivotdale por su muerte, mi vida se habría acabado; en mi terror, huí en plena noche. —Miró nuevamente a su esposo con una súplica en los ojos—. Y de ese modo llegué a Kinfairlie, santuario inigualable, si los hay, como si alguien guiara mis pasos. Y así he revelado esta verdad a su laird, pues sé que aprecia la verdad, aunque sea condenatoria, y ahora le imploro misericordia.

—No necesitas su misericordia —respondió él en voz baja—, pues tu verdad es sólo una parte de la verdad total.

Renesmee parpadeó, atónita, y lo miró arrugando el entrecejo. Él señaló a Moira, quien carraspeó portentosamente.

—Esa mañana, milady, fui a vuestra alcoba y descubrí que habíais desaparecido. Al ver a milord Ewen caído en el suelo pensé que había dormido allí. Sabe Dios que ese hombre se hundía a menudo en el estupor de los borrachos bien lejos de la cama. Estaba roncando, aunque tenía un chichón en la cabeza. En verdad, os compadecí profundamente por haber de soportar a semejante cerdo por esposo.

—¿Que roncaba? —exclamó Renesmee—. ¿Cómo es posible que roncara?

—Sí, milady, roncaba. Estaba vivo. Fui en busca de milord Alan, pues sabía que se requeriría cuando menos un hombre para levantar a Ewen y acostarlo en su lecho. Supuse que vos habríais bajado a las cocinas o al salón. —Inspiró profundamente antes de continuar—. Volví a la alcoba con Alan y él se inclinó hacia su hermano, que por entonces había dejado de roncar. Alan se detuvo de una manera que me empujó a acercarme para mirar. Me preguntó dónde estabais y hube de confesar que no lo sabía. El notó entonces que faltaban vuestro manto y vuestras botas, como si os hubierais marchado. Yo no pude explicarlo. Miré en derredor, buscando algún motivo para la desaparición de esas prendas; si hubiera dedicado más tiempo a eso, no habría visto la verdad de lo que él hizo.

Los dedos de Renesmee se tensaron en los de Jacob.

—Vi el puñal —dijo Moira—. Vi la hoja que, centelleaba al sol de la mañana; lo vi clavarlo en el cuello de su propio hermano. Oí el gorgoteo de Ewen al morir, aunque tuve el buen tino de fingir que buscaba vuestras medias. Alan se incorporó, más sereno que nunca; giró para mirarme a los ojos y me comunicó que milady había apuñalado a su señor hermano. Dijo que su hermano había sido asesinado, que la viuda era una asesina y que él debería asumir el cargo de laird de Tivotdale.

—¡Pero si Ewen nunca me permitió tener un puñal! —exclamó Renesmee—. ¿Con qué podría haberle apuñalado?

—No fui la única que reparó en ese detalle, milady, aunque no dije nada. Quienes discutieron con Alan Douglas acabaron saboreando la hospitalidad de sus mazmorras.

Renesmee movió los labios, enmudecida por la sorpresa, pero Jacob se limitó a estrecharle la mano.

—Así como otro hombre disfruta ahora la de la mazmorra de Kinfairlie —dijo Elizabeth con entusiasmo.

—¿Quién? —preguntó Renesmee, pasando la vista de uno a otro.

—Uno de los mercenarios de Alan, que permaneció en Kinfairlie cuando él fue por ti, con ese ejército, el día de Navidad —respondió Jacob.

—Fue él quien puso las espinas bajo la silla de_ Uriel_—agregó Malcolm, desdeñoso.

—Lo vi en el salón —completó Moira— y lo reconocí de inmediato. Aunque en un principio no lograba imaginar para qué estaba en Kinfairlie, pronto vi su plan con toda claridad. —Hizo un gesto de satisfacción—. El laird Jacob lo condenó muy justamente por su atentado contra el señor de la casa.

—¿Qué será de él? —preguntó Renesmee a su esposo.

Él se encogió de hombros, pero respondió con decisión.

—Lo que corresponde a su crimen. Dentro de varios meses, de la mazmorra de Kinfairlie surgirá, sin duda, cierto aroma. Entonces haremos en ella la misma limpieza que se hace en todo el torreón cada primavera. —La miró a los ojos—. Quizá entonces encontremos en esos calabozos algo de lo que nos habíamos olvidado.

Renesmee le sostuvo la mirada.

—Es justo que sufra —dijo con vigor—. Tendrá tiempo de arrepentirse de sus pecados. —Luego frunció el entrecejo—. Pero ¿qué fue esa poción que envenenó a Anthony?

—Eso fue obra de Jeannie —reveló Elizabeth.

—¿De Jeannie?

—Estaba destinada a ti —agregó Jacob—. Era una advertencia para que no menospreciaras su talento —explicó. Renesmee apretó los labios, pero él no le dio oportunidad de hablar—. Me sentiría muy complacido si mi señora esposa se hiciera cargo de la atención y el bienestar de quienes están a sus órdenes en Kinfairlie, puesto que nuestra sanadora anterior se ha marchado.

Renesmee, sonriente, le estrechó los dedos.

—Con mucho gusto.

Su esposo le sonrió. Al girarse vio que la silueta de Kinfairlie se elevaba ante ellos; la torre se recortaba contra la plata del mar. Y experimentó un arrebato de orgullo ante la visión de su morada.

Su morada. No era rica, pero sí un buen hogar. Y con Renesmee a su lado, no dudaba de que su suerte cambiaría para bien.

De alguna manera harían que Kinfairlie fuera otra vez próspero.

—Hay algo más que deberías tener —dijo Elizabeth, cuando Renesmee ya pensaba que no quedaba nada por confesar. La niña hurgó en algo que llevaba atado al cinturón y le ofreció un envoltorio de tela—. Alan era muy previsible... —comentó, con un desdeñoso movimiento de la cabeza—. Estaba justo encima de su tesoro.

El peso del paquete era tan familiar, tan precioso, que Renesmee se atrevió a concebir esperanzas.

—¿Es ésa la cerradura que has violado? —adivinó.

Elizabeth sonrió con orgullo.

—La misma. Rosamunde me enseñó esa habilidad en una de sus visitas; no había mucho más que hacer y ni a ella ni a mí nos apetecía bordar. Pero nunca pensé que llegara a serme útil.

—Ten cuidado, hermana mía —advirtió Jacob; su tono bromista no disimulaba su palidez, mucho más intensa que antes—. Te convertirás en la mujer rara de la familia.

—¡Pues no me importa serlo! —replicó ella, alzando el mentón.

Antes de que pudiera discutir más, Isabella intervino.

—Abre eso —la urgió.

Renesmee cerró la mano en torno del bulto envuelto en paño; su corazón dio un brinco ante la familiaridad de la forma que escondía. Se le secó la boca y su corazón echó a galopar.

—No esperaba volver a ver esto —dijo con voz grave.

Los otros esperaban con paciencia, en tanto ella, sobrecogida, se preguntaba si apreciaban la magnitud de los regalos que le hacían. No se consideraba digna de tanta riqueza, pero tal vez ellos eran las personas más generosas que ella hubiera conocido.

Desenvolvió la joya con cautela, casi temiendo haberse equivocado, que la promesa de ese don le fuera arrebatada ante sus mismos ojos.

Pero no. Jacob nunca la desencantaba. Los rubíes del crucifijo de su madre relumbraban a la luz de las estrellas; la joya brillaba en su palma.

El júbilo hizo que las lágrimas comenzaran a caer.

—Os lo agradezco —susurró, mirándolos uno a uno—. Os lo agradezco a todos. Era el único recuerdo que tenía de mi madre. No obstante, estoy atónita al ver que habéis arriesgado la vida para devolvérmelo. ¡Gracias!

Jacob le cubrió la mano con la suya. Ella inspiró, estremecida, trémulos los dedos sobre la cruz.

—¡Póntela! —la instó Elizabeth.

Renesmee no necesitó de más insistencia para pasarse la cadena de oro por la cabeza. La joya cayó justo debajo de su clavícula; su peso era increíblemente grato. Sonrió a Jacob, que la observaba con ojos brillantes.

—Me has hecho regalos que superan cualquier expectativa —susurró.

—No te doy más ni menos de lo que mereces —dijo él. Luego le besó los nudillos. Los otros comenzaron a dialogar entre ellos para brindar a la pareja un momento de intimidad.

—Lamento no haber podido lucirla en el día de nuestras nupcias —suspiró Renesmee acariciando la cruz—. Se decía de ella que brindaba buena suerte.

—Considerando la suerte que tuviste en tus dos primeros matrimonios después de lucirla, me alegra que no la llevaras —aseguró Jacob con una gran sonrisa—. Puedes usarla de ahora en adelante.

—Lo haré, cierto, pues este matrimonio me parece muy afortunado.

—También Ginebra es tu regalo de bodas, aunque tardío —añadió él—. Espero que la montes mucho tiempo y en buena salud, así como espero que nuestra unión dure mucho tiempo en buena salud.

Ella sonrió; se sentía más alegre y bendecida que nunca.

—Te lo agradezco, aunque lamento no tener en estos momentos más que un regalo para hacerte.

Jacob enarcó una ceja.

—¿De verdad?

—De verdad. —Se aferró de su mano—. Mi señor esposo ha triunfado en su gesta por adueñarse de mi corazón; por lo tanto, lo entrego a su cuidado. Te amo, Jacob Black. —Le sonrió—. Sé de buena fuente que ésa es la base de todos los matrimonios recomendables.

—Así lo he creído siempre —dijo él con un guiño.

Entraron en el camino de ronda, entre resoplidos de caballos. Los escuderos acudieron a la carrera desde los establos, y los aldeanos se arracimaron en torno del grupo, ansiosos por conocer los detalles de su aventura. Anthony salió del salón a grandes pasos, dando órdenes a gritos, y se ocupó de que los heridos fueran prontamente auxiliados.

Pero Renesmee sólo tenía ojos para su esposo. Si bien aún se movía con vigor, estaba más pálido de lo que ella habría deseado. Él desmontó y la levantó de la silla.

—No deberías haber ido por mí hasta que tu herida cicatrizara —lo regañó ella, sin poder contenerse.

Con una gran sonrisa, Jacob la sostuvo de modo que sus pies no tocaran el suelo, como si quisiera ponerla de nuevo en la silla.

—¿Quieres que te lleve de nuevo a Tivotdale y vaya por ti más adelante? —preguntó en actitud juguetona.

Ella rió con ganas.

—Ya sabes a qué me refiero —dijo, mientras le rodeaba el cuello con los brazos—. Te amo. Estar a tu lado me complace indeciblemente, pero me preocupa tu bienestar.

Él se inclinó para besarla en la frente.

—Como a mí el tuyo —repuso con voz quebrada; la acercó más a sí—. No había otra opción, Renesmee. Te amo demasiado como para abandonarte a semejante destino. —Esos brazos que la rodeaban eran todo lo que ella necesitaría jamás—. Has de saber que atesoraré toda mi vida el don de tu amor. Pero ten en cuenta que, a cambio, tienes mi corazón como rehén.

—Juro brindarle la protección que en justicia merece. —Alargó la mano para limpiarle parte del hollín; luego alzó el mismo dedo en un gesto de acusación—. Necesitáis un baño, señor.

—¿Y he de bañarme solo?

—¡Nunca más!

Jacob se echó a reír; Renesmee era feliz como nunca antes. Anthony carraspeó a muy poca distancia; luego ofreció a su laird algo que ocultaba en la mano.

—Creo que desearéis esto, milord —dijo. Y sonrió a Renesmee—. Bienvenida al hogar, milady.

—Hogar —repitió Renesmee. Y sintió que las lágrimas volvían a subir.

Jacob abrió la mano, dejando ver el anillo de esmeralda de su madre. Se le iluminaron los ojos.

—Esto debería estar en este dedo —dijo, mientras alzaba la mano izquierda de Renesmee y sostenía la joya en el aire, mirándola con una ceja enarcada.

Ella pasó el dedo anular por el círculo de oro; una vez más aceptaba lo que él le ofrecía.

—Vos, señor, necesitáis un heredero —dijo con energía.

—Necesito las caricias curativas de mi esposa —manifestó.

Luego reclamó sus labios en un beso posesivo. Ella respondió a su abrazo con su propia pasión, sin que le importaran los testigos de ese ardor. Como siempre, su contacto le hizo arder la sangre; se descubrió ansiosa por retirarse a la solana y a ese gran lecho.

En derredor, los presentes los vitorearon; cuando al fin Jacob levantó la cabeza, Renesmee cayó en la cuenta de que su mano descansaba suavemente sobre el chichón que tenía en la nuca.

No era grande, pero tampoco pequeño.

Lo miró con la frente arrugada en fingida consternación.

—Dos semanas en el lecho, milord: ni un momento menos. Eso es lo que os curará.

—El hombre de honor no puede menos que obedecer todas las órdenes de su dama —reconoció.

Jacob, con los ojos encendidos por un destello pícaro.

Renesmee se echó a reír. Luego se puso de puntillas para besarlo plenamente. Le gustaba el modo en que él respondía a su caricia. Que hubiera conquistado su renuente corazón era una victoria que celebrar, por cierto.


	14. Chapter 14

Epílogo

Era octubre en Kinfairlie y Jacob sabía que en su casa se estaba gestando alguna travesura.

Apenas el mes anterior, Kinfairlie había celebrado su primera feria de otoño, con el sabio consejo de Renesmee. Aunque había asuntos que se podrían mejorar en el futuro, él consideraba que había sido un éxito. Sus fronteras estaban aseguradas y había unas cuantas monedas en sus cofres. En la primavera se habían adueñado de las semillas que había en Tivotdale. Tuvieron un tiempo perfecto y una buena cosecha.

Jacob estaba lo bastante satisfecho como para no preocuparse demasiado por alguna travesura. Sus tres hermanas menores estaban muy ufanas, y él solía sorprenderlas riendo pícaramente por un secreto que se negaban a confesar. La misma Renesmee, redonda y pesada por el embarazo, parecía ocultarle algún detalle. Él no imploraba por saberlo; por el contrario, fingía no prestar ninguna atención a tantas insinuaciones, pues conocía bien esos acontecimientos.

Había una broma en preparación y él sería la víctima. No temía que fuese una broma pesada, pues era obvio que su esposa estaba involucrada. Por cierto, su actitud era tan misteriosa que bien podía ser la instigadora; esa posibilidad le alegraba el corazón. Desde su casamiento la señora había florecido visiblemente; Jacob sabía que era su verdadero carácter el que iba apareciendo. Que confiara en él lo suficiente para hacer una travesura era en verdad una buena noticia, aunque él fuese la víctima.

Jacob sólo esperaba que las cuatro mujeres dejaran en pie alguna porción de su orgullo, aunque dudaba de que fuera así.

El día en que Renesmee se puso de parto, Jacob olvidó todas sus sospechas. La criatura llegaba antes de lo esperado; en cuanto la señora rompió aguas, todos los de la casa tuvieron que correr de un lado a otro. Cabía agradecer que Jeannie no hubiera vuelto a aparecer, pues no se habría podido confiar en ella para que ayudara a Renesmee con el nacimiento del niño.

Las mujeres corrían aquí y allá, llevando calderos de agua humeante a la solana; se envió a un mensajero en busca de una comadrona. Renesmee fue conducida al gran lecho del laird, sostenida por Annelise, mientras Vera y Moira se encargaban de los procedimientos por partes iguales.

Sólo Jacob quedaba sin tarea alguna que cumplir. Más aún: las dos criadas le prohibieron entrar siquiera en su propia alcoba.

—Debo estar junto a mi señora —argumentó, aun sabiendo perfectamente que su caso estaba perdido.

—No es lugar para un hombre, milord —insistió Moira.

—A menudo se dice que el hombre que presencia el nacimiento de su propio hijo no volverá a mirar a su esposa como antes —aconsejó Vera.

Renesmee gritó otra vez y los tres esbozaron la misma mueca de dolor.

—Nos espera un día largo, milord —dijo Moira con falsa alegría.

—El primer crío siempre es el que más tarda —aseguró la otra.

Las dos le sonreían con una fresca confianza que él no llegaba a compartir. En ese momento llegaron Elizabeth e Isabella, sofocadas por la carrera, y las criadas las hicieron pasar a la habitación con un gesto afirmativo.

—Milady agradecerá contar con vuestro consuelo —dijo Vera.

—Pero... —protestó Jacob, alargando la mano hacia el pomo.

—Ya os llamaremos, milord, aunque difícilmente será pronto —repuso Moira, con seca autoridad.

Luego las mujeres se metieron en la solana y le dieron firmemente con la puerta en las narices.

Él bajó al salón de mal genio. Renesmee volvió a aullar; ese grito acabó con un jadeo que estremeció a su marido.

—Sus gritos no son todavía frecuentes, milord —advirtió Anthony, ofreciéndole una taza de cerveza—. El bebé tardará.

Jacob le echó una mirada expresiva, aceptó la cerveza y bebió la mitad de un solo trago.

Pero ninguna de esas predicciones estaba equivocada. El día se prolongaba; Jacob se paseaba por el salón con tanta diligencia que temió cavar un surco en el suelo. A intervalos se oían los gritos de Renesmee, cada vez más fuertes y más frecuentes. Cuando la noche oscureció la casa sin que la criatura hubiera llegado, el joven laird se preguntó cómo habría logrado su padre soportar ocho veces esa dura prueba. Más aún: cómo la había soportado su madre.

—No ha pasado tanto tiempo, señor, aunque lo parezca. —Anthony puso otra taza de cerveza ante su amo, junto con una rebanada de pan y un trozo de queso:

—¡La mayor parte del día! ¿Os parece poco? —protestó él.

—Hay mujeres que sufren varios días con sus noches antes de que el niño se digne salir —aseguró el castellano, con una aceptación de los hechos que a Jacob le resultó irritante—. Sin duda alguna, el paso del tiempo es aún más oneroso para vuestra señora que para vos.

—Sin duda alguna, Anthony. —Bebió un poco de cerveza; luego tornó a pasearse por el salón. Nunca había experimentado tanto desasosiego.

—Buscáis una manera de participar en esto —adivinó el anciano—. Pero en verdad, milord, vuestra parte en esta empresa acabó hace muchos meses.

—Gracias por recordarme que soy el responsable de la angustia que sufre mi señora.

El castellano sacudió la cabeza.

—Es lo natural, milord. Lady Renesmee es joven y sana. Tengo entendido que el primer día no hay mucho que temer.

El joven irguió la espalda.

—Gracias, Anthony. Rezaré para que el tormento de mi señora termine pronto.

Renesmee puntualizó ese comentario con un bramido más fuerte y prolongado que los anteriores. Desde la solana llegaron exclamaciones jubilosas y un murmullo de frases alentadoras.

—El bebé —susurró Anthony.

—No lo soporto —declaró Jacob al oír que su esposa gritaba otra vez, aún con más potencia.

Las mujeres encerradas con ella la alentaban a voces. Él no pudo permanecer más tiempo allí abajo.

A la entrada del salón había mucho movimiento, pero a él no le importó: marchaba hacia la escalera con decisión, sabiendo que esa vez las dos mujeres mayores no lo detendrían, pese a todas sus convicciones.

Anthony carraspeó con súbita intensidad.

—Tenéis un visitante, milord.

—Quienquiera que sea puede esperar hasta mañana —replicó él secamente, sin echar siquiera una mirada hacia atrás—. Brindadle todas las atenciones, por favor, pero hoy no tengo tiempo ni paciencia para recibir a nadie.

—Tal vez cambiéis de idea cuando sepáis quién soy —dijo una voz desconocida, con cierto humor.

Jacob giró parcialmente desde la escalera y vio a un hombre plantado en su salón. Tenía una mirada brillante y una actitud de expectación. No era joven; su densa melena era blanca. Su atuendo, muy suntuoso: llevaba anillos en casi todos los dedos, ricos bordados de oro en el tabardo, y un manto negro, forrado de pieles, echado sobre los hombros. Lo seguían cuatro pajes obsequiosos, cuyo atuendo repetía los colores del hombre.

El laird se obligó a esbozar una sonrisa.

—Lo dudo —dijo, cortés—. Como habréis deducido, mi esposa está a punto de alumbrar a nuestro hijo. Esta noche sólo me interesa ella. —Hizo un gesto a Anthony—. Aun así, os doy la bienvenida a Kinfairlie y espero que mañana podamos conocernos mejor. Hasta entonces, mi casa es vuestra.

Renesmee volvió a gritar. Jacob dedicó un cabezazo al huésped y al castellano, pero apenas había dado un paso cuando a sus oídos llegó otro grito.

Era el llanto de un bebé.

Arriba las mujeres estallaron en exclamaciones de júbilo. Jacob subió el resto de los peldaños de tres en tres. Al irrumpir en su propia alcoba comprobó, con alivio, que Renesmee aún vivía. Fue directamente a su lado para besarle la mano y la frente.

—¿Cómo estás?

—Feliz de haber completado esta tarea —respondió, sonriéndole a pesar del agotamiento. Tenía la frente mojada de sudor, y las sábanas estaban empapadas de sangre. Pero ella estaba viva; había color en su cara.

—También yo.

—Decidme, Jacob, ¿estáis decidido a tener ocho hijos, como vuestros padres? —inquirió ella, chispeantes los ojos.

—Bastará con uno —contestó con energía. No estaba seguro de poder soportar otro día como ése.

—Pero necesitáis un hijo varón, ¿verdad? —bromeó. Los ojos le centelleaban con un raro humor, pero él no comprendía la guasa.

—Varón o mujer, lo mismo da, siempre que mi señora esté bien.

Renesmee sonrió.

—Tonto —susurró, aunque no había censura en su voz—. Necesitas un hijo varón, aún más que la mayoría de los hombres.

Isabella se acercó a su hermano con un envoltorio regordete entre los brazos.

—¡Mira! —dijo, con tanto orgullo como si la criatura fuera suya, ofreciéndosela.

Jacob sonrió ante la indignación de aquella cara rojiza. Aceptó con cautela aquella carga, que inmediatamente aulló con más energía.

No tuvo tiempo de preguntar por su sexo, mucho menos por qué su señora esposa insistía tanto en tener un varón, pues las mujeres profirieron una exclamación de horror colectivo.

—¿Quién sois? —exclamó Vera—. ¿Y cómo osáis entrar en esta alcoba?

—No podéis ver a milady en este estado —protestó Moira, mientras extendía una sábana limpia sobre las rodillas de Renesmee.

—¡Señor! —Jacob se plantó al ver allí a su visitante, en semejante momento. El anciano miraba en derredor con cierto interés, como si evaluara al laird a través de sus muebles—. ¡Os estáis excediendo! No está bien que un visitante vea a mi esposa en semejante estado.

Él y Vera se adelantaron para bloquearle el paso, pero el anciano se limitó a enarcar una ceja ante el obstáculo y miró por encima sus hombros con una pequeña sonrisa.

—Buenas noches, Renesmee —dijo, seco.

La joven se incorporó, para espanto de Jacob, y se acomodó la camisa y el pelo.

—Buenas noches, lord Reinhard.

—¿Lo conoces? —preguntó su marido en voz baja.

Ella asintió.

—Yo lo invité para que viniera hoy a Kinfairlie.

Reinhard chasqueó la lengua.

—Pero deberíais haberme convocado en términos más urgentes. De hecho, me decíais que la criatura tardaría aún una semana en nacer. Os habéis apresurado en traer este niño al mundo, Renesmee, y con eso habéis estado en un tris de perderlo todo.

—Lo siento, milord. —Bajó la mirada con recato.

—No es culpa suya, milord —adujo Moira, plantándose junto a su señora como si quisiera protegerla—. Los bebés nacen cuando les llega la hora.

—Y tenemos testigos de sobra, por si hubierais llegado más tarde —señaló Elizabeth, en tanto se acercaba también a su cuñada como para defenderla.

Jacob vio que Annelise tomaba posición junto a la niña, mientras Isabella erguía la espalda ante él.

—¿Qué significa esto? —preguntó—. ¿A qué viene todo esto?

Nadie le prestó atención.

—He llegado apenas a tiempo de presenciar los hechos. Y pese a lo que creéis, es fundamental que presencie la llegada del bebé —bufó Reinhard.

—Pero ¿es que la criatura no está bien? —inquirió Jacob, ya temeroso, bajando la vista al envoltorio que tenía en los brazos.

Renesmee le cogió la mano.

—Está muy bien.

Él los miraba a ambos, confundido.

Reinhard chasqueó los dedos; uno de sus pajes (todos los cuales lo habían seguido al interior de la solana, para consternación de Moira y Vera) le entregó una pluma de ganso. A otro chasquido de dedos le dieron un rollo de pergamino, adornado con una impresionante cantidad de cintas. Al desenrollarlo se vieron muchos sellos rojos. El anciano carraspeó. Luego apartó con la punta de la pluma la sábana que cubría las rodillas de Renesmee.

—¿Qué locura es ésta? —rugió Jacob—. ¡No toleraré que mi esposa sufra semejante indignidad!

—Es preciso —dijo Renesmee.

—Déjale hacer lo que debe —aconsejó Isabella, sofrenando a su hermano con una mano en el codo.

Él tuvo la certeza de que ambas se habían vuelto locas si la actitud de ese hombre no les resultaba ofensiva.

—Parece, en verdad, que habéis parido muy recientemente, Renesmee —manifestó Reinhard con cierta aprobación.

—Por cierto que sí, milord.

—Lo ideal habría sido que yo presenciara el nacimiento, por supuesto. Así podría asegurar sin lugar a dudas que esta criatura ha surgido de vuestro vientre. Pero es preciso conformarse con las evidencias, supongo.

—Vuelvo a disculparme, milord.

Reinhard, con otro carraspeo, hizo una anotación en el pergamino; luego recorrió la alcoba con la vista hasta que sus ojos cayeron en el bulto que Jacob tenía en los brazos.

—¿Es éste el infante en cuestión? —preguntó en tanto cruzaba la habitación.

—Por supuesto —replicaron las mujeres al unísono.

—¿Cuál es el motivo de toda esta locura? —inquirió el laird.

Pero su esposa lo acalló tocándole el codo con la punta de un dedo.

—Confía en mí —susurró.

En sus ojos chispeaba tanta alegría que, más que cuantas palabras hubiera podido pronunciar, lo tranquilizó su actitud.

Reinhard, que obviamente no sentía amor alguno por los niños pequeños, utilizó la pluma para apartar los pañales. Sus labios se fruncieron apenas, pero persistió. Pronto quedó al descubierto el pequeño pene del bebé, aunque el niño protestó ante esa indiscreción con otro gañido.

—Varón —dijo el anciano, dedicando a Renesmee un gesto de aprobación—. Bien hecho.

—Hice lo posible por que así fuera, milord —manifestó ella, desviando una sonrisa hacia Jacob.

Y le estrechó la mano. En sus ojos danzaba un placer tal que dejó a su esposo encantado y confuso a la vez.

—Pero ¿qué significa todo esto? —inquirió él—. ¿Quién sois?

Reinhard irguió la espalda, insultado por la pregunta.

—¿Acaso no lo sabéis?

Jacob negó con la cabeza. Sus hermanas intercambiaron risillas y codazos. El anciano miró a Renesmee.

—¿No se lo habéis dicho?

Ella enrojeció.

—Me desposó por mis propios méritos.

—¿De verdad? —Reinhard parpadeó, mirando a la pareja con cierta estupefacción. Luego sacudió la cabeza—. ¡Y dicen que en el mundo ya no quedan maravillas! —musitó.

—Eso me ofende. Mi señora es una maravilla por sí sola.

Reinhard acalló al laird con un gesto.

—No lo discuto, señor. Digo, simplemente, que el hombre capaz de mirar más allá del peso de su bolsa es una maravilla. —Clavó en Jacob una mirada intensa—. ¿Y vos sois el padre de este niño?

—En efecto.

—¿Sin lugar a dudas?

El joven se irritó, pero Renesmee lo tocó para acallarlo.

—No te sientas insultado —aconsejó—, pues es mucho lo que está en juego. —Luego se dirigió al visitante—. Nos casamos el día de Navidad, milord, y desde entonces no he conocido a otro hombre.

—Por ende han pasado más de diez meses. Excelente. —Reinhard hizo otra anotación; su pluma se detuvo sobre el pergamino—. ¿Vuestro título y nombre completo, señor?

—Jacob Black, laird de Kinfairlie —apuntó Renesmee, puesto que su esposo parecía dispuesto a protestar por tanta familiaridad.

—Excelente.

El anciano marcó su pergamino con un trazo elegante. Luego volvió a chasquear los dedos. Después de entregar el rollo y la pluma a sus escuderos, los despidió con una orden en voz baja. Por fin, cruzadas las manos, miró al joven laird sin decir absolutamente nada.

La alcoba se llenó de un silencio expectante. Pasado un momento, Reinhard continuó inspeccionando el contenido de la solana. Jacob, ceñudo, vio que el visitante escrutaba un taburete como si lo encontrara falto de algún atributo. Pero Renesmee movía imperceptiblemente la cabeza.

Un instante después regresaron los muchachos, cargando unos cofres pequeños pero obviamente pesados.

—¿Dónde queréis que se depositen las monedas, laird Jacob? —preguntó Reinhard.

Cuatro pajes y un anciano volvieron hacia él una mirada interrogante.

—¿Qué monedas? —preguntó.

Contra todo lo que cabía esperar, el visitante esbozó una sonrisa.

—En verdad lo ignoráis. Permitidme que me presente como corresponde.

Jacob omitió comentar que ya era sobradamente hora.

—Soy Reinhard von Heigel, amigo y confidente del difunto Étienne Havilland, barón de Bretón. Étienne era, por supuesto, el padre de vuestra esposa, y me comisionó para ejecutar los términos de su testamento.

Todas las mujeres presentes se persignaron. El anciano agradeció la cortesía con un gesto. Luego continuó:

—Étienne deseaba que su legado pasara sólo a un heredero varón. Puesto que sólo tenía una hija, estipuló que sus bienes permanecieran en fideicomiso hasta que ella, Renesmee, diera a luz un varón. Decretó que el padre de ese niño sería su heredero y que yo debía actuar como fideicomisario, en el caso de que él abandonara este mundo antes que yo.

Con un carraspeo, Reinhard clavó en su pupila una mirada severa.

—Debo confesar que no esperaba que Renesmee tardara tanto en tener un hijo. Ha sido una carga onerosa la de administrar la considerable fortuna de Étienne. En verdad ya temía fallecer antes de que hubiera aparecido un heredero. —Sonrió, tenso—. Os felicito a ambos por haber logrado que esa perspectiva no se concretara.

—¿Fortuna? —repitió Jacob, que ahora miraba los cofres con nueva certidumbre de su contenido.

—Una abundante fortuna —declaró Reinhard. Y abrió todas las cajas, que estaban llenas de dinero. Una contenía monedas de oro; las otras tres, de plata—. Ése es, señor, el motivo por el que os he preguntado dónde querríais depositar vuestra herencia.

Anthony tosió con delicadeza; de esa manera atrajo todas las miradas, incluida la de Jacob, quien no se había percatado de que su castellano se había unido a la creciente concurrencia de la solana.

—Os aconsejaría, milord, que ordenarais contar el dinero antes de aceptarlo en el tesoro de Kinfairlie, para aseguraros de que os lo han entregado todo, como se esperaba.

—Muy prudente la idea —ponderó Reinhard.

Todos miraron una vez más a Jacob. Sus hermanas sonreían de oreja a oreja, a la espera de ver cómo aceptaría ese extraordinario golpe de suerte.

—Tú sabías de esto —le dijo el laird a Renesmee.

—¿Por qué crees que los hombres estaban tan ansiosos por casarse conmigo?

Él sacudió la cabeza.

—Se me ocurre un millar de motivos, además de éste.

La sonrisa con que la dama le respondió era toda la recompensa que esperaba obtener. Tomó asiento en el costado de la cama y ella acarició la mejilla de su hijo. Jacob sólo quería explorar con Renesmee las maravillas de la criatura.

—Mirad esos deditos diminutos —susurró Isabella, sobrecogida.

—Es perfecto —siseó Annelise a su vez.

—Como su madre —concluyó Jacob.

Y Renesmee se ruborizó hasta el carmesí.

Anthony carraspeó con intención.

—¿Milord?

—En la planta de más arriba, Anthony. Para contarlo utilizaremos la alcoba de las tres ventanas —respondió el laird, decidido, sin levantar la vista—. Por favor, encargaos de que todas las ventanas estén trabadas desde dentro y de apostar un guardia ante la puerta. Una vez que el dinero esté seguro allí, el centinela sólo deberá permitir la entrada a vos o a mí. Y concluida esa tarea, os ruego que ofrezcáis mi mejor hospitalidad a lord Reinhard, nuestro estimado huésped.

—Muy bien, milord.

Tras la reverencia de Anthony, los hombres se retiraron finalmente de la solana.

—¡Gracias a Dios! —murmuró Vera—. Ya temía que no se marcharan jamás.

—¡Hombres en la alcoba de una parturienta! —cloqueó Moira—. ¡Escandaloso!

—Y desconocidos, por añadidura —terció la otra doncella, con no poca indignación. Luego palmeó al niño en la mejilla con la punta de un dedo—. ¡Qué sagaz eres, muchacho! ¡Hacerte de una casa rica desde el primer instante! —El bebé gorgoteó; ahora parecía estar contento entre los brazos protectores de su padre—. De éste podremos esperar mucho, sin duda.

—Basta con su presencia —declaró Renesmee.

—¡Si te hubieras visto la cara! —dijo Elizabeth a su hermano, clavándole un dedo en el brazo. Luego imitó el ceño feroz que, presumiblemente, él había mostrado momentos antes—. ¡Ya temía que arrojaras a lord Reinhard por la ventana!

—Bueno ha sido que no lo hicieras, pues podría haberse ofendido —añadió Annelise.

—Piensa en todo ese dinero, Jacob —susurró Isabella—. Piensa en lo que se podría hacer con él.

Él sostenía la mirada de su esposa, que sonreía. Sabía perfectamente lo que haría con ese dinero y suponía que ella compartía los mismos pensamientos. Kinfairlie tenía algunas deudas, cierto, pero estaban muy lejos de igualar la suma que Renesmee había aportado a su tesoro.

—Es extraño —musitó—, pero estoy imaginando tres bodas de las que se hablará en toda la Cristiandad, por lo bellas que serán las novias.

Sus hermanas bramaron de indignación al unísono. El se rió en su cara.

—Desde luego, cada una de esas doncellas escogerá por esposo al hombre que más le agrade —interpuso Renesmee—. Y tendrá todo el tiempo necesario para hacerlo.

Jacob le encerró una mano entre las suyas.

—Hasta entonces y más allá de ese momento, Kinfairlie estará seguro.

Ella suspiró, satisfecha; la pareja compartió una sonrisa que casi llegó a caldear la alcoba.

—Fuera, todas vosotras —rugió el joven laird, fingiendo indignación—. Quiero un momento a solas con mi señora esposa.

Todas se marcharon, aunque entre quejas. Una vez que la puerta estuvo bien cerrada, él se inclinó hacia Renesmee.

—Pues ella, sólo ella, es la joya de la corona de Kinfairlie —murmuró, antes de pegar los labios a los de Renesmee.

La señora no parecía deseosa de desmentirlo.


End file.
